Heavy Conscience
by Yummy'Vanilla'Cupcake
Summary: O que você faria se tivesse um drama no passado que te transformasse na pior versão possível de você? E se você provocasse um acidente e depois tivesse que passar todos os dias com a vítima desse acidente, vendo em outra pessoa a consequência de seus atos? E se você se apaixona por ela? Viva esse amor até que ela descubra a verdade.
1. Capítulo 1 EPV

Capítulo 1 - O Acidente

A musica eletrônica tocava alto na sala. Tudo parecia confuso e as luzes coloridas não paravam de se movimentar, iluminando hora um casal se amassando, hora um cara bebendo, hora uma garota vomitando no vaso de planta. Eu estava confortavelmente sentado no sofá, observando aquela confusão de jovens fazendo tudo que seus pais disseram pra não fazer. Claro que eu também não estava obedecendo aos meus. Naquela hora, nem eu mesmo conseguia lembrar o meu nome.

–Então, Eddie – a garota loira que sentava a minha direita alisou meu ombro – Quer mais uma bebida?

–Não – eu respondi seco. Odiava quando me chamavam assim. Qual era o nome dela mesmo?

– Estou bem.

–Que tal um baseado? Tenho um bem aqui – a morena do outro lado me ofereceu.

–Esse eu vou querer – eu sorri lentamente, meus sentidos completamente lentos.

–Porra, Eddie... Não vai dividir com os amigos? – James perguntou, sentando entre eu e a morena assim que peguei o cigarro de maconha.

–Te dou metade quando terminar... – eu falei, empurrando ele pra se afastar um pouco de mim.

–Ei – a morena reclamou – esse é meu ultimo.

–Então não devia ter oferecido – James a olhou sombriamente.

Ela deu uma bufada e saiu, balançando a saia curta que quase mostrava a calcinha.

–Eu tava pensando em comer aquela – eu reclamei – Babaca, pergunta da próxima vez.

–Foi mal – James riu quando pegou o baseado que eu estava oferecendo. O cabelo loiro curto e os olhos verdes davam a ele uma aparência tão inofensiva que contrastava com a personalidade do maldito. James era o filho problema de um grande empresário – Pra você não reclamar vou te levar pra casa – ele tragou – Já que seu velho tirou seu carro.

–Você ia me levar de qualquer forma – eu o olhei cético – Não tenta se redimir.

–Justamente vim pra te avisar... Amanhã tenho uma reunião ou alguma merda assim com os sócios do meu pai – ele devolveu o cigarro e eu traguei – Vamos embora cedo.

–Cara – eu olhei aquela pupila dilatada e olhos vermelhos – você tá bêbado... Vai ter que esperar baixar.

–Eu estou tranquilo – ele se levantou e eu deu uma ultima tragada, deixando o cigarro sobre a mesa – Vamos logo.

–Pode voltar comigo se quiser ficar mais – a loira que estivera em silencio disse – Assim podemos aproveitar mais – ela sorriu.

Eu levantei e olhei-a de cima.

–Escuta, eh... – eu tentei lembrar o nome dela.

–Roselie – ela me lembrou.

–Isso. Você já deu pra metade da escola, porque eu iria transar com você? – eu me virei e antes de sair, terminei. – Seria como assistir um filme que todos me contaram como acontece.

James estava dirigindo como um louco. Mal conseguia se manter na faixa. Eu não estava melhor que ele, mas pelo menos não estava dirigindo: eu cuidava do rádio. Deixando a musica indecente tocar alto enquanto nós cantávamos juntos a letra chula e pornográfica.

–Foi mal por estragar sua noite. – James falou, abaixando ligeiramente o volume do som – Mas eu tava louco por um baseado. Meu pai começou a vasculhar meu quarto, então tava foda guardar algum lá.

–Não banca o sentimental – eu falei – não faz diferença, você sabe. – eu falei, dando um gole numa garrafa de vodca que tínhamos levado da casa de Jessica.

James bufou e enfiou a mão na buzina.

–Que caminhão mais filha da...

–Ultrapassa - eu falei com simplicidade.

–Exatamente – James falou com um sorriso no rosto.

James acelerou o carro e entrou na pista ao lado. Não tínhamos visto o pequeno carro vermelho que vinha na direção contraria. Lembro-me de largar a garrafa e proteger meu rosto, James apertou o volante com força enquanto o outro carro desviava e voava em direção ao muro de concreto da calçada.

Pude ouvir o forte freio do nosso carro, o ferro do outro amassando, o vidro se partindo. O caminhão continuou a viagem, e logo a rua já estava vazia. O estrondo de todo o acidente parecia ter durado horas, quanto mais eu esperava que o barulho parasse, mais ele se prolongava, e assim que ele parou, o silencio se estendeu por tudo ao nosso redor, tão intenso que sentia meu ouvido apitar.

–Merda – James gritou – O que nós vamos fazer?

–Porra, James – eu falei, minhas mãos tremendo e a cabeça girando – Desce lá e dá uma olhada!

Hesitante, James abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Um segundo depois fui com ele. Aproximamo-nos apreensivos do carro vermelho destruído. Meu sangue latejava em minha cabeça conforme dávamos cada passo para frente. A porta estava aberta de forma desfigurada e uma pessoa banhada a sangue curvada sobre o volante. Aproximava-me ainda mais quando uma mão apertou meu ombro.

–Não toque.

–É uma garota – eu falei – temos que chamar uma ambulância.

–Não – ele me cortou – temos que voltar e ir embora o mais rápido possível.

–O que? – eu gritei – James, pega a droga do celular e liga logo...

Minha frase foi interrompida quando seu punho bateu contra meu rosto, me deixando atordoado.

–Entra agora na merda do carro, ou eu te deixo aqui – ele berrou – Não é a hora de bancar o certinho. O que seu pai vai dizer se souber disso? Falta pouco pra você ser expulso. E eu também.

–Maldito – eu resmunguei alisando meu rosto.

–Entra agora na merda do carro.

Ele se virou e sentou-se no banco do passageiro. Eu olhei pra trás. Ainda podia ver a garota curvada sobre o volante. Ela estava viva. Com um suspiro caminhei de volta pro carro e comecei a dirigir, nos levando para longe o mais rápido possível do acidente.

O silencio dentro do carro era denso. Eu lutava pra manter meus sentidos atentos, mas a bebida e a droga me deixaram lento. Eu queria gritar com ele por ter me batido. Por ter batido o carro. Meu coração ainda estava acelerado, a imagem da garota quase morta piscava em minha mente, revezando com o asfalto iluminado pelos faróis caros.

Minhas mãos estavam suando em volta do volante e os nós dos meus dedos amarelaram com a força do meu aperto. Olhei para o lado, James mantinha as mãos sobre os joelhos, coçando nervosamente o jeans. Seu olhar estava fixo em frente, na fuga para esquecer o que ficou para trás.

–Olha pra frente, se não vamos bater de novo.

A voz de James foi silenciada por uma patrulha policial. A luz vermelha e azul brilhava no retrovisor.

–Caralho – ele reclamou – Estávamos tão longe do acidente! Não é possível que...

–Cala a boca – eu bufei enquanto o policial andava em direção ao nosso carro – É só ficar quieto. Nada vai acontecer. Não sabem que fomos nós. Já estamos na principal.

O policial bateu na janela e eu engoli seco enquanto abaixava o vidro, olhando fixamente para frente. Eu não queria olhar, mas me forcei a encarar o policial.

–Carteira de habilitação e documento do carro – ele exigiu.

James se curvou e abriu o porta-luvas, pegando o documento do carro enquanto eu abria minha carteira e cuidava da habilitação. Entreguei ao policial os documentos.

–Então, James Cooper e Edward Cullen – o policial curvou-se - Será que vocês se importariam de fazer um pequeno teste? Se chama "Andar na linha sem cair".

A delegacia estava movimentada naquela noite. Quando eu e James entramos pela porta, acompanhados pelo policial, os policiais lá dentro nos cumprimentaram.

Devolvemos os acenos e nos encaminhamos para um sofá de couro preto, não nos levavam mais para a cela. O sofá estava furado e a espuma amarela vazava para fora. Decidi que esse seria meu passa tempo. James permaneceu silencioso ao meu lado, coçando o jeans. A situação em si não era novidade para nós. Aquela não era a primeira vez em que estávamos numa delegacia esperando nossos pais chegarem e limparem a barra. Os policiais nos conheciam, eles sabiam quem nós éramos. A única novidade era o silêncio culpado que se estendia no ar como uma nuvem carregada. Antes até ríamos das merdas que fazíamos, ríamos da cara das senhoras que iam prestar queixa contra nós, ríamos até da cara de nossos pais quando eles chegavam com os cabelos desgre-nhados e roupas amassadas, colocadas às pressas.

Hoje não.

O pai de James não tardou a chegar. Os cabelos negros estavam despenteados, exatamente como achei que estariam. Os olhos verdes do pai nem se desviaram para nossa direção. Ele se encaminhou diretamente para o balcão. A porta se abriu e eu esperava que fosse meu pai, mas era só uma prostituta raivosa dando pontapés tentando se soltar dos policiais que a seguravam.

Soltei um suspiro desapontado e continuei mexendo na espuma amarela quando a porta se abriu nova-mente e meu pai apareceu. O cabelo loiro bagunçado foi até o balcão. Os olhos castanhos cansados fitavam em branco o policial. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, assinaram alguns papéis e meu pai pegou a antiga carteira preta do bolso traseiro, tirando de lá algumas notas.

O pai de James terminou com tudo e saiu pela porta sem dizer nada. James se levantou pesadamente e foi atrás do seu pai, sem olhar para trás. Alguns minutos depois meu pai se afastou do balcão e lançou um olhar para mim. Desviei dos seus olhos e me levantei, caminhando em sua direção. Com as mãos no bolso, andei em direção ao carro prateado estacionado próximo à porta. Quando entramos, ele soltou um suspiro. Até a metade do caminho de volta pra casa estávamos em silencio, eu estava satisfeito com isso, encarando a janela do passageiro com ar entediado.

–Você não podia nem ter dado um tempo antes de aprontar mais uma? – ele soltou de repente dando um soco no volante.

Eu não respondi.

–Quando vai tomar jeito? O que eu preciso fazer pra fazer você tomar jeito, Edward?

Eu não respondi.

–Quando você vai falar comigo? Estou cansado dessa situação. De passar a mão na sua cabeça e fingir que está tudo bem. Eu não paguei o arquivamento do caso – ele soltou de repente. Meus músculos travaram e eu fiquei atento.

Como assim ele não tinha pagado? E aquele dinheiro?

–O dinheiro que paguei foi só o da fiança – ele esclareceu como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos – Vou pagar um bom advogado, mas não posso continuar enfrentando essa situação.

Ele estacionou o carro na frente de casa. A luz da sala estava acesa.

–Eu apensas quero o seu melhor – ele falou sinceramente – Estou fazendo isso pro seu melhor. Quero que as coisas voltem ao normal. Você precisa conversar comigo, Edward. Diga alguma coisa.

–Eu... Eu te enojo.

Saí do carro deixando a porta do carro aberta. Entrei em casa, ignorei a mulher na sala que deu um salto do sofá quando entrei como um furacão e subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Quando cheguei, tranquei a porta e respirei fundo. No escuro, caminhei até a janela. Meu pai ainda estava sentado no carro, as mãos no volante. De onde eu estava não consegui ver seu rosto, mas vi a mulher que, vestindo um roupão de seda, atra-vessou o quintal e entrou no carro, enlaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço do meu pai.

–Que os dois morram – eu rosnei com a raiva e revolta pulsando dentro de mim.


	2. Capítulo 2 EPV

–Edward – o advogado estava sentado do outro lado da mesa de jantar vestindo um terno engomado com a mala de couro aberta sobre a mesa e uma tonelada de papéis espalhado na minha frente – sua situação não é boa – ele colocou na minha frente dezenas de documentos, passagens antigas minhas na polícia – Posse ilegal de arma.

–Uma arma de chumbo nem é uma arma de verdade – eu rolei os olhos.

–Porte de drogas. – ele me ignorou.

–Não eram nem cinquenta gramas – ele me lançou um olhar que dizia para não interrompê-lo. Eu me afundei na cadeira e levantei uma sobrancelha.

–Desordem publica, degradação de patrimônio público, brigas em bar, brigas em boates, e a lista segue – ele terminou de colocar os papéis na mesa – Você foi pego dirigindo bêbado e portando drogas. Ainda tem antecedentes de mau comportamento. Suas notas na escola não são as melhores. Ou seja, você é o típico garoto problema.

–Fiz direitinho, né? – eu sorri.

–Como seu advogado, vou procurar fazer o meu melhor para você não ser prejudicado. Como seu pai é um cliente especial, conseguimos certos privilégios negados a muitos.

–Minha nossa! – eu fingi entusiasmo – Que maravilhoso! – o tédio em meu rosto era claro. Cruzei os braços no peito, amassando a camiseta de algodão.

–Não seja tão teimoso – ele reclamou – Você nem vai precisar passar por um julgamento ou algo assim. O juiz é um colega antigo, falarei diretamente com ele. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Vou ver como posso fazer pra não haver um julgamento. Ele pode passar uma pena leve, sem traumas.

–Como assim não haverá julgamento?

Fiquei confuso com o que ele estava dizendo. Que tipo de advogado meu pai contratou? A situação estava piorando cada vez mais. E o mais frustrante era não conseguir acompanhar nada.

–Eu falarei diretamente com o juiz. – ele repetiu como se eu fosse retardado – Negociarei uma pena leve pra você. – O advogado, Stuart Danson, parecia experiente e calmo. Ele começou a juntar sua papelada e organizá-la dentro de sua pasta – Tentarei algo como serviço comunitário. É útil e nada traumático. Tenho certeza que conseguiremos algo bom pra você.

–E pensar que meu pai poderia ter evitado todo esse aborrecimento simplesmente pagando ao merda do policial. – falei com um cigarro na boca enquanto tentava acender o isqueiro.

–Talvez ele esteja tentando te ajudar de uma forma que você ainda não consiga entender.

–Talvez você não deva se intrometer onde não te interessa. – eu soltei a fumaça do cigarro e estreitei os olhos – Cuida do caso e se restrinja ao seu papel como meu advogado, Danson.

–Muito bem – ele sorriu, juntando todos os seus 35 anos de vivencia para canalizar sua paciência e me ignorar – Dentro de uma semana ligo com mais noticias. Até mais, Edward.

Esperar o resultado de um julgamento já é irritante. Um julgamento abstrato como era o meu, piorava a irritação. E estar no inicio das férias de verão sem poder sair de casa tornava tudo impossível.

Meu pai saía com a mulher para trabalhar e trancava a casa, ativando o alarme. Não importava qual saída eu tentasse, acabaria soando o alarme.

Eu estava jogado no sofá da sala, a televisão ligada num programa culinário enquanto falava com James pelo celular.

–Então seu pai pagou tudo? Limpou a barra? – eu perguntei invejoso.

–Claro. Ele não brigou nem nada disso - James riu – simplesmente fingimos que nada aconteceu. Está tudo como sempre. Na semana que vem viajaremos pra França.

–Sortudo de merda.

–Ora – ele riu – minha vida não é tão perfeita. Meu pai continua vistoriando meu quarto. Não vejo um mísero baseado desde sabe Deus quando.

–Isso realmente é trágico – eu rolei os olhos.

–E o advogado? Ele já deu notícias? Cara... Nem acredito que seu pai fez mesmo isso com você.

–Nem eu acredito. Ele tá com um papinho de que está fazendo o melhor por mim e tudo mais, mas é tudo um monte de merda. Não falei ainda com o Danson. Ele me disse que em uma semana entraria em contato comigo. Deverá me ligar hoje.

–O que ele vai tentar cavar pra você?

–Trabalho comunitário. Bom, acho melhor que ser preso.

James soltou uma gargalhada.

–Ainda mais com esse rostinho que você tem... Ruivinho e olhinho verde, vai virar a putinha dos presidiários.

Meu celular vibrou no meu ouvido. Afastei para ler o visor e o nome "Danson" brilhou.

–James, é o Danson ligando. Depois te conto o que ele conseguiu.

–Tá bom. Mas só me liga amanhã. Hoje estou indo pra festa na casa do Chuck e você sabe como é, né? Vou trepar e...

Desliguei o celular e aceitei a chamada do Danson.

–Ei – eu atendi – e aí... O que conseguiu?

–Nada muito bom, mas nada muito ruim. – ele falou do outro lado da linha – Ele quer tentar uma pena nova para jovens infratores, mas não tenho certeza se vai ser bom pra você.

–O que ele quer? – me sentei no sofá e cocei o queixo com o polegar.

–É um programa que ainda está em fase de teste. Ele quer escolher quinze jovens na mesma situação que você para participar de um trabalho voluntário alternativo.

–E qual é o problema?

–Acho que esse trabalho é pessoal demais. Você fará companhia a algum jovem num hospital. Haverá relatórios semanais e se você não alcançar as expectativas, poderá pegar uma pena maior.

–Qual é minha outra opção? Não estou afim de ser amiguinho de nenhum doente.

–A outra opção é dois anos de regime semiaberto. Só poderá sair para ir pra escola.

–Não, obrigado.

–Foi o que eu imaginei que fosse dizer – ele riu – Por isso eu escolhi a primeira.

–Como pode você escolher minha pena? – perguntei meio maravilhado, meio revoltado com o sistema de justiça.

–É simples. Privilégio para poucos. Te ligo mais tarde para te passar o endereço do hospital e o quarto do seu novo amigo. O trabalho começa amanhã.

–Mal posso esperar – eu resmunguei sem humor e desliguei o celular.

Apoiei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá e respirei fundo, fechando os olhos. Passei as mãos sobre o cabelo e pensei em como isso seria custoso, mas não seria para sempre. Depois eu estaria livre. E com essa liberdade em pensamento, adormeci no sofá, só acordando no dia seguinte com meu pai me chamando.

–Edward, acorda – meu pai sacudiu meu pé – Vamos logo, ou vamos chegar atrasados.

–Mas o que? – eu perguntei confuso com a luz entrando pela janela da espaçosa casa – Já amanheceu?

–Já – ele falou – vamos logo. Tem que se vestir para seu trabalho.

Eu me levantei assustado. Esqueci completamente. Danson não tinha falado comigo no dia anterior.

–Não sei onde é – falei enquanto coçava meus olhos.

–Stuart me ligou ontem – meu pai disse indo em direção da cozinha americana– seu trabalho fica no hospital. Quarto 413.

–Quando você diz hospital... – eu me levantei e o olhei horrorizado.

–Sim, me refiro ao hospital onde trabalho. – derrubou o café na caneca e rasgou o saquinho de açúcar.

–Não posso ir pra lá – falei imediatamente.

–Você vai – ele me cortou incisivamente, seus olhos brilhando com uma determinação que não via nele há muito tempo – Vou te levar. Levanta e se arruma.

De baixo da água quente do chuveiro, minha mente viajava para anos atrás, naquele período quando eu ia todos os dias àquele hospital. Eu podia lembrar a tensão, a angústia e a incerteza daqueles tempos. Entrar naquele lugar seria como estar perto daquilo novamente.

Meu estômago se contraiu. Curvado, pressionei minha mão no azulejo frio, respirando pesadamente o vapor da água do chuveiro que caia em minhas costas. Tentei me manter calmo, coloquei minha outra mão sobre o estômago que continuava se contraindo com a tensão.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Eu não queria voltar lá. Não queria...

E eu vomitei.

–Danson falou que isso vai durar alguns meses. Como está em fase de teste, não tem um tempo determinado. Mas ele disse que será menos de um ano. Só precisa ficar seis horas lá, por dia.

Eu não respondi. Continuei olhando para a janela. As árvores dividindo a paisagem com as modestas casas. A maioria tinha dois andares, um jardim agradável e um bom carro na garagem. Em algumas casas havia crianças brincando.

Não demorou até que o quieto e silencioso bairro residencial se transformou no centro da pequena cidade onde vivíamos. Os prédios começaram a surgir e as árvores, desaparecer. Meu pai entrou na rotatória e se direcionou ao grande prédio branco. O hospital.

Comecei a me remexer no assento do carro. Meu estomago embrulhando novamente. Eu abri a janela do carro para deixar o ar quente bater em meu rosto. Respirando fundo, juntei minha concentração em me manter atento.

–Fica calmo – meu pai falou me olhando pelo canto do olho.

Eu não respondi. Fechei os olhos conforme entravamos pela garagem no subsolo. Assim que entramos, a já conhecida garagem apareceu. Até aqui as paredes eram brancas, como nos outros andares, mas aqui havia faixas amarelas cortando o branco e delimitando as vagas. A vaga do meu pai ainda era no mesmo lugar, à esquerda do elevador.

Meu pai vestia uma calça caqui combinando com o colete e por baixo uma camisa azul. Ele parecia confortável, fazendo o que sempre fazia todos os dias. Depois de estacionar, ele parou ao lado do carro, o jaleco branco pendurado no braço, esperando pacientemente eu juntar minha concentração e sair do carro.

Com as mãos suando, eu abri a porta do carro e me forcei a sair, quando fechei a porta, meu pai apertou o botão das chaves do carro e o alarme soou. Caminhei entorpecido atrás do meu pai até o elevador.

Nós dois subimos juntos até o quarto andar. Meu pai vestiu seu jaleco branco e pendurou o crachá no bolso, tirou duas canetas do bolso da calça e arrumou-as no bolso do jaleco. Aqueles gestos eram familiares para mim.

–Vou te mostrar o quarto – ele falou – depois eu continuo com meu trabalho.

–Tá – eu coloquei as mãos dentro da minha calça jeans. Eu vestia uma regata branca e uma camisa de manga curta preta.

Respirei fundo conforme andávamos pelo quarto andar, e eu agradeci internamente pelo meu novo amiguinho não estar hospedado no décimo sétimo.

–Aqui está – nós paramos no ultimo quarto a esquerda de um comprido corredor. A janela do corredor era encostada na porta branca perpendicularmente e os números 413 estavam pendurados numa cor de azul.

Em baixo da placa com o numero do quarto, li o nome do paciente. Aquela plaquinha com o nome da pessoa era familiar para mim. Eu já vi meu sobrenome gravado nela. Sem pensar, estendi a mão e toquei a plaquinha com a ponta dos dedos.

–Cullen – eu falei sem pensar, dizendo em voz alto nosso sobrenome que passou tanto tempo grudado numa placa como a que eu estava tocando.

–Não é esse o nome que está aí – meu pai falou – Leia com atenção.

–Marie – li novamente, engolindo seco o nó em minha garganta.

–Isso. Vamos entrar.

Meu pai abriu a porta e entramos, ele primeiro. A primeira coisa que vi foram balões rosa apoiados sobre o móvel branco. Havia uma senhora sentada em uma poltrona lendo um livro em voz alta. Ao lado da poltrona, havia uma cama e envolta desta vários equipamentos médicos.

–Bom dia, Sra. Marie – meu pai se aproximou e apertou gentilmente a mão da senhora que usava um vestido com pequenas flores – Acordou cedo – meu pai sorriu.

Ele era o médico mais carismático daquele hospital.

–Bom dia, Dr. Cooper – ela sorriu – Veio cedo ver minha neta.

Neta? Meus olhos voaram para a garota deitada na cama. Ela era pálida, tinha cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Tinha por volta de dezessete anos. Os lábios careciam de cor e havia profundas olheiras sobre os olhos. Havia algumas sardas sobre a bochecha. Eu não podia dizer qual era a cor dos seus olhos. Eles estavam fechados.

–Vim trazer meu filho – ele olhou para mim – Este é Edward. Gostaria de agradecer novamente em aceitar esse programa. É muito importante para nós.

–Imagina – ela sorriu – Tenho certeza que todos merecem essa chance, ainda mais sendo filho do senhor.

Meu pai sorriu e se aproximou da garota. Apertou certos pontos do crânio, abriu as pálpebras e examinou o olho, e outras séries de verificações nos equipamentos. Quando ele decidiu que estava tudo certo, explicou rapidamente o estado da menina para a senhora e se afastou. Pedindo licença, saiu pela porta e foi embora.

–Então, Edward – a idosa me chamou – venha se sentar aqui – ela convidou.

–Obrigado, mas estou bem aqui – eu falei, e me apoiei na parede.

–Então faz o tipo durão, né? - ela riu – meu falecido marido também era assim.

Eu fiquei em silencio, infelizmente, eu não era o único. A velha me encarava por tanto tempo que me senti obrigado a falar alguma coisa. Com os braços cruzados no peito, olhei a garota.

–O que houve com ela? Está dormindo?

–Não – os olhos azuis da Sra. Marie se desviaram para a neta com pesar – Está em coma induzido. Ela sofreu um acidente de carro. Há um pouco mais que uma semana.

Meu coração palpitou. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu fitei a garota sem acreditar na possibilidade.

–Edward, eu preciso sair, vou trazer mais algumas roupas para ela e eu realmente preciso descansar um pouco – ela se aproximou de mim, colocando gentilmente a mão em meu braço – Você poderia me fazer o favor de ficar aqui com minha neta?

Um favor? Ela não sabia que eu estava lá por obrigação? Com um suspiro eu afirmei com a cabeça, fitando a parede.

–Como sabe que não vou fazer nada com ela? Confia mesmo em mim?

Eu olhei nos olhos da senhora, esperando uma resposta negativa, ou qualquer coisa além do que saiu de seus lábios enrugados.

–Porque faria mal a ela? Agora tome – ela estendeu um livro para mim – Por que não lê um pouco para ela?

–Porque eu iria? – falei pegando o livro – Ela não vai ouvir.

A senhora ficou me olhando enquanto eu me dirigia até a poltrona. Eu me sentei e a olhei fixamente, o rosto em branco. Ela me olhava com uma expressão indecifrável, os olhos azuis tão intensos e sábios, refletindo anos de experiência. Finalmente ela separou os lábios.

–Ela vai ouvir – e se virou, mas antes de fechar a porta, ela se virou – Você realmente faz questão de não se importar com os outros? O que custaria você tentar ser gentil ao menos uma vez?

Então ela saiu. O quarto ficou em silencio absoluto, apenas os aparelhos faziam barulho de vez em quando. Eu aproveitei e olhei tudo ao redor, havia lembranças e cartões na cômoda. Eu olhei para a garota que estava deitada. Ela parecia mal, estava muito pálida.

Lembrei-me do dia do acidente, e tentei lembrar se era ela mesma naquele carro. Eu não conseguia. Havia muito sangue, e eu estava bêbado. Levantei-me da poltrona e me aproximei da cama. Olhei para ela, pensando em quão magra ela estava. Por quanto tempo ela estava em coma? Desde que chegou aqui? Quais eram as sequelas do acidente?

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, mas depois do que pareceu anos, ouvi a porta se abrir. Quando me virei, era uma enfermeira.

–Você deve ser o filho do Dr. Cooper – ela sorriu – vim trocar os curativos da Isabella.

–Claro – eu falei, me afastando para o canto oposto do quarto.

A enfermeira entrou e descobriu a garota, Bella, como sua avó a chamava,, revelando uma camisola de hospital. Junto com a enfermeira, veio um carrinho com esparadrapos e outras coisas do tipo.

–Gostaria de ver enquanto troco? – ela perguntou gentilmente – Ouvi dizer que quando era jovem gostava de assistir as enfermeiras fazendo curativo.

–Não quero ver – eu falei, mas ainda assim dei um passo para o lado, de forma que a enfermeira não ficasse no caminho.

Ela tirou o curativo da testa da garota, mostrando os fios pretos que costuravam sua pele. Fez outro curativo no ombro e mais alguns no estômago. A garota estava destruída, havia hematomas por todo o corpo, ainda que eu só enxergasse acima do estomago dela. Talvez nas pernas houvesse ainda mais.

–Ela está bem machucada, não é? – A enfermeira falou. Olhando pra ela agora, não parecia ter mais que quarenta anos, os cabelos dourados presos num coque davam um ar sério e ela não usava nem um pouco de maquiagem – Pobre menina. Será difícil quando acordar.

–Quando vão acordá-la? – perguntei sem realmente um interesse.

–Não tenho essa informação. Mas seu pai está cuidando bem dela – ela me olhou enquanto cobria novamente a garota – Não se preocupe – e sorriu.

–Não me preocupo – eu falei, olhando fixamente nos olhos da enfermeira – Vou esperar você terminar lá fora.

Desde o primeiro dia em que eu entrei naquele quarto pela primeira vez, há uma semana, era obrigado a voltar todos os dias. Todo santo dia meu pai me arrastava pra aquela merda de hospital e eu sempre chegava no quarto com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos. Sra. Marie saía logo que eu chegava e passava o dia inteiro fora. E eu passava as longas e intermináveis manhãs, sentado olhando cada detalhe do quarto, olhando tudo, mas sempre evitando olhar pra garota desacordada na cama. Foi a semana mais longa da minha vida, a monotonia dos dias me sufocava e quase me fazia querer ser preso. Talvez lá tivesse mais emoção. Mas me lembrei do comentário de James sobre eu ser a putinhas dos presidiários e mudei de ideia rapidamente.

Suspirei, sentindo o suor frio escorrendo pela minha nuca. Coloquei a mão sobre a maçaneta prateada e entrei no quarto branco.

–Bom dia, Edward – a Sra. Marie me cumprimentou – É bom vê-lo novamente.

–Bom dia – eu respondi enquanto entrava no quarto.

Uma semana indo lá foi o suficiente pra entender que ser mal educado com a senhora de cabelos brancos não era a melhor alternativa. Ela sabia por que eu estava lá, mas ainda assim agia como se tudo que eu fazia fosse um favor. Isso me irritava e ao mesmo tempo ajudava a lidar com aquela merda toda.

–Você me ouviu, Edward? – A Sra. Marie me chamou.

–O que?

–Hoje vou ficar aqui com você um pouco, tudo bem?

–Está pedindo permissão? – eu ri com escárnio.

–Não – ela sorriu – só estou avisando. Estive pensando... Vamos, sente-se aqui – ela indicou para me sentar num banco ao lado da poltrona onde ela estava. Caminhei lentamente e me sentei, com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho, juntei minhas mãos e encarei a senhora – Estive pensando, não dei muita atenção a você.

–Não precisa me dar atenção – eu falei incisivamente – Não precisa agir como se eu estivesse aqui por opção.

–Mas você está aqui por opção – ela sorriu – Poderia faltar. Poderia estar fazendo mal à minha neta.

–Como sabe que não fiz? Sempre saiu quando eu chegava.

Ela riu e me deu um tapinha no braço.

–Achou mesmo que deixaria você totalmente sozinho com ela? – ela riu – Prestei atenção. Você não fez nada. E quando digo nada, - ela me olhou – realmente quis dizer nada. Mas não se preocupe. No relatório da semana passada eu disse coisas boas de você. Todas verdade, é claro.

Eu desviei os olhos e encarei o chão.

–Porque a senhora está sempre sozinha aqui? – me peguei perguntando – Não têm outros parentes nem nada disso?

–Bella mora comigo – ela sorriu – Minha filha sempre foi avoada, nunca agiu como uma mãe responsável. Ela sabia disso, por isso, quando Bella tinha cinco anos, pediu para que eu cuidasse dela. Como eu poderia negar? – ela sorriu.

–Onde está o pai?

–Não sabemos onde está o pai – ela falou – Nunca soubemos quem ele foi – eu arregalei os olhos e ela riu – Pois é, minha filha realmente era irresponsável.

–E onde ela está agora? Sua filha?

–Acho que a ultima vez que nos falamos, faz dois meses, ela estava no Equador.

–Deve ser difícil.

–Às vezes é – ela falou – Eu realmente não ligo, pelo menos ela está vivendo a vida que queria, mas Bella sente muito pesar quando fala da mãe.

–Ela se sente abandonada – eu falei.

–Sim – ela falou – mas ela não fala sobre isso – A senhora olhou a neta, parecendo ver alguém além da garota deitada na cama de hospital – Ela é meio fechada e sempre foge do assunto. Mas é uma boa menina. Você ia gostar de conhecê-la.

–Quando ela vai acordar? – perguntei. Precisava saber se ela era a garota do acidente e o quanto ela se lembrava dele.

–Seu pai vai me dizer hoje – ela suspirou – Seu pai é um homem muito bom. Você não devia tratá-lo da maneira que vem tratando.

Eu me levantei rapidamente, meu maxilar travado. Olhei-a por cima, fechei meus punhos e falei da melhor maneira que eu pude.

–Não vou conversar sobre meu pai.

–Tudo bem – ela sorriu, se levantando da poltrona – Não quero forçá-lo a falar sobre isso. Desculpe ter mencionado. Agora vou indo. Volto no mesmo horário de sempre – ela me olhou quando passou por mim – Não que você saiba qual é, porque sempre vai embora cedo.

–Fico o tempo que tenho que ficar – eu falei – Não estou aqui porque quero, entenda isso.

–Claro que entendo – Ela sorriu levemente – A questão é que você precisa entender que só porque você tem frustações, não precisa agir como se odiasse a todos e muito menos tratar mal quem te ama.

Eu a olhei, querendo manda-la pro inferno, mas usei toda minha força pra me controlar. Ela sorriu pra mim e alisou levemente meu braço.

–Ora, Edward, não fique irritado – ela riu – Sou velha, tenho o direito de falar tudo que vier na minha cabeça. Agora fique aí e comporte-se.

Ela saiu carregando uma bolsa grande, e fechou a porta atrás dela. Eu fiquei um tempo fitando a porta branca, pensando na Sra. Marie. Com um suspiro, sentei na poltrona e olhei para a garota.

–Sua avó é fogo, sabia? – passei a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo – Ela é bem intrometida, né? Como ela pode querer se meter assim na minha vida? Até parece que eu iria começar a chorar e abrir meu coração, ou alguma merda do tipo. Ela é sempre assim? – passei dois segundos olhando a garota dormindo, como se ela fosse acordar e me responder.

Aconcheguei-me na poltrona e continuei fitando-a.

–Talvez até dê pra entender porque sua mãe é assim. Mas não é exatamente justificável a atitude dela.

Olhei novamente para ela, inconsciente da minha presença. Sem nem ao menos imaginar minha existência.

–Talvez, uma pessoa na minha posição não deveria questionar sobre as atitudes da sua mãe... Talvez você não goste que as pessoas falem da sua mãe dessa maneira, apesar de tudo – olhei para baixo, sentindo-me extremamente idiota por estar conversando com uma garota naquela condição – Talvez eu possa ler esse livro – falei com ela de novo, mesmo sendo ridículo – Vamos se você é boa mesmo...

Nas primeiras páginas, a historia parecia ser bem bobinha, sem grandes expectativas. Mas ainda assim eu continuei lendo, até que chegou em um ponto que realmente me prendeu: o sexo.

–Eu não sabia como fazer – eu li as palavras impressas no livro – Claro que ele iria me ensinar, mas eu estava nervosa – eu parei e revirei os olhos – Como assim? Que pensamento mais gay. Essa garota tem doze ou dezessete anos? – e continuei lendo – Ele preencheu e espaço vazio de sua mão em meus seios, trilhando uma linha de beijos até eles, pegando-os com a boca e acariciando os mamilos com a língua. – eu parei de ler quando as coisas começaram a ficar ainda mais explícitas – Como eu nunca li uma coisa dessas antes? – eu a olhei – Sua avó sabe sobre isso?

–Você ainda está aí? – ouvi uma voz vinda da porta, fechei rapidamente o livro e me levantei, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado. A Sra. Marie sorriu para mim enquanto entrava no quarto, deixando sobre o sofá uma pequena mala – Não esperava vê-lo aqui essa hora.

–Que horas são? – perguntei assustado.

–São quatro e meia – ela me olhou – Não reparou nas horas? Não deveria ter saído ao meio dia?

–Sim – falei confuso – Não reparei que tinha passado tanto tempo.

–Interessante – ela sorriu – Fico feliz de ter ouvido isso. Obrigada por ter ficado até eu chegar. Imagino que você não tenha almoçado. Está com fome?

–Não. – eu menti.

–Ora, vamos lá – ela me puxou pelo cotovelo – Vamos tomar um lanchinho.

Entramos juntos no elevador vazio. Uma musica calma tocava baixinho enquanto eu observava os números vermelhos diminuírem até estarmos no andar térreo. Todo o saguão era branco, a única exceção era a recepção, que era feita com madeira bem escura, contrastando com o branco. Atravessamos em silencio o saguão de recepção, indo em direção à lanchonete.

Não estava muito cheia, fomos ao balcão e pedimos dois sanduiches e dois sucos de laranja. Não era muito, mas dava pra tapear a fome até chegar em casa.

Nós nos sentamos numa mesa para dois e começamos a comer.

–Não sabia que chegava tão tarde – comentei, a senhora parecia estranhamente silenciosa.

–É porque estava trabalhando – ela sorriu e ao ver meu rosto surpreso, continuou – Meu marido tinha uma antiga livraria. Vendemos livros novos e usados. Quando meu marido faleceu, eu e Bella continuamos com o negócio. Não é tão lucrativo, mas é suficiente.

–Deve ser pesado trabalhar lá sozinha – eu comentei.

–Só às vezes – ela riu – Mas assim que Bella se recuperar, tudo voltará ao normal.

–Porque não fecha por enquanto? Até ela melhorar?

A Sra. Marie deu uma grande gargalhada e me olhou com carinho nos olhos.

–Ora, querido, preciso pagar a conta do hospital. Por isso não dá para parar de trabalhar.

–Entendo – eu limpei minha boca com o guardanapo e me levantei – Obrigada pelo sanduiche. Vou pra casa agora.

–Eu que agradeço – ela sorriu e acenou para mim enquanto eu me afastava.

Passei pela porta do hospital e coloquei as mãos no bolso, suspirando. Meu pai me tirou o carro, então eu voltava andando todos os dias. Como estava sem celular, não tinha como pegar carona com ninguém e meu pai saía muito tarde do trabalho.

Caminhei sem pressa. Eu nunca tinha pressa pra chegar em casa. Àquela hora já tinha anoitecido. Tirei o fone de ouvido do bolso e pus nos ouvidos. Com o rock pesado me deixando surdo, comecei a devagar sobre as merdas que aconteciam comigo.

Fazia um tempão que eu ia naquele hospital e ficava com uma garota desacordada. Isso não era normal... Aparentemente era um passa tempo que não evoluía. Eu não fazia mais nada além daquilo. Pensando nisso, algo estalou dentro de mim, um pensamento que até então, não havia passado pela minha cabeça. Fosse pela distração ou pelo descaso mesmo: Ela já tinha que ter acordado. Meu pai não deixaria que ela desacordada tanto tempo sem uma boa justificativa. Mas qual seria essa justificativa? Até quando ela ficaria assim?

Como ela seria? Calminha como a avó, ou louca como a mãe? Ela sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela? Pior de tudo, se ela fosse, esperava que não, a vítima do acidente que eu e James provocamos, conseguiria ela se lembrar de detalhes? Tipo, o rosto dos dois? O carro? A placa? Deus, esperava mais ainda que não.

Eu continuei vagando pela rua. A cabeça já latejando de preocupação. Eu precisava ficar esperto com essa garota. Enquanto estava dormindo, era inofensiva, mas quando acordasse seria uma ameaça em potencial. Era importante, mais que tudo, se manter próximo o suficiente pra manter a garota quieta.

Meus pés se moviam mecanicamente pelas ruas. Quando percebi, cedo demais eu já estava parado na frente da casa branca. Eu suspirei e fui enrolando o fone de ouvido enquanto atravessava o jardim. Subi os três degraus que davam numa varanda com um banco de madeira e vasos de plantas em cada lado, parei frente à porta, em baixo da luminária amarela e tirei o molho de chaves do bolso. Relutante, abri a porta e entrei.

Ela estava lá. Cozinhava tranquilamente na cozinha americana, o som de jazz preenchia o ambiente e ela cantava suavemente. Entrei e fechei a porta, fazendo mais barulho que o necessário.

-Olá. Você chegou mais tarde hoje - ela parou de cortar uns pimentões e me olhou do outro lado da bancada - seu pai sabe disso?

Eu olhei pra ela e ignorei totalmente seu comentário e sua pergunta.

-Edward, temos que conversar - ela pousou a faca sobre a tábua de madeira - você precisa parar de se comportar assim comigo. Sou sua...

-Você não é nada. - eu a interrompi. Ela quase não pareceu surpresa. - você não é nada pra mim. É você quem precisa parar de bancar a boa esposa.

-Edward... - seus olhos castanhos pareciam implorar por algo.

- Você- eu apontei o dedo pra ela - não passa de uma vadia.

Ela levou a mão até a boca, parecendo perplexa e eu subi as escadas. Horas depois, não desci para a janta nem fui chamado pra jantar.

**Nota da Autora: Tchanam! mais um capítulo e já dá pra começar a ver uma sombra dos traumas do Edward. E claro, como todos têm seus fantasmas, Bella também tem os dela..  
**

**Bom gente, quis adiantar um pouco essa parte das visitas do Edward com a Bella em coma induzido porque, bom... não tem muito o que falar, não é mesmo? Sem dizer que quero logo que vocês vejam o encontro deles, que é, aliás, no proximo capítulo. Junto com Bella acordada vem o querido Em e Alice. e uma super chegada de Rose, bem ao estilo dela...  
**

**Espero que vocês gostem e continuem acompanhando. Não deixem de mandar reviews!  
**

**Beeijinhos!  
**


	3. Capítulo 3 EPV

No dia seguinte acordei com o barulho do despertador. O sol entrava pela janela e ia direto pra minha cara. Esfreguei os olhos e me chutei para fora da cama, indo pro banheiro.

–Edward– meu pai bateu na porta do banheiro, pelo seu tom ele sabia da minha pequena discussão com Esme – anda logo ou vai ficar sem carona. Hoje não estou afim de ficar esperando sua moleza.

–Tá – respondi em baixo do chuveiro, sem realmente me importar.

Continuei tomando meu banho tranquilamente. Desliguei o chuveiro lentamente e me arrumei. Quando abri a porta do meu quarto e desci as escadas, encontrei a sala e a cozinha vazias. Confuso, fui até a porta e grudado na maçaneta tinha um bilhete.

"Você demorou. É melhor correr pra não se atrasar. Isso pode ir pro seu relatório"

Sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, eu não sabia se queimava, amassava ou mastigava furiosamente o papel em minhas mãos. Tomado pela raiva, chutei o chão, deixando um rastro de borracha no piso e comecei a correr em direção ao hospital.

Não conseguia manter o ritmo, desacelerava um pouco e depois voltava a correr. Olhei pela milésima vez o relógio e xinguei pela milionésima vez. Ao longe comecei a ver o prédio branco do hospital e cruzei a Avenida, quase morrendo umas três vezes. Na entrada do hospital, vi uma figura parada vestindo um jaleco branco. Ele me observava enquanto me aproximava sem fôlego.

– Mas que porra – eu reclamei, senti do pontadas nas costelas

–Venha comigo – ele falou e começou a seguir para a área privada de funcionários. Sabia pra onde ele estava me guiando.

Sendo um dos maiores médicos da cidade, meu pai garantiu um belo escritório no andar térreo. Ele abriu a porta de madeira e me deixou passar, entrando atrás de mim. Quando ele fechou a porta, me virei.

– Que porra estava pensando quando...

Olhei boquiaberto para a expressão do meu pai, seus olhos vibrando de algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

– Cala a boca! – ele praticamente rosnou, tentando controlar o volume da voz, e apontou o dedo pra minha cara – Cala essa boca que eu já estou cansado de você!

– Tá assim por causa daquela vadia?

–Não fala assim de Esme! Ela é a pessoa que mais me sustenta naquele inferno de casa. É simplesmente impossível ficar perto de você sem ficar perturbado, Edward!

– Impossível é viver naquela merda de casa sob o mesmo teto que você e aquela .

–Dobra sua língua antes de falar qualquer coisa de Helena! – ele se aproximou, segurando a gola da minha camisa.

– Você é obcecado por ela – eu o olhei com raiva – você...

–Dr. Cullen, favor comparecer a sala de emergência 17. Dr Cullen – a voz no autofalante interrompeu nossa discussão. Ele soltou lentamente minha camisa, e ajeitou seu jaleco, passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e respirou profundamente.

Sem dizer mais nada, meu pai saiu da sala, batendo a porta atrás de si. Eu olhei em volta procurando algo pra quebrar, mas foi inútil. A droga do escritório era tão impessoal que nada que eu quebrasse, ele se importaria. Com um último suspiro irritado saí do escritório, as enfermeiras me fitando curiosas. Merda. Andei até o elevador e depois pelo comprido corredor do andar alto. Desanimado abri a porta branca e encontrei a mesma cena que todos os dias.

–Ora, bom dia, Edward – a idosa me cumprimentou – como vai?

–Como um merda – bufei, afundando na cadeira ao lado da cama.

–O que conversamos sobre palavrões? – ela colocou uma mão na cintura e a outra estendeu pra mim.

Eu a olhei boquiaberto.

– Você realmente não tá levando isso a sério, né? Merda nem é um palavrão de verdade. É mais uma expressão.

–Claro que estou. Agora vamos. Você se atrasou e eu tenho pressa hoje. Preciso voltar mais cedo.

Frustrado, abri a carteira e entreguei 5 dólares a ela. Ela dobrou e colocou dentro da pequena bolsa bege que segurava.

–Que horas volta?

–Assim que der...– ela me olhou com carinho nos olhos azuis, mas eles pareciam incrivelmente... tristes e desolados. – Preciso ir ao banco resolver algo...

Ela abaixou a cabeça e antes que eu pudesse perguntar se tinha algo errado, ela saiu pela porta. Depois que a Sra. Marie saiu, soltei uma bufada frustrada e passei os dedos pelos cabelos, estava completamente irritado. Não podia acreditar em como minha vida estava desmoronando. Porque eu tinha que ficar aqui? O dia se resumia em ficar sentado sem nada pra fazer... Claro que tinha a garota, mas era obvio que ela não fazia muita diferença.

Hoje realmente não era um bom dia. Olhei para o livro na cabeceira e não senti nenhuma vontade de continuar lendo. Soltei um suspiro e fechei os olhos, tentando acalmar a mente. Não sei quanto tempo passou, nem se eu realmente cheguei a dormir, mas acordei horrorizado quando um grito feminino atingiu meus ouvidos de forma tão incisiva que minhas orelhas quase sangraram. Num salto, fui parar quase a dois metros da poltrona, olhando boquiaberto para os olhos mais castanhos que os meus já viram.

A garota acordou. A porra da garota acordou.

–Vó!– Ela olhou em volta, confusa– onde eu estou?

–No hospital. – eu falei automaticamente.

–O que está acontecendo? Porque estou num hospital? – ela afastou o lençol com uma das mãos, mostrando a camisola fuxicada e as pernas nuas – Preciso sair ... – ela parou e... Continuou parada, olhando horrorizada pra baixo –O que você fez? –Ela gritou mais ainda –O que você fez comigo?

Eu a fitei não entendendo o que ela estava falando. Sem pensar direito enquanto ela continuava gritando, abri a porta e gritei por uma enfermeira.

Em menos de um minuto meu pai apareceu correndo.

–Bella, acalme–se! – ele usou sua melhor voz enquanto tentava de aproximar.

–Onde está minha avó? – ela perguntou ainda histérica.

–Ela saiu por um momento. Já deve estar voltando.

– Porque não sinto minhas pernas? –ela perguntou, os grandes olhos castanhos se enchendo de lágrimas enquanto ela formulava a pergunta, sua voz sumindo ao final.

Meu pai suspirou e esfregou os olhos.

–Edward, vá para casa.

–Mas...

–Apenas vá para casa – meu pai usou sua voz firme – preciso conversar a sós com ela.

Sem dizer mais nada, saí pela porta, fechando–a atrás de mim. Segurei por um instante a maçaneta da porta, tentando entender o que a garota queria dizer perguntando sobre suas pernas. Seria possível que...

Foi quando um choro desesperado foi solto do outro lado da porta que minha pergunta não terminada foi respondida.

* * *

Foi estranho estar voltando pra casa mais cedo. Eu quase não tinha ficado no hospital. Como era possível que a garota tivesse acordado? De algum modo, eu meio que não esperava que ela realmente acordasse. Uma vez tentei imaginar como seria, mas na minha cabeça não parecia se encaixar a imagem da garota acordada. E mesmo quando eu imaginava, sempre me vinha em mente ela acordando pacificamente, calma como quem acorda de um sonho. Ela sempre pareceu tão calma... Ora porra... Ela tava em coma, que inferno... Claro que ela pareceria calma. Mas ao acordar parecia mais um furacão histérico. Que merda. Como pode alguém acordar de um coma daquele jeito?

Suspirando, parei na frente de uma praça e sentei num banco de madeira. Que merda. Merda. Merda. Mil vezes merda. E cinco vezes porra. A garota acordou. E o pior de tudo: estava mesmo paraplégica? Conseguiria voltar a andar? Uma sensação estranha invadiu meu corpo como um soco no estômago. Seria possível que ela realmente era a garota do acidente que eu e James causamos? Nos éramos os culpados pelo o que ela tava passando? Eu não podia acreditar. Ela não podia ser a garota. Não podia. Eu até achava que podia ser ela, mas agora eu torcia pra não ser...

Curvei–me para frente, sentindo o suor frio escorrer pelo meu pescoço e entrar em minha camisa. A náusea se intensificava cada vez mais e eu tentava respirar fundo.

–Parece que alguém esqueceu que só se bebe à noite...

Eu olhei pra cima e vi James dentro do carro dele, um sorriso branco e largo embaixo dos óculos escuros. Ele estava curvado para o lado do passageiro, uma das mãos com o relógio caro apoiadas sobre o volante.

–Não bebi – respondi, passando a mão pelo cabelo – só tô uma merda.

–Tá indo pra casa? Te dou uma carona.

–Valeu... – respirei fundo e me arrastei até o carro. Quando fui abrir a porta, James acelerou o carro, parando um metro depois. Suspirei e andei até a porta, só pra ele dar mais uma acelerada. Puto, dei um chute na lateral do carro – Para de palhaçada!

Ele riu e abriu a porta do passageiro.

–Te ofereci uma carona... Não quero que você confunda as coisas e comece a pensar que eu me importo com você.

Soltei uma bufada e James começou a acelerar, voltando para a rua.

–E então... O que tem feito? Não tenho te visto faz um bom tempo. Perdeu a festa na casa do Dylan.

–Meu pai tem estado rígido pra porra. Não faço mais nada além de ir pro hospital...

–E como é seu novo amiguinho? –ele perguntou debochado– Tem aprendido muita coisa sobre ser bom e honesto? – ele me olhou, como se procurasse algo brilhante na minha cara – Pra mim você parece o mesmo cretino de sempre.

–Eu sou o mesmo cretino de sempre. E ele está em coma – falei, sentindo um impulso de não revelar que meu amigo era na verdade uma garota e que ela tinha acordado.

–Deve estar sendo divertido...

–James – limpei a garganta e olhei pela janela – você lembra da garota do acidente?

–Porque está perguntando isso? Eu já não falei pra esquecer?

–Eu sei, mas quero tentar lembrar como ela era... Você deve lembrar...

James parou na frente da minha casa, pisando no freio forte demais. Ele tirou os óculos escuros e me olhou intensamente, os olhos azuis brilhando.

–Sabe o que eu lembro? Lembro da porra de um carro todo destruído e uma garota cheia de sangue. Só isso. Agora para de falar dessa merda antes que eu perca a paciência.

Frustrado com a resposta inútil, soltei um suspiro e saí do carro.

–Foda–se você.

James sorriu, mas ainda parecia tenso. Arrancou com o carro e desapareceu ao dobrar a esquina no fim da rua. Eu não acreditava que realmente estava voltando pra casa pra ficar sem nada pra fazer. Não era possível que minhas férias de verão realmente fossem se resumir a isso.

Sorri maquiavelicamente ao sentir meu celular vibrar no bolso. Coloquei o celular na orelha e a voz de James saiu.

–Vai ter uma festa na casa do Lance. Acha que consegue sair?

–Merda. Sim.

–Foi o que eu imaginei. Estou dando a volta.

* * *

Acordei com alguma coisa furando meus ouvidos. Esfreguei os olhos percebendo que era meu celular. Eu tinha tirado ele do silencioso? Quando?

Confuso, atendi o telefone.

–Onde você tá? Sumiu de novo?

Ignorei a voz do meu pai histérica no celular e me concentrei em recuperar memórias da noite passada. Primeiro tinha bebida... Sim, isso tinha muito. E maconha? Não, James tava sem nada. E... Tinha uma ruiva...

–Você tá ouvindo? – ele gritou.

A ruiva... Olhei para o lado e sim, ela tava lá na cama. Mas... Onde eu tava?

–Tô – grunhi – porque diabos você tá gritando tanto?

–Porque você ainda não tá no hospital?

Hospital?

–Puta que pariu! –eu gritei, pulando da cama e começando a procurar minhas roupas.

A garota se contorceu na cama, o lençol branco escorregando do corpo, mostrando um dos mamilos rosados. Ual... Balancei a cabeça e me foquei em encontrar a minha calça. Eu já estava com tudo pronto, só faltava a camiseta. Onde tava. Onde tava? Encontrei-a perto da calcinha roxa de renda.

–Onde vai, tesão? – a ruiva perguntou numa voz manhosa.

–Tenho um compromisso. Preciso ir...

–Que pena. Esperava ter mais uma rodada agora.– ela mordeu os lábios, afastando o lençol. Engoli seco.

–Também queria, mas não vai dar... – me virei para sair pela porta.

–Vai me ligar?

Eu a olhei por cima do ombro. Nem lembrava nome dela. Dei uma risada sem humor e respondi.

–Você e eu sabemos que não.

Saí correndo do quarto na casa desconhecida. Intuitivamente achei a porta. Quando pisei na rua percebi que não fazia a menor ideia de onde eu estava. Como eu tinha ido parar lá?

Eu tava muito atrasado. Realmente muito atrasado. Essa merda ia pra porra do relatório. Escolhi uma direção e torci pra ter escolhido a certa. Corri até meus pulmões explodirem e minhas pernas fundirem. Quando consegui reconhecer o bairro, percebi com horror que eu tava muito longe do hospital. Derrotado, continuei andando na calçada quando um ônibus passou por mim. Olhei para o número do ônibus e um estalo soou em minha mente. Com um sorriso, corri ao lado do ônibus, batendo em sua lateral e berrando como um louco até que o ônibus parou. Subi arfando e suando como um porco.

–Porque não parou antes? – reclamei e o motorista bufou.

–Na próxima vez nem precisa se dar ao trabalho de correr. – ele me respondeu mal humorado.

Tirei as moedas da minha calça, contando nervosamente. Estava preocupado de não ter o suficiente, mas foi em vão, porque eu tinha o suficiente e mais cinco centavos.

Entreguei o dinheiro ao motorista e obviamente não tinha lugar vazio, então caminhei para o final do ônibus e me segurei pra não cair durante a curva.

Desci no ponto na frente do hospital. Eu sentia o suor escorrendo pelo meu pescoço e senti nojo de mim mesmo. Passei pela porta de vidro e senti o ar condicionado me abraçando; fiquei agradecido. Caminhei até o elevador, e ao chegar ao andar certo, me dirigi até a porta. Interrompi-me com a mão na maçaneta, e ouvi o barulho de TV vindo de dentro do quarto.

De repente fiquei nervoso. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo e dei meia volta, indo para o banheiro no corredor. Olhei-me pelo espelho e soltei uma risada. Eu tava uma merda. Molhei minhas mãos e passei pelos cabelos, tentando melhorar o penteado desgrenhado pós-sexo. Tentei em vão limpar as marcas de batom do pescoço. Frustrado, tirei a camisa e joguei agua no pescoço e tórax, esfregando o batom até que ele sumisse. Lavei o rosto e passei os dedos pela barba mal feita. Bochechei água e peguei um potinho com listerine. Aquela merda e hospital tinha banheiro de consultório odontológico. Secando meu pescoço com papel toalha, coloquei de volta a roupa suja e amarrotada. Irritado com a ineficiência da minha tentativa de melhorar minha aparência, saí do banheiro e voltei pro quarto. Suspirei em derrotada e bati na porta. Uma voz feminina soou do outro lado da madeira

–Pode entrar!

Abri a porta e entrei no quarto. A televisão anteriormente esquecida, agora estava ligada num canal de séries. O quarto agora estava cheio de flores, tantas flores e balões que minha vista doeu. E no meio de tantas flores estava a garota. Bella.

Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, as pontas descansando sobre o ombro esquerdo. O nariz fino levemente empinado era enfeitado por várias pintinhas e os grandes olhos castanhos me fitavam com intensidade. Eu tive muito tempo pra olha–lá antes, mas parecia que antes daquele momento, eu nunca realmente tinha olhado pra ela.

–O que você tá fazendo aqui? – ela me perguntou de repente.

–Eu sou Edward, filho do Dr. Cullen.

–Eu sei quem você é. Perguntei o que faz aqui.

Cruzei meus braços e me apoiei na porta.

–Eu fiz umas merdas e preciso fazer trabalho voluntário.

–Não quero você aqui – ela me cortou, o que me surpreendeu – falei com minha avó. Ela tinha que ter ido falar com seu pai

–Eu também não queria estar aqui– respondi levemente ofendido – Mas eu não tenho alternativa.

–Mas eu tenho. Não me leva a mal, tá? – ela segurou a ponta dos cabelos sem deixar de olhar pra mim – é que eu simplesmente não estou num bom momento. Tem toda essa historia do acidente, que eu imagino que já tenha ouvido falar. Tem meu novo... Problema– ela passou a mão inconscientemente pelas pernas.

O acidente. Essa palavra ecoou em minha cabeça. Eu precisava ficar perto dela até eu ter certeza que ela era inofensiva.

Suspirei e juntei toda minha intensidade sobre ela.

–Eu imagino o que esteja passando – falei da forma mais suave que pude– mas eu quero te ajudar – menti – podemos nos ajudar, sabe? – caminhei até a cama– podemos ser amigos, você precisa de companhia, eu preciso de companhia. Podemos nos ajudar. Eu preciso estar aqui pra resolver minha vida. – passei suavemente a ponta dos meus dedos em seu rosto e encarei os olhos castanhos – Você me ajuda?

Ela manteve o olhar firme, em nenhum momento ele pareceu expressar qualquer comoção. Num movimento firme, ela tirou minha mão do seu rosto.

–Pode ficar, estou vendo que as coisas tão bem ruins pra você, mas tenho algumas condições: Nunca mais vai flertar comigo. Nunca mais vai chegar aqui fedendo a álcool nem a sexo. E nunca vai tentar me provocar. Pode ser?

A porta do quarto se abriu e meu pai e a Sra. Marie entraram a tempo de me ouvir murmurar.

–Combinado.


	4. Capítulo 4 EPV

–Bella – meu pai segurou as mãos dela entre as suas – Tudo bem se não quiser. Não precisa fazer isso se não se sentir confortável.

Eu estava apoiado na parede do outro lado do quarto quando rolei os olhos. Pelo jeito que ele tava falando, parecia até que ela tava se oferecendo pra um sacrifício de sangue. Sra. Marie deu um tapinha no meu braço e apontou acusatoriamente pro meu pé que estava confortavelmente apoiado na parede.

–Vai sujar a parede – ela chiou.

Com um suspiro mal humorado, tirei o pé da parede e olhei pra idosa que parecia satisfeita.

–Tudo bem, Dr Cullen. – Bella sorriu docemente – Não tem problema nenhum.

–Muito bem então. – meu pai sorriu – Obrigado de verdade.

Depois de falar ainda um pouco mais sobre o quadro dela ser positivo e ela parecer estar bem, meu pai saiu parecendo cansado como sempre.

Encaminhei–me para a poltrona e observei enquanto Sra. Marie se aproximava da neta e tocava suavemente seu rosto. Os olhos castanhos encontraram os azuis como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Quando foi a ultima vez que olhei para alguém daquele jeito? Ou melhor, quando foi que alguém olhou pra mim assim? Eu sabia. Não eram olhos azuis ou castanhos. Não... Eram verdes. Verdes como uma folha contra o céu azul, como o campo de grama num dia verão. Verde como o amor que eles transmitiam.

Respirei fundo e afastei a lembrança. Agarrei–me ao presente e ouvi Sra. Marie me olhando.

–Eu vou indo, Edward. – ela sorriu – obrigada por ficar.

Desviei de seu olhar e acenei.

–Até mais, Sra. Marie.

Ela deu mais um beijo na neta a saiu.

Continuei olhando a parede, quase esquecendo que eu não estava sozinho.

–Então... – ela falou – o que você fez pra estar merecendo esse castigo?

Eu a olhei. Ela me encarava. Os cabelos caíam pelos ombros, a pele estava pálida e os hematomas do acidente já estavam quase imperceptíveis. A boca não estava totalmente fechada, uma fresta por onde apareciam de relance os dentes da frente estava aberta entre seus lábios. Ela não era exatamente bonita.

–Dirigi alcoolizado.

Respondi automaticamente e olhei para o outro lado do quarto. Demorei um tempo até me virar pra ela novamente. Ela me olhava, como se pudesse enxergar além de mim. Ela pareceu ficar em silêncio por muito tempo. Quando finalmente falou, sua voz era baixa e cautelosa.

–Alguém se machucou?

–O que?

–Alguém se machucou quando você estava dirigindo bêbado?

–Não – eu respondi – ninguém se machucou – eu senti uma leve culpa em mentir.

–Menos mal. Ainda assim não devia ter feito isso. Foi por causa de alguém irresponsável que eu estou assim.

Ela olhou para baixo e depois voltou a olhar para a TV, como se encerrasse o assunto. Ignorei a onda de culpa, tudo que eu precisava era de uma brecha pra falar sobre o acidente e lá estava ela. Antes que eu me permitisse sentir culpa, precisava saber se aquela culpa era justificada.

–Você se lembra do acidente?

Ela se recostou no travesseiro e me olhou.

–Mais ou menos. É tudo meio impreciso, sabe? Como um sonho.

–Lembra do carro?

–Talvez – ela franziu o cenho – lembro que era um carro prateado. Lembro dele ter entrado na minha pista, estava atrás de um caminhão. Imagino que ele queria ultrapassar o caminhão. Eu me assustei, virei o volante o máximo possível. Fui direto pra um muro e não consegui frear.

Eu a encarei. Pra um mais ou menos, ela lembrava bem até demais. Então era ela mesmo. Ela era a garota do acidente. Meu coração começou a acelerar.

– Você... Você lembra das pessoas do outro carro?

–Uhm... – ela fechou os olhos – Não... Não lembro de nada depois do muro. E não consigo lembrar dos rostos deles quando o farol iluminou o outro carro.

Quando ela parou de falar, percebi que minhas mãos estavam suadas e presas no apoio da poltrona.

–Você... – eu não podia evitar a pergunta que se formava em minha boca – Ainda vai voltar a andar?

Ela engoliu seco. Vi seu pescoço ficar cada vez mais tenso, como se ela estivesse fechando a garganta. Eu já estava quase ficando preocupado se ela estivesse sufocando quando ela falou.

–Seu pai disse que meu quadro é reversível. Ele explicou que minhas chances são boas, apesar de pequenas, não são impossíveis.

–Isso é bom.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta. Nossos olhares se romperam e ela fitou a porta enquanto ela se abria e um urso entrava no quarto, seguido por um duende.

O cara grandalhão era alto e musculoso. Os cabelos negros como uma mancha de petróleo combinavam com os olhos escuros, ele vestia uma camisa cinza e calças escuras. A menina tinha o cabelo curto e repicado, as feições e o corpo eram miúdos. O vestido verde justo no busto, ou na falta deles, realçava sua magreza. O pior de tudo era que eu os conhecia. Todos conheciam aqueles gêmeos.

–Bella! – Emmett entrou no quarto com um sorriso largo que logo se desfez ao abraçar calorosamente a menina na cama. Enquanto ela não podia ver, seu rosto assumiu uma seriedade e parecia que em um segundo, o cara envelhecera dez anos. – É tão bom vê–lá acordada!

–Ora, Emmett – Alice partiu o abraço dos dois e enrolou os gravetos em torno do pescoço de Bella – Ficamos tão preocupados! – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

–Alice, cuidado – Bella riu – sou uma recém-operada.

Alice soltou imediatamente Bella e tratou de limpar as lagrimas da bochecha conforme elas escorriam.

–Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu com você – Emmett cruzou fortemente os braços – se eu pego o cara que causou isso...

–Emmett – Bella sorriu amavelmente e segurou a mão do amigo – Não fique assim. Agora vamos... – ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha – quero que conheçam o Edward.

Pela primeira vez desde que entraram, os dois pareceram notar minha presença. A surpresa dos dois seria hilária, se não fosse o estado em que eu me sentia por dentro.

–E aí, Edward – Emmett contornou a cama e me deu um aperto de mão, os olhos negros encontraram os meus e permaneceram lá. Em seu aperto não havia nada além de segurança. Não ameaça, ou desafio, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, apenas segurança.

–E aí – retribuí o aperto de mãos e olhei para Alice.

Ela deu um sorriso largo e sincero e acenou docemente. Tentei meu melhor pra sorrir também, mas saiu algo parecido com uma careta. Sentei-me novamente na poltrona enquanto Emmett voltava suas atenções para Bella. Alice parecia ansiosa, me lançando olhares rápidos e dando pequenos saltinhos no lugar, olhava ansiosamente para Bella, mordendo os lábios e depois voltava a olhar pra mim.

Eles mantiveram uma conversa alegre, Emmett sempre tinha uma piada na ponta da língua, e por mais que eu tentasse acompanhar o assunto, minha cabeça estava fixa no fato de Bella ser a garota do acidente. Deus, eu não parava de repetir isso. Bella me lançava alguns olhares, procurando alguma interação, mas eu estava em off.

Olhei para Bella, sorrindo e rindo com seus próprios amigos, deitada naquela cama, e pensei nela caída sobre o volante. A ficha tinha caído. Levantei-me e andei em direção à porta.

–Não precisa ir. – Alice sorriu pra mim.

–É – Emmett virou o corpo e me olhou – Há muito tempo que minha presença não impede essas duas a falar sacanagem. Parece que a sua ajuda. – soltei uma leve risada.

–Volto daqui a pouco. – respondi antes de fechar a porta.

Cruzei o corredor, indo para o extremo oposto, de onde eu ainda conseguia ver a porta do quarto, sentei num banco de plástico e suspirei. Irritado com todo o desenrolar do dia, pensamentos invadiam minha mente como um turbilhão. Eu tentava processar tudo. Eu causei o acidente. Bella era a garota do outro carro. A imagem dela sangrando sobre o volante veio em minha mente. Deus, pensar agora naquela garota e saber que ela era a Bella elevava o caos a uma categoria inédita. Bella estava paraplégica e por minha causa.

Eu afundei o rosto nas mãos. Porque tinha que ser justo ela? Deus! Éramos eu e Will que estávamos bêbados e drogados dirigindo como loucos, não Bella. Talvez se eu tivesse ficado paraplégico ficaria com ódio de mim mesmo, o que era muito melhor que a culpa que me batia naquele momento. A resolução de que havia outra pessoa sofrendo as consequências dos meus erros era forte demais pra ser ignorada ou maquiada. Ela estava lá. Que merda. Merda. Merda. E agora? O que eu fazia?

Fitando o nada, imaginei como minha vida seria se eu estivesse paraplégico. Coisas básicas como andar pela casa não seriam fáceis, tomar banho, me locomover, nada. Tudo seria extremamente difícil. Pensei em Bella naquela cama. E a imagem de outra pessoa veio em minha mente.

Senti as lagrimas querendo saírem e o nó em minha garganta apertou. Pensei nos cabelos ruivos e lisos caindo pelo seu ombro. Os olhos verdes brilhando de amor, mas perdendo a vida. A garra da mulher que mais amei se esvaindo bem na frente dos meus olhos. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Meus olhos queimaram e as lagrimas silenciosas escorreram. Suspirei tentando controlar minha respiração enquanto eu me recompunha. Encostei a cabeça na parede e fitei o teto. Eu me tornara meu maior inimigo. Meu mais profundo demônio. Como isso foi acontecer?

Inclinei a cabeça para o lado a tempo de ver os gêmeos deixando o quarto. Os dois cabisbaixos, andando lado a lado e falando baixinho sobre alguma coisa. Depois de me recompor, levantei-me do banco e retornei ao quarto. Quando fechei a porta e me virei, ela me encarava incisivamente.

–Me desculpe – ela falou determinada – Não devia ter deixado você se sentir desconfortável com meus outros amigos aqui.

–Não precisa se desculpar – eu falei, desviando os olhos. Vê-la naquele estado, deitada e imóvel na cama era doloroso.

–Eles me disseram que vocês estudam na mesma escola.

–Estudamos, mas somos de grupos diferentes, entende? E minha imagem não é exatamente a mais carismática na escola.

–Entendi... Faz sentido. Nunca ouvi eles dizerem nada sobre você. De qualquer forma, na próxima vez você se sentirá mais à vontade. Eles são muito legais.

–Eles vão voltar?– perguntei desanimado

–Não tão cedo – ela abaixou os olhos, parecendo triste – eles vão viajar, como todos nessa época.

–Eu nunca viajo – falei olhando para a janela e dando de ombros.

–Por causa do trabalho do seu pai, né?

Travei o maxilar e me esforcei pra relaxar e conversar normalmente. Ela me olhava sem parecer notar minha irritação, sua expressão era neutra e ela me encarava como um bebê observando algo colorido. Como se esperasse que algo mágico saísse de mim.

–É. – respondi seco, desviando os olhos e procurando outro assunto.

–Por que você faz essa cara quando seu pai é mencionado, ou quando ele estava aqui?

–Porque sua avó que tem que ficar aqui enquanto sua mãe viaja pelo mundo vivendo como uma criança?

Acertei seu ponto fraco. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela fechou a boca numa linha, me olhando com os olhos castanhos fervendo. Não fazia ideia se a raiva era direcionada a mim, ou a sua mãe, mas funcionou.

–Ué, não tem problemas falarmos sobre meu pai, mas não podemos falar sobre sua mãe? – eu a olhei com os olhos estreitos, o maxilar ainda travado enquanto eu via a pele pálida pegar um tom de vermelho vivo.

–Não sou eu que apronto todas e só faço merda, agindo como um ridículo rebelde mimado e sem causa! – ela gritou. Os olhos brilhando e o nariz empinado.

–Não me julgue – eu levantei e me aproximei da cama, encarando–a, nossos olhares nivelados. – Não sabe nada sobre mim ou meu passado. Não diga que não tenho causa sem saber porra nenhuma sobre mim.

–E daí se tiver alguma causa? Todo mundo têm problema e não é por isso que você vê as pessoas agindo como idiotas, machucando quem está perto! Eu tenho meu passado e ninguém me vê me lamentando e agindo estupidamente.

–Vou embora agora – eu rosnei, a voz tremendo.

–Cresce e perceba que o mundo não gira ao seu redor! – ela gritou antes que eu batesse a porta fortemente.

Meu corpo tremia com vontade de bater em alguma coisa. Andei até o elevador, esperando impacientemente a porta se abrir. Enquanto ficava parado lá, sentia os olhares curiosos das enfermeiras que estavam atrás do balcão. Assim que a porta se abriu, entrei no elevador, dando uma trombada com ninguém menos que meu pai.

–Onde está indo? Ainda é cedo. – ele me alertou, me encarando do lado de fora do elevador. Eu lancei um olhar raivoso e apertei o botão para que as portas se fechassem.

Seus olhos azuis sustentaram os meus por um longo tempo, até que eu virei o rosto e as portas fecharam. Dentro do elevador, um casal relativamente jovem me encarava e eu queria perguntar se eu estava cagado.

Com um suspiro, saí aliviado pela porta da frente do hospital e senti a brisa úmida se chocar contra meu rosto. Comecei a caminhar de volta pra casa, peguei um cigarro e o isqueiro do bolso. A merda do isqueiro não acendia de jeito nenhum. Parei na calçada, irritado como o demônio e me concentrei em acender o fogo. Quando ele finalmente acendeu, o céu desabou de uma vez, me ensopando em questão de segundos. Revoltado, chutei o poste do meu lado e gritei pra Deus.

–Tem como piorar porra?

Quando meu celular tocou, tirei-o do bolso esperando que fosse James, mas vi que era uma mensagem de um número desconhecido. Cliquei em ver e carreguei o vídeo que estava anexado. O horror invadiu meu corpo quando olhava através da tela do celular o carro de Bella estraçalhado contra o muro, o de James parado ao lado e, segundos depois eu e James em pé do lado do carro.

Parei o vídeo, já sabia muito bem o que acontecia depois. Além da chuva, senti o suor frio brotando em todo o meu corpo enquanto voltava na mensagem e lia o texto.

_"Que meninos malvados... Tsc tsc tsc . Beijinhos, Roselie"_

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: Olá, gente! Primeiramente queria agradecer as reviews. Não é a minha primeira história, mas é a primeira que tomei coragem pra postar. É muito gostoso receber elogios e opiniões através das reviews! :D**  
_

_**Como muitas de vocês suspeitaram, dá pra ver que a mãe do Edward realmente passou o final da vida do hospital. e lá vai uma dica, não era câncer. **_

_**A Bella tem uma personalidade rígida, de gostar tudo preto no branco, por isso às vezes é meio sem tato. Ela vai ter que aprender a lidar com esse Edward pra evitar esse tipo de atrito. Edward é muito acostumado a atacar os outros pra não se expor, isso ele sabe fazer bem.  
**_

_**E finalmente... É, esse Edward é um merda. mas só no inicio, gente, prometo! (: Afinal de contas, o que um peso na consciencia não faz com uma pessoa? ;)  
**_

_**Espero ansiosamente mais reviews e o próximo capítulo é da Bella. Que tal espiar um pouco a mente dela?  
**_

_**Beijinhos!  
**_


	5. Capítulo 5 BPV

Capítulo 5

**EPV**

Eu estava parado num corredor branco e comprido. Parecia não ter fim, apenas uma luz ao final. O corredor era totalmente liso, e eu vi apenas uma porta. Lentamente, caminhei até ela e abri. Não fiquei surpreso quando vi um quarto de hospital, mas ao invés de ver Bella, era minha mãe quem estava deitada na cama. Os cabelos estavam tão ruivos quanto eu lembrava, os olhos verdes brilhando e se destacando contra a pele pálida. Senti meu coração acelerar e eu me encaminhei para a cama. Assim que dei o primeiro passo, ela me olhou com tristeza e lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

-Não chora - eu pedi, a voz mansa. Sentei na beirada da cama e limpei suas lágrimas.

-O que você fez, meu filho? - ela segurou minha mão contra seu rosto e balançou a cabeça com pesar.

-Ele deixou uma garota paralitica, mãe - uma voz surgiu atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e me deparei com Leonard.

Seus cabelos eram tão desgrenhados quanto os meus, mas ele era loiro, com os olhos iguais ao de nosso pai. Agora teríamos a mesma idade, mas ele ainda parecia mais alto que eu.

-Você também está aqui? - senti minhas lagrimas caindo.

-Filho - minha mãe segurou meu braço, seu olhar era tão triste. - Quando foi que você ficou assim?

-Quando se tornou isso, Ed? - Leo era o único que me chamava assim. Ele agora estava sentado no outro lado da cama. Olhava-me com os olhos sérios, exigindo uma resposta.

-Quando vocês me deixaram - respondi, as lagrimas lutando para se manterem firmes em meus olhos, eu voltara a ser o mesmo garotinho de quinze anos.

-A garota - minha mãe disse - a garota não tem culpa.

-Eu sei. Mas não sei o que fazer. Não posso fazer nada pra ela voltar a andar. É tarde demais.

Meu irmão se levantou, e me puxou para longe da cama. Tentei resistir, mas como há anos atrás, ele era mais forte.

-Você é igual à ele - ele me encostou na parede e me olhou com raiva, lágrimas de sangue começaram a brotar de seus olhos, e seu nariz começou a sangrar. - Igual ao homem que fez isso - ele apontou para si, nunca desviando os olhos de mim.

Eu chorei e tentei desviar o olhar, não aguentando ver os cortes que se abriam em seu rosto, mas ele segurou meu queixo.

-Eu queria viver - ele falou, a voz tremendo - e nossa mãe também.

-Edward! - Esme gritou enquanto me sacudia violentamente. Abri os olhos e encontrei seus olhos cor de mel me fitando agoniados. Sentei rapidamente na cama, sentindo o suor escorrendo. - Você estava gritando. Fiquei preocupada. Seu pai está de plantão, então eu vim.

Eu a olhei, ainda não conseguia controlar as lagrimas que escorriam. A resolução chegou em seus olhos, que foram tomados pela pena. Afundei o rosto nas mãos, respirando pesadamente. Ela permaneceu sentada ao meu lado, esfregando minhas costas. Eu queria mandar ela se afastar, parar de me tocar, mas o pesadelo que tive tinha me deixado distante.

Lentamente, me afastei da cama, e caminhei para o banheiro.

-Estou bem agora, pode voltar para o seu quarto.

Entrei no banheiro e ela ainda estava sentada na cama. Abri o chuveiro, precisava tirar aquele suor do corpo e os pensamentos da cabeça. Havia anos desde a última vez que eu sonhara com eles. Eu sentia tanta falta. Das vozes deles, das personalidades, da presença deles. Eles queriam viver.

Passei as mãos no rosto, deixando a água cair.

Eles queria viver, Bella queria andar, e tudo isso foi impedido por causa de outras pessoas.

**BPV**

Eram sete horas da manha e por mais que eu quisesse, não conseguia dormir. Desde o acidente, eu dormia pouco e mal quando o que eu mais queria era desmaiar e dormir o dia inteiro.

Eu me sentia inútil enquanto observava minha avó perambular pelo quarto, arrumando suas roupas, arrumando minhas roupas, descartando as flores velhas e rearranjando as lembranças e presentes novos.

-Você deve ser mais boazinha com Edward. - ela me olhou sobre o ombro, os olhos azuis faiscando.

-Desculpe, mas que eu lembre, não fui mal educada nem nada disso. - ela botou as mãos na cintura e me olhou com ceticismo - Inclusive, - eu levantei o indicador - fui extremamente amigável.

-Você foi indiscreta e sabe disso - ela riu.

-Mas eu queria ajudar. Não é pra isso que ele tá aqui? - cruzei os braços.

-Mas você tem que entender que Edward é um rapaz complicado - ela se sentou na beirada da cama. Queria chegar para o lado pra liberar mais espaço, mas minha avó nunca deixava - Não pode querer questionar o passado dos outros sem conhecê-los. Ainda mais um menino como Edward.

-Eu sei - eu suspirei.

Era só o que me faltava. Era eu a deficiente aqui, e justamente nesse momento, tinha que ser fofa e compreensiva com um endemoniado. Eu queria ser amigável, mas depois de ontem... Tudo bem que eu fui intrometida, mas ele foi tão violento em sua resposta que não queria mais ele aqui. Já não era demais o que tava acontecendo comigo?

Ouvimos uma batida na porta e pensei que fosse o dito cujo, mas seu pai entrou no lugar. Sorri para ele conforme ele caminhava em minha direção e minha avó saía da cama.

-Bom dia, Bella - ele sorriu. Demorou, mas consegui convencê-lo a me chamar pelo apelido - Como está?

-Bom dia, Dr. Cullen. Estou bem. Sem nenhuma dor ou algo do tipo.

-Ótimo - ele anotou alguma coisa em sua prancheta e verificou meus sinais - Vamos te virar de lado, ok? - ele perguntou e afastou o lençol até descobrir minhas pernas.

Abaixou o encosto da minha cama até minha coluna estar nivelada e me ajudou a deitar de lado. Mudar de posição era ótimo, apesar precisar de ajuda para tal coisa. Subiu minha camiseta larga até minhas costas estarem nuas e observou a cicatrização da cirurgia.

-Sua cicatrização está ótima - ele parecia satisfeito - mas até você voltar a andar é um caminho longo. Os sentidos vão voltar muito lentamente, nesse meio tempo, trouxe algo pra você.

Ele se afastou e aquele monstro preto apareceu. Não tinha reparado que encostada na parede, estava uma cadeira de rodas dobrada ao meio.

-Imaginei que estivesse com vontade de sair do quarto - Dr. Cullen sorriu.

-Eu não vou sentar nisso - falei rapidamente, torci para não ter sido muito rude.

-Bella - minha avó começou, mas eu aumentei meu tom de voz.

-Eu não vou sentar nessa cadeira! Não quero! - senti as lagrimas vindo e tampei o rosto com as mãos - por favor, me deixem sozinha.

-Bella - minha avó pousou a mão em meu ombro -Não tem porque lutar contra. É temporário, mas..

-Me deixa sozinha, vó!

Eu queria poder mover as pernas para dobra-las e apoiar o rosto nos joelhos, mas como não podia, me contentei com as mãos tampando o rosto mesmo. Ouvi Dr. Cullen se mover e caminhar para a porta.

-Eu entendo, vou deixar aqui de qualquer forma, caso mude de ideia.

-Vó, eu quero que a senhora saia também. - Não precisava estar olhando pra saber que ela ainda estava lá.

-Ainda tenho um tempo até Edward chegar.

-Vó - eu apertei minhas mãos ainda mais contra o rosto, tentei controlar a voz - eu realmente quero ficar sozinha.

-Mas, Bella...

-Vó - eu a olhei, implorando - por favor.

-Tudo bem - ela pegou sua bolsa e veio me dar um beijo - Apenas pense que não importa o quanto você negue, isso está acontecendo. Você tem que ser forte e encarar de frente.

Eu assenti, segurando o choro, e beijei sua bochecha. Ela saiu pela porta e assim que ela fechou soltei a respiração e os soluços que vieram junto com ela.

Eu pensei no dia do acidente. Como eu pude ser tão distraída? Eu chorei, querendo voltar no tempo. Olhei para a cadeira de rodas e imaginei que teria que passar um tempo indeterminado sentada nela. Eu queria entrar embaixo do cobertor e só sair quando tudo tivesse voltado ao normal.

-Meu deus - ouvi uma voz grossa preenchendo o espaço, competindo com meus soluços - O que aconteceu?

Olhei pra ele, tentando limpar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. Ele era alto e forte, nada exagerado, mas na medida certa. Os cabelos ruivos escuros eram chamosamente desarrumados e os olhos verdes estavam arregalados me encarando. Ele ficou parado, vestia uma camisa de manga curta verde escura e uma regata branca por baixo.

-Não aconteceu nada! - eu o encarei, tentando limpar as lágrimas - Não dá pra ver que está tudo ótimo?

Ele ficou me olhando por um segundo e deixou a sacola que estava segurando no chão. Entrou no banheiro e quando saiu jogou para mim um rolo de papel higiênico no meu colo, se jogando na poltrona que sempre sentava.

- Fala com calma, porra – ele me olhou, e quando viu que eu o encarava de boca aberta apontou pro rolo de papel higiênico – Seu nariz tá escorrendo horrores.

Envergonhada, limpei a cara com tufos de papel e juntei um monte em cima da cama.

–Por que está chorando?

–Porque isso está acontecendo! – respondi derrotada, sem forças pra continuar segurando a avalanche de sentimentos. Apontei pras minhas pernas – Porque estou me sentindo uma inútil. Minha avó trabalha o dia todo, vem pra cá e está se esforçando pra pagar todas as contas, enquanto eu fico aqui sem poder fazer nada. Hoje ela me pediu para usar o dinheiro do seguro do carro, e me sinto péssima, pois sei que ela se sentiu péssima por ter que fazer isso. Eu não entendo porque tanta coisa ruim está acontecendo.

–E por que só agora? – ele me perguntou. Eu o encarei, sem entender sua pergunta. Ele pareceu perceber isso – Por que só agora você tá chorando? Podia estar chorando desde que acordou, mas está chorando só agora.

–Porque agora parece mais real. A ficha caiu – eu afundei o rosto nas mãos, tentando parar de chorar – Não consigo mais segurar isso – pus as mãos sobre o peito – Não consigo mais segurar isso dentro de mim.

–Aconteceu algo de diferente hoje?

–Aquilo chegou – eu apontei para a cadeira de rodas apoiada na parede – Aquilo faz com que seja mais real.

–Você vai ter que encarar e...

–Eu sei! – eu o cortei – Eu sei que tenho que encarar, mas é fácil pra você falar, enquanto pode sair desse quarto e voltar andando pra sua casa. Você e minha avó ficam me dizendo isso, mas não são vocês que estão nessa cama, dependendo de enfermeiras para te limparem e trazer a porra de uma cuia a cada vez que quer ir no banheiro! – eu o olhei, me sentindo até meio envergonhada pelo o que eu tinha dito – Tem ideia do quão humilhante isso é? Tem ideia de saber que não vai mais poder andar por aí como costumava? Não vou mais poder dirigir, correr, ou viver uma vida normalmente!

Ele travou o maxilar e olhou pro chão. Seu rosto endureceu e eu não entendi bem o porquê. Edward ficou em silencio por um longo tempo, tanto tempo que eu já tinha chorado tudo o que precisava. Ele esperou pacientemente até que eu relaxasse.

–Sinto muito – ele falou, ainda olhando o chão. – por ontem e pelo o que está acontecendo agora.

Meu queixo caiu no chão. Eu o encarei e procurei algum sinal de álcool, mas não parecia haver algum.

–Você tá se desculpando?

Ele me olhou e se levantou, ficando parado ao lado na minha cama.

–Você estipulou umas regras de boa convivência, não é mesmo? – eu assenti – Muito bem, também tenho as minhas. Não vamos perguntar mais nada sobre o passado do outro. Se alguém quiser falar, que fale, e o outro, em retribuição, conta alguma coisa sobre si. Mas sem mais perguntas, afinal de contas você é uma intrometida e eu um grosso.

Eu ri e limpei melhor meu rosto, controlando melhor o choro.

–Isso com certeza você é – eu respirei fundo, e assenti – tudo bem.

–Ótimo, agora vamos começar nosso dia – ele cruzou os braços e me encarou – Seu cabelo está nojento.

–Eu sei – falei com raiva – Não é como se eu pudesse sair da cama. Só tomo banho com aquela merda de toalhinha.

–Entendi. A toalhinha realmente é uma merda. Mas se nós vamos sair desse quarto, você tem que estar apresentável. Então sai dessa cama agora.

Eu o encarei e cruzei os braços.

–Você tá drogado, né?

–Não – ele revirou os olhos – agora anda – ele puxou minha coberta e eu abaixei rapidamente minha camisola.

–Ei! – eu reclamei.

Ele me ignorou e abriu a cadeira de rodas. Com as mãos nela, ele me olhou.

–Pode ficar adiando isso, ou pode fazer isso agora.

Eu o encarei por um longo tempo. Não entendi nada. Por que essa mudança? Desde quando ele resolveu ser legal comigo?

–Escuta – ele falou como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos – É só que a gente vai ficar muito tempo presos um no outro, então eu só fiquei pensando que podia ser pelo menos uma relação amistosa. Não é nada demais. Agora anda, você quer sair do quarto?

Eu suspirei e assenti. Ele se aproximou da cama e me pegou no colo, me sentando na cadeira. Fiquei chocada quando minhas pernas ficaram moles e tortas, e eu não pude mexê-las. Edward estava se abaixando para ajeitar minhas pernas, mas pus a mão em seu ombro.

–Pode deixar que eu faço isso – sorri para ele, que pareceu surpreso e desviou os olhos.

Peguei uma das minhas pernas e coloquei sobre o apoio para os pés, e fiz o mesmo com a outra. Ele ficou atrás de mim, esperando. Tentei agir naturalmente, mas aquela ação quebrou meu coração.

–Podemos sair agora – eu falei.

–Você tá brincando, né? – ele falou indo para o banheiro – Tem noção do quanto seu cabelo tá fedendo?

Eu o olhei horrorizada, como assim ele estava me levando para o banheiro? Ele riu da minha cara.

–Calma, não é isso que você tá pensando!

Ele pegou em sua sacola uma toalha e dois frascos, um de shampoo e outro de condicionador, jogando tudo no meu colo.

–Como diabos pode não ser o que eu tô pensando?

Ele entrou no banheiro e me posicionou de costas para a pia. Tirou a camisa verde de cima e jogou ela no meu colo, ficando só com a regata. Desviei rapidamente os olhos de seus braços nus, e também me recusei a olhar o peito forte contra a regata branca.

–Me dá a toalha – ele pediu e eu passei. Ele me curvou pra frente, colocando a toalha atrás de mim – Pode soltar o cabelo.

Quando eu soltei meu cabelo do coque que tinha feito, ele soltou uma risada.

–Qual é a graça? – eu perguntei – Saiu uma barata do meio dele?

–Não, mas ele continuou do jeitinho que tava antes, como se você não tivesse soltado ele.

Dei um soco sua barriga, que era o que estava na minha altura, e reclamei.

–Vai fazer piada, ou vai ligar logo essa água?

Ele riu e pegou o chuveirinho, ligando a água e molhando meus cabelos dentro da pia. Sorri imediatamente para a sensação.

–Shampoo – ele estendeu a mão, como se fosse o médico em uma cirurgia.

Peguei o frasco de shampoo e entreguei para ele. Senti uma quantidade enorme de shampoo sendo jogada na minha cabeça. Olhei para ele, mas ele não olhava pra mim. Parecia focado em meus cabelos, massageando minha cabeça suavemente, quase com amor. Sua mente não parecia estar aqui. Ele enxaguou meus cabelos, e eu estava pegando o condicionador quando ele pediu o shampoo de novo.

–Sério mesmo? – perguntei, entregando o shampoo.

–A situação está crítica aqui.

Ele massageou meu couro cabeludo, e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Enquanto ele passava o condicionador nas pontas dos meus cabelos, não pude evitar o comentário.

–Você realmente sabe lavar o cabelo de uma mulher – olhei seu rosto, e ele sorriu levemente, mostrando um sorriso torto. Os olhos verdes me fitaram por um segundo e depois voltou para o cabelo.

–Eu fazia isso na minha mãe quando ela estava internada aqui.

Eu o olhei e entendi onde sua mente estava.

–Quantos anos você tinha?

–Eu tinha quinze.

–E quantos anos tem agora? – perguntei curiosa.

–Dezoito – ele me olhou, enquanto pegava a toalha e começou a secar meu cabelo – Agora sua vez.

Eu o olhei e enquanto voltávamos para o quarto, pensei no que contar.

–Aquele carro foi um presente da minha mãe. Foi um dos poucos presentes que ela me deu pessoalmente.

–Quando foi a última vez que vocês se viram? – ele perguntou quando me parou de frente para a poltrona dele e foi buscar alguma coisa na sacola.

–Faz mais de um ano – eu falei e vi o secador de cabelo que ele estava trazendo – De quem você pegou isso?

–Da esposa do meu pai – ele falou meio seco. Sentou na poltrona e ligou o secador na tomada, oferecendo ele para mim.

Peguei e secador e sequei meu cabelo enquanto Edward ficava olhando, não pra mim, mas novamente para meus cabelos.

-O que está olhando?

-Seu cabelo... Eu não tinha reparado, mas eles tem um leve tom vermelho.

-Só quando bate luz.

-Os cabelos da minha mãe eram ruivos - ele disse, sorrindo levemente.

-Imaginei, já que o seu pai é loiro. O cabelo natural da minha mãe é castanho, mas a ultima foto que vi dela estava loiro. Eu odiei. Espero que a sanidade volte para a cabeça dela e ela tire aquele loiro.

Ele riu, e eu terminei de secar meu cabelo. Entreguei o secador para ele e experimentei minha primeira manobra com a cadeira: dar meia volta e ir até a minha mala de roupas. Tirei de lá uma calça leggin e uma blusa branca. Olhei para ele com a roupa no colo e ele quase saltou da poltrona, andando em direção da porta.

-Vou esperar lá fora.

Quando ele saiu, tirei a camisola, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutien. A blusa de manga curta e decote em V não foi mistério nenhum. O real problema foi a calça. Passar a calça até os joelhos foi fácil, mas eu não conseguia passar de lá, uma vez que estava sentada. Tentei virar um pouco de lado, e subir um pouco a calça, mas não conseguia um grande progresso. Depois de um tempo tentando, Edward bateu na porta.

-Está com problemas?

-Tô... Não! Talvez...

Ele abriu a porta e eu o olhei derrotada. Sem dizer nada, e sem nem mesmo olhar direito, ele se aproximou de mim e passou os braços pela minha cintura.

-Vou te erguer e você puxa a calça, ta?

Humilhada pelo momento, assenti e ele me puxou, colando nossos corpos enquanto eu tentava subir a calça pelas pernas moles.

-Pronto. - eu avisei e conforme ele foi me abaixando, segurei seu pescoço até estar totalmente sentada.

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

-Agora sim dá pra sair desse quarto sem passar vergonha. Pronta?

Sorri com o estranho elogio e assenti, conforme ele me empurrava para fora do quarto. Enquanto passávamos pelo corredor, as conhecidas enfermeiras nos cumprimentavam, quer dizer, me cumprimentavam. Acho que elas aprenderam a ignorá-lo para serem ignoradas. Chegamos ao elevador e ele apertou o térreo.

-Aonde vamos? - perguntei ansiosa - Vamos sair do hospital?

-Não se empolga. Nós apenas vamos à lanchonete.

Chegamos até a lanchonete e ele me deixou estacionada numa mesa.

-O que vai querer?

-Uhm... Quero um risole de presunto e queijo e uma coca - respondi sorrindo.

Ele riu.

-Entendi. Um sanduiche natural de presunto e um suco de laranja.

-Não foi isso que eu disse.

-Mas não tem nada do que você pediu aqui - sem deixar chance pra eu responder, ele se virou e se encaminhou para o balcão.

Quando voltou, comemos em silêncio. Eu não era exatamente adepta a dieta natural, então comia aquilo devagar, quase sem vontade, mas ainda assim era melhor que a comida sem graça que era servida no quarto. O celular de Edward tocou e ele leu a tela, ficando imediatamente tenso.

-O que foi? - perguntei genuinamente preocupada.

-Problemas - ele suspirou e esfregou os olhos com o indicador e o polegar.

-Namorada? - chutei, dando o ultimo gole no suco de laranja.

Ele riu e se curvou para frente, os olhos verdes afiados em minha direção. Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e juntou as mãos junto ao queixo.

-Por que a pergunta? Está interessada?

Eu o olhei com ceticismo e rolei os olhos.

-O que conversamos sobre flertes? - cruzei os braços - Cruzes, parece que não consegue ter uma amiga sem dar em cima dela.

Ele riu e se recostou na cadeira.

-Agora eu tenho, e aparentemente são duas.

Ele se levantou e levou as bandejas para o lixo. Eu me virei e quando ele estava se aproximando, eu sorri agradecida.

-Pode deixar que eu faço sozinha.

Fomos andando lado a lado de volta para o elevador. Eu ia empurrando as rodas. Meus braços ficaram cansados rapidamente, mas me forcei a continuar até chegar ao elevador.

-O que está achando? - ele me perguntou casualmente, enquanto esperávamos chegar em nosso andar.

-Achei o sanduiche seco e o suco estava sem açúcar.

-Não perguntei sobre isso.

-Eu sei, mas você já sabe a resposta para sua pergunta. Precisa mesmo perguntar?

As portas do elevador se abriram e Edward segurou minha cadeira pela empunhadeira.

-O que está fazendo?

-Vou te mostrar o lado divertido dessa cadeira. Eu costumava fazer isso quando era menor.

Ele nos posicionou no inicio do comprido corredor e antes que eu pudesse tomar fôlego, Edward começou a correr. Senti meus cabelos voarem para trás e automaticamente abri os braços. Passamos como um flash pelo balcão das enfermeiras e eu soltei um gritinho de empolgação, enquanto Edward ria atrás de mim. Os passos de Edward se silenciaram e quando eu olhei para trás, ele mantinha seu peso nos braços, dobrando os joelhos e voando comigo. A cadeira continuou e ele estava pegando mais impulso quando Dr. Cullen apareceu na nossa frente, saindo de um dos corredores laterais. Edward parou a cadeira rapidamente, e eu me segurei nela até parar totalmente.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Estávamos voltando para o quarto - respondi rapidamente, mas fui completamente ignorada. Dr. Cullen olhava fixamente para Edward, cujo rosto perdera qualquer vestígio de alegria, voltando à normal carranca.

-Ela precisava sair um pouco do quarto - Edward respondeu seco.

-Você é um irresponsável! -Dr. Cullen gritou, as veias do pescoço saltando - Você tem noção das consequências do que estava fazendo? Sabe que isso aqui é um hospital!

-Dr. Cullen, desculpe - eu gaguejei - fui eu quem pedi e...

-Se ela cai no chão? - Dr. Cullen gritou - Podia piorar o quadro dela, torná-lo irreversível. Você não pensou nisso?

-Você saberia o que fazer se o quadro fosse irreversível. - Edward respondeu irritado, empregando na frase uma significância que eu não entendi.

Fiquei chocada quando os olhos do Dr. Cullen se encherem de água. Sem reação, ele continuou fitando o filho, enquanto esse se afastava.

-Edward... – tentei chamá-lo, mas ele me ignorou.

-Eu volto amanhã - ele falou, o rosto duro e o distanciamento de volta.

-Vamos para o quarto, Dr. Cullen. As pessoas não precisam ver o senhor assim.

Ele assentiu e me empurrou de voltara para o quarto. O caminho de volta agora parecia triste, não só pelo médico deprimido atrás de mim, mas a cadeira de rodas voltou a ser triste e mórbida. Minha vida e alegria sendo sugadas pelas rodas que se arrastavam pelo chão.

-Bella, sinto muito pelo comportamento de Edward. Ele foi muito irresponsável, faz coisas para me irritar e eu te peço que quando ele estiver prestes a fazer essas coisas, arriscando sua integridade física, não deixe que aconteça.

-Dr. Cullen, sinto muito, não conheço os problemas entre vocês, mas Edward não fez isso para irritá-lo, e sim para me alegrar. Se não fosse por ele não teria saído desse quarto. Hoje ele trouxe isso - apontei para a sacola com o secador e a toalha - ele lavou meu cabelo e me incentivou a sair. Não foi o senhor, ou minha avó, ou nenhuma das enfermeiras. Foi ele. Então peço desculpas pela audácia, mas não brigue com Edward quando ele fizer coisas para me alegrar, mesmo que sejam um pouco perigosas, porque alegria é o que eu mais preciso nesse momento.

Dr. Cullen me fitou com surpresa e quando terminei, ele assentiu e prometeu que não brigaria com ele quando chegasse em casa. Depois de pegar a sacola, Dr. Cullen saiu pela porta, me deixando sozinha no quarto.

Alguma coisa no que Edward disse mexeu com o Dr. Cullen, e algo me dizia que essa era a raiz do passado problemático de Edward. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer para saber mais sobre Edward, o problema era que Edward teria que saber mais sobre mim. Se eu estava preparada pra me abrir com ele, eu não sei, mas hoje foi algo. Ele me viu em um dos momentos mais delicados, e foi um doce. Eu não sabia até onde nossa amizade iria, mas estava destinada a descobrir mais sobre ele, nem que isso significasse deixar ele olhar para dentro de mim.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: Ooi, gente! Obrigada pelas reviews do outro capítulo! **

** Adorei todas, e vi que muita gente sentiu a apimentada que Rose vai dar na cabeça de Edward. Alguma dúvida que foi ela quem mandou mensagem para ele durante o lanche? :D Ela aparece super glamurosa no próximo capítulo, que será contado pelo Edward novamente.**

**O que acharam do ponto de vista da Bella? Já deu pra notar uma pequena mudança de atitude do Ed, né?**

**Falando em Edward... A gente conseguiu dar uma espiadinha na consciencia super pesada dele através daquele sonho. Ele tinha mãe e irmão, agora, o que aconteceu com eles? É isso que Bella vai ter que descobrir pra alcançar de verdade o Edward.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e aguardo mais reviews! ;***

**Beijinhos!**

_PS: Pra entender um pouco melhor o diálogo da Rose com o Ed no proximo capítulo, vale a pena relembrar que a Rose já apareceu, mas super de relance. No primeiro capítulo, na festa, ela é a loira que está sentada ao lado do Edward. ;)_


	6. Capítulo 6 EPV

**Capítulo 6**

**EPV**

Risquei o isqueiro, liberando a chama laranja para acender mais um cigarro. Estreitei os olhos para mais um carro que parava no estacionamento da cafeteria mais tradicional da cidade. Eu estava apoiado na parede ao lado da porta dupla de vidro. Olhei o relógio, era seis e meia da manhã, Roselie já devia estar aqui. Suspirei irritado. Qual era o problema das mulheres com pontualidade?

Eu estava quase acabando meu cigarro quando olhei para a entrada do estacionamento e vi uma BMW vermelha entrando. A música do rádio potente chamava atenção, e a loira dentro do veículo também.

Roselie estacionou na vaga a minha frente, ignorando o grande boneco cadeirante pintado no chão. Ela desligou o rádio e o carro, abriu a porta e saiu.

Usava uma jaqueta jeans e por baixo uma regata azul, e foi impossível não notar o jeans escuro apertado, valorizando suas curvas. O cabelo loiro caía em suaves ondas até a cintura, os óculos escuros podiam esconder os olhos, mas não os lábios provocantemente vermelhos. Ela veio andando em minha direção, cheia de atitude, e bufou furiosamente.

–Não tinha um horário pior não? – ela disse, parando na minha frente.

Eu a olhei com o queixo empinado e soltei a fumaça da última tragada em cima dela. Sem dizer nada, entrei na cafeteria e me joguei no sofá vermelho da mesa do fundo. Ela veio me seguindo e sentou do outro lado da mesa.

–Olha, pode achar que me intimida, mas isso não vai acontecer – ela disse tirando os óculos, me fitando com olhos frios – é você que vai comer na minha mão.

–Pela última vez que nos vimos, parecia que você estava comendo na minha – sorri maliciosamente – francamente, me oferecendo carona, toda oferecida, não espera que eu acredite que você está por cima, né?

Ela se recostou no sofá e riu suavemente, balançando a cabeça.

–Com o rumo da conversa, acredito que queira que eu entregue o vídeo para a polícia.

Meu corpo se tencionou e eu senti o suor frio escorrendo pela minha nuca. Essa loirinha não era pra brincadeira.

–Não faria isso.

–Continue falando merda e espera pra ver – ela me ameaçou, estreitando os olhos – Vim aqui pra conversar, é isso que você vai deixar acontecer?

A garçonete chegou e se apresentou. Eu pedi um suco de laranja e Roselie pediu um de morango. A pobre coitada começou a oferecer opções de bolos e waffles e tudo mais que tinham, e Roselie, que não era uma pessoa de meias palavras, dispensou–a friamente.

–Como você descobriu? – eu perguntei baixo.

–Você é muito idiota mesmo. Eu não estava me oferecendo pra você quando ofereci carona. Só estava tentando ser gentil pra variar, mas aí você falou aquela merda toda e eu te segui pra tirar satisfação.

–Que merda toda eu te falei? – eu perguntei confuso. A única coisa que eu lembrava sobre aquela porcaria de noite era o acidente.

–Sobre eu ter fodido com milhões de caras! – ela bateu na mesa e eu levantei uma sobrancelha – Quem te disse isso?

–Eu não sei – me recostei e rolei os olhos – É o tipo de coisa que a gente não sabe exatamente quem contou. – Ela me olhou com ameaça, os olhos brilhando. Se eu não soubesse que eram azuis, eu poderia jurar que via lava derretida dentro deles. Achando melhor cooperar, continuei – Os próprios caras.

Ela abriu a bolsa e nossos sucos chegaram. Roselie nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a garçonete, procurava alguma coisa naquela bolsa enorme.

–A questão é – ela me entregou um bloquinho em branco – você vai escrever aqui o nome de todos os babacas que disseram que me comeram.

–Qual é o ponto disso? – perguntei confuso. Não entendia onde ela queria chegar com aquilo?

–Você vai me ajudar a desmenti-los – ela tinha uma convicção brilhando nos olhos azuis – Cada um deles, você vai me ajudar a desmascará-los.

–E se eu não... – comecei, mas seu olhar me fitando friamente dizia a consequência.

–Você vai me ajudar, a não ser que você não se importe que aquele vídeo vá parar nas mãos da polícia.

Eu cocei a cabeça, o cérebro querendo explodir. Mas que merda. Roselie parecia tranquila enquanto bebia o suco pelo canudo, me fitando através dos olhos azuis.

–Porque está pedindo algo assim? – cruzei os braços – Você viu a gravidade daquela cena, e mesmo assim não vai nos entregar. Ao invés disso está pedindo pra eu te ajudar a melhorar sua reputação?

Ela puxou o cabelo para trás, exibindo o longo e fino pescoço, os lábios carnudos se juntaram numa linha e ela me olhou, mostrando só agora uma fragilidade que estava dentro dela.

–Tem esse cara, que eu gosto – quando ela falou, não me olhou, falava como se estivesse contando uma história qualquer, sendo o mais fria possível . – mas ele é extremamente íntegro.

–Quer limpar sua reputação para que ele saiba que tudo aquilo era mentira e se aproxime de você.

Ela desviou os olhos do suco, fitou a janela com os lábios tensos e não me respondeu. Chamei a garçonete e pedi uma coca e um rissole de presunto e queijo para viagem. Ela trouxe prontamente e eu paguei a conta. Peguei o saco de papel e me levantei do sofá vermelho. Roselie me fitava confusa.

–Aonde você vai?

–Preciso ir ao hospital. Longa história... Um dia te conto.

–Mas e o nosso assunto?

–Eu vou te ajudar, e nem precisa me ameaçar – dei uma piscada.

–Você continua sob ameaça – ela pegou a bolsa e veio andando ao meu lado.

–Roselie – eu comecei, – Foi você quem chamou o resgate?

–Alguém tinha que fazê-lo, né? – ela tirou a chave da bolsa.

–Eu ia chamar – me defendi. Ora, era verdade – James não deixou e...

–Eu vi o que aconteceu – ela me olhou – Você sempre foi meio que pau mandado de James. Sempre quis fazer tudo que ele fazia, mas naquela situação – ela balançou a cabeça entrando no carro – Você que devia ter dado um soco nele e ligado pra emergência.

Sem me dar tempo pra responder, ela ligou o carro, roncando o motor e saiu da vaga. Sozinho, pensei no quão certa ela estava.

**~o~o~o~**

–Não acredito que você trouxe! – Bella gritou, batendo as mãos. O sorriso de lábios delicados surgiu em seu rosto assim que entreguei o rissole.

–Sim, sim – eu ri – só não deixa ninguém ficar sabendo. Esse hospital tem uma política muito rígida sobre contrabando de comida. Ainda mais fritura.

Ela deu a primeira mordida e gemeu, fechando os olhos. Engoli seco, ela tinha alguma noção da entonação empregada naquele gemido?

–Era o que eu precisava – ela deu um longo gole na coca – Obrigada.

–De nada – eu olhei para a TV sem realmente prestar atenção no que estava passando.

–Seu pai brigou com você? – ela perguntou, mas diferente de mim, ela me olhava diretamente, analisando cada uma das minhas reações.

–Não – respondi rapidamente – Não nos falamos ontem.

–Bom... – ela suspirou – melhor que se ele tivesse brigado com você. Eu não tive a chance de agradecer por ontem – meus olhos encontraram os seus, e ela sorriu docemente – Eu me diverti muito. Só fiquei preocupada com você depois.

Ela ficou preocupada comigo? Por medo de meu pai ter brigado comigo? Continuei a fita-la, os olhos castanhos, a pele pálida e os cabelos escuros. Por que ela se importava tanto comigo?

–Obrigado pela preocupação – me senti miserável. Ela era bondosa demais – Como vão as coisas com Sra. Marie?

–Difícil – ela suspirou – A livraria está muito parada. Minha avó fica lá o máximo que dá, mas comigo aqui, ela agora só fica lá metade do tempo normal. Não sei o que fazer, Edward, queria tanto ajudar de alguma forma...

–As coisas vão se resolver – eu tentei confortá-la, mas sem ter algo melhor pra dizer. Ela sorriu e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

–O que quer fazer hoje? – ela perguntou – Daqui a pouco vai começar um bom filme, quer assistir?

–Claro – eu assenti.

Ela pegou o controle remoto da TV e começou a passar pelos canais, ficamos em silencio enquanto as vozes cortadas saíam da caixa de som. Bella parou num canal que estava na propaganda e gemeu baixinho. Eu a olhei e ela tinha uma expressão de dor.

–O que foi? – me levantei indo em direção da cama e segurando seu braço.

–Não é nada – ela sorriu levemente, mas ainda com o cenho franzido – É só que eu fiquei muito tempo nessa posição – ela riu – minha bunda está dormente.

Fiz uma careta e a segurei pela sua cintura. Seus olhos castanhos fitaram os meus com cautela.

–Quer subir um pouco mais? – eu perguntei.

–Seria bom – ela sorriu sem jeito e lentamente colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros.

Segurei sua cintura com mais firmeza, e a puxei para cima, deixando–a mais sentada na cama. Assim que ela estava numa posição mais confortável, me soltou rapidamente.

–Obrigada.

O filme começou e nós assistimos. Basicamente, era podre, o enredo baseava–se num marginal que se apaixona pela garota certinha do colégio e no final ela morre porque tem câncer.

–Você realmente quer ver esse filme? – eu levantei uma sobrancelha pra ela – É tão... – eu olhei para a TV e vi o cara assoprando a tatuagem de chiclete no ombro da menina – meloso.

–É romântico, Edward! – ela riu – Você devia tentar ver mais disso – ela falou com um estranho brilho nos olhos ao fitar a tela – Faz bem ao coração.

Transtornado com a intensidade do olhar que Bella lançava para o filme, um misto de carinho e inveja daquilo que os personagens viviam que eu não pude impedir a pergunta.

–Você queria algo assim?

–Ah... – um sorriso doce saiu de seus lábios – Acho que todos nós queremos. Assistimos filmes assim, lemos livros assim, só pra viver através dos personagens um pouco do amor que eles sentem.

–Mas amores assim não existem.

–Não que você, ou eu, tenhamos vivido. Ele só é... – seus olhos de desviaram para os meus, ela me fitou com intensidade e deu de ombros, mostrando certo conformismo – raro.

–Você acha que terá um amor assim algum dia?

–Se eu tiver sorte, sim. Se não, me contento com um bom companheiro pra dividir sonhos e ambições.

–Você é bem conformada, não acha?

–Sou realista – ela riu – É você que está fazendo perguntas sentimentais aqui.

–É você quem está assistindo esse filme quase chorando.

Ela riu e voltou sua atenção à tela. Ficamos em silêncio até eu ser obrigado a prestar atenção no filme novamente.

Na cena final do filme, onde ele volta sozinho para onde eles deram o primeiro beijo, eu revirei os olhos impaciente com a música dramática quando ouvi um soluço.

Olhei surpreso para o lado e vi Bella chorando e soluçando enquanto fitava a tela da televisão como se quisesse entrar lá e viver o sofrimento do personagem.

–É... – ela soluçou – É tão triste! O amor deles – mais um soluço – O amor deles é como o vento! – e ela caiu mais em choro.

Sem poder me conter, caí na gargalhada enquanto ela me fitava chocada.

–Não era pra ser romântico? – perguntei rindo.

–Como você pode tá rindo? – ela me perguntou chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo – É muito triste, sabia?

–Como você pode estar chorando tanto com isso? É só um filme!

–Eu sei – ela riu – mas ainda assim é triste! Seu insensível!

Quando suas lágrimas secaram e só sobraram nossas risadas, já estava na hora de eu ir.

–Sem mais filmes pra chorar – ela falou com convicção – Esses filmes não devem ser assistidos com pessoas frias e calculistas – ela me provocou.

–Certo, certo – eu me levantei da poltrona – Preciso ir agora. Essa dose de romance sobrecarregou meu coração frio e calculista.

Ela sorriu levemente e assentiu.

–Tudo bem. Amanhã vai me trazer mais coca?

–Temos que ser discretos, querida. – fiz um ar de suspense – Não podemos ser imprudentes e deixar que descubram nosso segredinho – ela riu – Até amanhã – sorri e saí pela porta.

Eu sabia de uma livraria na cidade, nunca tinha ido lá, mas não achava que pudesse ter milhões de livrarias na cidade pequena, então as chances eram grandes. Eu sabia mais ou menos onde era, só precisaria pegar um desvio para passar na frente. E foi isso que eu fiz. Peguei o caminho mais longo e fui andando tranquilamente. Eu queria entender a situação que Bella e Sra. Marie estavam enfrentando.

Não demorou até eu chegar numa porta de vido emoldurada por madeira, a vitrine era escura e a placa de madeira com o nome "Livreiro" pendurada na parede da loja dava um aspecto antigo. Abri a porta e um sino antigo soou, anunciando minha entrada. O lugar era escuro, estava abarrotado de livros, não era grande e estava um pouco empoeirado. Sra. Marie com certeza estava tendo dificuldades para cuidar do lugar e da neta ao mesmo tempo.

–Precisa de ajuda, querido? – Sra. Marie surgiu entre os livros, me olhando com carinho.

–Eu estava passando por aqui e decidi vir aqui dar uma olhada...

Ela sorriu.

–Não é exatamente o que você esperava, não é?

–Não exatamente – eu ri – Mas tem muita personalidade – eu acrescentei.

–Obrigada – ela olhou em volta – Eu queria dar um jeito nesse lugar, estava planejando fazer algumas melhorias, mas não consegui ainda...

–Está tendo problemas, não é? – perguntei – Bella comentou que as vendas estão baixas...

–Sim, estão – pela primeira vez vi a preocupação tomar conta do rosto da idosa – Estou tentando pensar em alguma coisa pra melhorar, mas ainda não pensei em nada... Estou ficando cada vez mais preocupada – ela suspirou – Ainda não consegui falar com Rene, então não consigo pedir ajuda a ela.

–Eu posso ajudar – eu ofereci – Bella disse que você tem fechado a livraria mais cedo. Posso ficar até mais tarde para você poder ficar com Bella.

–Oh, Edward – ela sorriu para mim e afagou meu braço – É muita gentileza sua, mas não tenho como pagar um funcionário.

–Não precisa pagar – eu disse – Não estou fazendo nada nas férias... E seria bom arrumar uma ocupação... Sabe... Pra botar mais juízo na minha cabeça – eu dei de ombros.

–Eu não sei, Edward...

–Olha, Sra. Marie, eu realmente só quero ajudar. E esse é o único jeito que posso pensar pra fazer isso.

–Porque a mudança súbita? Antes não se importava.

Eu dei de ombros e desviei os olhos da senhora.

–Eu só quero.

–Obrigada – ela segurou minha mão – Obrigada de verdade.

Saí da livraria logo depois disso, pensando que eu estava começando a fazer algo bom para Bella. Assim ela ficaria mais tranquila em relação às dificuldades enfrentadas pela avó. Não importa o que eu fizesse, eu jamais poderia me redimir completamente pelo o que eu fiz com ela, mas eu estava disposto a tentar. Eu precisava tentar. Em algum lugar eu quase sentia o orgulho que minha mãe e irmão podiam estar sentindo de mim.

* * *

**OOi, geente!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora... Semana passada estava super ocupada e não sobrou tempo pra escrever... XD**

**Adorei as reviews do último capítulo e espero que esse também receba bastantes! Como eu vou escrevendo conforme vou postando, ler as reviews ajuda muito a escrever a história.**

**E aí? O que acharam do capítulo? Rose já deixou bem claro como ela quer as coisas, não é? (:**

**E no próximo capítulo, Bella recebe alta... Ed vai trabalhar... E vamos matar saudades do James... hahahaha**

**Beeijinhos, esperando mais reviews! :D**


	7. Capítulo 7 EPV

**Capítulo 7**

O tintilar dos talheres batendo contra os pratos era a única coisa que impedia que o zunido do silêncio invadisse meus ouvidos. Na longa mesa de madeira escura, o lugar da ponta pertencia ao meu pai. À sua esquerda, eu quase me afundava na cadeira estofada, de frente para a esposa do meu pai, Esme, minha tia. Olhei para sua mão delicadamente apoiada sobre a do meu pai enquanto eles bebiam o vinho tinto da elegante taça.

Aquelas mãos dadas mais pareciam uma afronta a mim. Suspirei alto e enfiei mais um pedaço de carne na boca. Eles soltaram as mãos discretamente e continuaram comendo.

–Sobre a Bella... – meu pai começou, limpando educadamente a boca com o guardanapo de pano – Amanhã você deve ir de carro para o hospital.

Eu o olhei, engolindo o pedaço de carne mal mastigado.

–Achei que estivesse proibido – falei, e me arrependi automaticamente.

–Ainda está, mas amanhã Bella receberá alta. Como estão sem carro, achei que você poderia muito bem levá–la para casa.

–Mas isso é ótimo! – eu exclamei – Foi tão rápido! Isso significa que ela está melhor, né?

Fiquei surpreso com a esperança empregada em minha voz e até mesmo dentro de mim. E pelas expressões surpresas nos rostos de meu pai e minha tia, eu não era o único. Meu pai limpou a garganta e suspirou.

–Bom, Edward, é complicado dizer que ela está melhorando. Apesar dos testes que passei a fazer, ela não parece apresentar qualquer sensibilidade nas pernas. – algo em minha expressão apressou–o a dizer mais alguma coisa – Mas a cicatrização dela é animadora. Está perfeita.

–Espero que ela volte a andar – soltei sem querer.

–Seu pai está se esforçando para isso, Edward – Esme disse.

Revirei os olhos e afastei meu prato para longe com desgosto. Afastei a cadeira bruscamente e joguei o guardanapo na mesa.

–Edward, eu proíbo que você saia dessa mesa dessa maneira! – meu pai gritou.

–Você não me proíbe a nada! – gritei de volta, apontando o dedo para ele.

–Carlisle, por favor – Esme pediu suplicante, pousando as mãos no braço do meu pai.

–Não se preocupe

–Não se mete – eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que meu pai.

–Eu já falei que não quero que fale assim com ela! – meu pai gritou, levantando–se e andando em minha direção – Você não tem esse direito!

–Eu tenho direito sim! – eu berrei, sentindo a garganta arranhando – Eu tenho direito de gritar com ela e detestá–la. O que vocês fizeram com a minha mãe – eu senti o nó na garganta se formando – O que fizeram com ela é imperdoável! – podia ouvir Esme chorando, em pé ao lado oposto da mesa, mas eu não me importava – É muito conveniente pra vocês ela estar morta!

Meu pai mantinha o maxilar duro, as mãos tremendo de raiva, mas não pôde segurar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto.

–Você não sabe o que está falando – ele disse com a voz trêmula.

–Sei melhor que ninguém! – agora sentia minhas próprias lagrimas ameaçando a sair – Eu estava lá! Eu vi toda essa... – olhei para os dois – palhaçada acontecendo enquanto minha mãe morria numa cama de hospital e meu irmão apodrecia a sete palmos!

Meu pai explodiu, lançando–se sobre mim e acertando um soco em meu rosto. Esme soltou um grito.

–Carlisle!

–Eu a amava! – meu pai gritou – Eu a amava!

Eu o empurrei, devolvendo–lhe o soco.

–Não fale dela! – eu gritei, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca – Não ouse falar que amava minha mãe! Eu passava dia e noite ao lado dela na cama enquanto vocês se fodiam! – limpei as lágrimas que começaram a escapar. – Você a matou!

–Edward, não foi assim! Eu amo minha irmã mais que tudo!

–Não ama! – eu a olhei com nojo – Roubou seu marido, sua casa, sua cama! Roubou sua vida!

–Cale–se! – meu pai gritou – Você não sabe de nada! Não entende!

–Morram vocês dois! – eu gritei, tomado pela raiva e jogando um vaso na parede, espatifando em mil pedaços.

Passei pela porta, pegando a chave do carro pendurada na parede e ignorei os chamados de meu pai. Entrei no meu bom e velho Volvo, quase nem percebi a sensação de familiaridade, ignorada por causa dos nervos que corriam pelo meu corpo. Liguei o carro e comecei a dirigir sem direção. Pelo menos conscientemente, pois quando me dei conta, estava parado na frente do hospital.

Fiquei parado lá por tanto tempo que minha perna adormeceu pisando no freio, incapaz de me dar por vencido e desligar o carro. Olhei no relógio do carro e já tinha passado meia hora. Derrotado, desliguei o carro e entrei no hospital. A recepcionista me olhou surpresa. Virei o rosto para o outro lado e acenei para ela. Caminhei para o elevador e apertei o botão do andar, não o de Bella, mas ainda mais acima. As portas se abriram e eu hesitei em sair. Quando a porta do elevador estava fechando, estendi a mão e saí, quase que cambaleando. Superficialmente o comprido corredor era como os outros de todos os andares, mas esse era tão diferente, tão diferente...

Andei até o familiar sofá bege que havia me sentado tantas vezes esperando minha mãe voltar de exames. Parei na frente, tentando me visualizar sentado lá. Olhei em volta, o corredor estava vazio então me sentei lá, sentindo a onda de emoções me atingindo. Lembrei–me da época em que minha mãe ainda estava comigo. Da época em que meu irmão mais velho ainda implicava comigo. Eles se foram tão cedo... Leo se foi rapidamente, sofreu menos, mas minha mãe sofreu até perder as forças e a vontade de viver.

Fitei o chão claro, lembrando–me de quando minha mãe levou a mim e meu irmão para um piquenique quando meu pai faltou em mais um passeio. Enquanto chorava, sorri levemente ao lembrar quando ela brincou conosco de índios, destruindo metade da casa. Eram tantas as lembranças que eu guardava dos dois, momentos bons e ruins, mas eu abraçaria tudo aquilo de novo só para tê–los novamente.

–Edward? – ouvi meu nome ser dito tão docemente que pensei por um segundo que meu desejo havia se realizado. – Edward? – a voz insistiu e eu me virei para encontrar os olhos castanhos de Bella.

–Bella?

–Por que está chorando? – ela pousou as mãos em meus ombros.

–Não estou – limpei meu rosto, secando inutilmente minhas lágrimas que ensopavam meu rosto.

–Vamos para o meu quarto – ela puxou gentilmente meu braço.

–Não – eu neguei com a cabeça – Sua avó está lá e eu não quero...

–Ela não está – ela me interrompeu – ficou em casa para ajeitar as coisas lá para quando eu voltar.

Sendo assim, assenti.

–O que estava fazendo naquele andar? – ela me perguntou já no corredor de seu andar.

–Era onde minha mãe ficava internada. E você?

–Fui fazer uns últimos exames antes de sair daqui.

Entramos em seu quarto. Não estava claro, a luz principal estava apagada, nos restando apenas uma pequena luminária pendurada na parede que estava acesa, iluminando suavemente o quarto. Sem enfermeiras, Bella se empurrou para perto da mala, pegando dentro dela um conjunto de pijamas.

–Eu vou esperar lá fora – falei, querendo aproveitar a oportunidade para aliviar o nó em minha garganta e lavar o rosto.

–Não precisa – ela falou rapidamente – É só virar de costas. E não queremos que as enfermeiras notem que você está aqui tão tarde.

Fiz o que ela falou, virei–me de costas, completamente consciente do barulho da camiseta de algodão saindo de seu corpo e dos cabelos compridos de Bella batendo em suas costas.

–Uhm... Edward – a voz de Bella parecia hesitante – as enfermeiras me ajudam com a calça, e bem...

–Eu ajudo – falei prontamente, mas me virando lentamente.

Bella vestia a parte de cima de um conjunto de pijama de algodão, a regata mostrava um delicado decote, nada sensual, nem inocente. Mas ainda vestia uma calça preta larga. Quando eu me aproximei o suficiente, segurei–a pela cintura com as mãos. Assim que ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço, levantei–a da cadeira de rodas, mantendo nossos corpos juntos num quase abraço enquanto, com uma das mãos, ela baixava sua calça. O elástico da calça estava no meio de sua coxa e, para acelerar o processo, uma vez que sentia seus braços cansados em volta do meu pescoço, puxei o braço de Bella de volta para meu pescoço, e em seguida, deslizei minha mão pela sua coxa, deslizando a calça pelas suas pernas.

–Queria poder sentir isso – ela me confessou.

–Um dia você vai – eu respondi, a voz firme – eu juro.

Sentei–a na cadeira, ela fitava o chão, envergonhada enquanto eu me ajoelhava e passava o short azul marinho de algodão pelas suas pernas, a fim de vesti-la. Tentei não pensar muito na calcinha preta bem na minha frente. Quando o short chegou até o ponto em que a cadeira o impedia de subir o resto, Bella segurou o elástico, e eu a puxei de volta para perto de mim. Depois de deslizar rapidamente o short para o lugar certo, eu estava quase a colocando na cama quando os braços de Bella se lançaram ao redor do meu pescoço, não procurando por sustentação, mas em um abraço apertado. Ela aninhou o rosto em meu pescoço e quando falou, senti sua respiração em minha pele.

–Fiquei tão assustada quando o vi chorando. Pode me dizer o que aconteceu?

O carinho do momento me pegou desprevenido, sem pensar muito, passei os braços ainda mais forte envolta de sua cintura fina e afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos, sentindo o cheiro de morangos.

–Briguei com meu pai, por causa da esposa dele.

Senti seus braços apertarem mais em mim, e ela estufou o peito, tentando se aproximar mais. Ela estava malditamente sem sutien. Sem sutien!

Tentei desesperadamente pensar em outra coisa, mas o contato com ela era tão bom, nossos corpos se encaixavam no abraço, mesmo que suas pernas pendessem mortas em minha frente, pensei com remorso.

–Me deixa na cama e vamos conversar.

Assenti e peguei–a no colo, levantando suas pernas dormentes com um dos braços, enquanto com o outro eu sustentava seu tronco. Deitei–a na cama e quando fiz a menção de me afastar, Bella estendeu o braço e segurou minha mão. Sentei–me na beirada da cama, olhando seu rosto aflito enquanto ela acariciava minha mão com uma das suas e com a outra, ela secava a trilha de lágrimas que ainda resistiam em meu rosto.

–Quer falar sobre isso? – ela perguntou suavemente. Neguei com a cabeça e ela assentiu – Posso fazer uma coisa que minha mãe fazia comigo quando eu estava triste? É uma das poucas coisas que lembro da época que vivemos juntas.

–Claro.

Ela tentou se afastar para o lado da cama e deu um tapinha no espaço vazio ao seu lado.

–Me ajude a virar de lado e deite–se virado para mim.

Obedeci, ainda que relutante enquanto a virava de lado e subia na cama. Assim que pousei minha cabeça em seu travesseiro, Bella sorriu levemente e estendeu a mão lentamente, começando um vagaroso carinho em meus cabelos. Sem nunca deixar de me olhar nos olhos, ela continuou o hipnótico afago e eu, depois de um tempo, estendi minha mão para o seu próprio cabelo, refletindo os movimentos que ela fazia em mim. Ficamos assim durante tanto tempo que eu adormeci, acordando apenas no dia seguinte, com o corpo de Bella colado ao meu, o braço dobrado sobre meu peito, a cabeça tranquilamente pousada sobre meu braço. E eu mantinha meus braços envolta dela, num abraço protetor.

Bella pareceu acordar junto comigo, espreguiçando o corpo inteiro enquanto as pernas permaneciam dormentes junto às minhas. Levantei–me da cama lentamente, tendo o cuidado de não derrubá-la.

–Bom dia – ela me cumprimentou sorrindo.

–Bom dia – sorri para ela, parecendo ter descansado o que suficiente pra uma semana – Vou lavar o rosto – apontei para o banheiro – Quer alguma coisa?

–Sim... – ela riu – quando sair, chame uma enfermeira para mim, sim?

Assenti e entrei no banheiro. Até que era espaçoso, tinha o espaço necessário para um box, um vaso sanitário, uma pia e para a cadeira de rodas passar por aquilo. Olhei–me no espelho, meu lábio inferior parecia um pouco inchado, mas nenhum corte aparecia. Passei a língua pela parte interna dos lábios e senti a área sensível do corte feito pelos meus dentes, mas causados pelo soco do meu pai. Eu não me importei, tinha certeza que a cara dele estava pior.

E pensando na briga de ontem, foi impossível não pensar em Bella. Deus, o jeito que ela me abraçou ontem, tão carinhosa, tão amorosa... O momento compartilhado parecia tão íntimo, tão pessoal. Muito mais íntimo que todas as transas que eu tive.

Epa.

Olhei–me no espelho sem me reconhecer. Fitei meus olhos verdes e pensei: _"Calma, Edward. Ontem você estava desprevenido e vulnerável. Não quer dizer nada. Respira. Mantenha–se no profissional."_

Mas mesmo repetindo religiosamente esse mantra enquanto eu lavava meu rosto, o fato de eu poder ser eu mesmo enquanto estava com ela não podia ser simplesmente ignorado. Nem mesmo com James eu me sentia tão confortável, tão aberto, ou tão exposto como aquela menina me fazia ficar. Quando eu estava com ela, havia calma em meu mundo.

Suspirei parando na frente da porta, quando escuto Bella gritando do quarto.

–Vamos, Edward! Não vai passar a manhã inteira trancado aí! Não precisa ficar encabulado! – ela fez uma pausa – É completamente normal pessoas dormirem juntas.

Sorri abertamente abrindo a porta. Bella era especial, eu podia ver agora. Olhando–a deitada com o cabelo bagunçado, o short mais curto do que normalmente era, exibindo sua coxa inteira, e ela sorrindo abertamente para mim, pensei que ela conseguia ser mais bonita que todas as garotas com quem eu já dormi. E o fato de saber que ela estava totalmente alheia à própria beleza a tornava incrivelmente... Bella.

Epa.

Controle–se Edward.

~0~0~0~

–Pegou tudo? – perguntei a Bella antes de sair do quarto. Ela já estava na metade do corredor.

–Edward, você já me perguntou isso um trilhão de vezes! Está pior que minha avó. Peguei sim!

Suspirei e coloquei a alça da mala no ombro. Entramos no elevador e quando chegamos ao térreo, Bella foi para o balcão de recepção dar baixa em toda a papelada da alta. Vê-la sendo atendida no balcão para deficientes, ajustado para a altura da cadeira de rodas, era triste, mas pelo menos era bom saber que ela estava saindo de lá. Foi mais que minha mãe teve a chance de fazer.

–Dr. Cullen, o que houve? – Bella exclamou e eu desviei os olhos para meu pai, que estava parado em frente a ela.

Eu estava certo, a cara dele estava pior que a minha. O olho esquerdo estava inchado e verde envolta.

–Não foi nada, Bella – ele sorriu – apenas um acidente. – Meu pai olhou para mim e seu rosto tomou um ar sério – Bom dia, Edward.

–Bom dia.

–Bom, meu dia está cheio hoje – meu pai olhou para Bella – devo ir ver mais um paciente. Pegou o número da fisioterapeuta que eu te passei?

–Sim. Amanhã mesmo ligarei para lá

–Certo – ele sorriu – Lembre–se que a fisioterapia é uma etapa crucial na sua recuperação. É preciso ter paciência.

Bella assentiu.

–Pode deixar. Edward vai me levar para casa. – ela sorriu – Ele tem me ajudado muito, Dr. Cullen.

–Fico feliz – seu sorriso não atingiu os olhos.

–Vamos, Bella? – a chamei. Ela virou a cadeira para mim e veio deslizando pelo chão, até parar ao meu lado.

Abri a porta para Bella passar. O primeiro choque de realidade do mundo fora do hospital estava a menos de dois metros da porta. Bella parou em frente à pequena escada de quatro degraus e ficou fitando a descida até eu me aproximar.

–Vou ter que ir pela rampa – ela falou de repente, e virou a cadeira em direção à rampa.

Observei ela chegar até a rampa e começou a descer, segurando a roda para controlar a velocidade. Ela era forte.

Bella chegou à calçada e eu desci os quatro degraus.

–Onde está o carro?

–Ali na frente – apontei para meu carro estacionado no outro lado da rua.

Bella arregalou os olhos para o carro, mas não disse nada. Tirei a mala do meu ombro e coloquei no colo de Bella.

–Assim é mais rápido – justifiquei quando ela me lançou um olhar interrogativo.

Fui para trás dela e empurrei a cadeira para atravessar a rua. Quando chegamos à calçada, peguei a mala e coloquei no banco de trás. Ela parou no lado do passageiro, fitando a porta como se fosse um difícil enigma. Abri a porta do passageiro e esperei para saber o que ela queria fazer. Num suspiro, Bella me olhou vencida.

–Pode me ajudar?

–Claro – sorri levemente. Peguei–a no colo e a sentei no banco – Não se preocupe. Treinaremos técnicas para isso.

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

–Obrigada.

Dobrei a cadeira de rodas e coloquei na porta malas. Assim que dei a volta no carro e entrei, Bella me olhou.

–Foi você quem fez aquilo com seu pai?

–Ah, Bella – eu suspirei, ligando o carro – Temos mesmo que falar sobre isso?

–Um dia teremos – ela afirmou – Ele ficou bem machucado.

–É? Eu também estou – falei, fazendo uma curva.

–Não consigo ver nada – ela respondeu desafiadora.

–Não poderia. – com um suspiro, liguei o rádio e falei baixo, sem realmente querer que ela ouvisse – Ninguém vê.

Mesmo assim, ela pareceu ouvir, pegou com delicadeza minha mão que estava descansando no apoio de braço e a acariciou levemente.

–Estou tentando ver, de verdade.

~0~0~0~

–Vire à direita – Bella instruiu – É aquela ultima casa branca.

Estávamos num bairro um pouco distante do centro, as casas eram menores e mais simples. Paramos na frende de uma casa branca de dois andares. A varanda era simples, e para o meu terror, havia mais escadas. Bella soltou o cinto e me olhou.

–Vamos? – ela riu – ou você tá com medo de furtarem seu carro?

–Claro que não – eu bufei – Isso não vai acontecer, né?

–Claro que não! – ela riu e abriu a porta.

Desci do carro e depois de tudo pronto, com Bella na cadeira e mala no ombro, puxei a cadeira de rodas pelas escadas, morrendo de medo de derrubar Bella.

–Tá segurando direito?

–Tô, Edward! – Bella bufou – É a decima vez que você me pergunta isso e nós estamos no quarto degrau.

–Eu só tô preocupado.

Chegamos à porta e Bella tirou as chaves do bolso. Quando empurrou a maçaneta, a porta rangeu. Entramos na sala simples, um pequeno sofá de dois lugares na frente de uma televisão de plasma, que não combinava em nada com o ar simples do ambiente. Almofadas coloridas decoravam o sofá e sobre uma prateleira em cima da televisão, estava uma coleção de fotos de escola com o péssimo fundo azul.

Tinha Bella com os cabelos curtos, outra com Bella com aparelho, Bella com uma espinha enorme na testa, Bela com franja. Tantas versões da Bella.

–Se passar mais um segundo olhando essas fotos com esse sorrisinho idiota, vou passar com a roda no seu pé – ela me ameaçou.

Eu ri e me afastei das fotos.

–O que quer fazer? – eu a perguntei.

–Não sei... Que tal um café da manhã? Minha avó disse que tinha bolo preparado. Quer um pedaço?

–Com certeza – e eu a segui em direção à cozinha.

~0~0~0~

Meu celular tocou. Pelo toque, já sabia quem era.

–Uhm... Bella, me dá licença? – eu me levantei da mesa na cozinha onde tínhamos passados as ultimas duas horas conversando.

–Claro – ela gesticulou – Não tenha pressa.

Saí pela porta da frente e atendi ao celular.

–Fala, James.

–Edward – James tinha a voz histérica – Eu tenho tentado falar com você faz dias!

–Tenho estado ocupado, tá? O que é?

–Aquela puta da Roselie! Ela gravou o acidente!

Suspirei. Merda... Rose tinha mesmo que colocar James nisso?

–Fica calmo, eu já conversei com ela. Ela não vai falar com ninguém sobre isso.

–Ah não vai? – a voz de James tremeu – Essa vadia vai se arrepender de querer nos chantagear. Eu juro que ela não sabe com quem está se metendo.

–James – eu suspirei – Relaxa... Eu já falei com ela, o que ela quer não é nada demais. Nada que eu não resolva facilmente.

–Não, Edward – ele chiou – Eu é que vou resolver isso facilmente.

Passei os dedos pelos meus cabelos, já completamente irritado. Controlar James era mais difícil que convencer um cão a bater com a cabeça na parede.

–Vamos nos encontrar – eu propus – A gente conversa e vê o que faz.

–Tá – ele bufou – Onde nos encontramos?

–Na livraria perto do Ylles, aquele bar onde Tyler consegue a maconha.

–Eu sei onde é... O que vamos fazer lá? – ele riu – Vamos num lugar mais familiar.

–Não. Estou trabalhando lá – eu expliquei irritado – Esteja lá amanhã, tá?

–Não estou te reconhecendo, Edward. Que merda está acontecendo com você? – ele agora parecia irritado – Foi a porra do acidente?

–Claro que não, James - eu bufei.

–Você está estranho desde aquele dia. Esquece aquilo - Sua voz tremeu com raiva – Que merda, Edward.

* * *

**Nota: Tchanaaam! :D**

** Edward e papai Cullen quebrando a banca... Coitadinha da Esme.. eu realmente morro de dó dela.**

** Bella foi super boazinha com o Edward... Homens insensíveis ficam balançados com carinho... O Edward já tá começando a sentir alguma coisa pela Bella! :D **

** Agora ele entender o que está acontecendo com ele é outra história.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Adorei todas! **

**Um beijinho, até semana que vem! :D**


	8. Capítulo 8 EPV

Capítulo 8

–Então a gente se vê amanhã? – sorri para Bella, que estava sentada no sofá com controle remoto, salgadinho, refrigerante e telefone ao alcance das mãos

–É... Não tenho opção, né... – ela zombou, dando de ombros– Fazer o que.

–Você me ama, só está em fase de negação – Abri a porta – Precisa de alguma coisa pra amanhã?

–Não... Só traga seu corpinho indecente para cá.

Eu ri enquanto fechava a porta e descia em direção ao carro. Enquanto dirigia, a suspeita que ainda existia um sorriso em meu rosto me incomodava.

Sacudi a cabeça e liguei o rádio quando o carro parou no farol, o rap sujo entrou nos meus ouvidos, afastando qualquer vestígio de sorriso. Deus... Que coisa podre de se ouvir. Estava estendendo o dedo pra trocar de estação quando me impedi. Eu gosto dessa música. Eu gosto dessa música. Eu gosto dessa música. Não ia me permitir que minha súbita sensibilidade se refletisse no meu gosto musical.

Cheguei à Livraria e estacionei na rua lateral. Sra. Marie já estava na porta quando eu me aproximei, e sorriu abertamente.

–Oh... Que bom, Edward! – ela juntou as mãos – Estava ansiosa para que você chegasse. Bella já está em casa?

–Sim –eu sorri – Deixei–a no sofá com tudo que ela precisa pra sobreviver.

–Ótimo – ela segurou minha mão. – Muito obrigada. Agora, que tal eu te mostrar como funciona aqui antes de eu ir embora?

**~0~0~0~**

Estava sentado na cadeira atrás do balcão antigo havia mais de três horas, e a porcaria do sininho da porta ainda não havia tocado. Não pude deixar de pensar que a livraria estava as ruínas. Nenhum cliente aparecendo era a prova que Sra. Marie e Bella estavam em uma difícil situação.

Passei a próxima hora pensando no que eu poderia fazer pra alavancar aquele lugar. Tive uma ótima ideia, que tinha que começar o quanto antes.

Procurei um pedaço de papel e me levantei da cadeira. Passei em cada uma das prateleiras, anotando o nome do livro, o autor e o preço. Estava na última sessão e nenhum cliente havia entrado na loja. Quando terminei, peguei todas as folhas de papéis e dobrei–as. Teria trabalho de noite. Ouvi o primeiro sino do dia.

–Mas que lugarzinho xexelento – James falou, tirando os óculos escuros e olhando envolta – Agora entendi porque te contrataram.

–Obrigado pelo apoio, idiota – eu ri – Tá mais calmo, ou ainda tá dando chilique?

–Você sabe que eu fico puto com essas coisas – ele se aproximou do balcão – Ainda mais com algo sério como aquilo, Edward.

–Eu sei – fiz uma careta – Mas já tá tudo certo, James. Falei com a Roselie, ela quer coisa pequena.

–Se aquele vídeo vazar, Edward – ele balançou a cabeça, os olhos azuis faiscaram – Estamos fodidos, e você sabe disso. Não dá pra acreditar na palavra daquela vadiazinha.

–Para de esquentar com isso – eu falei irritado – Eu já disse que cuido disso.

–Você pode cuidar agora, mas amanhã ela vai querer mais coisas.

–E o que pretende fazer? – eu cruzei os braços – Vai mata–la?

–Não – ele riu – Ainda não sei o que vai ser, mas vou dar um jeito dela não se meter mais conosco. Só estou esperando a oportunidade certa.

–Porra, James – eu gritei – Eu tô falando que vou resolver isso.

–Calma, Edward – James arregalou os olhos.

–Eu estava calmo – eu falei – Você não quer me ver irritado, quer? – andei até as prateleiras e peguei cinco livros, os mais caros.

–Não – ele desviou os olhos – Não precisa jogar essa.

–Você não me deixou outra opção – eu joguei os livros nele – Me deixa cuidar disso. Você já assumiu a liderança de muita coisa.

–Pra que são esses livros? – ele olhou horrorizado para a pilha de livros em suas mãos.

–Você vai comprar – eu falei, e fui para o caixa – dá cento e doze e cinquenta.

–Porque eu compraria essa porcariada toda? Livro de medicina? Culinária noroeguesa? Tá falando sério?

–Porque eu estou trabalhando aqui – eu gritei – Porque os donos dessa loja estão precisando!

–Edward, Que porra! – ele colocou os livros no balcão e abriu a carteira. Peguei o dinheiro e devolvi o troco. – Cara... O que tá acontecendo com a gente?

–Não sei o que quer dizer – eu bufei – Está tudo bem.

–Está o caralho, Edward. Sempre fomos como irmãos, cara – ele me seu um soco no braço – Sempre aprontamos merdas juntos e tudo mais. Eu nem te vejo mais, cara.

Pela primeira vez, James realmente parecia abalado. Os olhos azuis me fitaram com desespero. Eu não podia ignorar que o que James dizia era verdade. Desde o inicio, depois do casamento do meu pai, nos aproximamos e ele sabia de todas as merdas que tinham acontecido comigo. Bem, quase toda, mas ainda assim...

–Sei lá, James – eu balancei a cabeça – Aquela coisa do acidente tá mexendo comigo ainda. E não adianta falar pra eu esquecer – eu completei quando ele abriu a boca – Esse programa teste tá mexendo com a minha cabeça.

–Esse amiguinho tá falando merda no seu ouvido? – ele cruzou os braços.

–Não... – eu me embolei. – Olha, James... – eu suspirei – Vamos esquecer isso, ok? Vamos sair hoje, fazer alguma coisa...

–Esse é o Edward que eu conheço! – ele riu – Os pais da Tricy estão viajando. Ela vai dar uma festa. Tyler conhece um bom fornecedor, sabe como é... Ervinha da boooa – ele juntou o indicador no polegar e levou ao lábio.

Eu ri.

–É disso que estou precisando – eu sacudi a cabeça – Nem lembro quando foi a última vez que aproveitei uma dessas.

–Ótimo – ele riu – Passo as onze pra te pegar.

Logo que James saiu, às seis e meia, fechei a loja. Não era exatamente difícil... Deixei um bilhete sobre a mesa anotado os livros que James comprou e o dinheiro. Coloquei o dinheiro num envelope, embaixo do monitor do computador. Tranquei a porta de vidro e deslizei a porta de metal para baixo.

Dirigi até em casa tranquilamente. Quando cheguei, encontrei a casa vazia. Estranhei, mas não me importei. A sala já estava impecável novamente, sem nenhum vestígio da noite anterior, exceto a ausência do vaso que quebrei.

Subi para o quarto e fui direto para o computador, abrindo a lista dos livros na minha frente e começando a trabalhar. Bella iria adorar isso.

Passei três horas sentado no computador, o corpo já dolorido, mas com satisfação que eu não sentia há muito tempo correndo pelo meu corpo. Com o trabalho feito, estava ansioso pra mostrar à Bella no dia seguinte. Levantei–me da cadeira e estalei as costas, precisando desesperadamente de um bom banho.

Liguei o chuveiro na água quente e me despi. Entrei embaixo d'água e logo molhei os cabelos, esfregando veemente o shampoo na cabeça. Pensei em Bella. Lembrei–me da visão de hoje de manhã, Bella deitada na cama, o shortinho azul marinho não muito maior que uma calcinha, a blusinha branca levemente levantada, mostrando um pouco da barriga lisa. Fechei os olhos, sentindo a boca seca. Seu cabelo castanho bagunçado, os olhos faiscando para mim num conjunto sexy com o sorriso largo.

Minha mão soltou–se do cabelo, descendo lentamente até chegar à minha excitação. Acariciei a ponta lentamente, pensando nos lábios rosados de Bella. Aquele pescoço delgado, podia beijá-lo e lambê-lo inteiro. Sim, podia ver a cena: Bella deitada sobre o sofá em sua casa, meu corpo sobre o dela, eu beijava e mordia seu pescoço, seu corpo ondulando contra o sofá enquanto suas mãos viajavam dentro da minha calça.

Quase podia ouvir seu gemido contra meu ouvido conforme eu passava as mãos pelo seu corpo e–

Abri os olhos. Eu não podia estar batendo uma punheta pensando em Bella. Não... Franzi o cenho em concentração, tentando desesperadamente pensar em outra mulher enquanto eu continuava. Nenhuma parecia boa. Mas fazer aquilo pensando em Bella era como um pecado.

Eu podia sentir o orgasmo se aproximando lentamente. Apoiei a outra mão contra o azulejo e tombei a cabeça para trás. Sim, eu podia ver claramente Bella completamente nua, aberta para me receber. Os soluços de prazer enquanto transávamos seriam ótimos, ela frágil embaixo de mim, puxando meus cabelos e mordendo meu pescoço.

"_Oh, Edward" – _Eu podia ouvi–la dizer –"_Estou.. oh.. goz..."_

E eu gozei. Fiquei paralisado, digerindo o fato de eu ter batido uma pensando em ninguém menos que Bella. O sentimento de culpa me consumiu. Eu tinha feito mal a ela. E lá estava eu, dando–me de prazer à custa dela.

O pensamento me aterrorizava, mas algo me assustava mais. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu me masturbava pensando numa garota específica. Sempre foram imagens aleatórias. Bem, na minha cabeça aquele fato tinha uma significância maior.

Saí do box com a toalha amarrada no quadril e fui para a pia fazer a barba. Depois, enquanto passava a loção pós barba, a resolução que chegou em minha mente me chocou. Fitei meus próprios olhos verdes arregalados.

–Mas que porra.

**~0~0~0~**

No horário combinado, James passou em casa. Meu pai e Esme ainda não haviam chegado, e eu não me preocupei em avisá-los onde eu estava indo. Ele vestia uma camiseta branca com gola em V e uma calça jeans escura.

–Ótimo – ele riu olhando para minha camiseta igual à dele, mas verde escura – Bela variação de visual.

–Acontece – eu falei – Não vou me trocar, então anda logo.

–Cara – ele desligou o carro – eu não vou chegar numa festa parecendo malditamente uma dupla sertaneja. Vai trocar de roupa.

–Não vou – eu bufei – De qualquer forma nós dois sabemos que não vamos passar muito tempo perto um do outro.

James riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

–Bom ponto – ele ligou o carro – Hoje quero Tricy.

Sim, ele escolhia a garota antes da festa. E ele sempre conseguia. James, filho de um empresário, herdou o senso econômico das coisas.

–Vai economizar gasolina? – eu ri.

Ele sempre dava preferencia às donas da festa, uma vez que economizava gasolina sem precisar dirigir para outro lugar.

–E não se esqueça que a filha sempre acaba destrancando o quarto dos pais. Aprecio exclusividade, não vou transar onde todo mundo já farreou antes.

–Bom ponto – eu ri.

Bem, ele já pensou muito sobre o assunto e tratava tudo com admirável frieza.

James dirigiu até a casa de Tricy, que não era muito longe da de Bella, percebi com certa admiração. Então sacudi minha cabeça, tentando não pensar em Bella. Sem Bella por hoje.

A casa era espaçosa, a festa já estava bombando quando chegamos. O quintal da frente havia abandonado a cor verde sendo coberto de vermelho dos copos de plástico.

–Espero que Tricy tenha reservado um bom estoque de bebida – eu falei enquanto passávamos pelo mar de copos – Esses filhos da puta já beberam pra caralho.

–Você conhece a Tricy – James riu, passando a língua entre os lábios – ela nunca desaponta.

Entramos pela porta e fomos saudados por algumas pessoas. Outras não tinham coragem de falar conosco.

–Hey, Edward – Tyler me cumprimentou. Acenei para ele–James, meu irmão... – eles deram um aperto de mão e se puxaram para um abraço. –Hoje a noite vai ser boa – ele riu e entregou a James um maço de maconha.

Ty era um cara maneiro e o melhor fornecedor do colégio. A pele morena e cabeça raspada combinavam com o corpo bem cuidado. Ele vestia uma regata branca tão justa que podíamos ver o piercing em seu mamilo esquerdo.

–Você é o cara – James gritou.

–Vou pegar uma bebida – eu anunciei, me afastando.

Andei em direção à cozinha, cumprimentando algumas pessoas no caminho. O balcão no centro estava rodeado de pessoas e eu, sem esforço, abri espaço entre elas, pegando uma bebida e saindo, indo para a sala.

Sentei–me no sofá. Enquanto bebia a forte bebida, observava a mistura de corpos femininos dançando pecaminosamente em minha frente. O som era muito alto, e eu estava tão perdido nos milhares de corpos femininos enquanto esperava a bebida começar a fazer efeito que não reparei em Tricy se aproximando.

A maluca se jogou em meu colo, o cabelo castanho preso num rabo de cavalo frouxo destacava o decote que usava. A blusa rosa semitransparente dava uma boa visão do sutien por baixo.

–Oi, Edward – ela falou em meu ouvido, mordendo meu lóbulo suavemente – Quase achei que você não viria. Anda tão sumido recentemente...

–Tricy – falei tentando disfarçar a indiferença– Festa maneira.

–Que bom que veio – ela bebeu do seu copo. Aproveitei para dar um grande gole do meu, acabando com o resto da bebida.

–Já falou com James? – perguntei enquanto ela passava a língua no canto da boca.

–Não... – ela deu de ombros – Vou falar com ele agora – falou, mas não se moveu.

–Você ainda está no meu colo – eu observei.

–Você ainda não me beijou – ela retrucou com um sorrisinho safado.

Olhei para ela, Tricy era bonitinha e estava sentada no meu colo, praticamente pedindo para fode–lá ali mesmo. Que culpa eu teria? James iria entender... Segurei seu cabelo com força, pude ouvir ela soltando um gemido e aproximei minha boca da sua. O problema foi que, no último segundo, pensei em Bella. O choque da súbita lembrança de seu carinho me pegou de surpresa e eu levantei do sofá rapidamente, com o cuidado de não derrubar a calorosa anfitriã no chão.

–Você devia falar com James.

Andei torpemente até a cozinha, esbarrando em James no caminho. Ele se virou e sorriu preguiçosamente. Cara ele tava chapado.

–Quer um, Eddie? – ele me ofereceu o maço.

–Não me chame de Eddie, James.

Peguei das mãos dele e dei uma profunda tragada, soltando o a fumaça e sorrindo bobamente. Podia sentir a leve brisa chegando. James tinha um grande sorriso enquanto me olhava. Eu ri.

–Então, Eddie...

–Edward – eu corrigi – Nem chapado você vai me chamar de Eddie.

–Então, Edward – ele enfatizou meu nome – Já resolveu o problema da vadia loira?

–Da Rose? Ainda não – Dei outra tragada – Hoje, a noite não é para isso.

–Ah... E o que ela quer mesmo? – ele riu.

–Ela não te disse? – eu ri e ele negou com a cabeça, rindo bobamente – Todos os caras que disseram que foderam ela, era mentira... Ela só quer que eu ajude–a a desmenti–los.

–É mentira, é? – ele sorriu sombriamente.

–Mas esquece isso hoje – entreguei o maço para ele – Vamos só curtir.

Continuei meu caminho para a cozinha. Preparei um drink ainda mais forte pra mim quando eu vi um belo par de peitos parcialmente escondidos por um indecente decote. Levantei meus olhos para encontrar Roselie me olhando, e meu interesse desapareceu.

–Bela cena aquela no sofá – ela falou – Quase não te reconheci – ela apontou com o dedo indicador enquanto ainda segurava um copo – Você realmente rejeitou uma garota que tava sentada em seu colo?

–Ficou com ciúmes? – eu provoquei.

–Fiquei – ela rolou os olhos – morrendo de ciúmes, na verdade.

Eu me aproximei dela, comprimindo seu corpo contra o balcão. Dei um gole na minha bebida abaixei meus lábios até seus ouvidos.

–Eu sabia – e ri.

Roselie me empurrou levemente, mas também riu. Oras, um pouco de bebida podia, com certeza, transformar as pessoas. Inclusive dois mal comidos como Rose e eu.

Espera aí... Eu acabei de chama-la de Rose?!

–Falou com algum dos mentirosos bastardos? – Rose perguntou.

–Hoje não vou resolver isso, Roselie.

–Por que não? - Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

–Porque hoje eu só quero é transar com alguém.

–Sua seletividade me comove – ela riu – Por que esse desespero?

Andamos até o quintal da frente e nos sentamos na grama, levando conosco uma garrafa de vodka. Eu não entendia bem porque diabos eu estava passando a festa com Roselie.

–Não é desespero – me defendi.

–É sim.. Anda... Fala logo.

Eu rolei os olhos e terminei meu terceiro copo de vodka pura. Nem sentia mais o gosto enquanto bebia.

–É só que preciso esquecer umas coisas – eu falei, misturando levemente as palavras – Eu tô na seca há um tempo que não estava acostumado e confundi algumas coisas.

Rose me olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada e caiu na gargalhada.

–Até – ela riu – Até parece que o putão do Edward Cullen está gostando de alguém!

Meu riso foi interrompido com uma engasgada e eu fitei Rose com estupefação.

–É impossível! – ela gritou.

Sorri levemente e assenti.

Ela parou de rir tão subitamente quanto começou, e me olhou com espanto.

–Isso realmente é verdade? – os olhos azuis me fitavam com surpresa.

Eu balancei a cabeça, nos servindo mais um copo de vodka.

–Não – eu bufei – Sem chances.

–Oh meu Deus – ela falou – É verdade, não é? Quem é a coitada?

Em algum impulso estranho, eu só queria contar para alguém sobre Bella. E não podia ser James. Então seria para Rose, mesmo que ela tenha chamado Bella de coitada.

–Você a conhece – eu comecei e lancei um olhar significativo.

Rose ficou me fitando um tempo, tentando entender o que eu queria dizer, e quando a resolução chegou aos seus olhos, ela gritou.

–Sem chance! Como a encontrou?

–Estou cumprido um trabalho comunitário em um programa teste – expliquei – tenho que passar um tempo com um jovem certinho. Quando fui ver, era ela.

–Como ela está?

–Mal – eu afundei o rosto nas mãos – Mas de qualquer forma não importa – eu a olhei – Não é possível que eu esteja gostando dela... Seria estúpido que isso acontecesse depois do acidente. Eu não gosto dela, tá? – falei de novo, mais para mim que pra Roselie.

–Qual é o nome dela? – ela perguntou, parecendo realmente interessada – Como ela é?

–Bella – eu sorri – Ela é muito legal. Quando acordou era simplesmente irritante e barulhenta, mas depois passou a ser mais calma e doce.

–Doce? – ela levantou as sobrancelhas – Não é uma palavra que eu esperava sair de você.

–Bom, é... – bebi mais dois goles – Ela trata todo mundo com carinho. E adora comer porcaria – eu ri – É uma viciada em coca cola.

Roselie me olhava como se eu tivesse cuspido em seu decote.

–Você gosta dela – ela disse com admiração eu dei mais um gole na vodka.

–Não é isso – eu bufei e tentei desviar o foco de mim – Mas e o seu cara... Quem ele é afinal?

–Não é do nosso circulo – ela deu de ombros – Ele é diferente de todos nós, sabe? – eu neguei, e ela revirou os olhos – Ele não bebe muito, pratica esportes, é inteligente... Tem futuro e um bom coração.

–Parece muito perfeito – eu ri.

–Ele é – ela sorriu – Todos estão sempre sorrindo quando estão com ele. Somos tão...

–Diferentes... – eu completei.

–É – ela franziu o cenho, concordando com a cabeça – É como se eu não fosse boa o suficiente, sabe?

–E você sabe que no fundo ele sabe disso...

–Não mereço alguém assim...

Ela suspirou

–Bella é como ele, né? – ela riu, virando o copo.

–É... Ei, Rose – eu a olhei – Quem é ele?

–Emmett. Sabe quem é?

–Gêmeo de Alice? – eu ri – Do time de futebol americano, né? – Ela assentiu – Ele é o melhor amigo de Bella.

–Sério? – ela arregalou os olhos – Edward, você podia me apresenta-lo!

–Eu não falo com ele! – eu exclamei – Foi só uma vez, e não foi muito bom...

–Poderíamos sair nós quatro! E depois apresentaríamos Alice para o Jasper.

A menção ao nome de Jasper fez meu sangue congelar. Deus... Nem me sei há quanto tempo não falava sobre Jazz.

–Eu lembro que ele sempre teve um olho em Alice... Como ele está?

–Desde que vocês pararam de se falar... Vai bem. Está sempre sozinho, sabe como ele é... – ela deu de ombros, falando do irmão adotivo – Ele nunca realmente fez questão de se aproximar de ninguém.

–Ele sempre ficou bem sozinho – eu concordei.

–Não é bem assim – ela me olhou com reprovação – E você sabe disso. Ele só vai com a maré. Está sempre calmo. Acho que o único amigo de verdade que ele teve foi você.

Suspirei, me sentindo um merda ao quadrado. Jazz e eu éramos melhores amigos até o acidente do meu irmão e minha mãe. Afastei–me do mundo completamente naquela época, e quando meu pai casou–se de novo, voltei, mas procurando outro tipo de coisa. Jasper não acompanhou minha onda, então comecei a andar com James.

–Eu só queria causar problemas e me meter em encrencas – eu dei de ombro – Jasper nunca teria entrado nisso comigo.

–Você nunca devia ter entrado nisso – ela falou – Se tornou o maior filho da puta que eu conheço.

–Se não se importa, Rose – eu nos servi mais vodka, derrubando uma boa quantidade sem acertar o demônio copo que não parava quieto no lugar – Esse filho da puta quer esquecer os problemas do mundo e curtir a noite. A filha da puta vai acompanhar?

–Tudo bem – ela riu – É uma boa mesmo...

–Depois a gente podia transar – eu sugeri, rindo.

–Em seus sonhos.

Nós brindamos.

–Vamos apenas beber até vomitar.

* * *

**Ooi, geente! Mais um capítulo pra vocês...**

**Tem pouquinho da Bella e Edward juntos, mas esse é um capítulo super importante.**

**(Vocês entenderão no próximo. Aliás, próximo capítulo é BPV! Vamos espiar os pensamentos e sentimentos dela)  
**

**Edward e Rose se aproximaram e agora vão engatar uma boa amizade.  
**

**James vai aprontar feio no próximo capítulo... Muito feio mesmo...  
**

**Aai.. eu não me aguento e fico doida pra contar mais... Mas vou me segurar, eu juro! :D  
**

**Obrigada pelas Reviews! Amei todas!  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! **

**Beeijinhos!  
**


	9. Capítulo 9 BPV

Capítulo 9

**BPV**

Assim que Edward fechou a porta, meu sorriso havia se desfeito e ainda estava assim enquanto eu assistia televisão. Estava em casa, sentada no sofá e sem qualquer capacidade de andar por aí pra pegar qualquer coisa que eu precisasse. Edward sabia disso, por isso me deixou mergulhada numa montanha de salgadinhos, o controle remoto na minha mão e uma garrafa de refrigerante na minha frente.

Ele realmente dobrara a preocupação que teve comigo. E isso me preocupava.

Muito.

Poxa vida, eu estava num momento delicado. Ter um cara simplesmente lindo cuidando de mim não ajudava muito a manter a cabeça no lugar certo. Suspirei, pensando nos olhos verdes, no maxilar forte e no corpo alto e forte. Mesmo antes do acidente, ele já seria inalcançável. Agora então... Comigo presa nessa cadeira de rodas ridícula.

O telefone tocou embaixo de um pacote de salgadinho. Estendi a mão e atendi.

–Oi, Bella! – Alice gritou do outro lado da linha - Voltamos!

–Alice! – eu ri – Mas já? Pensei que fossem ficar mais tempo...

–Nós íamos, mas conseguimos convencer nossos pais a voltarmos mais cedo – ela suspirou – Queríamos ficar com você.

–Não precisava... – falei, mas ainda assim me senti tocada – Vocês são demais mesmo. Quer vir aqui em casa?

Alice deu um risinho, e eu ouvi seus pulinhos na minha varanda.

–Surpresa! – ela gritou, me fazendo ouvi-la pelo telefone e através da porta.

–Pode entrar! – eu gritei, desligando o celular.

Como um mini tornado, Alice entrou na sala, correndo em minha direção e enrolando os braços em meu pescoço. Abracei-a de volta, rindo com a intensidade do amor.

–Senti saudades – eu admiti – Como foi a viagem?

–Foi ótima! – ela sorriu e sentou ao meu lado virada para mim, colocando os pés no sofá e abraçando o joelho, exatamente como eu costumava fazer – Nossos pais foram em várias conferencias e reuniões... O de sempre, você sabe... Então eu e Emmett aproveitamos para conhecer a cidade. Ai... Paris é tão... – ela sorriu sonhadoramente - romântico!

–Exceto quando você está com seu irmão gêmeo – eu ri.

–Exatamente – ela bufou – Foi meio deprimente, mas é sempre bom ter Em por perto.

Eu assenti, concordado imediatamente.

–E onde ele está? – olhei envolta. Ele com certeza não estava na minha pequena sala, eu teria notado.

–Ficou em casa... Você conhece ele... – ela revirou os olhos – Não consegue chegar em casa sem arrumar minuciosamente as roupas de volta no armário, os sapatos nas gavetas, os relógios no cofre, e por aí vai... Ele tinha que ser como eu, sabe? É tão mais fácil colocar tudo junto no armário!

Eu ri. Eles eram gêmeos, mas eram tão opostos que se tornavam cômicos. Emmett era enorme, esportista e organizado. Alice era pequena, sedentária e bagunceira. Quem iria entender? A única coisa que os dois tinham igual era o humor.

–Se ele fosse como você, sua casa gigante seria pequena pra tanta bagunça.

–Minha bagunça é saudável – ela cruzou os braços – É arte, sabe? Minha forma de me expressar – ao encontrar meu olhar cético, ela agitou os braços na minha frente – Mas o assunto aqui não é minha bagunça!

–Não quero falar sobre aquilo – apontei logo para a cadeira de rodas.

–Eu já sabia que não – ela sorriu – E eu fiquei pensando no que você falou a última vez que fomos te ver... – ela levantou a mão direita – eu prometo que não vou te tratar como vítima nem ter pena de você. Bom, não que eu vá deixar transparecer.

Eu sorri para ela, puxando-a para mais um abraço.

–Obrigada, Alice. É só disso que eu preciso no momento.

–Estou aqui pra te dar forças – ela se afastou e limpou rapidamente as lágrimas que lhe escaparam, rindo de si mesma – Eu sou muito bicha mesmo – ela riu – Mas o que morri a viagem inteira pra saber é de uma coisa – ela arregalou os olhos e se curvou para mim – Edward Cullen!

Eu revirei os olhos.

–O que quer saber?

–Nada disso, Bella – ela empurrou meu ombro – Não venha para cima de mim com invasivas. Sabe exatamente o que eu quero saber!

–Não aconteceu nada – eu falei – E nem vai acontecer.

–Mais detalhes! – ela implorou de olhos fechados e mãos juntas, então alguma coisa pareceu atingi-la, porque ela abriu um dos olhos e me olhou – Espera aí... Não dá pra saber mais sobre um nada aconteceu.

–Exatamente – eu dei de ombros.

–Bella! – ela resmungou – Por favor! Me diz o que tá passando aí na sua cabeça!

Eu suspirei, sabendo que só estava tentando adiar o inevitável.

–Ok. O que está passando na minha cabeça é que ele é incrivelmente lindo.

Alice deu um gritinho.

–Ah! Eu sabia! Ele realmente é um pedaço de mau caminho... Na escola é como um deus. E o que mais está pensando?

–Que é exatamente por isso que não vai acontecer nada – eu dei de ombros – Ele é bonito demais, alto demais, anda demais.

–Oh – Alice segurou meus ombros – Não me venha com essa, Isabella!

–Alice – eu me soltei – para com isso! Você sabe que é verdade... Sem falar que eu não estou apaixonada por ele – eu parei e olhei para o chão – Eu só tô quase, o que é totalmente diferente.

–Como ele é? – ela levantou a sobrancelha – Ele jogou aquele charme safado em cima de você? Te seduziu com toda aquela rebeldia libertina?

–O que? – eu ri – Do que você tá falando?! É claro que não – eu revirei os olhos – Ele é muito diferente do que foi nos primeiros dias. Ele é muito carinhoso e preocupado. Quando ele encosta em mim, é sempre com muito cuidado – Alice tinha a boca aberta num belo "o", mas eu ignorei e continuei – Ele tem muitos problemas com a família. Ainda não sei nada sobre isso, mas eu vou descobrir.

–Edward... Atencioso? Carinhoso? Estamos falando sobre o mesmo Edward?

–Para com isso, Alice – eu ri – Ele não o que parece ser. Ontem... – eu suspirei – Ele apareceu de noite no hospital. Tinha brigado com seu pai e passou a noite lá. Dormimos juntos e... Foi tão especial, Alice. Foi como se ele tivesse se mostrado para mim inteiramente pela primeira vez.

–Vocês transaram? Uh, Bella - ela deu uma cutucada em meu ombro - sua safadinha.

–Não! – Eu gritei – Ai meu Deus, Alice. Claro que não. Nós só dormimos. E acordamos juntos – eu tampei meu rosto – abraçados.

–Você está corando – ela acusou rindo, mas seu rosto ficou sério e ela segurou minha mão – Gosta dele?

–Não sei – eu dei de ombros – Ele é tão diferente, sabe? É tão bom comigo, mas esse é o meu medo: Ele só estar fazendo tudo isso por causa do programa. Não quero me machucar num momento assim. Por isso – eu estufei o peito – O melhor que eu faço é manter a distância.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Alice tinha ido embora logo que minha avó chegou com a promessa que continuaríamos nossa conversa. Eu estava jantando com minha avó no sofá quando a campainha tocou. Por alguma esperança estúpida, achei que poderia ser Edward, mas Emmett entrou em casa.

–Emmett! – eu sorri – Que bom que veio!

Ele sorriu largamente e plantou um longo beijo na minha testa.

–Vim te buscar para mais um passeio noturno – ele sorriu – Se estiver tudo bem para a vovó – ele olhou para minha avó.

Emmett e eu sempre saíamos para dar uma volta pela vizinhança em seu carro quando queríamos conversar. Nos conhecíamos desde criança, antes caminhávamos, mas assim que fizemos dezesseis anos, a vontade de dirigir conseguiu uma boa justificativa. Com tanto tempo frequentando minha casa, minha avó tornou-se nossa avó, e seus pais, meus tios.

–Por mim está tudo bem – minha avó sorriu – Acho que seria bom para Bella andar pela vizinhança.

–Eu só vou terminar de comer – eu respondi – Senta aqui enquanto eu acabo.

Estávamos na cozinha, sentados na pequena mesa de quatro lugares. Eu tinha conseguido, depois de muito esforço, voltar para a cadeira de rodas, então uma das cadeiras pesada de madeira estava encostada no canto da cozinha enquanto eu ocupava seu lugar.

Emmett tentava, mas não conseguia passar muito tempo sem me olhar inteira, focando, principalmente, na porcaria da cadeira. Tentei fingir que não notava, mas me pegava suspirando irritada mais de uma vez, então ele se tocou.

Depois de comer, fui escovar o dente no banheiro do andar de baixo. A pia estupidamente alta me incomodava, mas nada que não pudesse ser superado. Com tudo pronto e minha cama pronta no sofá (Graças à Deus o sofá era um sofá cama! Meu quarto ficava no segundo andar, era impossível para mim chegar lá.), Emmett e eu nos dirigimos para a varanda, onde ele me pegou no colo e me levou até sua caminhonete, colocando, depois, minha cadeira atrás. Entrou no carro e começou a dirigir.

–Então... uh... Como está sendo com o Cullen? – ele falou olhando pra frente.

–Por que a pergunta? – eu ri – Alice já passou o relatório, não foi?

–Por isso tô perguntando? – ele riu – O que diabos estava passando na sua cabeça pra dizer que o Cullen era um deus grego do sexo?

Arregalei os olhos para Emmett.

–Mas eu nunca disse isso!

–Alice disse que você falou – ele riu, então fiquei mais calma e acompanhei sua risada.

–E você ainda acredita nela? – sacudi minha cabeça, sorrindo – Quando Alice relata qualquer fato, temos que diminuir o drama pela metade.

–Pois é – ele deu um meio sorriso – Não sei de quem ela herdou isso. Mas agora é sério... Você não está seriamente envolvida com ele, né?

–Claro que não, Emmett – eu bufei – Não está acontecendo nada. De verdade.

–Ótimo – ele pareceu realmente satisfeito – Você é boa demais pra ele.

–Eu demais pra ele?! – eu ri amargamente – Sou eu quem está na cadeira de rodas!

–Isso é irrelevante, Bella – ele respondeu bravo – Você é a mesma Bella de antes. E esse cara não presta!

–Você nem conhece ele! – eu retruquei – Ele é diferente! Ninguém percebe isso!

–Não tem nada pra ser percebido. Ele é uma traça de calcinhas. Só vai acabar te magoando.

–Não vou falar sobre isso com você – eu cruzei os braços – Você nem quer me ouvir! Só fica falando sobre o que acha dele, sendo que fui eu quem passei todo esse tempo colada nele.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo. Ele finalmente suspirou e se rendeu.

–Então me conta o que sabe dele? Não a baboseira superficial que falou pra Alice.

Então eu contei. Conforme andávamos pela vizinhança, contei a Emmett cada lembrança que tinha desde que acordei. Cada pequena mudança no comportamento de Edward. Contei quando ele lavou meu cabelo. Admiti envergonhada que ele me ajudava a me vestir, mas que nunca me desrespeitou. Falei como ele lembrou do rissole e da coca, de como sentávamos e assistíamos filmes juntos, fazendo piadas juntos, ou Edward rindo da minha excessiva sensibilidade. Contei de cada detalhe como eu podia lembrar.

No final, Emmett parecia mais insatisfeito ainda.

–Você realmente está envolvida com ele...

–Talvez, mas... – eu suspirei – Não quero me envolver. Vou manter tudo no profissional.

–Vocês podem ser amigos, Bella – ele me olhou – É só manter o pé no chão. Esse não é o momento pra criar um romance.

Concordei e o silencio do carro passou a ser preenchido por uma musica alta vindo de uma casa de esquina.

–Oh, merda – Emmett gemeu – Esqueci que Tricy Barnes ia dar uma festa hoje. Não devíamos ter passado por aqui.

–Vai bem devagar – eu avisei – Tem pessoas bêbadas aqui. Não queremos atropelar ninguém.

Na primeira marcha, Emmett andava lentamente com o carro, desviando o melhor que podia das pessoas que invadiam a rua. Olhei para a movimentada residência e suspirei, pensando nas pessoas andando pelo quintal. Andando...

Então um casal chamou minha atenção. Arregalei os olhos quando vi Edward nos braços da garota mais linda que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. Quando digo nos braços, quero dizer literalmente, porque ele se apoiava completamente bêbado no pescoço dela. A proximidade deles me magoou, o toque casual dos seus braços envolta do pescoço dela me chocou.

–Roselie? – Emmett sussurou, olhando horrorizado para a loira que se afastava com Edward da casa – Junto com Edward?

O choque não me permitiu afastar os olhos dos dois. Eram tão perfeitos juntos. As longas pernas, o corpo perfeitamente moldado, o rosto angelical. Roselie, agora sabia quem era, tinha lindos cabelos loiros que escorriam em suas costas como uma cascata dourada. Engoli seco, sentindo, sobressaltada, um nó em minha garganta.

Eles abandonaram o jardim e pisaram na calçada. Desconcentrado, Emmett deixou o carro morrer, e eu queria socá-lo.

–Vamos embora logo! – eu gemi enquanto Emmett ligava a chave. Não queria mais ver nada daquilo.

–Edward, seu filho da puta! – a loira gritou irritada – Bêbado ridículo! – ela xingou, apesar de não parecer muito mais sóbria que ele.

Edward resmungou alguma coisa e ela rolou os grandes olhos azuis.

–Eu já disse que não sei onde essa Bella mora! – ela gritou, carregando ele pela calçada – E não vou bater lá no meio da noite com um bêbado desacordado!

Emmett começou a andar com o carro, claramente alheio ao que eu acabei de escutar.

–Em, para o carro! – eu gritei – Edward estava me procurando!

–Ele está bêbado – ele falou – Não vou deixa-lo se aproximar enquanto está assim.

–Não – eu pedi – Desça e vá busca-lo. Vamos leva-lo para minha casa.

–Você tá doida?! – ele gritou.

–Estou pedindo! – eu falei irritada – Eles são só amigos, e ela tá ajudando ele. Faça uma boa ação na frente dela – falei incisivamente, sabendo da pequena atração que ele sentia por Roselie.

Emmett bufou e desceu do carro. Correu até os dois e Roselie abriu um sorriso agradecido quando Em livrou-a do peso de Edward. Seus olhos azuis faiscaram em minha direção e ela sorriu timidamente.

–Você deve ser a Bella – ela se aproximou da janela – Aquele bunda mole não parava de falar de você.

Eu corei fortemente e sorri, completamente sem jeito.

–Ele estava bêbado – eu ri – Então não conta muito.

Emmett abriu a porta de trás e deitou Edward no banco. Depois de fechar a porta, virou-se para Roselie e sorri.

–Tem certeza que não quer uma carona?

–Obrigada – ela sorriu, as maças do rosto tomando um tom delicadamente rosado – Tenho algumas amigas na festa e não poderia ir embora sem elas – ela deu de ombros sorrindo – Mas obrigada.

Relutante, Emmett começou a dirigir, se afastando da casa, mas mantendo os olhos no retrovisor até Roselie desaparecer.

–Ela é linda – eu falei sorrindo, tirando-o de seu devaneio.

–Sim... – ele sorriu – Esse semestre vou me aproximar dela. É a última chance, sabe como é... – ele riu – Último ano.

–Tenho certeza que vai conseguir – acariciei seu ombro e ele sorriu pra mim, pegando minha mão de seu ombro e beijando-a.

Chegamos a minha casa e Emmett deixou Edward no meu sofá. Depois de eu quase expulsá-lo a chutes, Emmett foi embora, me deixando sozinha com Edward.

Suspirei, e direi a roda da cadeira para me aproximar dele. Deitado de bruços no sofá aberto, seu rosto desacordado era lindo. Mas estava fedendo a bebida. Bem... Que merda. Uma mecha de cabelo caía sobre sua testa, e eu lentamente afastei-a com a ponta dos dedos. Com o movimento, ele pareceu acordar.

–Bella? – ele me olhou, mas não se mexeu.

–Está se sentindo bem? – inconscientemente, acariciei seu rosto.

–Acho que quero vomitar – ele admitiu.

Me afastei e andei com a cadeira o mais rápido que eu pude para buscar um balde. Quando voltei, coloquei o balde no chão, ao lado da cabeça dele.

–Edward, pode vomitar aqui se – ele girou o corpo, colocando só a cabeça para fora do sofá e vomitou no balde – precisar.

Ele vomitou e vomitou. Senti pena dele, mas já estava acostumada com a cena. Nas vezes que minha mãe aparecia para nos visitar, sempre terminava a noite comigo cuidando dela. Fui para o banheiro e peguei uma toalhinha limpa, que minha avó costumava usar pra secar a pia, no armário do banheiro e na cozinha, peguei uma vasilha com água.

Voltei para a sala e Edward já estava deitado de barriga pra cima, com os olhos fechados fortemente.

–Trouxe isso pra você limpar o seu rosto – eu falei, mas ele só assentiu sem demostrar qualquer força pra abrir os olhos.

Mergulhei a toalha na vasilha e torci, passando em seu rosto e limpando. Molhei novamente e passei a toalhinha úmida em seu pescoço. Quando ele parecia bem o suficiente, voltei para a cozinha, tendo dificuldade pra carregar aquele balde cheio de vômito. Quase chorei pensando na possibilidade de derrubar aquilo no chão, mas consegui. Depois de limpar o balde no tanque, peguei um copo de água e um comprimido pra enjoo.

Quando voltei, o sofá estava vazio. Olhei em volta preocupada, então vi Edward saindo do banheiro, se apoiando nas paredes e se jogando no sofá de novo.

–Bebe isso aqui – eu falei, entregando a água e o comprimido para ele – Vai ajudar com os vômitos.

Ele pegou o copo, e enquanto bebia, me fitava de um jeito intenso.

–Usei uma escova de dente amarela que estava no banheiro – ele falou, me entregando o copo.

–Era minha – eu protestei – Porque foi escovar o dente?

–Não queria que tivesse que sentir mais o cheiro de vômito vindo de mim – ele deu de ombros, fitando o chão.

Ele estava envergonhado?

–Tudo bem – eu suspirei – Pode passar a noite aqui, se quiser. Até se sentir melhor.

–Sinto muito – ele falou, levantando o olhar para me fitar – prometi que não me veria mais bêbado, mas aqui estou eu.

–Está tudo bem – eu assegurei – Acontece.

–Obrigado por cuidar de mim – ele se curvou e segurou minhas mãos, começando a acaricia-las.

–Por que bebeu tanto? – perguntei, olhando para seus longos dedos enquanto eles traçavam círculos em meus pulsos.

–Queria te esquecer – ele falou. Senti um choque de mágoa e tentei afastar minha mão, mas ele a segurou com mais firmeza – Não porque não goste de você – ele falou logo, e se aproximou mais de mim, acariciando meu queixo – mas porque eu goste demais. Fiquei com medo do que está acontecendo aqui dentro.

–O que está acontecendo? – consegui perguntar. Da distancia que nossos rostos estavam, conseguia sentir sua respiração em meus lábios.

–Eu não sei – ele balançou lentamente a cabeça.

–Está bêbado, Edward – tentei me afastar – Não sabe o que está falando.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me soltar completamente, Edward me puxou pelos braços para o sofá. Por reflexo, segurei-me a ele enquanto ele me sentava ao seu lado. Com as costas no encosto, arregalei os olhos quando ele virou o corpo para mim.

Sua mão deslizou pelo meu braço, chegando ao meu ombro e então ao pescoço enquanto seu polegar acariciava minha bochecha.

–Eu sei o que estou dizendo – ele se aproximou – Só... Me deixe... – ele perdia as palavras com a mesma intensidade que eu perdia o fôlego com sua súbita proximidade.

Então ele baixou o rosto lentamente e escovou os lábios nos meus, tão levemente que me perguntei se seria imaginação. Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, ele afundou os lábios nos meus, chupando e mordendo meu lábio inferior. Soltei um suspiro quando sua outra mão envolveu a lateral da minha cintura, subindo até quase alcançar a base dos meus seios, e descendo até quase alcançar minha bunda.

Edward segurou suavemente meu queixo, me fazendo abrir uma fresta em meus lábios e passou a língua por eles. Quando toquei sua língua com a minha, foi como se algo ligasse dentro dele, e ele invadiu minha boca com sua língua, transmitindo no beijo total intensidade. Suas mãos deixaram meu pescoço, e eu pisquei, parando em cima dele, cada perna de um lado. Entendi que ele tinha puxado minha perna por cima de sua cintura, mas não havia sentido nada.

Envolvida, afundei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, puxando um pouco quando ele subiu com uma das mãos para meu seio, comprimindo-o inteiro. Gemi quando Edward segurou minha cintura e empurrou o quadril contra mim. Oh, Deus, obrigada por ter me deixado ainda sensível naquela região! Senti sua ereção entre minhas pernas e quando ele passou a língua pelo meu pescoço, chupando e beijando até chegar ao topo dos meus seios, tombei a cabeça para trás, segurando seu cabelo com força, trazendo-o para mais perto. A alça da minha blusa deslizou pelo meu ombro e Edward, com livre acesso aos meus seios, tomou-os na boca. Delirei com sua língua contra meu mamilo, brincando com ele e depois chupando com força. Quanto tentei mover o quadril contra sua ereção, sedenta por atrito, percebi que precisava das pernas para isso.

**EPV**

O beijo de Bella era suave, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de desejo e intensidade. Ela respondia minhas investidas com gemidos e suspiros, e aquilo estava me deixando completamente maluco. Senti-la montada sobre mim era gostoso demais, nossos corpos se encaixavam e ouvi-la gemer ao menor dos meus toques me deixavam em êxtase. Quando empurrei meu quadril contra seu centro e tomei seu peito na boca foi o melhor momento mais excitante da minha vida. E nós nem tínhamos chegado até o final.

Mas alguma coisa acordou Bella do momento, porque ela congelou.

–Não posso fazer isso, Edward – ela falou, me afastando dos seus seios e subindo a alça da blusa.

–Por quê? – eu perguntei, me recusando a tirá-la de cima de mim – Não estava bom?

–Estava, mas... – ela suspirou, abaixando o rosto – Eu não sou normal, Edward. Não mais – me olhou com o olhar frágil – Eu quero apertar minhas coxas contra você, quero me esfregar em você, quero sentir seu toque na minha perna, mas... Não posso. É como se metade do meu corpo estivesse morta. Olha para minhas pernas! Estão jogadas!

–Não importa – eu falei.

–Estou quebrada, Edward – ela gemeu – Não posso te prender a isso.

Eu suspirei.

–Você não se enxerga – eu apertei meus braços envolta de sua cintura e afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço – mas eu não vou desistir.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Meu celular tocou alto na silenciosa sala onde eu dormia com Bella. De costas pra mim, Bella tinha meu braço enrolado em sua cintura e segurava minha mão em frente ao seu peito.

Gemi quando me levante e me afastei de Bella. Estiquei o braço sobre o corpo de Bella e alcancei o celular, lendo o número de casa. Olhei para o relógio no visor, eram quatro horas da manhã.

–O que foi? – eu falei, a voz rouca.

–Edward? – Esme falou do outro lado do telefone.

–Por que está me ligando? – falei irritado.

–Não desligue! – ela pediu, e algo em sua voz me impediu de desligar – Edward, tem uma amiga sua aqui – sua voz tremeu – Por favor, venha logo para casa. Ela se trancou em seu quarto.

–Amiga? – eu sentei-me rapidamente, acordando Bella – Quem é?

–Ela não disse o nome. É loira. Edward - Esme fez uma pausa – Acho que está machucada.

Saltei do sofá com o coração acelerado.

–Estou voltando agora! – eu falei – Não deixe ela sair.

Desliguei o celular.

–O que houve, Edward? – Bella falou sobressaltada – Aconteceu alguma coisa com uma amiga?

–Roselie está lá em casa trancada em meu quarto.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para uma companhia de taxi. Em menos de dez minutos, havia um carro parado em frente da casa de Bella.

–Quando as coisa estiverem mais calmas – ela falou – me diz se está tudo bem!

–Tudo bem – eu corri pela porta, sem me despedir propriamente de Bella.

A viagem até em casa foi extremamente lenta. Minha mente viajava com preocupação, sem saber o que tinha acontecido com Rose. Quando cheguei a minha rua, vi o carro de Rose parado em frente a minha casa, completamente mal estacionado. Quando o taxi parou, entreguei o dinheiro sem me preocupar com troco. Corri para casa e Esme estava sentada no sofá. Ela levantou-se assim que entrei, mas não disse nada conforme eu subia pelas escadas. Cheguei a porta do meu quarto e olhei para a maçaneta. Havia sangue.

–Rose? – eu gritei, batendo na porta. Virei a maçaneta e a porta estava destrancada.

Entrei em meu quarto escuro, ouvindo os soluços de Rose. Estendi a mão para o interruptor e quando o quarto se iluminou, vi Roselie encolhida no canto do quarto. Ela tinha as mãos cobertas de sangue, o cabelo sujo. A cena era chocante, mas o frio subiu minha espinha quando vi suas pernas escorridas com sangue vindo da barra de seu short jeans. Ela levantou os olhos, a maquiagem borrada e escorrida pelas lágrimas.

–Edward! – ela gritou e chorou ao mesmo tempo, estendendo as mãos para mim. Vi de relance os pulsos machucados – Edward! – ela chorou – Eles...

Corri em sua direção e ela se jogou em meus braços, afundando o rosto em meu peito. Sem me importar com o sangue, tentei segurar Roselie o máximo que podia, mas seu corpo se sacudia severamente com os soluços desesperados de seu choro.

–Eles – ela soluçou, não conseguia parar de chorar – Eles me... Oh Edward! Me...

–Shhh – eu afaguei seus cabelos – Não precisa dizer – eu falei, sentindo um nó em minha garganta e um ódio que nunca tinha sentido antes correndo em minhas veias.

Segurei Roselie chorando até que o dia amanheceu. Quando ela se acalmou um pouco, levantei-a do chão.

–Consegue limpar esse sangue todo? – eu perguntei, levando-a para o banheiro.

–Não! – ela voltou a chorar – Não quero tocar... Não posso!

–Tudo bem! – eu a acalmei – Eu... Posso limpá-la?

Ela assentiu, tampando o rosto com as mãos. Os pulsos estavam severamente machucados. As pernas lhe falharam e percebi que os tornozelos também estavam machucados, como se tivessem sido amarrados. Levei-a para o banheiro e despi-a.

–Está tudo bem, Rose – eu assegurei – Eu vou ligar o chuveiro, tá bom?

Fui narrando cada passo meu, pela permaneceu parada em minha frente, os braços juntos ao corpo. Ela ficou de olhos fechados enquanto eu ensaboava seus braços, pernas e barriga. Chorou novamente quanto eu esfreguei suas costas. Com medo de estar lhe fazendo mal, parei, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça.

–Limpa isso! – ela gritou – limpa isso, Edward! Tá sujo!

Ela começou a arranhar-se e balbuciar sobre estar suja.

–Rose, para – eu tentei afastar suas mãos para que parasse de se machucar – Não faça isso!

–Eles ainda estão aqui! – ela gritou – Edward! – ela chorou, caindo no chão – Eles estão aqui!

Abaixei-me e continuei a limpá-la.

–Eu vou limpar tudo, tá? – Ela assentiu, e continuou chorando enquanto eu a ensaboava e enxaguava, ensaboava e enxaguava. Repetidas vezes até o sabonete diminuir.

Levantei-a e deliguei o chuveiro. Ela saiu do box e fitava o chão enquanto apertava as mãos em punho. Enrolei uma toalha limpa envolta de seu corpo, tentando ignorar as marcas de mordidas e chupões espalhadas.

–Espere aqui – pedi. Rose sentou na beirada da minha cama e eu saí do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Desci os degraus, me sentindo fraco. Esme ainda estava na sala, mas andando de um lado para o outro sem parar. Quando me viu, cruzou os braços apertados contra o peito.

–Como ela está? – perguntou preocupada.

–Péssima – eu esfreguei o rosto com as mãos – Dei banho nela agora, está muito machucada.

Esme pôs uma mão sobre a boca, com os olhos marejados e assentiu.

–Eu pude ouvir.

–Acha que poderia emprestar alguma roupa para vesti-la?

–Mas é claro! – Esme subiu as escadas e foi para seu quarto, pegando um conjunto de calcinha e sutien ainda com etiquetas e um pijama de algodão. – Acho que você deveria vesti-la. Ela se sentiria mais à vontade.

Assenti e voltei para o quarto.

–Vamos te vestir e depois vamos para uma delegacia – eu falei com firmeza.

–Não, Edward – ela pediu – Se formos para uma delegacia, vão acabar descobrindo sobre o acidente.

Eu congelei. Ajoelhei-me na sua frente.

–Não me diga que James tem alguma coisa a ver com isso...

Ela fitou o chão, lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

–Teve – ela assentiu – Ele pegou meu celular enquanto... – levou as mãos ao rosto – Enquanto eles...

Engoli seco e segurei suas mãos.

–Rose, o vídeo não tem a menor importância – eu falei – O que não pode acontecer é esses malditos saírem impunes!

–Edward – ela me olhou – eu não quero levar isso pra polícia.

Houve uma batida na porta e nós olhamos. Esme entrou com um copo de água e um comprimido.

–Aqui está – ela ofereceu para Rose – É um calmante. Vai ser bom você descansar um pouco.

Rose tomou o comprimido e eu deitei-a na cama, só saindo do seu lado quando ela já tinha dormido. Saí do quarto e desci exausto. Esme estava lá me esperando.

–O que eu faço? – eu perguntei – Ela não quer ir até a polícia.

–É uma escolha dela – ela falou – Liguei para uma amiga minha. Ela é uma ótima ginecologista. Podemos levar Roselie para vê-la pela manhã. Assim tomamos todas as precauções necessárias para a saúde dela.

–Obrigado – eu falei – Vou ligar para Jasper, é seu irmão.

–É uma boa ideia – ela falou – Fale com seus pais também.

–Os pais deles não moram aqui. Ela mora sozinha com o irmão. Acha que devo contar logo o que houve?

–Você quem sabe, Edward – ela cruzou os braços – Vai precisar contar mais cedo, ou mais tarde.

Suspirei e digitei o telefone de Jazz na tela.

–Alô? – a voz masculina familiar soou do outro lado da linha – Edward?

–Ei, Jazz – eu falei, suspirando – Rose está aqui.

–O que ela tá fazendo aí? – ele perguntou confuso, mas parecia mais aliviado – Estou tentando ligar em seu celular, mas está desligado!

–Jazz, você devia vir pra cá. Ela precisa de você.

–O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou assustado – Ela se machucou?

–De certa forma, bastante. Só... Venha logo, tá?

Desliguei o telefone e caí no sofá. Apoiando a cabeça contra o encosto, fechei os olhos por um momento, tentando descansar um pouco, esperando Jasper chegar. A campainha tocou e Esme foi abrir.

Jazz entrou parecendo assustado. Vestia uma camisa preta com um jeans escuro, era tão alto quanto eu. O cabelo leonino era tão desgrenhado quanto o meu, mas tão loiro quanto o de Rose. Assim que ele me viu, veio em minha direção.

–O que aconteceu com ela? – ele perguntou sem rodeios.

Contei tudo para ele. Desde o momento em que eu cheguei, até o momento. Eu nunca tinha visto Jasper chorar ou chegar perto disso, mas conforme eu falava, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e lágrimas ameaçavam escorrer.

–Ela está dormindo agora – eu falei.

–Rose... – ele falou, coçando os olhos – Como isso foi acontecer?

Um grito intenso veio do segundo andar e nós nos olhamos antes de correr escada acima. Escancarei a porta do meu quarto para encontrar Rose sentada em minha cama, o corpo tremendo quando ela nos olhou com o rosto molhado.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

**Oi, gente... sniff sniff... Esse capítulo, se não foi o mais triste, com certeza está entre os três primeiros, néé?**

**Bom, teve a parte boa, que foi o beijo do Edward e a Bella, mas o final foi de matar!**

**Coitadinha da Rose... Realmente deu pena... :/**

**Quem acertou o que ia acontecer foi a ArcanjaDhaja... Ela tinha escrito na review do último capitulo e acertou em cheio!**

**E aí, gente... James merece morrer, né?**

**O Jasper finalmente apareceu, será que ele e o Edward vão voltar a ser amigos? Quem também reapareceu foram os gêmeos! **

**E a Esme... Super boazinha, né?**

**No próximo capítulo, vamos finalmente descobrir o que aconteceu no passado de Edward! Sim, a Bella vai fazê-lo contar!**

**Esse capítulo está GIGAANTE, comparado com os outros, e também muita coisa acontece nele! (X**

**E aíí... O que acharam? S:**

**Beeeijinhooos!**


	10. Capítulo 10 EPV

**Capítulo 10**

A música da recepção do consultório parecia estranhamente alta com o silêncio desconfortável entre mim e Jazz. Rose entrara na sala de consulta com Esme segurando-a protetoramente havia meia hora. O consultório estava vazio, a médica amiga de Esme havia aberto o consultório naquele horário apenas para nós. Era seis e meia, e não ouvíamos nenhuma grande movimentação na rua.

Suspirei, esfregando o rosto e me afundando ainda mais na cadeira. Jazz estava sentado ao meu lado, tão tenso quanto uma pedra. Éramos dois marmanjos sentados num pequeno banquinho de madeira branco e estofado florido numa sala com paredes rosas e quadros de mulheres nuas grávidas.

-Quando vai me contar exatamente o que aconteceu? - Sua voz profunda invadiu o ambiente de repente.

-Não sei o que está falando - eu o olhei, os olhos castanhos queimavam em minha direção - Te contei tudo que eu sabia.

-Está mentindo - ele falou, fitando a única parede verde em nossa frente - Você está envolvido nisso de alguma forma.

-Está querendo dizer que - eu comecei revoltado, mas ele me interrompeu.

-Não foi isso que eu falei - ele permaneceu inexpressivo - Estou dizendo que você sabe de mais coisas, coisas que Rose compartilhava com você e comigo, não.

Arregalei os olhos e quase engasguei. Como ele sabia de algo assim? Seus olhos se desviaram para minha direção e me fitaram como se pudesse ver através de mim. Jasper sabia fazer isso como ninguém.

-De onde surgiu com isso? - foi a frase mais elaborada que consegui montar no momento.

-Ela não teria procurado você se fosse diferente - ele suspirou - Rose sempre foi impulsiva, mas jamais procuraria uma pessoa aleatória como você nessa circunstância.

Eu quase sorri. Jazz era o filho da pura mais esperto que eu conhecia. Era extremamente calmo, quase nunca demonstrava emoções, mas está sempre observando, lendo pessoas como livros. E ele sabia sobre Rose tanto quanto sabia sobre mim.

-Você é tão observador - eu suspirei.

-Você vai me contar - ele cruzou os braços fortes sobre o peito e se recostou na parede -Me deve isso.

-Eu sei, mas não posso - eu suspirei - Ainda não sei muito. Rose não me contou muita coisa.

A porta se abriu e Esme saiu com Rose. Ela segurava uma pilha de papeis de exames e prescrições.

-Podemos ir - Esme falou para nós.

Jazz e eu nos levantamos juntos e seguimos para o elevador.

-Precisamos passar numa farmácia antes de deixá-los em casa - Esme falou enquanto segurava a mão de Rose, que fitava o chão em branco.

Assenti e depois de ter entrado no Volvo, paramos na primeira farmácia aberta da região. Esme desceu para comprar os remédios, ignorando o dinheiro que Jasper ofereceu.

Deixei os dois em casa, pedindo para me ligarem mais tarde. Dirigi para nossa casa, me sentindo esgotado. Esme fitava a janela, seu rosto tinha uma expressão tão triste enquanto fitava o tímido movimento da cidade em nossa volta.

-Tão triste o que aconteceu - ela falou de repente - Espero que ela melhore logo.

-Obrigado, Esme - eu falei, olhando-a parecia que pela primeira vez em anos - Se não fosse você, não saberia como reagir a tudo aquilo.

O sorriso brotou em seus lábios assim que terminei de falar. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa, virei o rosto para a rua, voltando a acelerar. O silêncio voltou, mas percebi que o suave sorriso o rosto dela não havia se desfeito.

Quando chegamos em casa, o carro do meu pai já estava estacionado na garagem. Assim que puxei o freio de mão, meu pai surgiu pela porta da frente, os olhos arregalados quando viu Esme descendo do meu carro.

-Mas o que diabos aconteceu?! - ele gritou.

Esme se apressou e andou até ele, puxando-o para dentro. Suspirei e desci do carro, trancando. Agora que eu estava sozinho, era o momento de fazer algo que eu estive morrendo pra fazer desde que Rose chegou lá em casa.

Encostei-me ao capo do carro e peguei o celular do bolso. Disquei o numero de James. Chamou diversas vezes, e caiu na caixa postal. Suspirei irritado e liguei novamente. Liguei cinco vezes e nada do filho da puta atender. Quando a voz de James surgiu, o ódio correu em minhas veias. -"_Você ligou para o James. Não posso atender no momento, mas assim que puder, retornarei s ligação"_ - a gravação formal foi ideia de seu pai, que eventualmente tinha sócios ligando para o filho.

Assim que o bipe saiu, respirei fundo.

-James! - eu gritei no telefone - Seu filho da puta! Que porra você fez com Roselie?! - eu suspirei irritado - Estupra-la ultrapassou os limites! - eu rugi - Quando eu te encontrar, vou te bater tanto - eu apertei meu celular - Filho da puta! Desgraçado! Vi-.

O bipe do limite de tempo da mensagem soou, encerrando a chamada. Eu suspirei, querendo bater em algo. Minhas mãos tremiam conforme a passei pelo meu cabelo.

-Não acredito que você é amigo da pessoa que fez isso com Roselie - uma voz feminina surgiu atrás de mim.

Virei-me assustado para encontrar os olhos castanhos de Bella. Ela estava sentada no banco traseiro de um taxi.

-Bella? - eu falei - Não é o que está pensando! Não sou amigo dele!

-Eu vim aqui ver se você precisava de ajuda - seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas - Mas parece que você não precisa. Sabe muito bem com quem está lidando.

-Bella, espera - eu pedi - me deixa explicar. James nunca foi um amigo, era mais...

-Esquece, Edward! - ela olhou pra frente - Não acredito que anda com monstros como essas pessoas que fazem isso.

E seu taxi começou a andar. Não pude fazer nada além de observá-lo se afastar. Ela estava certa. Quando eu comecei a andar com James fazíamos brincadeiras inofensivas, mas as coisas mudaram sem eu perceber. Em algum momento, as brincadeiras não eram mais tão inofensivas, em algum momento, paramos de nos contentar com o mínimo, mas eu jamais chegaria ao ponto em que James chegou. Eu só não estava enxergando, mas em algum ponto, James avançou e eu não quis acompanhar.

A imagem de Rose logo veio em minha mente, lembrei-me de seu desespero, dos seus machucados. A raiva voltou em mim só de imaginar por tudo que ela tinha passado. Afastei as imagens da minha cabeça e voltei para o carro. Ia arrumar as coisas agora mesmo.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Parei na frente da casa de James. Analisei a imponente construção com o colorido jardim. A casa tinha um ar feliz, vendia a imagem de família perfeita. Era a ultima coisa que eles eram. Desliguei o motor do carro e desci. Pude ver que o carro de James estava estacionado na garagem, o deu seu pai, não. Bati na porta e a empregada latina atendeu a porta.

–Oh – ela sorriu – Senhor Eduardo! Entre! O Senhor James está lá em cima no quarto. Vou anuncia-lo – ela começou a subir as escadas, mas eu pousei minha mão em seu ombro.

–Ora, Consuelo – eu sorri – Desde quando preciso de formalidades aqui? – perguntei, me sentindo impaciente para subir logo e encontrar com James.

–Ah sim – ela sorriu – É verdade. Pode subir então – ela assentiu e desceu os poucos degraus que havia subido.

Sorri de volta, tentando parecer tranquilo. Subi as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível e quando cheguei à porta do quarto de James, pousei a mão na maçaneta. Surpreendi-me ao notar que minhas mãos tremiam. Abri a porta e James estava confortavelmente deitado na cama, o celular rosa de Roselie brincando em suas mãos.

–Ei, Edward – ele sorriu pra mim – Roselie foi tão boazinha ontem – abriu um largo sorriso – Até me entregou o celular e prometeu que nos deixaria em paz.

–Você que armou aquilo? – eu precisava perguntar, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

–Não foi exatamente armado – ele rolou os olhos, sentando-se na cama – Foi uma coisa mais... Espontânea! A oportunidade estava lá, nós aproveitamos.

–Nós? – eu senti meu estômago embrulhar.

–Não achou que eu fiz tudo aquilo sozinho, acha? – ele balançou a cabeça – Éramos três – ele riu – Mas pode ficar tranquilo. Eu não encostei um dedo nela, só peguei o celular.

Ele andou até mim e pousou as mãos em meus ombros.

–Não acredito que vá me entender – ele falou com superioridade – Mas foi um mal necessário, Edward. Fiz isso por nós.

Aquele foi o ápice. Minha mão coçou e eu a fechei em punho, acertando em cheio o queixo de James.

–Seu filho da puta! – eu gritei avançando para ele – Você passou dos limites, James! – eu dei outro soco, o fazendo cambalear – Você não tem noção das suas atitudes!

–E você? – ele gritou - Você está se fazendo de bonzinho agora por quê? – ele andou em minha direção e me empurrou – Estou fazendo isso por nós! Ninguém pode provar nada contra nós, Edward!

–Eu te falei que tinha tudo sob controle! – eu gritei, sentindo o irritante nó em minha garganta – Você tem noção do que fez para ela?! – eu o empurrei de volta – Seu merda.

–O que foi, Edward? – ele riu – A aleijadinha te mudou?

O frio subiu em minha espinha e minha reação só foi encará-lo.

–O que você disse? – o sangue voltou a funcionar e eu avancei pra ele – Do que você a chamou? – dei mais uma sequencia de socos nele.

–Aleijada! – ele gritou e me segurou pela camisa, me encostando contra a parede e me dando uma joelhada na costela. – Acha que eu não sabia por onde você andava? – ele perguntou enquanto me largava e eu me ajoelhava no chão – Aquela paraplégica é o seu "amiguinho", né? Porra, Edward – ele riu – Como foi que você foi cair de quatro pela aleijada?

–Você só tá com inveja – eu gemi – Porque eu tô seguindo minha vida. Você me inveja porque eu ainda tenho esperança – eu me levantei – Eu tô vivendo uma coisa que você nunca vai conseguir. Fica aí, se remoendo porque sua mãe fugiu com outra mulher e te deixou pra trás com seu pai bêbado.

O rosto de James se distorceu e ele se jogou contra mim.

–Eu não tenho inveja de você – ele gritou enquanto nós nos batíamos – Seu pai mata sua mãe e você tá transando com uma cadeirante!

–Seu estuprador de merda! – eu bati mais nele, conseguindo derrubá-lo – Você não sabe de nada! Filho da puta!

Eu ia montar em cima dele, mas um golpe em minhas costas me lançou para longe. Virei-me, achando que poderia ser algum amigo de James quando me deparei com Jasper subindo em cima de James e batendo nele como eu nunca tinha visto. Seu rosto estava distorcido pelo ódio, os olhos queimando conforme suas lágrimas escorriam. Pego de surpresa, James não conseguia reagir ou se defender.

Ouvi a porta fechar e meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas quando vi Emmett fechar a porta e puxar Jazz para trás, dando um ultimo soco, mais forte que todos que demos, fazendo com que James desmaiasse.

–Foram três! – Jazz gritou, avançando para o James desacordado, mas sendo impedido por Emmett – Aquele filho da puta! – Jazz desmontou no chão e me olhou, os olhos vermelhos – Edward! Esse filho da puta armou pra minha irmã!

–Eu não acredito que isso tenha acontecido com ela! – Emmett segurou a cabeça, o assombro em todo seu rosto.

–Vamos sair logo daqui – eu falei pegando o celular de Rose em cima da cama – Nos encontramos no parque municipal do centro. É melhor que ficar aqui.

Olhei para James desmaiado no chão, mas nenhum sentimento surgiu. Nada da amizade que tivemos significou alguma coisa. Descemos as escadas e Consuelo estava com os olhos arregalados nos fitando. Cumprimentei-a como se estivesse tudo bem e saímos pela porta da frente. Cada um entrou em seu carro e seguimos para o parque municipal. Quando chegamos, sentei-me num banco de madeira.

–Quem foi os outros dois? – Jasper perguntou, os olhos castanhos vidrados enquanto me encarava.

–Eu não sei! – eu gritei – Não estou envolvido nessa merda – eu me levantei – Estou tão revoltado quanto vocês. – eu parei – Como chegaram lá?

–Eu te segui – Jasper falou sem me olhar.

–Bella me disse sobre James – Emmett disse.

–Bella está em casa? – eu perguntei.

-Não desvia o foco - ele rosnou - Quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu. O que não sabemos?

Eu suspirei.

-Rose tinha um vídeo comprometedor de James e estava chantageando ele - eu suspirei - Ela só queria que eu a ajudasse a desmentir os boatos dela ter transado com alguns caras.

-É boato? - Emmett perguntou surpreso.

-É claro que é! - Jazz gritou o olhando com revolta - Minha irmã era uma maluca socialmente, mas no fundo é uma freira - eu lancei um olhar cético para Jazz e ele revirou os olhos - Tá... Talvez não uma freira, mas vocês entenderam.

-Ela queria desmentir todos por sua causa - eu olhei para Emmett - Pra você saber que era tudo mentira.

Emmett chutou a grama, e cruzou fortemente os braços no peito balançando a cabeça.

-Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo com ela - ele falou tristemente - Eu queria me aproximar dela, mas agora...

-E não vai mais? - Jasper se aproximou de Emmett e o empurrou - Agora ela não presta pro Capitão do time, é? Rose é muito melhor que qualquer vadiazinha que você tenha transado!

-Eu sei - Emmett se fez ser ouvido - Estou dizendo é que ela que não vai querer nada comigo! Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu!

-Não precisa pular em cima dela e arrancar suas roupas - eu falei - Seja amigo dela - eu suspirei, passando as mãos em meus cabelos - É só isso que ela vai querer e precisar por um bom tempo.

-E porque era você que ia ajudá-la, e não James? - Jasper perguntou. Aquele safado pegava as coisas no ar.

Emmett me olhou com interesse, esperando uma resposta. Não respondi, apenas fitei o chão.

-O vídeo é sobre você também, né? - Jazz concluiu com convicção.

Eu levantei, me sentindo completamente cansado.

–Preciso procurar Bella – olhei para Emmett – sabe onde ela está?

–Porque quer ir atrás de Bella? – ele cruzou os braços – Ela é boa demais pra você.

–Rose é boa demais pra você também – Jazz me defendeu.

–É – eu rolei os olhos – E Alice também é boa demais para Jazz – eu cruzei os braços – Somos três merdas querendo meninas que não merecemos.

–Você gosta de Alice? – Emmett perguntou surpreso. Jazz me lançou um olhar mortal e eu dei de ombros.

–Podemos pular essa parte? – Jazz cruzou os braços.

–O que vamos fazer então? – Emmett perguntou – Não acho que vocês mereçam Al e Bella.

–Eu não acho que você mereça Rose – Jazz estufou o peito.

–E se eu tivesse uma irmã, vocês também não iam merecê-la - rolei os olhos - Que tal deixarmos as coisas rolar – eu dei de ombros – Mas se alguém aprontar, vai levar.

Eles se entreolharam e um sorriso maléfico surgiu nos lábios de Jasper enquanto nos de Emmett, surgiu um feliz.

–Acho que temos um Tratado dos Cavalheiros – ele deu de ombros – Mas vou ficar de olho em vocês.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Estacionei na frente da casa de Bella. Sra. Marie estava na livraria aquele horário. Desci do carro e subi os degraus. Suspirei na frente da porta e toquei a campainha.

–Vai embora, Edward – Bella gritou de dentro da casa.

–Eu vim explicar – eu falei – Por favor, Bella, me deixe entrar.

–Não quero você aqui dentro! Como pode andar com pessoas assim?

–Bella – eu apoiei minha cabeça na porta – Não posso te perder agora – eu suspirei – Eu te conto tudo que quiser saber, mas por favor – eu pedi, sentindo o desespero rastejando pela minha espinha.

No silencio que se seguiu, eu quis gritar. Bella não entendia o que havia se tornado pra mim. Ela era a calma que eu não havia sentido desde o acidente da minha mãe. Era como se sua presença aliviasse a dor e trouxesse de volta o bom senso. Quando estava com ela, não precisava ser um revoltado. Ser apenas o Edward era o suficiente. E eu conseguia ser o velho Edward quando estava com ela.

–Não me deixe sozinho agora – eu implorei. Sentindo a culpa pelo o que havia acontecido com Rose, que indiretamente era minha também.

Bella abriu a porta, me olhando com desconfiança, mas depois de um segundo, a desconfiança abriu espaço para o assombro.

–Oh meu Deus, Edward! – ela gritou – O que aconteceu com seu rosto?

–Briguei com James – eu falei – Fui até a casa dele e bati nele.

–Ótimo – ela parecia satisfeita.

–Posso entrar?

–Pode – ela abriu espaço, e eu caminhei para o sofá.

–Vá para a cozinha, é mais iluminado lá – ela rolou as rodas de sua cadeira – Vou pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros.

Sentei-me na cadeira de madeira e esperei Bella voltar com uma maletinha branca em seu colo. Ela abriu a maleta sobre a mesa e se aproximou de mim, tão próximo que senti minha mão formigar para tocá-la.

–Obrigado – eu falei enquanto ela limpava meu rosto com uma gaze húmida.

–Não tem problema – ela suspirou e me olhou cheia de desapontamento – Porque anda com esse James?

–Andava. – eu corrigi.

–Porque andava com esse James? – ela rolou os olhos – Fiquei tão surpresa quando ouvi sua conversa. O que aconteceu com Rose foi pior que se ele tivesse a matado. E você é amigo dele? Por quê?

Eu suspirei e fitei o chão. Estava na hora de começar a falar.

**BPV**

Edward tinha o rosto bem machucado, a maçã esquerda do rosto estava ligeiramente inchada e o lábio inferior estava cortado, mas ele não parecia notar. O que me fez imaginar que ele já esteve em situações assim antes.

Eu tinha falado sobre o que achava desse amigo dele. Saber que Edward andava com esse tipo de gente me assustou um pouco. Era como gostar de um cara e descobri que tinha um lado mau. Pior que você pudesse prever. Se seu amigo podia fazer coisas como a que fez com Roselie, o que ele mesmo não poderia fazer, ou já ter feito?

–Não sei como fazê-la entender – ele finalmente tirou os olhos do chão e me olhou. O choque atravessou meu rosto quando vi o seu. Toda sua expressão estava possuída pela dor, uma dor que eu nunca havia presenciado antes em seus olhos. – Não sei como te explicar.

Afaguei seu rosto, tentando tranquiliza-lo. Ele segurou minha mão contra sua bochecha e fechou os olhos.

–Me conta desde o inicio – eu falei – Pode me contar tudo que sentir que precisa.

Ele se levantou e me empurrou de volta para a sala. Encostou minha cadeira perto do sofá e, para o meu alívio, me sentou na fofa almofada. Meu bumbum secretamente agradeceu. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, e para o meu espanto, pegou minhas duas pernas e esticou-as em seu colo. Abaixei um pouco meu short jeans, tentando cobrir um pouco mais das minhas coxas. Edward não pareceu notar, apenas fitava minhas pernas e passava suavemente os dedos sobre minha pele.

–Eu tinha um irmão mais velho – ele falou, seus olhos verdes se focaram em mim – Seu nome era Leonard – Ele sorriu levemente – Na época eu tinha quatorze anos, Leo tinha dezoito. Sempre fez sucesso com as garotas. Ele era loiro e alto. Jogava no time de futebol da escola, apesar de não ser o jogador principal, era muito popular. Sempre quis ser como ele.

–Ele parece ser ótimo – eu falei secretamente surpresa com a menção de um irmão mais velho que ele nunca falara sobre, tentei imaginar uma versão loira de Edward e um tipo ideal de irmão mais velho.

–Ele era. Implicava muito comigo, às vezes me irritava, mas sempre foi um bom irmão. – ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo – Eu sempre enchia seu saco pra ele jogar bola comigo. Ele nunca me deixava ganhar.

–O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntei suavemente. Seus olhos voltaram para minhas pernas e ele continuou desenhando com a ponta dos dedos sobre ela.

–Ele tinha uma apresentação de piano numa sexta-feira a noite – eu podia jurar que o verde dos seus olhos escureceu – Meu pai estava de plantão e eu não queria ir, então minha mãe levou-o. Ela adorava nos ver tocar.

–Você toca? - perguntei surpresa.

–Não mais – ele respondeu rapidamente, num tom incisivo.

–E o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei, voltando para o assunto principal.

–Quando eles estavam voltando, - Edward suspirou pesadamente – Um carro atravessou o sinal vermelho no cruzamento que eles estavam. Ele veio do lado direito, acertando o lado do meu irmão. Leo morreu na hora – lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto – Mas minha mãe... – ele balançou a cabeça – Ela sofreu uma lesão muito séria na coluna, no pescoço pra ser mais preciso.

O frio subiu minha espinha e eu prendi a respiração. O nó se formou em minha garganta ao fitar Edward naquele estado, me contando a historia mais triste de sua vida.

–Meu pai recebeu-a em seu departamento, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito – Edward me olhou – Eu lembro até hoje de quando ela acordou e recebeu a noticia de meu pai. Leo havia morrido e ela estava tetraplégica.

–Eu sinto muito, Edward – eu estendi meus braços para ele. Quase imediatamente ele me puxou para seu colo e envolveu minha cintura. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele apoiou sua bochecha em minha testa.

–Eu sei – ele suspirou – Ela respirava com ajuda de aparelhos e não podia mais se mexer pra nada. Minha tia se mudou para a cidade para nos ajudar, cuidando de mim e de minha mãe. No inicio ela parecia razoavelmente bem, tão bem quanto se poderia ficar, mas com o passar dos meses, ela foi perdendo o brilho que sempre teve. Foi se tornando fria e quase não falava com mais ninguém.

Engoli seco. Lembrei-me de Edward lavando meu cabelo e pensei em quantas vezes ele não lavou o de sua mãe depois do acidente. Imaginei Edward jovem ajudando sua tia a cuidar da sua mãe amargurada, enquanto lidava com a perda do irmão. Ninguém está preparado para esse tipo de situação.

–O que houve? – consegui perguntar quando Edward parecia perdido em lembranças.

–Ela começou a falar muito sobre a morte. Ela queria morrer – ele suspirou – Pediu ao meu pai que acabasse com o sofrimento dela. Ele não queria aceitar de maneira nenhuma, eu tentava alegrá-la de todas as formas que eu podia. Trazia boas notas, contava historias sobre como eu estava indo bem nas aulas de piano, tocava pra ela sempre que podia levar um teclado – ele suspirou – Me esforcei tanto, e não foi o suficiente. Ela se tornou agressiva com todos. Até que um dia de noite, meu pai me acordou e me levou até o hospital.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, e agora as minhas próprias escorriam pelo meu. Apertei-me mais conta ele, envolvendo meu braço pelo seu pescoço.

–Minha mãe estava diferente naquela noite. Pediu-me que a abraçasse e beijou-me muitas vezes. Lembro que ela me explicou que estava cansada da vida. Não queria mais viver naquelas condições – ele me segurou mais apertado – Disse que me amava muito, mas não podia mais ficar comigo. Que queria ficar com Leo. Meu pai desligou os aparelhos e tirou o respirador dela. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo aquilo com ela, desistindo dela daquele jeito. Foram os momentos mais longos da minha vida. Meu pai me segurando enquanto eu tentava alcançar minha mãe e impedir que ela morresse asfixiada. Quando seu rosto relaxou foi que meu pai me soltou, mas já era tarde. Eutanásia ainda é proibida, tive que guardar segredo sobre a morte de minha mãe.

–Eu sinto tanto, Edward – eu o abracei – Eu não fazia ideia.

–Seis meses depois da morte da minha mãe, eu já não falava com meu pai. Um dia ele anunciou que minha tia, Esme, e ele estavam se envolvendo. Logo depois eles começaram o casamento. Senti-me traído, pela minha mãe. Ela mal tinha morrido e eles estavam juntos. Foi a coisa mais egoísta que eles haviam feito. Foi quando eu comecei a andar com James – ele suspirou – Ele também estava revoltado na época, então parecia a companhia ideal. Aprontávamos e conseguíamos tirar nossos pais do sério. Fazíamos o que podíamos para tornar a vida deles num inferno. Mas então James começou a ultrapassar certos limites, e fomos nos afastando.

–Até que chegaram ao ponto de se socarem – eu completei, olhando o rosto machucado de Edward.

Ele deu de ombro e assentiu, me puxando de novo para o abraço. Ele respirou profundamente e ficamos em silencio por um longo tempo. Pensei em tudo que ele tinha me dito, o quão triste era sua história.

–Não deve ter sido fácil – eu falei – Acho que agora consigo entender um pouco você, seu jeito. Mas você está perdido.

–Perdido?

–Está preso ao passado – eu suspirei, torcendo pra que ele não me jogasse longe e saísse explodindo pela porta – Eu entendo o que você sinta, mas Edward, isso já faz cinco anos.

–Mas meu pai... – ele começou aborrecido, eu segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e ele ficou quieto.

–Não deve ter sido fácil pro seu pai. Você sabe disso. Imagina como estava a cabeça dele, perdeu o filho, a esposa estava naquelas difíceis condições, implorando pra ele ajuda-la. O que ele poderia fazer? Mantê-la viva contra sua vontade? Deixá-la deitada naquela cama dependendo de outras pessoas pra fazer tudo, incapaz até mesmo de respirar sozinha? – As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto – Edward, ele fez o que tinha que fazer. Sua mãe estava sofrendo, você mesmo viu aquilo.

–Ele não podia tê-la matado – ele falou – Ele tinha que ter tentado mais, pesquisado mais.

–Ele tentou – eu afirmei com convicção – Ele tentou da mesma forma que está tentando comigo! – passei o polegar por uma lágrima que descia por sua bochecha – Às vezes é irreversível. Ele fez o melhor que pôde na época. Imagina como a vida é pra ele, Edward.

–Parece boa pra mim – ele desviou o rosto – Está muito feliz no casamento.

Nervosa com ele, dei um tapa em seu rosto. E ia dar mais se ele não tivesse segurado minhas mãos.

–Você está se escutando? – eu exclamei – Edward, ele perdeu Leonard! Foi obrigado a acabar com o sofrimento da esposa! Foi, e ainda é, desprezado por você. E no único momento da vida que achou uma chance de ser feliz, mesmo que não tenha sido com sua tia, mas ela é alguém que o ama, você complica esse casamento com seu rancor. Imagina o que é para ele deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e pensar em tudo isso.

Ele me olhou com horror e quando começou a se levantar, me empurrando pra longe, me enrolei em seu pescoço e segurei com força.

–Você só está pensando nele! – ele gritou – E eu, Bella?

–Foi triste, Edward – eu gemi – Foi muito triste, mas você tem que superar isso! Não precisa ficar vivendo no passado. Agir como se todos estivessem fazendo mal a você, tentando atingi-lo e machucá-lo. Não é o que está acontecendo. Seu pai só estava seguindo com a vida, segue com a sua também.

Ele parou e respirou fundo.

–Não é tão fácil – ele balançou a cabeça, me olhando derrotado.

–Eu imagino, mas você tem que tentar... – eu beijei sua bochecha – Pensa no que sua mãe e seu irmão gostariam que você fizesse.

Ele me fitou com os olhos verdes intensamente. Sua mão deslizou para meu rosto e ele afagou suavemente minha bochecha. Suspirei com o toque gentil. Seus olhos passeavam pelo meu rosto, seus pensamentos tão indecifráveis pra mim que me assustaram. Poderia ele estar me olhando com... Admiração?

–Você é tão boa comigo – ele falou – É incrível como você me conforta.

Sorri levemente.

–Você também é bom, Edward. Só não se enxerga.

Ele curvou o corpo sobre o meu, me deitando no sofá. Com nossas pernas intercaladas, Edward deslizou a ponta dos meus dedos pelo pescoço até chegar à base do meu decote. Tremi com o toque e fechei os olhos conforme ele descia a mão para minha cintura, segurando meu quadril com firmeza. Ele desceu o rosto até o meu, seus lábios roçando em meu pescoço, passando pela bochecha, indo para meu queixo.

–Edward – eu o afastei, tentando recuperar o fôlego que não havia notado que estava prendendo – Não posso – eu suspirei.

–Não pode? – ele continuou sobre mim, as mãos em cada lado da minha cabeça.

–Não posso ter um tipo de relacionamento assim – eu falei – Você não sabe no que está querendo entrar.

–Como pode dizer isso? – ele parecia ofendido.

–Porque nem eu sei onde eu estou – eu gemi e afaguei seu rosto – Enquanto estivermos na amizade, as coisas vão ficar simples. É o melhor que a gente pode fazer por enquanto, não concorda?

–Não – ele segurou minhas mãos e as juntou no alto da minha cabeça, mantendo-as lá sem dificuldades.

Sua outra mão enrolou minha cintura, pressionando seu corpo ao meu enquanto, e com o joelho, afastou minha perna, fazendo com que ele ficasse entre elas. Com nossos corpos colados em todos os lugares possíveis, ele me olhou.

–O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei irritada.

–Te provando que está errada – então afundou seus lábios nos meus.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

**Tchanaaaaam! Mais um capítulo fresquinho! Pronto, descobrimos o passado de Edward e ainda de quebra o do James.**

**E aíí, quem se sentiu vingada com a surra do James? o/ O Jazz e o Emm aparecendo de surpresa foi ótimo!**

**O que acharam da historia do Edward? :/ Justifica seu jeitinho revoltado de ser?**

**E a Bella? Dá pra entender sua relutância, néé? :/**

**E atenção, geente! Esse capítulo é da semana do meu aniversário! :D E como é meu aniversário, queria pedir uma coisinha! ahhahaha... Sim, são reviews. Os capítulos até agora tem mais de 100 visitantes cada um (Uhuuuul!) mas não passam de 10 reviews por capítulo... então gostaria que se todos que lerem esse capitulo (do meu aniversário XD) , comentem sobre o que estão achando da Fic. Hahaha.. Fiquem tranquilos que esse pedido só é válido pra um capítulo! o resto fico feliz com o fiel grupo de comentadoras que sempre dão o ar da graça.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando! **

**Beeeijinhooos!**

**PS:**_ Gente, eu queria fazer um alerta! Dois dias atrás, duas amigas minhas vivenciaram o que a Rose viveu. Sim, foram estupradas. Não é a primeira vez que esse tipo de coisa aparece na minha vida. Eu nem ia comentar nada, mas depois do que aconteceu, me sinto na obrigação de alertar o maior número de meninas que eu possa._

_A gente tem uma visão muito distorcida de estupro, só nos é mostrado aquele tipo que acontece com um bandido, um cara mau e você é raptada. Mas não é só assim! Nos que eu me deparei desde o ano passado, os caras maus tem rostos muito conhecidos. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas a maior parte dos estupros é praticado por amigos e conhecidos das vitimas. Essas duas amigas minhas, foram amigos. Uma outra amiga, foi um cara com quem ela estava ficando. A semelhança nesses dois casos é que elas foram embebedadas. Uma outra amiga minha sofreu isso durante um intercambio, onde um amigo dela de lá estava bêbado e a forçou. Sem falar outros exemplos que eu conheço melhor que gostaria. Por isso só tenho um alerta para dar:_

_Beber é legal, é engraçado e tudo mais! Mas não passem dos limites ao ponto de não poderem se defender._

_Mesmo que estejam entre amigas e amigos, não confie em ninguém quando tiver com álcool envolvido.  
As pessoas se transformam e fazem coisas que normalmente não fariam._

_Você pode achar que vai ter o controle da situação, mas esse controle some tão rápido que você não vai saber o que fazer._

_Por isso, preservem-se acima de tudo!_


	11. Capítulo 11 EPV

Capítulo 11

**EPV**

–Então Emmett me disse que Alice estava indo a uma livraria – Jasper falou, fechando mais uma caixa de papelão e anotando um endereço – Foi o primeiro lugar que ela foi nessas duas semanas que eu poderia ir sem levantar suspeitas.

Emmett e Jasper começaram um esquema de cooperação. Emmett falava cada passo que Alice dava, e Jasper tentava se aproximar.

–Sem levantar suspeitas? – eu ri – Como assim?

–Ele não poderia simplesmente aparecer na loja da Victoria's Secret e fingir que foi uma coincidência – Emmett riu – Eu tive que convencê-la a ir comprar um livro pra mim.

–E foi especialmente difícil encontra-la entre as estantes – Jasper riu e começou a dobrar mais uma caixa para botar mais um livro dentro e endereça-la. – Mas depois que esbarrei nela, foi fácil convidá-la pra sair – Ele parecia particularmente satisfeito.

–Vou ignorar a parte do fácil, Jazz – Emmett lançou um parafuso em Jasper – E você, Edward? – ele sorriu maliciosamente – Algum progresso depois da surra que levou de Bella?

Eu bufei e apontei a furadora para ele.

–Mais uma piada sobre aquele dia, e vou furar seus olhos – eu ri.

–Qual é?! – Jazz gritou – Você é o que tem mais chance entre nós! Já é amigo de Bella.

Fazia duas semanas desde aquele dia. Contei tudo para Bella e depois de, admito, ataca-la, fui botado pra fora em baixo de tapas e arranhões e gritos revoltados. Foi até engraçado vê-la com as roupas amassadas, o rosto corado e os cabelos desgrenhados me expulsando aos berros. No inicio, Bella cedeu aos beijos com entusiasmo, mas logo as carícias se tornaram tapas e gritos de "safado" e "aproveitador".

Pra minha sorte, Bella agia normalmente depois disso. Fazendo questão de me deixar no campo da amizade, não importava quantas vezes eu tentasse sair desse campo.

–Eu tô tentando – eu suspirei – Mas ela é teimosa demais – bufei e ajeitei pela milésima vez a porcaria da prateleira – Que merda, Emmett! Mantenha essa merda alinhada!

–Tá alinhada! – ele gritou, segurando a outra extremidade da prateleira – Jazz, não tá alinhada?

Jazz estava sentado atrás do balcão, na frente do computador com uma pilha de caixas do papelão ao seu lado.

–Nope – Jazz não fez questão de desviar os olhos da caixa em seu colo. Ele olhou para a tela do computador e sorriu – Mais três encomendas, Edward.

–Ótimo – eu sorri – Mais um pouco e Bella e a Sra. Marie estarão numa situação bem melhor.

–Ainda mais depois dessa reforma – Emmett riu antes de marcar a altura da prateleira com um lápis na parede recém-pintada.

Fazia um pouco menos de duas semanas que eu mostrara a Bella minha ideia para a livraria. Eu criei um site de encomendas, era algo improvisado, mas serviria por agora. E estava servindo. Jasper já tinha empacotado quase trinta caixas na última semana. Eu também tirara um pouco de dinheiro da minha poupança pra faculdade e comprei tinta nova e prateleiras. Emmett também fez sua doação, comprando novos vidros que já estavam instalados na vitrine. Jazz também fez a sugestão de encomendarmos livros escolares, já que faltava pouco tempo para as aulas voltarem.

Nós três estávamos dando um belo trato no negócio. Fisicamente, a livraria estava bem mais receptiva com as paredes pintadas de azul claro e com as prateleiras de marfim que estávamos prendendo nas paredes desde o teto, até um metro antes do chão, onde seriam instalados armários claros. A parede do fundo estava pintada com um calmo tom de verde, planejávamos colocar duas poltronas de couro lá, presente de Esme.

Liguei a furadeira e fiz os furos onde a prateleira seria parafusada.

–Você está fazendo a abordagem errada – Emmett falou, batendo na frente da prateleira pra encaixa-la pelos parafusos até encostar à parede, e descemos mais um degrau da escada – Você não vai conseguir se ficar atacando toda hora – ele pegou mais uma prateleira e recomeçamos o realinhamento – Continue agindo como seu amigo. Quando ela se sentir pronta, você vai saber.

Eu suspirei e assenti.

–Assim como Rose – eu concluí – As duas estão quebradas – falei baixo. Todo o assunto de Rose era especialmente evitado na frente de Jazz. Não queria que ele ouvisse.

–Exatamente – Emmett assentiu enquanto eu furava a parede novamente – Ainda nem consegui falar com ela – ele suspirou profundamente, fitando a prateleira como se ela necessitasse de toda a atenção do mundo.

–Ela não saiu de casa ainda – Jazz falou, colocando a última caixa de encomenda na pilha de entrega e se adiantando com uma chave de fenda para as prateleiras centrais que estavam desmontadas e apoiadas conta a parede – Anda pela casa inteira, mas sempre checa pra ter certeza que não há ninguém conosco.

–É temporário, Jazz. – eu falei, encaixando a última prateleira na parede – Logo ela vai sair. Ela só precisa de tempo.

–Batemos no James, mas não foi o suficiente – Emmett suspirou, pulando da escada – Ele devia ser preso.

–Ou morto – Jazz exteriorizou nossos pensamentos ocultos.

–Rose devia denunciá-lo – Emmett bufou.

–Seria como jogar merda num ventilador – Jazz levou os olhos em minha direção – Vai feder pra todos os lados.

–Eu só preciso de tempo – eu falei – Vocês não entendem, mas... – eu suspirei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Eu mesmo vou denunciar assim que eu resolver algumas coisas.

"Algumas coisas" lia-se: contar pra Bella que eu fui um dos causadores do acidente que a deixou paraplégica. Fácil.

Eu sentia como se a tivesse, mas ao mesmo tempo ela continuava tão inalcançável que me enlouquecia. Precisava tê-la inteiramente minha para, quando eu contasse, ela estivesse perto o suficiente para agarrá-la quando ela tentasse fugir. Precisava tê-la pra ter tempo de explicar o quanto eu me arrependia e lamentava. Tê-la pra assegurar que eu realmente gostava dela. E precisava tê-la pra simplesmente tê-la.

–Eu sei – Jazz suspirou, centralizando a prateleira no meio da livraria – Não faço ideia de que merda isso se trata, mas tenta resolver logo, tá?

Assenti e, com o clima pesado, começamos a limpar todas as prateleiras novas em silencio.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Parei o carro na frente da casa de Bella e desci, contornando meu Volvo com pressa. Subi as escadas pulando degraus e bati na porta.

–Bella! – eu chamei – Sou eu.

–Entra – sua voz parecia estranha.

Destranquei a porta com minha própria cópia das chaves, cedidas por Bella na condição de sempre bater antes, e entrei na sala pra me deparar com ela sentada no sofá, fitando a televisão com lagrimas nos olhos. Rolei os olhos quando vi o casal se beijando na tela.

–É só um filme! – eu ri, me curvando pra beijar sua testa. Bella sorriu.

-Como foi hoje? - ela perguntou quando os créditos começaram a subir - O que você e os meninos estão aprontando na livraria?

-Bom... - eu sorri, me sentando ao seu lado e colocando suas pernas em meu colo - hoje Jazz embrulhou oito caixas de encomenda.

-Oito?! - seus olhos castanhos brilharam - Isso é incrível, Edward! Tudo por causa do seu site.

-É -eu sorri - o frete mais barato realmente é o diferencial para as pessoas pararem de comprar livros de grandes livrarias fora da cidade.

-E você e o Em? - ela cruzou os braços - fizeram o que?

Eu ri.

-Não vai saber até estar pronto.

-Tem certeza que está entrando dinheiro suficiente pra tudo que estão fazendo? - Ela perguntou preocupada.

-Claro que sim – eu menti, sorrindo – Não se preocupe com isso, ok?

Bella jamais poderia imaginar que grande parte da reforma estava sendo bancada pelo dinheiro da poupança para minha universidade. Ela nunca permitiria isso. A livraria realmente estava recebendo mais dinheiro depois da criação do site, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Conversei com Emmett e ele falou com o diretor da nossa escola, que esse ano faria as encomendas dos novos livros diretamente com a Sra. Marie. Ainda faltava acertar alguns detalhes, mas já estava garantido. Eu estava ansioso pra contar todas as surpresas para Bella.

-Ok – ela sorriu – Você está ajudando tanto – ela segurou minha mão – Não sei nem como agradecer, Edward.

-Não se preocupe comigo – eu sorri e coloquei uma mexa de seu cabelo pra trás de sua orelha – Fico feliz em ajuda-la.

Bella sorriu e afastou delicadamente minha mão. Suspirei e fitei a tela, irritado.

-O que foi, Edward? – ela bufou.

-Nada – eu falei, pegando o controle remoto e colocando num jogo que eu não fazia ideia de quem estava jogando.

-Não vem com essa bixisse de nada – ela deu uma cutucada em meu ombro – Quando você coloca num jogo na terceira divisão e fica olhando pra tela como se esperasse um milagre, alguma coisa está acontecendo.

Eu suspirei e me virei pra ela. Bella me olhava com expectativa, mas já sabendo para onde iríamos com aquela conversa. Ela pegou o controle remoto da minha mão e abaixou o volume.

-Odeio quando age como se tudo que eu fizesse fosse pra te agarrar – eu falei, minha voz tensa – Só encostei no seu cabelo e você me afasta desse jeito irritante. Como se meu próprio toque te incomodasse.

-Sabe que não é assim – ela falou – É só que eu não quero que você fique criando expectativas com isso. Esses toques carinhosos deixam nós dois confusos.

-Você é quem está confusa – eu peguei o controle de volta – Eu sei muito bem o que eu quero.

-Não sabe – ela começou.

-Você acha que não! – eu me levantei e apontei o dedo pra ela – Você acha que eu não sei, mas pode ter certeza que apesar da minha cabeça estar tão fodida com as merdas na minha vida, eu sei muito bem o que eu quero em relação a você.

Bella ficou em silencio, me olhando com os olhos arregalados enquanto eu respirava fundo.

-Você pode achar que sabe onde está entrando – ela falou calma, esperando que eu não a interrompesse de novo – Mas as coisas comigo não são fáceis. Não vamos andar de mãos dadas lado a lado. Vai ser você atrás de mim empurrando minha cadeira. Não vamos sentar numa mesa mais reservada em algum restaurante, vamos sentar nas primeiras e sempre terá o constrangimento de tirar uma das cadeiras da mesa para eu estacionar lá. Nunca vamos nos abraçar e nos beijar sem que estejamos sentados pra isso. Fora outras dificuldades que não vou citar. – ela suspirou e se recostou no sofá – Sou uma pessoa inválida enquanto estiver nessa situação. Não é justo você querer começar algo que não sabe se vai conseguir continuar.

-Você é tão cega! – eu rosnei – Não vê que seu problema vem de você? Bella, eu já transei com dezenas de garotas com corpos esculturais e...

-Qual é o ponto desse comentário? – ela perguntou exasperada, o rosto tomado pela revolta.

-Tem um propósito –eu acrescentei rápido – A questão é: eu nunca senti nada por elas. O que eu quero com você, vai além das suas dificuldades – eu me aproximei – vai além das minhas próprias dificuldades. Você pode achar que não sente quando te toco aqui – eu segurei cada perna com uma mão, deixando meu corpo entre elas – mas eu sinto você. E mesmo que não sinta fisicamente, no fundo você sente meu toque. Você sabe que é real.

-Edward – ela me olhou chocada, seu olhar variando entre mim e suas pernas – Edward! – ela começou a chorar – Acho – ela estufava o peito horrorizada – Acho que estou sentindo!

-O que? – eu perguntei ainda segurando suas pernas – Está sentindo?

-Eu... – ela olhava suas pernas, a trilha de lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas – Eu estou! Não sei... – ela me olhou – Não tenho certeza.

-Fneche os olhos – eu madei, vendo-a tremer por inteira – Vamos fazer um teste – Soltei uma de suas pernas e me concentrei em apenas na direita – Me diga o que vou desenhar.

Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

-É o infinito! – ela gritou, chorando – É o infinito, não é?

Meu coração acelerou e eu assenti, olhando maravilhado para suas pernas. Ela estava voltando. Estava voltando. Afundei meu rosto no sofá e acariciei sua perna, sabendo que agora ela sentia. Comovido pelo momento, pousei um beijo em sua perna e me levantei.

-Vamos te levar ao meu pai – eu falei, abrindo a cadeira – Temos que ir ao hospital já.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

-Edward? – meu pai pareceu surpreso ao abrir a porta de seu escritório – O que está fazendo aqui? – seu olhar encontrou Bella em meu lado.

-Ela sentiu a perna – eu falei eufórico – Você tem que vê-la agora!

-Sentiu a perna? – meu pai assumiu o modo médico – Que horas foi?

-Agora mesmo – Bella falou – Estávamos lá em casa e eu senti quando Edward encostou nela.

-Edward, sente ela aqui na bancada – meu pai afastou os objetos decorativos e pegou o telefone do escritório enquanto eu tirava Bella da cadeira - Julie, atrase quinze minutos a cirurgia do Franklin Danson. Estou com uma pequena emergência aqui, conte dez minutos e comece a injetar a nestesia.

-Dr. Cullen, se estiver ocupado podemos esperar...

-Não se preocupe, Bella - meu pai sorriu - Vamos fazer um pequeno teste pra entender o progresso. - ele pegou uma das canetas em seu bolso e desencaixou uma pequena escovinha com cerdas macias - Vou subindo pela sua perna, peço que olhe para Edward e me diga qual movimento estou fazendo.

Bella assentiu e seus grandes olhos castanhos se focaram em mim. Sorri para ela, que retribuiu. Me aproximei e segurei sua mão enquanto sustentava seu olhar.

-Não sinto nada - ela falou e percebi seu olhar cair em desapontamento. Segurei mais forte sua mão e a levei aos meus lábios, pousando um beijo - Na minha canela, sinto o movimento reto.

-Muito bem - meu pai sorriu e assentiu, claramente satisfeito -E agora? - ele estava caminhando para seu joelho.

-Agora está com movimento ondulatório - ela falou, o sorriso largo brilhando em seu rosto enquanto me fitava com alegria.

-Correto. Me diga agora - Meu pai passou dos seus joelhos.

-Movimento ondulatório - ela falou.

-Tem certeza, Bella? - meu pai falou, o rosto concentrado.

-Não.. Eu me confundi - ela limpou a garganta - É movimento reto.

-Certo - meu pai se levantou - Bom, Bella. Sua sensibilidade está falha em seus pés e na parte superior da perna - ele se encaminhou para sua mesa e começou a escrever em alguns papeis.

-Mas eu senti em minha coxa - Bella falou tão baixinho que me perguntei se tinha imaginado.

-Você pensa que sentiu - ele sorriu carinhosamente - Eu não fiz nenhum movimento em sua coxa. É apenas uma peça da mente. Seu cérebro estava esperando sentir aquilo.

-Entendo - Bella suspirou sorrindo tristemente.

-Mas, Bella, já é uma melhora - meu pai afirmou olhando-a nos olhos - Se foque apenas nos progressos. Tenha paciência que as coisas só tendem a melhorar.

-Vou tentar - ela sorriu e me olhou - O que foi, Edward? Está quieto.

Eu olhei para Bella e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que ela só tendia a melhorar. Eu não conseguia descrever a sensação de alívio que me invadiu quando a esperança de Bella voltar a andar se tornou mais sólida. Eu olhei para Bella e imagina-la andando enquanto ela estava sentada naquela cadeira quase me fez chorar. Tudo estava começando a dar certo.

-Edward? - Bella sorriu e me olhou com expectativa - O que houve?

-Nada - eu sorri e virei pro meu pai - E o que vai ser agora? Ela vai voltar a andar?

-Não é tão simples- meu pai me olhou com seriedade - Ela agora pode começar com as sessões de fisioterapia e a melhora vai chegando aos poucos.

-Então eu vou voltar a andar? - Bella apertou as mãos sobre o colo.

-Vai chegar o mais próximo disso possível - meu pai entregou algumas folhas para Bella - É difícil falar assim, Bella. Mas tenha fé.

Meu pai se levantou e saiu da sala se despedindo educadamente de Bella. Minha relação com meu pai não mudara muito. Ainda havia muita magoa que não podia ser perdoada facilmente. Tanto de minha parte, como, agora eu via, da dele. Depois daquela briga, nós quase não nos falamos direito. E depois veio a historia da Rose, em que Esme contou tudo para ele. As brigas, pelo menos, haviam diminuindo. Das eternas provocações e brigas, nossa relação se tornou quase nula, conversando apenas o necessário. Eu não sabia dizer se preferia assim.

-Vamos indo? - sorri para Bella e comecei a empurra-lá para fora da sala.

-Estou tão feliz! - ela falou lendo os papeis em seu colo enquanto eu empurrava a cadeira - Seu pai passou o encaminhamento para o fisioterapeuta e também deu o endereço de uma clinica. Será que é cara?

-Qual é o nome da clínica? - eu perguntei.

-Living Health - ela leu no papel - Não é longe daqui.

-É ao lado do escritório de arquitetura de Esme - eu sorri - Ela talvez seja amiga do fisioterapeuta. Quem sabe não conseguimos um desconto pra você? - Sorri quando ela me olhou sobre o ombro.

-Seria ótimo! - ela sorriu e voltou a ler os papeis - Mas não quero abusar, Edward. Você e sua família têm me ajudado tanto. Seu pai com o tratamento, sua tia Esme com a reforma na livraria, e você... - ela suspirou e encolheu os ombros - em todo momento.

Se ela soubesse de tudo...

Senti um calafrio só de imaginar Bella ciente de todos os detalhes do seu acidente. Eu podia imaginar várias reações, torcia pelas pacíficas, mas sabia que essas só existiriam na minha cabeça.

-Não se preocupe com isso - eu acariciei seus ombros - Vamos dar um jeito, e você vai melhorar.

Coloquei Bella no carro e guardei a cadeira de rodas no porta-malas.

-Quer passar na livraria pra contar pra sua avó?

-Não... - ela sorriu - vou fazer uma surpresa quando ela chegar em casa. Vamos apenas pra casa.

-Tudo bem - eu liguei o carro e comecei a dirigir.

-Eu tô tão feliz, Edward - Bella falou fitando a janela - Isso era tudo que eu precisava agora, sabe? Um brilho de esperança...

-Eu sei - sorri para a rua - também fiquei feliz com isso.

-Você sempre torceu muito por mim, né? - ela me olhou.

-Não foi sempre, mas torço sim - eu ri - Não vejo a hora de vê-la andando.

-Eu também não - Ela voltou a olhar peça janela e suspirou - Pois é... Eu sofri o acidente, fiquei em coma, descobri que estava paraplégica, voltei a sentir as pernas e minha mãe não deu sinal de vida.

-Não se preocupa com ela - eu falei - Tenho certeza que ela vai aparecer quando puder - tentei parecer compressivo, mas a ausência absurda de sua mãe me irritava. No fundo não queria que ela aparecesse, porque eu sentia que Bella pertecia mais a mim que a sua própria mãe.

-Eu só fico me perguntando como ela pode sumir e aparecer em nossas vidas quando ela bem entende. E quando eu preciso dela, como eu nunca precisei antes, eu não consigo nem falar com ela.

-Sua avó tem tentado falar com ela, não se preocupa.

Passamos pelo parque municipal, uma obra que se arrastou por vários meses até ficar pronto recentemente.

-Minha mãe disse que viríamos a esse parque quando ficasse pronto - Bella suspirou - Sabia que da Torre central dá pra ver as montanhas e o Lago em volta da cidade? - ela perguntou com entusiasmo.

-Foi o que prometeram - eu ri - mas ainda não fui lá olhar. Deve ser uma vista e tanto.

-Deve mesmo! - ela sorriu – É uma tentativa de fazer uma atração turística.

Parei na frente da casa de Bella e tirei a cadeira de rodas do porta-malas. Deixei-a na soleira da casa e fui buscar Bella no carro.

-A gente podia ir lá - ela sugeriu fitando o chão enquanto eu subia os poucos degraus da entrada da casa.

-Podíamos - eu sorri e a sentei no sofá - Se quiser podemos chamar Emmett e Alice.

-Uhm... - ela me olhou - estava pensando em ir só nós dois mesmo. Mas se quiser chamar mais gente, tudo bem. - ela acrescentou rápido.

-Não - eu sorri, sentindo uma boba alegria e uma ridícula ponta de esperança - Só nós dois parece ótimo.

**Carlisle PV**

Estava sentado em meu escritório no hospital. Tinha acabado de sair de uma cirurgia. Mais uma pessoa que eu tentava fazer andar, mais uma família que eu tentava fazer feliz. Sempre conseguindo realizar os sonhos de outros, mas não pude realizar os meus próprios.

Sempre fui um médico bem conceituado. Era convidado pra fazer networkings e dar palestras, minhas cirurgias eram assistidas por alunos de vários países. E apesar de tanto nome, preferi ficar na cidade pequena e tranquila. A escola era boa para Leo e Edward. Linda, minha esposa, gostava da vizinhança. Parecia uma vida promissora, e realmente foi até o acidente que levou meu filho mais velho e minha esposa.

Olhei para o porta retrato em minha mesa, eu lembrava daquele dia na foto. Fomos ao parque na cidade vizinha. Linda exibia os cabelos ruivos soltos, os olhos verdes brilhando e um largo sorriso estampado em seu rosto, aquele mesmo sorriso que me conquistou desde o primeiro olhar. Edward mais novo estava ao seu lado, os cabelos ainda mais rebeldes e eu podia lembrar do seu riso enquanto tentava beijar uma bochecha de sua mãe. Leonard estava do outro lado, os olhos fechados e um tranquilos sorriso ao encostar a ponta do nariz na outra bochecha de Linda.

Todos os dias eu olhava aquela foto e desejava mais que tudo poder voltar para aquele dia. Ter o alto astral de Linda, a calma de Leo e as conversas com Edward.

Suspirei e levantei meus olhos para a porta quando ouvi uma batida.

–Entra –eu falei, pousando o porta retrato na mesa, ao lado do de Esme.

–Carlisle – Danson entrou – Vim trazer o relatório semanal da garota.

–Perfeito, Danson – eu sorri e peguei ansioso o envelope branco de suas mãos.

–É bom que ninguém saiba que eu te arranjo essas cópias – ele riu – Seu garoto parece estar cada vez melhor. Apesar de eu acreditar que ela não conta tudo nesses relatórios.

–No inicio estava muito falso – eu concordei – mas acho que os últimos relatórios estão cada vez mais verdadeiros. É bom ver um vestígio de como ele era, mesmo que seja só através desse papel.

–Não se preocupe – Danson se encaminhou pra porta – Edward está melhorando. Logo você mesmo sentirá essa mudança.

Sorri para ele e quando estive sozinho novamente, abri o envelope.

"**–_Como você classifica o comportamento de Edward Cullen nessa última semana?_**

–_Ele está ótimo. Não falou mais palavrão na frente da minha avó, o que é uma verdadeira vitória. Têm estado especialmente atencioso com meu estado de saúde e com nossa situação financeira. Não sei se esse tipo de envolvimento é permitido, mas ele está sendo de verdadeira ajuda. Criou um site para a livraria e está fazendo uma reforma lá com meus outros amigos._

–**_Você tem notado algum uso de drogas ilícitas ou bebidas alcoólicas em Edward?_**

–_De forma alguma. Ele nunca pareceu tão sóbrio e não o vejo fumando mais. Ele deve estar menos ansioso agora._

–**_Última pergunta, Isabella, qual é a sua impressão de Edward Cullen em termos de caráter e maturidade?_**

–_Acho Edward uma pessoa maravilhosa que apareceu na hora certa. Ele tem me ajudando da forma mais intensa que qualquer um poderia. Não tenho palavras pra expressar minha gratidão. Ele tem um ótimo caráter, só estava perdido na vida, mas é fácil ver que está tentando mudar. É só que, às vezes, as cicatrizes mais profundas demoram a se curar. "_

Li mais três vezes o curto relatório e guardei o papel de volta no envelope, colocando-o na minha gaveta. Peguei novamente o porta retrato e olhei para minha família. "_cicatrizes mais profundas demoram a se curar"_. Bella estava certa. Queria minha esposa de volta, queria meu filho de volta, mas isso era impossível. Era preciso se contentar em viver com as lembranças, olhando para as fotografias e se agarrar à sombra do que foi a vida deles. Edward estava aqui, e eu agradecia todos os dias por isso, mas precisava do seu perdão pra seguir em frente.

Eu queria tê-lo de volta, porque não podia acreditar que aquele Edward morreu junto com os outros.

Eu não podia estar sozinho.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

_Pronto! Eu LITERALMENTE acabei de terminar esse capítulo!_

_Queria agradecer do fundo do coração as reviews do último capítulo! Adorei os parabéns e ainda vou responder cada uma!_

_Essa última semana fui pra São Paulo visitar meus pais. Me mudei esse ano pro Rio por causa da faculdade e passar o aniversário no colinho da mãe não tem comparação! hahaha Por isso não deu pra terminar o capítulo a tempo._

_O que vocês acharam desse capítulo?_

_Uma espiada na mente do Carlisle era indispensável nessa altura da história. Achei que seria bom ver um pouco como ele se sente. Pra mim ele parece ser bem triste._

_E a melhora da Bella? ALguém ficou feliz? :D E o desabafo de Edward? Quem concorda?_

_Teremos um encontro no próximo capítulo!_

_Obrigada por lerem e espero mais reviews! :D_**  
**


	12. Capítulo 12 EPV

**Nota logo no início! :D**

** Esse capítulo tem música! Quem tiver curiosidade de procurar a original, o link é esse aqui:**

** watch?v=CVrSChJPfhw  
**

** Nos falamos de novo lá embaixo! ;D**

* * *

Capítulo 12

–E essa polo? – eu perguntei parecia que pela milésima vez – O que acha?

Jasper tirou os olhos da tela do celular e me olhou, sorrindo levemente.

–Se colocar um óculos, vai ficar um geek perfeito.

Eu rolei os olhos e me fitei no espelho. Eu tinha colocado uma com vinco e uma camisa polo azul royal. Merda. Joguei a polo no chão e arranquei a calça deixando-a num monte embaixo de mim.

–Eu não sei o que vestir! – eu bufei, cruzando os braços na frente do armário.

–Oh, fique calma, Hillary! – Jazz fez uma voz fina - Você está absolutamente maravilhosa. Tenho certeza que alguma coisa vai ficar legal e Rick vai amá-la!

Joguei uma camisa que estava no chão nele enquanto o desgraçado inútil ria.

–Vai a merda, Jazz – eu tive que rir também.

–Você tá parecendo uma garota escolhendo roupa – ele balançou a cabeça – Estou quase achando que Alice se arruma mais rápido que você.

–É só que essa é a única chance que vou ter de Bella – eu suspirei – precisa ser perfeito, caso contrário volto pra zona do amigo.

–Edward – Jazz riu – relaxa. Vai dar tudo certo.

Olhei para Jazz deitado na minha cama enquanto tentava me tranquilizar, e naquele momento agradeci secretamente por ele estar lá novamente depois de tanto tempo. Tranquilizar-me era a última coisa que James faria numa situação dessas. Aliás, ele nem entenderia porque eu estava saindo com uma cadeirante, mas Jazz entendia. Ele via o melhor das pessoas só com um olhar.

Virei-me e desisti de tentar algo diferente. Peguei as velhas calças jeans e coloquei uma camiseta vinho com gola em V. Coloquei os sapatos e peguei as chaves do carro, rezando secretamente pra tudo dar certo.

–Estou saindo – eu avisei – Saia agora também.

–Adoro sua educação – Jazz riu e pulou para fora da cama.

Descemos as escadas juntos e encontramos Esme entrando em casa com vários tubos de desenhos, uma maleta e sua bolsa. Ao notar sua dificuldade em segurar tudo, Jazz e eu pegamos as coisas de suas mãos e colocamos tudo em cima da mesa de jantar.

–Olá, Esme – Jazz sorriu educadamente pra ela. Ele jamais a chamaria de Sra. Cullen na minha frente, por isso a chamava pelo primeiro nome – Como vai?

–Ótima – ela sorriu – Obrigada – acrescentou olhando para seus instrumentos de trabalho espalhados em cima da mesa de madeira nobre – Como vai sua irmã?

–Está melhorando – seu sorriso vacilou um pouco - Assim que ela quiser sair de casa, a trago aqui para visita-la.

–Por favor – ela sorriu – Estão de saída?

–Jazz vai pra casa e eu vou sair com Bella – sorri levemente.

–Oh! – ela bateu as mãos juntas em frente ao peito – É um encontro?

Jazz riu e me deu uma cotovelada na costela. Eu revirei os olhos e assenti.

–Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente consegui.

–Mande-a um beijo e diga parabéns pela melhora – ela sorriu com sinceridade – Estou muito feliz por ela.

Assenti e caminhei para a porta com Jazz logo atrás de mim. Cada um entrou em seu próprio carro e logo pegamos caminhos diferentes, nos despedindo com duas buzinadas.

Dirigi até a casa de Bella ansioso por chegar logo. Não fazia ideia de como ela estava, se ela se preparara, ou se não valorizou tanto nosso passeio e não se preocupou em se arrumar tanto. Não que eu me importasse se ela estava arrumada, ou não, mas quando uma garota não se arruma pra sair com um cara, é definitivamente um mau sinal.

Parei o carro na frente de sua casa e buzinei. Não demorou pra Alice sair saltitando pela porta da frente, e eu soube que Bella com certeza estava arrumada, fosse por vontade própria, ou por insistência de Alice.

–Ela está pronta! – Alice gritou sorrindo, parecendo plenamente satisfeita.

Desci do carro e subi as escadas.

–Ei, Alice – eu sorri – Fiquei sabendo que vai sair com Jazz amanhã...

–Ficou? – ela encheu as bochechas de ar e começou a das saltinhos na minha frente – O que ele disse?! Vamos, Edward, você pode me contar! Eu prometo que não digo nada! Palavra de escoteiro! Bom, mesmo que eu nunca tenha sido escoteira, quero dizer, eu tentei, mas eles me expulsaram porque achavam que eu era hiperativa demais, não que isso venha ao caso, é claro. Enfim, me diz o que ele acha? Sabe pra onde vamos? Ele falou alguma coisa sobre o lugar? Preciso saber pra escolher uma roupa! Tem ideia de quão difícil é escolher uma roupa sem saber pra onde você está indo? Falando nisso, onde você e Bella vão? Ela não quis me contar. Ficou com medo de eu aparecer no meio do encontro pra espionar, você acredita? Quero dizer, se isso for mesmo um encontro. Não quero que você se sinta desconfortável! Afinal de contas não sei o que vocês dois combinaram. Eu tô falando demais, né? – ela falou tudo tão rápido que só consegui piscar duas vezes e usei toda a capacidade do meu cérebro pra acompanhar e compreender suas palavras. No final ela mordeu os lábios e olhou como se pedisse desculpas por ter se descontrolado.

–Ele não nos disse pra onde iam – eu ri – Qualquer coisa que vestir, Jazz vai adorar. Se Bella não te contou aonde vamos, acho que eu não devo contar. E sim, graças a Deus isso é um encontro.

–Quanto desespero – a voz de Bella soou atrás de mim.

Virei-me e nada do que eu esperava ver poderia se comparar a como Bella estava. Os cabelos castanhos pareciam mais brilhantes com as pontas cacheadas, emoldurando o rosto discretamente maquiado. Os lábios estavam destacados com um batom cor de cereja que combinava perfeitamente com o tom claro de pele. Ela usava um vestido tomara que caia lilás que destacava sua fina cintura através de uma fita de cetim branca. Por mais incrível que parecesse, o vestido era casual e delicado, sem grandes extravagancias. Soltei um suspiro ao fita-la de cima a baixo pela terceira vez, só pra garantir que eu guardaria aquela imagem na minha cabeça.

–Sabe, - Alice falou atrás de mim – a Bella já não tem muito peito, se você ficar secando ela desse jeito, o maior prejudicado será você.

Bella lançou um olhar cético para Alice como se não acreditasse no comentário da amiga. Agradeci por isso, pois provavelmente meu rosto tomara o mais embaraçoso tom de vermelho possível.

–Podemos ir? – Bella perguntou sem graça.

Assenti fui pegá-la no colo, me concentrando pra não encará-la por tempo demais. Coloquei-a no banco da frente enquanto Alice descia com a cadeira de rodas e colocava no porta-malas. Despedimo-nos de Alice e dirigi em direção do parque.

–Você... uh... – eu limpei a garganta – Está muito bonita – falei debilmente, parecendo completamente um idiota.

Bella deu um tímido sorriso torto e me olhou com os grandes olhos castanhos.

–Alice me forçou a isso – ela riu – Escolheu a roupa e tudo. Mas obrigada – Ela estendeu a mão para a ponta dos cabelos e começou a mexê-los inconscientemente – Você também não está nada mal.

–Obrigado – eu sorri – Jazz não escolheu tudo, mas ajudou na seleção.

–Acho que afinal de contas, esse dois foram feitos um para o outro, não é?! – ela riu, balançando a cabeça.

–E nós somos os dois passivos que aceitam as ordens deles.

Bella concordou e olhou pela janela.

–Já chegamos – ela comentou, deixando um sorriso entusiasmado escapar de seus lábios – Não vejo a hora de subirmos até o topo do monumento pra vermos a vista do vale!

–Pesquisei na internet, eles fizeram um elevador para cadeirantes e idosos – eu sorri para ela – Até aceitam acompanhante!

–Poxa, pensei que pelo menos uma vez ia ganhar uma corrida até o topo contra você.

Rimos enquanto eu estacionava o carro. Desci para pegar sua cadeira de rodas no porta-malas e a deixei perto da porta de Bella, que já estava aberta. Puxei Bella para meu colo e a sentei em sua cadeira, sem deixar de notar seu perfume. Liguei o alarme do carro e nos dirigimos para a entrada do parque, enfeitada por coloridas flores que já deslumbravam os olhos de Bella. Tomei o cuidado para deixa-la empurrar sua cadeira sozinha, enquanto caminhava ao seu lado.

–É tão lindo! – ela exclamou, olhando em sua volta, fitando maravilhada as árvores e os arbustos coloridos.

Não olhei para as árvores nem para as flores. Para mim, a coisa mais fascinante eram os olhos de Bella, que brilhavam ao olhar em nossa volta, tentando registrar tudo como uma criança que olhava o mundo pela primeira vez.

Passeamos pelo parque com calma, conversando sobre o que gostávamos e o que odiávamos. Descobri que Bella amava o clima quente do verão. Sua cor favorita era o azul. A flor que mais gostava eram tulipas vermelhas, que significavam amor eterno. Bella amava cachorros e odiava gatos. Seu primeiro beijo fora na brincadeira de Sete Minutos no Paraíso, e ela jurou que não passou daquilo. Seu primeiro amor se chamava Bruno, mas nunca acontecera nada entre eles. – Bella riu quando lembrou de seu amor de infância; seu sorriso prendeu minha atenção por mais tempo que o normal. Ao notar meu olhar, ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, fitando o chão enquanto seu sorriso se tornou tímido. - Depois perguntei sobre seus sonhos, e descobri ser visitar os países da Europa e virar professora.

Contei a ela quase tudo que eu sabia sobre mim mesmo. Contei sobre como meu irmão brincava comigo. Sobre minhas péssimas notas desde a quinta série. Sobre minhas musicas favoritas e os poucos livros que eu gostava – Bella era fascinada por livros e começou a listar seus favoritos, contando um pouco sobre cada um. Ela perguntou sobre minha mãe. Sobre meus sonhos, e ficou surpresa ao saber que não tinha nenhum. Perguntou sobre a faculdade e eu disse que não sabia o que queria fazer.

Não demorou até chegarmos à base do oponente monumento, que consistia em uma torre branca com uma roseira esculpida em sua volta, preenchendo toda a parede até chegar ao topo. Fomos em direção à porta do elevador e quando chegamos perto o suficiente pra ler o pequeno aviso colado na parede, minha vontade foi de socar a primeira árvore que eu visse. O aviso dizia que o elevador estava fora de serviço. Encontrei um segurança parado ao lado do inicio das escadas e fui até ele, sendo seguido por Bella.

–Com licença – eu controlei o tom de voz, tentando não gritar com ele – Tem um aviso dizendo que o elevador está fora de serviço.

O segurança gordo me olhou como se eu fosse um retardado.

–O elevador é apenas para deficientes e pessoas maiores de sessenta anos.

–Eu sei - aumentei o tom de voz apontando para Bella – Ela parece deficiente o bastante pra usar a merda do elevador?

–Edward... – Bella tentou me chamar.

–O elevador só vai ficar pronto a partir da semana que vem – o segurança falou categoricamente.

–Como vocês inauguram um parque sem todos os acessos prontos? – gritei e notei que já atraíamos olhares curiosos – Como as pessoas deficientes vão subir sem o elevador funcionando? Elas vão andando? – perguntei com ironia.

O segurança afrouxou o nó da gravata e olhou em volta.

–Edward – Bella puxou minha mão – Podemos voltar aqui semana que vem. Não precisa ficar nervoso.

Hesitei com seu pedido, mas então me lembrei de como ela vibrou de entusiasmo ao pensar em subir até o topo do monumento. Olhei para Bella e vi a clara decepção em seus olhos.

–Nós viemos até aqui pra ver a paisagem, não foi? – me ajoelhei em sua frente, falando suavemente enquanto afagava seu rosto. Bella assentiu – Então é isso que vamos fazer.

Puxei Bella para minhas costas, segurando suas pernas em torno da minha cintura.

–O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou com a voz estridente devido ao choque – Edward, me coloque na cadeira agora!

–Vamos subir – eu falei e me virei para o segurança, usando toda a educação que minha mãe me deu – Poderia, por favor, olhar a cadeira enquanto nós subimos?

O segurança e todos em volta nos olhavam boquiabertos e a única coisa que ele pôde fazer foi assentir. Com isso comecei a subir as escadas do monumento. Senti que Bella me segurava firmemente. No meio do caminho, ela tocou a ponta do nariz na minha nuca e suspirou. Podia jurar que seus olhos estavam fechados naquele momento.

–Obrigada, Edward – ela falou suavemente – Ninguém mais faria isso por mim.

–Não se preocupe – eu assegurei – Você merece.

Bella pousou um beijo em meu pescoço e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

Não foi fácil, mas consegui chegar ao topo sem me desmontar de cansaço. Minhas costas doíam e meus braços latejavam, mas ver a expressão de Bella ao olhar a incrível vista do mar se perdendo entre as montanhas, fez valer totalmente cada degrau subido.

Sentamo-nos em um banco de madeira no topo e apenas olhamos a paisagem. Não demorou até Bella deitar a cabeça em meu ombro e segurar minha mão, cruzando nossos dedos. Aquele momento, com aquela visão e aquela garota incrível ao meu lado, com certeza era um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Eu sentia calma, sentia o vento batendo em nossos rostos, sentia o calor dos nossos corpos próximos e sentia a pele de Bella acariciando levemente minha mão. Pousei minha cabeça sobre a sua e ficamos lá, observando o pôr do sol sem realmente precisar dizer nada.

–Eu... Eu não queria estar aqui com mais ninguém além de você – ela sussurrou e levantou a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos.

Ao encontrar seus grandes olhos castanhos, eu vi a mistura que Bella representava: pureza, paixão, calor, inocência, vontade, e acima de tudo, a paz. Olhei para seus lábios, que estavam levemente separados e quando ela olhou para os meus, eu sabia que o que aconteceria depois era inevitável.

Puxei seu queixo para perto de mim e vi seus olhos se fecharem. Aproximei meu rosto lentamente, me deliciando com a antecipação do que viria em seguida. Senti seu hálito quente próximo aos meus lábios conforme ela abria levemente a boca. Fechei meus olhos e então...

–Desculpa interromper – o segurança falou antes que eu pudesse sentir os lábios de Bella contra os meus – O monumento está fechando. Tenho que pedir para descerem.

Não consegui imaginar uma situação em que eu pudesse ficar mais revoltado. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era: Filho da Puta!

–Desculpe – Bella se afastou de mim – Nós vamos descer agora mesmo, não é, Edward?

Olhei descrente para Bella e suspirei, assentindo. Me levantei e peguei Bella no colo, indo em direção às escadas. Quando passei pelo segurança, lancei um olhar mortal.

–Muito obrigado – eu falei e Bella me deu um tapinha no ombro.

Descer foi mais fácil que subir, mas eu queria chorar por ter perdido aquele momento, ou melhor, queria subir lá e enfiar um belo soco na boca daquele safado para que ele não pudesse beijar ninguém por três semanas. Parecia justo pra mim.

Mesmo perdido em fantasias sobre bater no inconveniente segurança, não pude deixar de notar que nenhum dos dois falou nada durante a descida. Mas Bella mantinha sua cabeça em meu ombro, o que eu tive que considerar uma vitória.

Chegamos lá embaixo e o segurança que ficara de olho na cadeira de rodas, parecia ter desempenhado seu papel satisfatoriamente.

–Muito obrigada, senhor – Bella sorriu pra ele assim que a sentei na cadeira.

–Não foi nada – ele sorriu, agora de forma mais caridosa – Tenham uma boa noite.

Voltamos para o carro e Bella suspirou alegremente quando me sentei ao seu lado.

–Está cansada?

–Não – ela sorriu – mas estou morrendo de fome!

–Conheço um ótimo lugar.

O restaurante que eu tinha em mente era o restaurante que James e eu pichamos uma vez há algum tempo. Meu pai gostava de lá, então era um lugar apropriado. Entreguei o carro ao funcionário depois de colocar Bella na cadeira. Fomos até a porta através da rampa e quando entramos, fomos cumprimentados pela recepcionista.

–Mesa para dois?

–Isso – eu sorri.

Fomos guiados pelo vasto salão até uma mesa reservada. As mesas eram redondas com toalhas brancas, enfeitando o centro da mesa, havia um fino vaso com uma única rosa dentro. Uma das cadeiras foi prontamente retirada para que Bella ocupasse seu lugar e eu me sentei em sua frente, aceitando o cardápio que a recepcionista nos ofereceu.

–Edward – Bella sussurrou do outro lado da mesa depois que a moça nos deixou sozinhos – Esse restaurante é muito caro! – ela arregalou os olhos para o cardápio.

–Não se preocupe com isso, Bella – eu assegurei – Peça o que quiser.

Ela olhou o cardápio por um momento e falou.

–Quero sopa de legumes.

Olhei para o cardápio e quase revirei os olhos quando vi que a sopa de legumes era o prato mais barato do restaurante. O garçom chegou e nos perguntou o que iriamos querer.

–Para mim uma lasanha de frutos do mar e pra ela um... – eu olhei para o cardápio – um ravióli de camarão com molho branco – sorri triunfante ao encontrar uma mistura perfeita de seus pratos favoritos: massa, camarão e molho branco.

–Edward... – ela começou, mas eu a interrompi.

–Vou querer um suco de laranja e ela vai querer uma coca, com gelo e sem limão.

O garçom anotou nossos pedidos e se afastou.

–Eu não pedi esse prato – ela falou.

–Em nenhuma dimensão que eu consiga imaginar você pediria uma sopa de legumes por real vontade de comê-la – eu me curvei para frente – Escolheu esse prato porque era o mais barato.

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça.

–Você realmente me conhece.

–Você não é tão difícil de ler quando se presta atenção.

–Então está prestando atenção? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha de forma desafiadora.

–O tempo todo.

Não percebi que estávamos tão próximos até o garçom chegar com nossas bebidas. Cortamos nossos olhares e voltamos a conversar de assuntos em geral. Falamos sobre a paixão entre Jazz e Alice e como eles eram tontos de ainda não estarem juntos. O prato principal chegou e comemos em silencio, fazendo comentários educados sobre o lugar e a comida.

–Meu pai costumava trazer minha mãe aqui – eu comentei – Ela era uma viciada em comida italiana. Comemorávamos seus aniversários aqui também.

Bella sorriu amavelmente.

–Os meus aniversários sempre se resumiam em um bolo feito pela minha avó, filmes com Emmett e Alice e o melhor momento – ela riu – a ligação da minha mãe. Pelo menos no meu aniversário ela não esquece de ligar.

–O que quer fazer esse ano?

–A mesma coisa – ela deu de ombros – Gosto desse jeito, mas acho que dessa vez você pode ser convidado para a sessão de filmes.

–Seria uma honra – sorri.

–E você? – ela perguntou – O que quer para o seu aniversário?

–Realmente não sei – eu falei pensativo– Não comemoro meu aniversário desde a morte da minha mãe e meu irmão.

–Sinto muito – ela falou, sentindo-se culpada – Mas você devia fazer alguma coisa esse ano. Pra ser diferente.

–Não sinto vontade, Bella – eu dei de ombros – É só uma coisa que eu não faço mais.

–Tudo bem – ela sorriu docemente – Você é quem sabe.

Pedimos a conta e voltamos para o carro.

–Vou te levar pra casa logo – eu falei – Só quero te mostrar uma coisa antes.

–O que? – ela parecia ansiosa – Uma surpresa?

–Isso – eu ri – Coloque isso e não tire – entreguei-a uma gravata e ela olhou interrogativamente – É pra tampar os olhos – eu esclareci.

–Oh, certo – ela riu e tampou os olhos, como pedido.

Dirigi até a livraria e estacionei o carro na porta. Com as minhas chaves extras, abri a porta da frente e levei Bella para dentro, tomando o cuidado de trancar a porta atrás de nós.

–Estamos na livraria – não era uma pergunta.

–Acertou – eu sorri- estava ansioso pra te mostrar como ficou. – acendi todas as luzes – está preparada?

Tirei a venda de seus olhos. Bella manteve os olhos fechados por um tempo , respirou fundo e abriu as pálpebras lentamente.

–Ai meu Deus Edward – Bella exclamou admirada - está lindo!

Sorri ao ver Bella olhar cada detalhe da livraria, as paredes pintadas nos calmos tons de azul e verde, as prateleiras brancas e os livros organizados sobre ela. Bella andou pela livraria passando a mão suavemente pelo novo balcão. Viu uma pilha de encomendas atrás dele e sorriu.

–Não sei como vocês conseguiram fazer isso tudo, está perfeito!

–Bella, eu tenho mais uma surpresa pra você. - ajoelhei-me em sua frente e entreguei-lhe um envelope. Bella sorriu e me olhou antes de abrir o envelope. – Emmett me disse que você estuda na escola pública e que lá não tem acesso para deficientes. – eu sorri – Como eu não sou um bom exemplo, Emmett foi falar com o nosso diretor e depois de explicar sua situação, o diretor além de fechar um contrato com a livraria da sua avó para os livros desse ano, te ofereceu uma bolsa integral de estudo.

Bella arregalou os olhos e logo encheram-se de lágrimas.

–Edward... não sei nem o que dizer , isso é tão... tão maravilhoso. – ela enlaçou os braços envolta do meu pescoço e sussurrou em meu ouvido – Obrigada, obrigada , obrigada!

Afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos e abracei sua cintura respirando profundamente.

–Só tem mais uma coisa que eu quero que você veja. – Bella assentiu e limpou as lágrimas, sorrindo para mim. Andamos até a parede no fundo da livraria. Entre as duas poltronas brancas de couro havia um piano vertical de madeira maciça.

–Um piano! – ela falou surpresa.

–Jazz e eu pensamos que seria legal se alguém quisesse tocar. – eu dei de ombros olhando para o piano- É um diferencial, sabe?!

Me encaminhei até o piano e sentei na banqueta em sua frente.

–Edward... você não precisa fazer isso.

–Está tudo bem. - eu sorri – Chega mais perto.

Bella se aproximou e eu a ajudei a sair da cadeira de rodas e sentar na banqueta ao meu lado.

–Que música você vai tocar? – ela perguntou interessada.

–É apenas uma música que me lembra você.

Comecei a tocar a adaptação para o piano, uma vez que a original era tocada no violão e comecei a cantar.

**I'm gonna wear you down**

Vou te vencer pelo cansaço

**I'm gonna make you see**

Vou te fazer enxergar

**I'm gonna get to you**

Vou chegar até você

**You're gonna give in to me**

Você vai se render a mim

**I'm gonna start a fire**

Vou começar um incêndio

**You're gonna feel the heat**

Você vai sentir o calor

**I'm gonna burn for you**

Eu vou arder por você

**You're gonna melt for me**

Você vai se derreter por mim

**Come on, come on, into my arms**

Vamos, vamos, para os meus braços

**Come on, come on, give in to me**

Vamos, vamos, renda-se a mim.

**You're gonna take my hand**

Você vai pegar minha mão

**Whisper the sweetest words**

Sussurrar as palavras mais doces

**And if you're ever sad I'll make you laugh**

E se você estiver triste, te farei sorrir

**I'll chase the hurt**

Acabarei com a dor

**My heart is set on you**

Meu curacao está preso a você

**I don't want no one else**

Eu não quero mais ninguém

**And if you don't want me**

E se você não me quiser

**I guess I'll be all by myself**

Acho que vou ficar sozinho

**Come on, come on, into my arms**

Venha, venha para os meus braços

**Come on, come on, give in to me**

Vamos, vamos, renda-se a mim

**I'll use my eyes to draw you in**

Vou usar meus olhos pra te atrair

**Until I'm under your skin**

Até eu estar embaixo da sua pele

**I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms**

Vou usar meus lábios, Vou usar meus braços

**Come on, come on, give in to me**

Vamos, vamos, renda-se a mim

Terminei de tocar as últimas notas. Meus dedos pararam de se mover pelas teclas e suspirei, juntando toda minha coragem para olhar para Bella. Aquela música com certeza falava mais sobre nós do que eu podia imaginar. Eu não fazia ideia do que ela ia pensar.

Quando meus olhos alcançaram os seus, ela sorria e os olhos brilhavam ao me olhar, ardendo com algo que eu não conseguia entender o que era.

–Como pode gostar tanto de mim assim? – ela conseguiu perguntar – Como consegue ignorar todos os meus defeitos?– suas mãos alcançaram meu rosto, o polegar passando pelos meus lábios conforme ela se aproximava cada vez mais, estufando o peito – Como pode ver tanta coisa boa em mim?

–Não sei – falei honestamente, sentindo seus lábios roçarem contra os meus – É apenas quem você é.

–Como vou saber que você não vai fugir? - seus olhos eram frágeis enquanto esperava uma resposta.

–Não vou - a aproximei mais de mim - Não vou, Bella.

Bella fechou os olhos e afundou os dedos em meu cabelo. Quando nossos lábios se tocaram, senti seu hálito quente e, sem resistir, afundei minha boca na sua, sentindo sua língua contra a minha enquanto Bella me abraçava com mais força.

Naquele momento, eu não poderia querer mais nada. Eu sabia, agora eu realmente tinha Bella.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

**Pronto! Não aguentei até segunda! hahahaha**

**Minha querida prima queria ver esse capítulo postado hoje, então.. aqui está! :D**

**Esse capítulo foi basicamente inteiro sobre o encontro... Espero que vocês tenham se derretido lendo.**

**Alguém notou mel escorrendo pela tela do computador/celular?!**

**Gostaram da surpresa do Edward? *0***

**Espero que tenham gostado o suficiente pra deixar reviews! (Não.. não haverá um capítulo que eu não peça reviews.. hahahhaa...)**

**Beeijinhos, e até semana que veem! ;***


	13. Capítulo 13 EPV

Capitulo 13

Peguei a flanela que havia caído no chão do carro e coloquei mais produto na superfície macia do pano. Esfreguei o painel do carro enquanto Bella, que estava sentada no capô, falava.

-Cheguei na clinica e fui muito bem recebida - ela contou, me olhando sobre os ombros enquanto brincava com meu celular - Conversei com a fisioterapeuta, ela parecia muito simpática.

-Qual é o nome dela? - perguntei enquanto limpava o volante com o elegante logo da Volvo.

-Leah - Bella olhou para meu celular e começou a apertar a tela enquanto eu saía do carro e fechava a porta - Que vídeo é esse que Roselie te mandou?

Meu coração deu uma vacilada e senti um aperto no meu peito conforme a injeção de adrenalina era liberada e eu corria pra arrancar o celular da mão de Bella.

Ela ia descobrir sobre o acidente. Ela ia saber a verdade e ia me odiar por isso. Agora Bella ia saber que eu causei o acidente. Que eu a deixei naquele estado.

Conforme eu me aproximava mais dela, eu podia ver em câmera lenta os finos dedos de Bella brincando despreocupadamente na tela do meu celular. Só um toque e ela teria a verdade na frente dos seus olhos.

-Que curiosa! - minha voz saiu mais fina que o esperado.

-Que desespero! - ela reclamou quando arranquei o celular da mão dela e olhei para a tela, me certificando que o vídeo não fora reproduzido. - O que tem nesse vídeo que eu não posso ver?

-Não é nada demais - eu dei de ombros, tentando parecer tranquilo e aliviar a tensão que havia se formado - É só que... - eu olhei para Bella, que me fitava num misto de curiosidade e choque - É só que é particular, sabe? Uma coisa nossa.

-E eu não posso ver? - ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

-Não - respondi fitando o chão - Desculpa.

A expressão grave no rosto de Bella se suavizou, e ela sorriu.

-Nossa, Edward - ela riu, estendendo as mãos para mim - Você tá tremendo! Calma...

Eu ri e me aproximei dela conforme era puxado para mais perto. Me encaixei entre suas pernas e apoiei minhas mãos em suas coxas enquanto ela segurava a parte da frente da minha camiseta.

-Prometo não mexer mais no seu celular, tá?- ela me olhou nos olhos e eu me senti um lixo por fazer com que ela agisse como se a culpa do meu nervosismo fosse dela - se isso é algo particular, eu não vou tentar ver, tudo bem?

-Tudo bem - eu tentei relaxar acariciando seus cabelos.

Sorri para Bella, fitando os olhos de chocolate que sorriam para mim. Sem qualquer aviso, suas mãos soltaram minha blusa para segurarem em minha calça jeans e me puxou para mais perto de si, fazendo nossos quadris se tocarem.

As pupilas de Bella se dilataram enquanto seus olhos pareciam queimar pra mim. Não era preciso dizer mais nada.

Abaixei meu rosto sobre o seu, pousando um beijo em seus lábios. Chupei seu lábio inferior e Bella gemeu quando enfiei minha língua em sua boca, sentindo seu hálito quente.

Suas mãos voaram para os meus cabelos e os dedos se afundaram neles. Enlacei sua cintura, nos aproximando mais ainda, apertando-a contra minha ereção. Bella ondulou o corpo contra o meu e afastou os lábios dos meus, traçando uma linha com sua língua pelo meu pescoço, chegando à minha orelha.

Revirei os olhos esquecendo totalmente de que estávamos na garagem da frente da minha casa, em um bairro familiar.

Nossa... Que se foda o bairro familiar. Se Bella continuasse com aquilo, o mundo podia acabar e eu não ia me importar.

Minhas mãos desceram para a bunda de Bella e eu apertei com força, me esfregando contra ela. Bella choramingou em meu ouvido e apertou meu cabelo com mais força, quase arrancando tufos do meu couro cabeludo.

Com brutalidade, ela afundou a boca contra a minha, me beijando com vontade. Eu tinha certeza que meus movimentos já estavam explícitos demais e poderíamos ser presos caso uma mãe de família resolvesse olhar pela janela. Quando Bella desceu uma das mãos para acariciar o volume em minhas calças, não pude deixar de me perguntar de onde tava vindo tanta safadeza.

Um carro passou e buzinou escandalosamente, me fazendo pular pra longe de Bella com os cabelos desgrenhados e uma bela ereção dentro da calça. Bella ficou ofegante sentada em meu capô me fitando com os lábios inchados e uma sombra nos olhos.

-Nossa - eu soltei, perfeitamente admirado. Então Bella era uma safada enrustida? O quão sortudo eu podia ser?!

-Desculpe! - seu rosto logo corou, e a Bella santa voltou - Eu não sei o que... - ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha nervosamente - Bom, é que...

-Não peça desculpas - eu ri - Não por isso. Pode se desculpar por ter começado aquilo aqui, onde não dá pra continuar.

Ela riu e seu rosto corou mais ainda, tomando um doce tom de rosa.

- Sabe o que em acho? - eu andei até a mangueira e a abri - Acho que o carro precisa ser lavado, e o fogo de alguém precisa ser apagado.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela olhou a mangueira em minha mão como se fosse uma Serra elétrica.

-Você não faria...

Eu não deixei que ela terminasse. Joguei agua nela e no carro, rindo conforme Bella gritava escandalosamente, tentando inutilmente se proteger com as mãos. Quando ela e o carro estavam completamente molhados, sorri satisfeito. Fechei a mangueira e olhei radiante para o resultado, mas tudo que eu conseguia ver era o sutien rosa embaixo da blusa branca transparente.

-Edward! - Bella riu tampando o sutien com as mãos - Isso foi sujo!

Pisquei duas vezes pra me livrar do efeito camiseta transparente e ri da sua cara. A brincadeira havia valido a pena. Me aproximei dela e arranquei a minha blusa, que era azul, e passei a cabeça de Bella pelo buraco, ajudando-a a vestir. Olhando para Bella com os cabelos molhados sobre os ombros, a minha camiseta larga e um shortinho sentada no meu Volvo, eu queria agarrá-la bem ali. Afastei o pensamento da cabeça, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Bella nua em cima do meu Volvo.

-Não vai terminar de lavar o carro? - os olhos de Bella estavam fixos no meu corpo, e eu me dei conta de que aquela era a primeira vez que ela me via sem camisa.

Sorri satisfeito com o olhar que recebia e me aproximei dela, tirando-a de cima do carro e sentando-a na cadeira de praia que era guardada na garagem. Bella não gostava de ficar sentada na cadeira de rodas quando isso podia ser evitado.

Voltei para o carro e joguei a mistura de sabão em pó e água nele, esfregando a espuma com uma esponja macia. Essa parte era especialmente rápida, então não sobrou muito tempo para conversarmos.

Quando terminei de guardar as coisas, ainda estava molhado e Bella suspirou.

-Promete que sempre vai me chamar quando você for lavar o carro? - eu ri e assenti - Foi algo muito quente.

-Se todas as vezes você vier com uma blusa branca, por mim tá combinado.

Com tudo arrumado, entramos em casa e eu notei que Bella estava bem ensopada. Me sentindo levemente culpado, eu nos levei até o meu quarto, segurando Bella no colo e a sentando em minha cama. Ela olhava tudo em sua volta enquanto eu revirava meu armário à procura de algo.

-O que está fazendo? - ela perguntou curiosa.

-Tô procurando alguma coisa pra você vestir enquanto eu coloco suas roupas na secadora.

-Bateu o peso na consciência, né? - ela riu - mas não se preocupe, Edward. Daqui a pouco eu volto pra casa e fica tudo bem.

-Não vou te devolver nesse estado - peguei uma camiseta preta e fui do banheiro buscar uma toalha - Pode vestir isso.

Entrei no banheiro e troquei minha calça, colocando uma bermuda mais confortável. Estava muito calor, então resolvi ficar sem camisa mesmo.

Saí do banheiro pra encontrar Bella tentando sem sucesso tirar o short jeans molhado.

-Quer ajuda?

-Quero - ela bufou - já é difícil tirar isso seco, quando está molhando é impossível!

Eu ri e me aproximei. Bella se apoiou nos cotovelos o fuzilou o jeans molhado. Sem grandes dificuldades, fui abaixando o short, tomando o cuidado de não levar sua calcinha junto. O problema foi controlar a mente enquanto eu fazia isso, porque antes, quando eu fazia isso, eu não sentia um nervosismo tão grande como agora.

-A calcinha está quase seca - ela falou enquanto juntei suas peças de roupa nos braços. Quando notei o sutien rosa em minhas mãos, me forcei e não fitar seus seios.

Peguei Bella no colo, enquanto ela segurava suas roupas, e desci para o primeiro andar da casa, sentando-a no balcão da cozinha. Peguei suas roupas e jogando-as na secadora.

-O que quer fazer enquanto sua roupa seca? - perguntei, me aproximando dela.

-Uhm... – ela mordeu os lábios, estendendo as mãos para enlaça-las envolta do meu pescoço conforme eu me encaixava entre suas pernas – Uma coisa que eu tô morrendo de desejo – ela fez uma cara super sexy.

-E o que seria? – eu a puxei pra mais perto.

Bella se curvou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Brigadeiro – e riu ao ver minha cara de decepção.

-Brigadeiro? Sério mesmo?

Ela assentiu e cruzou os braços, sorrindo.

–Você vai precisar de uma lata de leite condensado, margarina e achocolatado.

–Ah... – eu ri – Então _eu_ é que vou fazer?

–E eu vou ensinar – ela sorriu.

Fazer brigadeiro não era difícil. Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu fiz, e ao ver a cara de Bella ao chupar a colher com o brigadeiro, eu tive certeza que acertara. Não que fosse difícil de fazer, mas ainda era uma vitória. Comemos o brigadeiro na mesma colher enquanto conversávamos sobre o início das suas sessões de fisioterapia. Bella estava ansiosa pra começar.

-Assim que eu voltar a andar – ela sorriu com os olhos brilhando – Nós vamos voltar ao parque e subir aquelas escadas.

Eu sorri e tive uma ideia.

-Espera aí! – eu gritei, saindo correndo – Eu já volto!

-Vai logo antes que eu saia daqui – ela riu.

Corri ao meu quarto e peguei uma folha sulfite e uma caneta e voltei como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Coloquei o papel em cima da bancada, ao lado de Bella.

-O que é isso? – ela perguntou pegando mais uma colher de brigadeiro. Olhei para sua barriga lisa e pensei se em pouco tempo eu teria que me despedir da magreza de Bella.

Ignorando o devaneio, no topo da lista escrevi "_Coisas pra fazer". _Em baixo coloquei o numero um e escrevi "_Subir as escadas do monumento do parque". _Olhei para Bella e ela sorriu com minha proposta.

-Andar da livraria até em casa! – ela riu e eu anotei.

-O que mais? – Não pude deixar de notar seus olhos brilhando sonhadores visualizando o futuro.

-Andar na areia e na grama descalça! – ela citava as coisas com entusiasmo, os olhos perdidos em algum lugar. – Andar de bicicleta, dirigir.

Fui anotando até que Bella começou a falar coisas tão básicas que eu nunca havia percebido que a incomodavam.

-Tomar banho sozinha, me lavando sem a ajuda de ninguém. Voltar a ser independente. Estender roupa. –estranhei essa, e ela pareceu notar – Sempre vejo minha avó se esticando toda pra estender a roupa... – ela justificou – Me incomoda vê-la fazendo tanta coisa enquanto eu não posso ajudar. Ah! – ela sorriu – Também quero correr! Lembra aquela vez no hospital que você me empurrou pelo corredor? Quero sentir o ar daquele jeito, mas comigo correndo.

Sorri e continuei escrevendo a surpreendente enorme lista que Bella ditava. Muitas das coisas ela queria que eu estivesse junto, e isso fez eu me sentir feliz. Contente por saber que ela me quer junto a ela. E enquanto eu dobrava o papel e entregava a Bella, que deu um beijo nele e juntou-o ao peito sorrindo pra mim, eu pensei, alguém mais no mundo estava sentindo o que nós estávamos? Alguém mais vivia o que nós estávamos vivendo? Eu duvidava.

Enquanto eu lavava a panela, meu celular tocou e eu atendi.

–Edward? – a voz de Jazz surgiu do outro lado da linha – Tá ocupado?

–Claro que não... – eu desliguei a torneira, me apoiando na bancada – O que foi? Aconteceu algo com Rose?

–Não... – ele falou logo – Ela está bem, mas... Hoje eu ia sair com Alice e... – ele suspirou, baixando a voz com medo de alguém ouvir – Eu queria que você ficasse com ela enquanto eu estou fora. Só pra...

–Você ficar tranquilo... – eu completei o que ele não conseguiu dizer. Quase pude vê-lo assentindo – Que horas você vai sair?

–Às seis. Pode vir?

–Claro – eu afirmei – Vou deixar Bella em casa e já vou para aí.

–Obrigado, Edward – ele suspirou – de verdade.

Desliguei o telefone e encarei Bella, que me olhava com interesse, ainda chupando o resto de brigadeiro da colher. Vê-la fazendo aquilo enquanto estava sentada no balcão da minha cozinha, vestindo nada além de calcinha e a minha camiseta, era doloroso.

–O que houve?

–Preciso ir à casa de Rose – eu suspirei – Vou pegar suas roupas e te levar pra casa.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Despois de deixar Bella em casa, estacionei na frente da casa de Jazz. A luz da varanda estava acesa, esperando o anoitecer completo. Jasper estava apoiado em seu carro com os braços cruzados, esperando eu chegar.

–Obrigado por ter vindo.

–Jazz, para – eu sorri – Rose é minha amiga também. Não é problema.

Ele sorriu, se encaminhando para a porta do carro.

–Se precisar de qualquer coisa, ou acontecer qualquer coisa, é só me chamar, tá?

–Não vai acontecer. Fica tranquilo e aproveita com a Alice.

Depois que ele sumiu da minha vista, me virei para a porta da frente e Rose estava apoiada na moldura. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos num coque. Ela vestia uma camiseta velha dois números acima do seu e uma calça larga e cinza de moletom. Ela estava completamente desleixada, totalmente diferente da Rose que eu estava acostumado.

–Então você vai ser minha babá? – ela perguntou desanimada.

–Não – eu beijei sua testa, entrando na casa – Vou te fazer companhia.

–Jasper – ela bufou, se jogando no sofá ao meu lado – Ele está paranoico. Não me deixa nem trancar a porta do banheiro quando vou tomar banho...

Então ela estava tomando banho... Isso era bom. Pelo menos indicava que ela seguia a vida com certa normalidade, apesar de estar vestida praticamente como um menino.

-Como você está, Rose? - eu perguntei, pegando suas mãos nas minhas.

-Edward - ela me olhou com tristeza - eu estou melhorando. Juro.

-Estive preocupado com você, mas não sabia se aparecer aqui seria uma boa ideia...

-Podia ter vindo - ela sorriu levemente, mostrando um pouco do que ela costumava ser - Mas que bom que veio agora, mesmo que tenha sido pra ficar de olho em mim.

Eu ri.

-O que quer fazer? - perguntei.

-Uhm... - ela tocou a ponta do indicador no queixo, não pude deixar de notar as unhas roídas até a carne - Quero comer um sanduiche enorme com um copão de Coca-Cola e assistir um filme não romântico e não violento.

-Ótimo - eu me levantei do sofá e sorri pra ela - Vá trocar de roupa para comermos fora e na volta, pegamos o filme.

-Você tá louco se acha que eu vou sair de casa! - ela falou revoltada

-Rose - eu me ajoelhei em sua frente - Não faça isso consigo mesma.

-O que, Edward? - seus olhos se encheram de água - querer ficar em casa e nunca mais sair, só pra não arriscar encontrar a cara daqueles covardes?

-Não quero que você pare de viver - eu pousei minha testa em seu joelho - Eu não posso pensar que por minha causa, mais uma pessoa vai parar de viver normalmente.

-Não foi culpa sua - ela falou, a voz fraca - Ninguém além daqueles malditos é culpado. Eu só... - ela suspirou - Não quero arriscar vê-los.

-Não vamos onde eles geralmente vão - eu falei, mesmo sem saber exatamente quem eram os outros. Mas eu sabia onde James costumava ir - Vamos para um lugar diferente. Você se arruma, fica linda como sempre foi - sorri para ela - Saímos juntos, conversamos sobre qualquer coisa, damos boas risadas, comemos um belo hambúrguer cheio de gorduras e colesterol - seu rosto adquiriu um leve sorriso e ela limpou as lágrimas - Depois voltamos pra casa e alugamos uma boa comédia.

-Você não desiste, né? - ela sorriu, enrolando os braços em minha volta - Obrigada, Edward!

-Eu só não posso ver você desistindo - afaguei seus cabelos - Você é uma das mulheres mais fortes que eu conheço. Quero continuar vendo essa força em você.

Ela se levantou e suspirou.

-Tudo bem - ela marchou para o segundo andar - Me espere aqui.

Sorri triunfante e assim que ela sumiu pelas escadas, peguei meu celular e digitei uma rápida mensagem.

Em menos de cinco minutos, Rose voltou. E estava completamente diferente. A roupa não era exatamente como antes do incidente, mas pelo menos usava uma calça jeans mais justa e uma blusa, nada mostrando o decote ou algo do tipo. Ela definitivamente não estava tentando ser sexy como costumava.

-Está linda - eu sorri e peguei as chaves do bolso - Podemos ir?

-Espera, Edward - ela apertou as mãos juntas ao corpo, chegando perto da porta e olhando pra fora como se estivesse prestes a enfrentar um monstro.

Estendi a mão para ela e esperei até sentir seus dedos se enrolando nos meus. Ela respirou fundo e saiu pela porta, olhando a todo momento por cima do ombro. Entramos no carro e dirigi em diração ao centro da cidade, num restaurante que eu sabia que James odiava.

Nos sentamos numa mesa pra quatro lugares e pedimos as bebidas.

-Aqui é legal - ela comentou enquanto olhava o ambiente, as cadeiras vermelhas, os quadros da década de setenta, a televisão que passava um jogo, até seus olhos se focarem na porta - Oh meu Deus, Edward! - ela segurou minha mão - Emmett está aqui!

Olhei sobre o ombro, tentando o melhor que eu podia parecer surpreso. Emmett entrou sozinho no restaurante e sentou-se na mesa ao nosso lado. Então os olhos cinzas se focaram em nós e ele sorriu seu típico sorriso.

-Edward! - ele estendeu a mão - Não fazia ideia de que estaria aqui...

Eu quase revirei os olhos com sua sutileza.

-Pois é... Jazz saiu com Alice então resolvi trazer Rose pra comer alguma coisa - eu apontei pra Rose, que sorria nervosamente pra ele - Você a conhece, né?

-Sim - ele riu - Estudamos na mesma escola e nos vimos na noite que você ficou bêbado.

Eu arregalei os olhos com a menção daquela noite, e Emmett pareceu perceber o deslize. Me virei para fitar Rose e ela sorriu.

-É... Crianças não devem beber - Emmett e eu demos nosso melhor pra fazer com que o riso tenso parecesse natural - Porque está aqui sozinho?

-Bom... Alice foi num encontro com seu irmão - ele abriu um sorriso - Sabe como é... Sem janta.

-Porque não senta conosco? - perguntei, oferecendo o lugar na frente de Rose.

-Obrigado - ele sorriu e sentou-se em nossa mesa.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e começamos a conversar. Bom, na verdade eu deixava que eles conversassem, me mantendo em silencio sorrindo a cada risada que Emmett fazia Rose dar.

-O que é mais difícil em jogar? - Rose perguntou, parecendo completamente curada. Havia um brilho em seus olhos que me aliviava.

-Acho que é manter a energia durante o jogo, não importa o que esteja acontecendo - Emmett sorriu, fitando-a nos olhos - Sabe, às vezes estamos perdendo, mas você tem que se manter forte e não desanimar, continuar dando o seu melhor pra superar a possível derrota e lutar até o último segundo - ele deu de ombros - Acho que esse é o nosso diferencial.

Rose pareceu ter absorvido aquela frase. Sorriu e deu mais uma mordida no seu sanduiche já frio.

-E você - ele se curvou para frente - O que gosta de fazer?

-Eu não tenho algo que seja realmente boa - ela deu de ombros - Mas gosto de desenhar.

-Sério? - ele pareceu genuinamente surpreso - Que legal. Talvez um dia você pudesse me mostrar seus desenhos...

-Não são nada demais - ela se apressou em dizer, rindo - Mas se você quiser ver, posso te mostrar sim.

-O que você mais gosta de desenhar? – ele sorriu.

-Paisagens – pela primeira vez, notei um lado princesinha em Rose. Uma fragilidade que nada tinha a ver com o incidente, mas sim com uma timidez e inocência – Não sou muito boa em desenhar pessoas, mas até consigo enrolar um pouco...

-Minha mãe costumava pintar – ele sorriu – Mas parou depois que eu e Alice nascemos – ele deu de ombros – Ela descobriu que Alice tinha um prazer especial em misturar todos os tubos de tinta e acabar com o atelier.

-Você e sua irmã são as pessoas mais felizes que eu conheço – Rose confessou, seu rosto corando levemente.

-Não somos o tempo todo – Emmett sorriu levemente – Às vezes é libertador ficar bravo. Não acho que as pessoas devam se limitar a somente uma coisa. Veja Edward, por exemplo – ele riu pra mim – Bancava o badboy, mas é um romântico bunda mole...

Rose riu e eu revirei os olhos.

-Não quero puxar atenção pra mim – sorri ironicamente – E não sou um romântico bunda mole.

-Isso parece ser bem a cara dele – Rose riu – Quando ele e Jasper tinham doze anos, eles se trancavam no quarto pra escrever declarações de amor pra professora.

Emmett gargalhou e Rose acompanhou.

-Mentira?! Eu até consigo imaginar esse tipo de coisa...

-E consegue imaginar esses dois com oito anos experimentando os sutiens da minha mãe?

Minha cara de choque não podia ser maior.

-Rose! – eu quase gritei acima da risada escandalosa de Emmett – Você prometeu que nunca ia contar isso pra ninguém! – olhei pra Emmett os olhos brilhando em vingança – Você sabia que Roselie costumava...

-Edward! – ela tampou minha boca com as mãos – Não diga uma só palavra!

Emmett riu e parecia estar se divertindo imensamente.

-Conta sim! – ele pediu – Nossa... Graças a Deus Alice não está aqui!

Quando eu me aquietei, Rose tirou a mão da minha boca e falei antes que ela pudesse me impedir.

-Rose mijou nas calças até os trezes anos!

Vingança... doce, fria e deliciosa. Emmett riu, mas diferente de mim, tratou de acalmar Rose.

-Bom, minha mãe tem um álbum só com fotos minhas de quando eu era criança – Rose e eu o olhamos como se não entendêssemos qual era o grande problema disso – São fotos constrangedoras como, Emmett tomando banho, Emmett fazendo caquinha, Emmett fazendo pipi... E isso são as legendas impressas no álbum. Ela mostra esse álbum pra os meus amigos. O quão constrangedor é isso?

-Com licença - a garçonete se aproximou da nossa mesa - Vocês estão satisfeitos?

Eu olhei indignado com a inconveniente interrupção no encontro dos dois. Um encontro surpresa, forçado e em minha companhia, mas era um encontro.

-Estamos sim, obrigada - Rose respondeu.

-Posso trazer a conta? - a moça parecia determinada a se livrar de nós.

-Pode - eu falei irritado.

Quando a conta chegou, Emmett insistiu em pagar a parte de Rose. Concordei apesar dos protestos dela e depois de pagar a conta, nos encaminhamos para fora do restaurante. Nos despedimos de Emmett e fomos para casa, sem nos preocupar em passar na locadora.

Ligamos a televisão e nos jogamos no sofá. Rose deitou em meu colo e suspirou fitando a tela.

-Obrigada por hoje...

-Não precisa agradecer - sorri - Foi bom você ter saído de casa, né?

-Sim... Emmett é um cara muito legal, né? - ela deitou de barriga pra cima e encarou o teto - Quando nós estávamos lá, eu nem pensei no que havia acontecido. Parece que... Não sei... Parece que aquilo havia acontecido há muito tempo. Eu finalmente pude parar de pensar naquilo, pelo menos por algumas horas... Foi muito bom.

-Vai parecer assim com o decorrer do tempo - eu acariciei seus cabelos - Vai doer menos conforme você for vivendo sua vida.

-Eu sei - ela sorriu para mim e fechou os olhos - Só espero que ele não crie grandes expectativas agora. Não estou em condições de começar um relacionamento.

-Eu imagino, mas Emmett é um cara legal. Vai ser paciente.

-Ele sabe, não sabe? - ela perguntou tensa, me fitando com os olhos assustados.

-Sobre aquilo? - eu franzi o cenho - Não... - menti - As únicas pessoas que sabem somos eu e Jazz. Fica tranquila.

Ela pareceu relaxar e voltou a fechar os olhos.

-Obrigada Edward... Por tê-lo chamado.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela se deitou de lado e encolheu as pernas, parecendo pronta pra dormir. A única coisa que pude fazer foi continuar com o carinho e esperar o sono chegar para mim também.

* * *

**OOooi, gente! :D Eu atrasei uns dias a atualização... Hahahaha**

**A faculdade terminou a greve! (Finalmente! UFRJ, eu já tava com saudades...) tá, nem tava...  
**

**E agora virei mãe! Não.. Não mãe de verdade... O casal de calopsitas aqui em casa abandonou 3 dos 5 filhotes. Resultado: Adotei 3 filhotes pra alimentar, esquentar e dar carinho. .'' Imagina o que é parar seu dia a cada 3 horas pra alimentar filhotes? kkkkkk Não sobra muito tempo...**

**MAS! VAMOS AO QUE INTERESSA!  
**

**Alguém aí gelou com o celular do Edward na mão da Bella? Eu realmente fiquei tentada em fazer a verdade surgir, mas precisamos de mais amor antes de tudo ser revelado! :D  
**

**A Rose voltou, e agora ela vai aparecer mais um pouquinho... O que acharam da interação dela com Emmett e vice e versa?  
**

**E a lista da Bella? O que vocês fariam se estivessem no lugar dela?  
**

**Bom, gente.. Vamos saber como foi o encontro da Alice e do Jazz no próximo capítulo! As aulas estão voltando! Como vai ser o primeiro dia de todo mundo? James estuda na escola... Como ele vai reagir?  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior! Li todas e amei!  
**

**Beeijinhos e espero mais reviews! :*  
**


	14. Capítulo 14 EPV

**Capítulo 14**

Depois que a livraria foi reinaugurada, a quantidade de clientes aumentou drasticamente. Não dava pra dizer que era uma livraria Super badalada, mas o lugar estava cheio de vida. Volta e meia aparecia alguém disposto a tentar tocar algo no piano, o que algumas vezes rendia boas piadas, outras emocionava as pessoas entre as estantes, fazendo-as parar de ler oz livros pra contemplar as notas produzidas pelo instrumento.

A última semana de férias antes do inicio das aulas passara tão rapidamente que eu nem podia acreditar. A escola já tinha nos ligado para cobrar os livros que encomendaram. Ficaram satisfeitos ao me ouvir dizer que naquele momento um caminhão estava estacionando na frente da livraria com os livros do mês. Eu estava lá fora com uma prancheta, supervisionando os livros que eram descarregados. Jasper estava arrumando espaço na área reservada para os livros que Emmett ajudava a carregar pra dentro. Os dois, assim como eu, adotaram aquele espaço como um bebê que estava crescendo graças aos nossos esforços. Emmett se mantinha antenado aos novos lançamentos das editoras, tentando atualizar nossa biblioteca de títulos. Jazz cuidava do site, administrando as encomendas e eu cuidava do resto.

-Estou admirada como vocês estão empenhados em relação a livraria - Sra Marie sorriu - Não tenho tido muito pra fazer aqui...

-Não se preocupe, Sra Marie - eu sorri olhando pelo ombro para a idosa que estava atrás do balcão.

-Nos divertimos - Emmett sorriu passando com vinte livros grossos nos braços.

-Edward - Sra Marie saiu de trás do balcão e veio para perto de mim - Hoje você não parece bem...

-Estou ótimo - menti - Só estou concentrado aqui. - olhei sobre o ombro e vi duas pessoas se encaminhando para o balcão - Sra Marie, acho que eles vão levar os livros - apontei para o casal parado ao lado do balcão.

Ela me lançou um profundo olhar antes de se virar e pegar os livros das mãos do casal. Eu suspirei e voltei meus olhos para a prancheta, sentindo meu corpo inteiro pesado.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOi, Edward! – Alice gritou em meu ouvido.

Levantei os olhos da prancheta para vê-la com um grande sorriso me fitando, brincando compulsivamente com o chaveiro que segurava. Não era possível... Essa garota tinha problemas.

-Oi, Alice – eu sorri pra ela – Jazz está lá dentro.

-Obrigada – ela sorriu e saltitou para dentro da loja.

-Alice – Sra. Marie gritou – Não pode entrar lá! Você lembra o que aconteceu a última vez!

Alice ignorou Sra. Marie com uma risada e sumiu pelos fundos da loja. Eu me perguntava o que tinha acontecido quando ouço um enorme barulho, como se alguma coisa tivesse explodido lá atrás. Arregalei os olhos e me virei pra encontrar uma Alice culpada saindo dos fundos.

-Eu não encostei em nada! – ela falou logo para Sra. Marie – Eu juro! Aquela prateleira caiu sozinha!

Jazz apareceu com a camiseta preta empoeirada e se aproximou de Alice, enrolando os braços em sua volta. Os saltinhos nervosos que ela dava imediatamente cessaram-se e ela relaxou, agindo como uma pessoa normal.

-Não foi sua culpa – ele sorriu e se virou para a Sra. Marie – Não se preocupe, Sra. Marie. Eu mesmo vou ajeitar aquilo.

Senti uma cutucada no ombro e voltei minha atenção para o entregador. Ele vestia um ridículo uniforme azul: calça azul, camisa azul e um boné azul pequeno demais para a enorme cabeça do homem com sobrepeso.

-Tem que assinar aqui – ele falou mal-humorado e me entregou um papel que eu assinei e rubriquei três páginas. – Obrigado, tenha um bom dia e conte sempre com nossos serviços – ele recitou a frase como se tivesse sido obrigado aquilo.

Ignorando o mal humor, peguei a última pilha de livros e levei para dentro. Quando tudo parecia sob controle novamente, me aproximei da Sra. Marie.

-Você se importa se eu sair mais cedo hoje?

-Edward, meu filho – ela riu – Nem te pago um salário e você me pede permissão pra sair mais cedo?

Eu dei de ombros.

-Está tudo bem? – ela segurou minha mão, me fitando no fundo dos olhos – Você não parece bem.

-Não se preocupe – eu apertei sua mão.

-Vai visitar Bella?

-Mais tarde – eu me virei pra sair.

-Aonde você está indo? – Emmett perguntou surgindo das prateleiras – Não está escapando antes da hora, né?

-Deixa ele ir – Jazz intercedeu e me olhou – Mande um abraço – ele sorriu e eu assenti.

Entrei no carro e o silencio me envolveu. Suspirei e comecei a dirigir. Os carros passavam por mim, os sinais fechavam e abriam indefinidamente. No silencio do carro, eu tinha total consciência dos lugares vazios em minha volta.

_"Não tenha pressa, querido. Quando fizer dezesseis anos, eu mesma te ensinarei a dirigir e vou sentar bem do seu lado" – _Eu podia ouvir a suave voz de minha mãe. Sua voz sempre foi calma e baixa, tranquila como uma canção de ninar, mas alegre e cheia de vida como um jardim.

Balancei a cabeça e me foquei no transito.

"_Mãe, o Edward tem que aprender a montar uma moto!" – ouvi a risada do meu irmão – "É bem mais prático! Eu e o Lance vamos aprender juntos. O pai dele tem uma moto"_

Eu ri quando lembrei de como minha mãe reagiu àquilo. Ela deu um sermão enorme no meu irmão e uma bronca preventiva em mim. Não hesitou em ligar pro pai do Lance e relatar os planos dos filhos. Leo ficou três dias sem falar com ela. Mas Leo era o cara mais legal que existia, não conseguia ficar brigado com ninguém por muito tempo.

Senti meus olhos queimarem e funguei o nariz, piscando várias vezes para conseguir estacionar. Desci do carro e andei até a floricultura. Comprei um buquê de lírios amarelos e um de lírios brancos. O idoso me lançou um sorriso tímido e entregou os dois buquês.

Com as mãos cheias, passei pelo alto portão de ferro negro para entrar no cemitério. As imagens de santos e anjos me receberam. Eu nunca gostei daquelas estátuas brancas. Eram tão sombrias, tristes...

"_Pare de besteiras, Edward! Meu amor, não precisa ter medo de passar na frente do cemitério"_ – há muitos anos minha mãe me disse isso, rindo docemente enquanto tentava tirar minhas mãos dos meus olhos – "_Não há nada pra temer. Lá só existem pessoas amadas"._

Se eu fechasse os olhos, podia ver seus olhos verdes sorrindo pra mim. Ou sentir seus lábios pousando em minha testa pra me dar um beijo, como sempre fazia.

Sorri ao me lembrar do primeiro filme de terror que eu assisti em minha vida. Não hesitei um segundo em correr para o quarto de Leo e dormir com ele.

"_Pode dormir aqui. Não... Não vou contar pra ninguém. Venha" – _lembro perfeitamente da cabeleira loira e desgrenhada. Lembro o jeito que ele afastou o lençol e chegou para o lado. Eu nunca precisei de nada que Leo não pudesse fazer por mim.

Cheguei à área mais aberta do cemitério, parecia um campo com várias lápides organizadas. Eu sabia quais eram a da minha mãe e do meu irmão. Em meu caminho, vi uma moça de vestido azul e um cara vestido com roupa social se aproximando de mim.

-Edward – Clarisse se aproximou, os cabelos loiros soltos chicoteando em suas costas – Como é bom te ver!

Ela realmente parecia aliviada em me ver, tanto que não hesitou em me abraçar. A ex-namorada do meu irmão, com quem ele estava quando morreu, sempre foi extremamente carinhosa comigo.

-Oi, Clarisse – eu senti o já conhecido cheiro de seu xampu. Meu irmão sempre falava desse cheiro – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim visitar Leo – ela sorriu tristemente – Que loucura, né? Há exatamente cinco anos ele estava lá em casa, me chamando pra ir em sua apresentação – seus olhos se encheram de água, mas ela logo tratou de secá-las com as costas da mão – Edward, esse é meu noivo, Ian – ela segurou a mão do noivo.

-Gentileza sua vir com ela – eu sorri.

-Ela me fala muito sobre Leo – ele deu de ombros – É um cara que merece ser visitado e lembrado.

Senti o nó na garganta e tentei disfarçar. Olhar para o noivo de Clarisse era como encarar o futuro que Leo podia ter tido, mas não teve.

-Nós vamos indo – Clarisse se apressou em dizer, parecendo notar meu desconforto – Foi muito bom te ver. Você está tão parecido com ele.

Ela hesitou e voltou a me olhar.

-Edward, hoje nos encontraremos no centro da cidade pra relembrar seu irmão... Seria muito legal se você fosse. Lance estará lá, assim como Drew e Peter.

Sorri e assenti.

-Qual restaurante?

-O favorito do seu irmão, claro! – ela riu – Gilbord's. As oito!

Sorri e continuei a caminhar, passando por eles. Cheguei à lápide e o nó em minha garganta surgiu com mais força.

-Oi, mãe – eu sorri com lágrimas embaçando meus olhos – Oi, Leo – eu me ajoelhei entre os dois – Muitas pessoas vieram aqui, né? – olhei para a pilha de flores que se acumulavam – O Jazz mandou um abraço. Vocês sempre foram muito queridos. – senti as lágrimas escorrendo – Cinco anos e eu ainda choro quando venho aqui... Eu já devia ter me acostumado, mas... Não consigo acreditar que estão aí.

Eu chorei. Estar lá era como sentir a presença deles, mas sem que eles estivessem lá. Eu os queria de volta.

-Queria poder abraça-los. Sentir vocês, ouvir vocês, ver vocês – eu sentia meu corpo tremer conforme ficava lá, ajoelhado derrotadamente – Ainda não me acostumei e acho que nunca vou. Preciso tanto de vocês – eu desejei que eles pudessem me responder – Eu amo tanto vocês. Não entendo porque foram embora tão cedo.

-Eu também não entendo – ouvi a voz do meu pai atrás de mim. Eu não tinha notado ele ali. Não fiquei surpreso ao ver lágrimas escorrendo em seus olhos. Ele se aproximou lentamente e se ajoelhou ao meu lado. – Olá, Linda. Leo, meu filho, quanta saudade! Todos os dias eu olho para a foto em minha sala, com você, sua mãe e Edward, e sinto falta de tudo que éramos.

Eu só lembro do meu pai chorando daquele jeito no enterro dos dois. Depois que ele casou com Esme, nós nunca tínhamos vindo aqui juntos, ou nos encontrado antes.

-Eu sinto muito – ele chorou – Sinto muito por não ter podido ir junto com vocês na apresentação. Eu daria tudo pra ouvir você tocando novamente. Daria tudo pra voltar no tempo e ter de volta todos vocês – ele me olhou – os três. Linda, meu amor, o Edward está bem – ele olhou para a lápide com a foto dela – Ele sente muito sua falta, mas está melhor. Eu também sinto. Me desculpe, Linda. Me desculpe por não ter sido capaz de te ajudar. Te ajudei a trocar as fraudas dos meninos, te ajudei a fazer jantares e cuidar da casa, mas não pude te ajudar quando estava presa naquela cama. De todos os pacientes que eu já curei, logo você foi uma das que eu não pude.

Olhei surpreso para a expressão de dor no rosto do meu pai. Era um homem derrotado ajoelhado ao meu lado, um homem triste.

-Estou tão perdido sem você – os ombros estavam curvados – Esme é maravilhosa, mas não consegue lidar com todos os problemas que surgiram depois que você se foi.

-O problema sou eu? – perguntei, triste demais pra parecer irritado.

-Edward – Meu pai me olhou, o olhar queimando em algum inferno pessoal – eu sinto muito! Eu sinto muito por ter errado tanto. Me perdoa por ter desligado os aparelhos da sua mãe, mas ela me pediu tanto – ele implorava por compreensão – Ela me pediu tanto, Edward. Você era apenas um menino, não via, mas ela me implorava. Eu não tive outra alternativa, eu já tinha tentado de tudo! Me perdoa por não ter explicado melhor o casamento, ou por não ter esperado o seu tempo. Eu só pensei em mim mesmo e isso me fez te perder.

Suas palavras foram ditas carregadas de sinceridade. Vê-lo tão aberto, tão frágil e desesperado, tocando naquele assunto que por anos foi o nosso ponto fraco, de alguma forma me desestabilizou.

-Você errou – eu falei – Errou no casamento tão cedo, errou em me excluir dessa parte da sua vida. Mas eu nunca duvidei dos seus esforços em fazer minha mãe melhorar – eu disse sinceramente – Eu só fiquei tão bravo. Por tê-los perdido – senti as lágrimas voltando a escorrer – Eu sinto tanta falta deles, pai.

Meu pai me puxou para seu peito e nós fizemos o que nunca havíamos feito antes. Choramos juntos pela morte da nossa família. Sentindo a dor do outro, choramos por quem perdemos, pelas as pessoas que mais amamos. Nós fomos deixados e até então, achávamos que tínhamos sido deixados sozinhos, quando, na verdade, sempre tivemos um ao outro.

Não vimos isso. _Eu _não vi isso.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

De alguma forma, enquanto eu dirigia para a cara de Bella, eu me sentia muito mais tranquilo. Algo dentro de mim ficou mais calmo, e eu me sentia bem pela quase reconciliação com meu pai. Quase porque, tanto eu quanto ele sabíamos que seria algo que demoraria um tempo. Mas depois de hoje, seria mais fácil.

O que eu mais queria era chegar logo na casa de Bella e deitar em seu colo, sentindo-a brincar tranquilamente com meus cabelos.

Parei o carro na frente da sua casa e cheguei à porta. Toquei a campainha e logo ouvi a voz de Bella dentro da casa.

-Entra, Edward!

Enfiei a minha chave na fechadura e destranquei a porta. Como sempre, ela estava sentada no sofá com a televisão ligada. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e sentei no sofá ao seu lado, deitando imediatamente em seu colo. Bella logo começou a brincar com meus cabelos e eu suspirei, fechando os olhos.

-O que foi?

-Acabei de vir do cemitério... – eu abri os olhos e encarei Bella – Hoje foi aniversário da morte do meu irmão. Tecnicamente minha mãe também morreu naquele dia.

-Eu sinto muito. Não fazia ideia – ela se apressou a dizer, acariciando meus cabelos – Como foi?

-Encontrei meu pai lá – eu suspirei –Foi difícil. Sempre é difícil ir lá, sabe?

-Eu imagino...

-Ele me pediu perdão por tudo. Foi surreal, Bella – eu peguei a ponta dos seus cabelos que caíam próximos ao meu rosto e comecei a brincar com ela – Ele estava péssimo... Tão péssimo quanto eu.

-Ele sempre esteve péssimo, Edward – ela parecia genuinamente chateada – só você que não queria enxergar isso.

-Eu sei... Quando eu estava chegando, encontrei a namorada do meu irmão. Foi muito estranho. Ela estava com o noivo. Doeu um pouco vê-la com um cara que estava ocupando o lugar do meu irmão. Quero dizer, aquele cara parado ao seu lado podia ser meu irmão. Ele perdeu tanta coisa...

-Não tem como sabermos – ela sorriu levemente - Talvez eles teriam terminado e ele estaria com outra menina agora. Ou talvez decidisse ficar sozinho por um tempo. É impossível saber o que teria acontecido.

-Eu sei, mas ainda assim... Eu nunca vou parar de me perguntar – eu suspirei e fitei o teto – Hoje ela vai se encontrar com os antigos amigos do meu irmão. Ela me convidou, mas...

-Porque não vai? – ela sorriu – Você devia ir! Vai fazer bem a você.

-Não sei... – eu me sentei e a olhei – Você pode ir comigo? Eu só não acho que vou conseguir ir sozinho...

Bella sorriu docemente e afagou meu rosto.

-É claro que eu vou, Edward – ela me puxou para perto e me abraçou fortemente – Faço qualquer coisa pra te ajudar.

**BPV**

Quando Edward entrou em casa e se jogou no meu colo, sedento por carinho, eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que hoje era o aniversario da morte de seu irmão e sua mãe. Edward não parecia um pequeno menino assustado, mas sua fragilidade estava tão exposta como sempre ficava quando tocávamos nesse assunto.

Ele me pediu pra ir com ele no encontro com os amigos do Leonard. Eu não poderia negar. E depois de passar na casa de Edward para ele tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, era pra lá que estávamos indo. Ele não ligou o rádio do carro como sempre fazia, não sabia se por distração ou por falta de vontade, então não me atrevi a mexer em nada.

Edward tampouco falava. Seus olhos verdes estavam presos na rua, mas pareciam perdidos em algum outro lugar. Os postes de iluminação passavam por nós iluminando seu rosto em intervalos regulares. Os lábios estavam apertados numa linha fina, o maxilar forte travado enquanto seu pomo-de-adão subia e descia repetidas vezes. Ele era a imagem de um deus, mas hoje era um deus triste, melancólico e sofrido.

Ele parou o carro na frente de uma das lanchonetes mais caras da cidade, Gilbord's, e ao ver meu espanto, sorriu.

-Era a lanchonete favorita de Leo. Por isso marcaram aqui.

-Entendi...

Ele desceu do carro e pegou a cadeira de rodas no porta-malas enquanto eu abria a porta. Edward me sentou na cadeira e entregou a chave pro manobrista.

-Aqui não tem rampa – ele falou em meu ouvido – Se segura enquanto eu te puxo pelos degraus.

Em qualquer outra situação, eu pediria para procurarmos outro lugar. Eu não queria chamar tanta atenção, queria fugir dos olhares que começávamos atrair, mas fiquei em silencio porque sabia o quanto isso seria importante pra ele.

-Epa – um cara de uns vinte, vinte e cinco anos apareceu na minha frente e segurou a parte da frente da minha cadeira, nos ajudando a subir os degraus – Deixa eu ajudar.

-Obrigada – eu falei assim que chegamos ao topo do conjunto de sete degraus.

-Obrigado – Edward levantou os olhos para o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis – Lance?

-Eddie, é você? – os olhos de Lance se arregalaram e ele sorriu abertamente – Cara, você cresceu muito! – Lance puxou Edward para um abraço que durou um longo tempo – Nem acredito que você está aqui!

-Você também cresceu – Edward sorriu – Parece até um homem! Lance, essa aqui é Bella, minha namorada.

Os olhos azuis de Lance pareceram levemente surpresos, mas logo seu rosto adquiriu um sorriso simpático e ele me cumprimentou.

-Prazer, Bella – ele me deu um beijo no rosto – Então foi você que conseguiu domesticar essa peste?

Eu ri.

-Domesticar, ninguém nunca vai!

Edward sorriu e colocou as mãos em meu ombro.

-Vamos entrar?

-Claro! – Lance riu – Vamos entrar, o pessoal já deve estar aí...

Quando entramos, não foi difícil encontrar o resto dos amigos de Leonard. Eram mais três, uma garota loira, um rapaz oriental e um albino. Assim que nos aproximamos, eles abraçaram uns aos outros.

-Você é quem eu penso que é? – o Albino perguntou olhando pra Edward com os olhos quase brancos arregalados.

-É o Eddy! – Lance riu – Não é a versão ruiva de Leo?

-Caralho! – o oriental abriu espaço entre os outros e sorriu abertamente para Edward – Eddy!

-Olá, gente – Edward sorriu e correspondeu ao turbilhão de abraços que se seguiu – Essa é Bella, minha namorada.

-Ei, Bella – o rapaz oriental que vestia roupa social se aproximou – Meu nome é Peter.

-O meu é Drew – o albino sorriu, o que realçou as milhões de sardas em suas bochechas.

-Olá – a menina loira sorriu pra mim, estendendo a mão – eu me chamo Clarisse.

-Olá – eu sorri para eles me sentindo levemente intimidada pelo grupo de pessoas mais velhas. Deviam ter em torno de vinte e dois, vinte e três anos – Obrigada por me chamarem.

-Não é problema – Lance sorriu – Você vai gostar de conhecer um pouco sobre Leo. Era uma versão melhorada desse aí – ele acenou para Edward, que riu.

-O que? – ele bufou – Leo foi o rascunho!

-Que tal nos sentarmos? – Clarisse ofereceu – Vamos acabar perdendo a mesa!

Quando todos estavam sentados na mesa redonda, Drew, Peter, Clarisse, Lance, eu e Edward, fizemos nossos pedidos. Edward fez questão que eu me sentasse na poltrona como os outros e foi fortemente apoiado pelos amigos de Leonard. A cadeira ficou dobrada ao lado de Edward.

Quando a conversa começou, eu tive que tomar cuidado pra apenas tomar o refrigerante quando ninguém estava no meio de uma história sobre Leonard. O perigo de eu me engasgar com uma risada repentina era alto.

-Ai meu Deus – Drew ria a ponto de quase não conseguir falar – Lembram aquela vez que Edward queimou as cuecas de Leo na pia da cozinha?

Todos riram e confirmaram com a cabeça.

-Leonard resolveu colocar laxante no suco do Edward como vingança – Lance batia na mesa.

-Você que arrumou o laxante, né, seu bastardo – Edward ria como eu nunca o vi rir antes.

-O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei intrigada.

-Edward tinha prova naquele dia – Peter me respondeu – Passou três horas no banheiro da escola até alguém encontra-lo...

-Não conta! – Edward riu.

-O que? – Edward tentou tampar meus ouvidos, e eu afastei suas mãos – Me contem!

-Leo colocou laxante demais – Drew começou a limpar as lágrimas que brotavam no canto dos olhos de tanto rir - Imagina a cara dele quando soube pela inspetora do colégio que encontraram Eddy desmaiado sentado na privada!

-O pobre menino só tinha oito anos – Clarisse riu.

Eu não me aguentei e olhei para Edward. Vê-lo ao meu lado, forte, que me carregava e cuidava de mim, e imaginá-lo criança, desmaiado de tanto que ele tinha...

Nossa... Era hilário!

Eu não me aguentei e comecei a gargalhar.

-Pronto – Edward riu – Vocês acabaram com a moral de um homem na frente de sua namorada!

-Olha quem fala! – Clarisse riu – Bella, a primeira vez que eu fui na casa deles, Edward me mostrou a caixa que Leo tinha com as calcinhas das ex-namoradas deles!

-Eu lembro disso! – Lance riu – A ideia de colecionar foi minha!

-Leo apareceu lá em casa desesperado – Drew riu – Me pediu pra esconder a caixa lá – ele olhou pra Edward – Eu nunca entendi o que passava na sua cabeça pra mostrar aquela caixa!

-Eu tinha doze anos – Edward riu – Eu nem sabia o que estava pensando.

-Nossa – eu ri – Então Leonard tinha dezesseis anos e já tinha uma caixa de calcinhas?

-Leo sempre foi nosso orgulho – ele olhou pra Clarisse – Até essa malévola corromper nosso menino.

-Espera aí – Clarisse riu olhando pra Drew– Ele escondeu em sua casa? Então ele não queimou a caixa?

Todos os caras na mesa bufaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Porque ele faria isso? – Peter riu.

Clarisse revirou os olhos, mas continuou sorrindo.

De repente a mesa ficou em silencio, todos perdidos em pensamentos, fitando o tampo de granito negro enquanto pensavam em suas próprias lembranças com Leo. Até mesmo eu fiquei perdida em pensamentos, pensando como seria conhecê-lo, eu não tinha dúvidas de que eu o amaria.

-Quais são as suas lembranças favoritas com ele? – eu perguntei. O sorriso leve surgiu automaticamente nos lábios de todos.

-Eu sempre amei a forma como ele me tratava – Clarisse sorriu – Um dia eu disse que queria saber mais sobre as estrelas e constelações – seus olhos estavam perdidos em alguma época em que Leo vivia – Você acredita se eu disser que ele passou uma semana sem falar comigo, só trancado na biblioteca da escola estudando. Numa noite, ele pegou emprestado o telescópio da escola e passamos a madrugada com ele me explicando tudo que ele podia sobre o céu? – ela riu com lágrimas brotando nos cantos dos olhos - Foi a coisa mais incrível que alguém já fez por mim. – ela me olhou e sorriu – Graças a ele que eu me encantei e me formei em astronomia, onde conheci meu noivo.

Todos sorriram.

-Eu sempre lembro quando nos conhecemos – Drew falou – Com quatorze anos eu já tinha mudado de escola inúmeras vezes porque nunca aguentava as brincadeiras sobre albinos – ele riu e revirou os olhos – Quando eu tive meu primeiro dia na mesma escola que Leo, um garoto, vocês lembram do Arnold, né?, começou me provocar. Quando Leo ouviu, bateu em Arnold sem nem me conhecer. – Drew sorriu – Leo sempre me defendeu.

-Eu lembro que quando ele se virou pra ir na direção de vocês dois, ele sem querer bateu com a mão na minha cara – Lance riu – Leo bateu, mas apanhou muito mais. Foi parar na enfermaria com o nariz maior que uma batata.

-Bom – Peter riu – a minha lembrança favorita com Leo foi quando invadimos o vestiário feminino com uma câmera e bombinhas! – Peter riu – Nunca vi tanta mulher pelada junta em toda a minha vida! Pena que o bastardo editou o vídeo, colocando tarja preta nas meninas antes de me passar. Tantas oportunidades pra ele ser moral, e ele põe tarjas pretas nas meninas!

-Eu lembro desse dia – Clarisse riu – Eu estava no vestiário. Quando eu fui tirar satisfação com Leo e brigar com ele, começamos a namorar.

-Você realmente cumpriu seu objetivo – Drew riu.

-Eu me lembro de você naquele vestiário – Peter sacudiu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e Clarisse deu um tapa em seu braço.

-E você? – eu olhei pra Lance.

-Bom, assim como Edward, eu conheci Leo a minha vida inteira. Estudamos juntos no jardim de infância então tenho várias lembranças de várias fases da nossa vida... Eu só... – ele deu de ombros como se não achasse as palavras.

-Não consegue escolher uma... – Edward completou em total entendimento – Porque todas as vezes que você pensa em Leo, você só pensa com carinho.

-Mesmo as brigas – Lance sorriu – eu sinto tanta saudade das brigas... Teria todas elas novamente só pra ele voltar...

-Eu faria qualquer coisa pra tê-los de volta – Edward falou e sorriu, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair – Eu só queria tê-los de volta.

Todos confirmaram, balançando a cabeça com os olhos baixos.

-Eles podem não voltar – eu olhei para todos e por último em Edward – Mas eles com certeza estão perto de nós.

Assim que eu terminei de falar, as luzes do restaurante se apagaram completamente. Ouve um misto de gritaria, risadas e choros de criança. Eu senti meu coração acelerar e as luzes voltaram, tão rapidamente quando tinham ido. Fosse por pura coincidência, ou por causa de Leo, quando as luzes se apagaram, senti meu corpo arrepiar. Foi impossível impedir a onda de comoção quando as luzes se acenderam e todos na mesa se entreolharam com sorrisos surpresos e lágrimas caindo pelos rostos enquanto ríamos.

Por baixo da mesa, Edward estendeu a mão para entrelaçar os dedos nos meus, sorrindo para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEii!**

**Tuudo beem? **

**E aííííí? O que acharam do capítulo de hoje?**

**O que mais agradou, o momento perdão entre Edward e Carlisle, ou o encontro de amigos de Leo com direito a apagão? :D  
**

**Desculpa a demora pra postar... Faltou-me inspiração! hahahaha**

**Acreditam que eu tinha escrito um capítulo, depois apaguei e comecei de novo? XD  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Muuito obrigada pelas Reviews do outro capítulo! *-***

**Vamos ver se esse também recebe boas reviews! ^^**

**Beeijinhos! :****

**Obrigada por acompanharem Heavy Conscience!  
**


	15. Capítulo 15 - BPV

**BPV**

-Eu me recuso a vestir isso - cruzei os braços ao ver Alice vestida com o uniforme e segurando uma sacola com o meu dentro - O que aconteceu com os antigos uniformes? Eu gostava do lance de calça jeans e camisa branca.

-O que aconteceu é que aquele uniforme antigo é totalmente sem graça e chato - ela deu de ombros - eu e outras meninas nos juntamos ano passado e fizemos uma votação, entre as meninas, é claro. Decidimos que esse é o uniforme ideal! - ela deu um saltinho, jogando a sacola de papel na minha cara e abrindo os braços alegremente.

Olhei desanimada para o uniforme que ela vestia. Uma saia de pregas azul marinho, com leves riscas vermelhas. Sua camisa branca estava pra fora da saia e acentuava bem sua fina cintura.

-Você parece uma personagem de Gossip Girl - eu rio -Imagino que a diretoria da escola só tenha concordado com esse uniforme se você não usasse a saia tão curta e a camisa pra dentro da saia - ela me lança um largo sorriso.

-Eles que se iludiram sozinhos quando acharam que realmente iríamos nos vestir assim - ela se aproximou de mim - Agora vamos que você está atrasa.

Depois de devidamente vestida, suportando uma pequena discussão sobre o comprimento da minha saia, que eu ganho, rolo a cadeira para o banheiro.

-O que está fazendo? – ouvi ela saltitando pelo corredor

-Só tirando as olheiras.

Voltei a me olhar no espelho, passando uma base e um rímel. O suficiente.

-Você tá com cara de zumbi! – ela bufou – Me dá aqui esse estojo que eu te ajudo.

-Não – usei o tubinho de rimel pra me defender - Eu sei exatamente o que você vai fazer, e não vou deixar você me maquiar exageradamente pro primeiro dia de aula no seu Colégio de Elite.

-Bella, eu nunca te maquiaria exageradamente! - ela parecia genuinamente ofendida.

-Pra uma cadeirante bolsista num Colégio entupido de gente rica, ia sim.

Ela revirou os olhos e deu de ombros. Ótimo.

-Bella, está pronta? - Em gritou da porta da sala.

-Estou! - sorri para Alice enquanto passava por ela.

Já era uma rotina ser carregada até o carro e esperar que a merda da cadeira fosse guardada no porta malas. Eu sempre encolhia os ombros quando via Emmett ou Edward dobrando aquela porcaria em que eu passava metade do tempo sentada.

Eu sabia onde era o Colégio. Não era exatamente longe, de carro eram precisos vinte minutos pra chegar. O Colégio era enorme e chamava muita atenção. Nunca entendi como um lugar daqueles estava sendo usada como escola. As paredes eram brancas e altas, os vidros das janelas compridas estavam impecavelmente limpos e os carros no estacionamento eram todos do mesmo calibre que o de Emmett e Edward.

Em estacionou o carro na vaga de deficiente e eu suspirei. Depois de devidamente instalada na cadeira de rodas, nos encaminhamos para a porta da entrada e o que eu vi não era exatamente o que eu esperava.

Para entrar na enorme porta dupla, era necessário subir a rampa que ficava bem ao lado do pequeno lance de degraus de granito branco. O que me chocou foram as duas ripas de madeira colocadas sobre a escada e uma placa de deficiente, obviamente roubada de algum lugar, pixada com a frase "bem vinda!".

O nó se formou em minha garganta conforme eu percebia os olhares curiosos em minha direção, de pessoas que finalmente entenderam a piada na frente da escola.

-Mas que porra?! - Emmett parecia furioso - Cadê o responsável desta merda que ainda não tirou isso aí?

-Vamos, Bella - Alice se apressou a dizer - Esquece isso e...

-Emmett - Eu segurei a mão de Emmett que tinha começado a andar em direção as escadas - você vai me fazer subir naquilo - eu falei entre os dentes, engolindo o choro e não deixando nenhuma lágrima cair.

-Não, Bella - ele bufou - Você não tem que participar dessa merda.

-Você vai - eu repeti com convicção - Só pra garantir que eu não vou cair, mas eu vou sim subir por essa porcaria. - eu olhei no fundo dos olhos acinzentados - Ninguém vai rir de mim por causa disso. Poderiam rir se eu fizesse alguma coisa, mas sobre isso - eu respirei fundo - Ninguém vai rir de mim.

Ele assentiu e começou a me empurrar em direção à rampa.

Alice andou ao nosso lado, empinou o nariz conforme passava por aqueles que de alguma forma, acharam graça da piada do desgraçado que fizera aquilo.

Emmett me girou e começou a me puxar pela rampa, fazendo com que as poucas risadas baixas se calassem e todos prestassem atenção em mim. Eu me forcei a manter o olhar elevado e não demonstrar fraqueza.

-Ai meu Deus! Eu não acredito no que essas pestes aprontam! - um homem na faixa dos cinquenta anos apareceu vestindo um macacão cinza. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele pareceu triste - Sinto muito por essa brincadeira de mau gosto. Eu deveria ter tirado essa coisa antes.

-Não se preocupe - eu sorrio pra ele - Não foi sua culpa.

Meus olhos se afastam do homem e olho envolta, como se sentisse ele por perto. Vejo Edward mais lindo que nunca naquele uniforme. Ele veio atravessando o estacionamento com uma calça social azul marinho, no mesmo tom que minha saia e uma camisa branca levemente justa nos ombros, destacando o braço forte. Ele vinha ao lado de Jasper e Rosalie entre eles. A saia dela estava mais comprida que a minha, ela estava sempre evitando se expor, o que era compreensivo. Tinha o olhar baixo enquanto segurava timidamente a mão do irmão. Edward parecia protetoramente próximo a ela. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e se desviaram para toda a piada que estava na escada. Vi um brilho diabólico nos verdes quando ele encarou a placa azul pixada.

-Emmett, vamos entrar? - pergunto, me sentindo mal por fazê-lo perder a chance de falar com Rose - Desculpe, mas...

-Não se preocupe - ele me empurra pra dentro das portas - Não é a hora certa de me aproximar - ele murmura com pesar.

Não foi difícil encontrar a secretaria e meu plano de estudo com Emmett me guiando.

Eu ignorava com todas as minhas forças os olhares curiosos dos outros estudantes. Mimados que nunca viram nada que não fosse perfeito no mundinho deles.

Emmett me guiou até seu armário que eu nem conseguia enxergar o que tinha dentro porque ficava na fileira de cima.

-Vamos encontrar seu armário agora - ele sorriu pra mim enquanto pegava um caderno e enfiava na mochila - Qual é o número?

-D334. - eu olhei envolta - Meu Deus... Como vou achar isso?

Emmett riu e voltou a me empurrar.

-Tem uma lógica, vou te levar lá.

Passamos por quatro corredores diferentes e eu me esforcei pra memorizar o caminho. Paramos ao lado de um garoto que estava abaixado mexendo em seu armário.

-Mas que merda - eu bufei - Como diabos eles me dão um armário no alto? - pergunto ao Emmett que me olhava desanimado.

-Sinto muito, Bella. Espera aqui que vou tentar ver se tem algum armário disponível.

-Com licença - o rapaz me olhou com brilhantes olhos azuis - Seu armário é qual?

-Encima do seu - eu sorri dando de ombros, sentindo uma simpatia instantânea pelo menino.

-Posso trocar com você - ele sorriu - Acho que melhora para os dois lados.

Olhei para Emmett que ainda estava ao meu lado e ele sorriu.

-Seria ótimo! – dei um sorriso largo. - Obrigada.

-Bella, qual é a sua próxima aula? - Emmett perguntou enquanto o rapaz colocava suas coisas no armário de cima.

-Ah... - olhei para o papel - Química.

-Puts - ele franziu os lábios - Minha aula é do outro lado.

-Minha próxima aula também é química - o rapaz nos olhou, claramente sem graça por ter se envolvido em nossa conversa novamente - posso acompanhá-la.

-Então está certo - sorrio para Emmett - Não se preocupe e vai pra sua sala.

-Ok - ele se abaixa e beija meu rosto - te vejo no intervalo.

Com seu corpo musculoso e a mochila jogada pelos ombros, ele desfila pelo corredor, atraindo os olhares de muitas garotas.

-Seu namorado é muito atencioso - o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis sorri pra mim.

-Ele não é meu namorado - eu dou uma risada, jogando meus cadernos dentro do armário - É praticamente meu irmão.

-Ah - ele ajeita a franja que cai em sua testa - Não tinha percebido - sorri em desculpas e oferece a mão pra mim - Meu nome é Volturi, Alec Volturi - me lança um olhar enigmático e sorri logo em seguida.

-Swan - eu estreito os olhos tentando segurar o sorriso - Bella Swan.

-Prazer - ele ri - Terminou de pegar suas coisas?

-Sim - bato a porta do armário e giro o segredo.

Começamos andar. Fico agradecida por ele não tentar me empurrar e apenas andar ao meu lado enquanto eu giro as rodas da minha cadeira pelo chão de granito brilhoso.

-Alguma dica para meu primeiro dia? - eu sorrio pra ele.

-Bom - ele ri - Tenta ficar longe do caminho do James e o clubinho dele. De resto, - ele me olhou e seus olhos azuis brilharam - não se preocupe. Aqui é muito legal.

-James - eu repeti, tendo total consciência do quanto eu queria ficar longe dele. Uma vozinha no fundo da minha cabeça me disse que aquela pequena recepção foi obra desse James. Mas... Por quê? O que eu fiz pra ele fazer aquilo?

-Bella - Alec me chamou e riu - Onde você estava? Já chegamos na sala.

-Oh - olhei para a porta branca com um grande quadrado de vidro que eu não conseguia alcançar - O professor está aí?

-Não - ele apoiou a mão na porta - Mas é comum as portas ficarem fechadas.

Ele abriu a porta pra mim e eu passei. Apavorei-me ao ver que todas as mesas eram de dupla e meu coro cabeludo se arrepiou ao imaginar eu sentando sozinha.

-Quer sentar comigo? - ele perguntou.

-Seria bom - sorri e o segui pelo largo corredor entre as cadeiras.

Ele não andou até o fundo. Sentou-se na quarta mesa da fileira do meio e eu o acompanhei. Alec prontamente tirou a cadeira de lá e colocou na frente da turma. Já tinha algumas pessoas na sala, algumas estavam absortas em suas conversas casuais, outras nos observavam enquanto nos ajeitávamos em nossas mesas.

-Nervosa com o primeiro dia? - ele sorriu me olhando.

-Oh sim - eu ri - Não sei se aqui é muito mais difícil que minha outra escola, tenho medo de não conseguir acompanhar.

-Onde estudava?

-Você não deve conhecer - eu coloquei o cabelo atrás da orelha - É uma escola pública.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele me olhou surpreso.

-Como está aqui agora? Sem ofensas, mas... Ganhou na loteria ou alguma coisa?

Eu ri.

-Quem me dera! Sou bolsista aqui - sorri levemente - A minha antiga escola não tinha como comportar uma aluna com deficiência.

-Entendi - ele pareceu ligeiramente sem graça e seus olhos voaram para a porta, onde uma garota loira com os cabelos loiros na altura do pescoço e olhos frios estava.

Ela não era alta, mas o corpo era magro, quase tão magra quanto Alice. Ela enrolou as mãos compridas e delicadas envolta da cintura e empinou o queixo.

-Alec - sua voz era autoritária e ela não precisou dizer mais nada para Alec se levantar.

-Eu já volto - ele sorriu pra mim.

Conforme se aproximava da porta, o rosto endurecido da garota se suavizou levemente e ela sorriu.

Assim que ele alcançou a porta, duas garotas entraram na sala. Uma loira ao lado de uma morena se sentou à mesa na minha frente.

-Você viu com quem ele chegou? - a loira perguntou pra morena.

-Eu vi! Com aquela Rosalie, não é?

-Será que eles estão juntos? - ela apoiou a mão no queixo.

-Acho que não - a morena suspirou - O irmão estranho dela estava junto. Edward anda sumido, não é? Isso é muito estranho.

-Pois é - a loira franziu o cenho - Fui em várias festas esperando que ele estivesse lá - ela suspirou - Não apareceu em nenhuma. Logo quando achei que poderia ter uma chance...

-Ele com certeza é um pedaço de mau caminho. Todas que experimentaram só dizem maravilhas.

Eu engoli cedo e fiz o maior esforço do mundo pra não escutar o que elas diziam. Não queria ouvir opiniões de outras garotas sobre Edward. Mas não podia negar que o "maravilhas" chamou minha atenção e por um segundo eu me perguntei como eu podia estar namorando com aquele deus grego e nunca, nunca! ter chegado nos finalmente. Claro que ele aflorava um lado totalmente doido em mim, mas não era como se eu realmente conseguisse levar adiante.

Se bem que não era difícil pra eu imaginar como seria. Conseguia imaginar perfeitamente ele tirando minha roupa, abaixando minha blusa como ele fez naquela noite. Nossa... a boca dele nos meus seios, puxando e lambendo meus mamilos. Senti um frio na barriga, um nó no estomago e algo muito curioso acontecendo em certo lugar com a simples lembrança daquela noite.

O grito da loira me tirou dos meus devaneios.

-Como assim ele não está mais solteiro?!

-Eu não sei - a morena chiou - James que falou. Não quis me dizer nenhum detalhe, mas pelo que parece ela que acabou com a amizade dos dois.

Engoli seco.

-Eles eram grudados, não é? Como será que ela conseguiu fisgar o Edward? - ela parecia abismada - Quero dizer, é o Edward!

-Eu seeeeeei - ela riu - Você sabe que a Lisa faz o melhor oral de toda a escola, e nem ela conseguiu mais que uma noite com ele.

-Mais que uma hora, você quer dizer...

Olhei envolta procurando pela sala uma distração boa o suficiente pra me desligar daquela conversa.

-Ouvi dizer que tem mais que vinte centímetros - a morena cochichou.

OK! OK! AQUILO ERA DEMAIS! OK! OK!

-Dane-se o comprimento, a largura é que importa. E nesse quesito, ele não fica atrás - a loira levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

OK! DEUS, JOGA UM RAIO E ME MATA AGORA. AGORA!

Como é possível que o pênis do Edward seja assunto nas conversas paralelas? Porque eu tinha a impressão que essas garotas conheciam um lado de Edward que eu não conhecia? Não exatamente esse lado, bom, também, mas existe algo mais...

-Vocês podiam não falar disso, não é? - a voz de Alec me surpreendeu quando ele falou com as meninas.

-Não quer ouvir, muda de lugar - a Loira olhou pra ele com desprezo e eu automaticamente odiei ela.

-Imagino o que a namorada desse cara pensaria se ouvisse vocês falando desse jeito dele - ele se sentou - É patético.

Esse garoto era vidente ou ele já sabia de alguma coisa? Olhei pra ele, e ele parecia inocente. De qualquer forma, aquilo as desarmou.

Com desgosto, elas se levantaram e trocaram de lugar, pra continuar a conversa sobre Edward.

-Elas são inconvenientes - ele sorriu pra mim - Jessica e Tânia. São duas invisíveis que fofocam sobre tudo e sobre todos. Tente ignorá-las, é o que eu faço.

Sorri pra ele. Alec era um cara legal. De certa forma me identifiquei com ele, sabe sobre tudo, mas sem fofocar. Ele é como um observador, ficava na dele. Gostava disso.

-Aquela loira era sua namorada? - eu perguntei, procurando um assunto.

-Quem? Jane? - ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu - De jeito nenhum! Ela é minha irmã.

-Oh - eu corei - Entendi. Vocês... - pensei no jeito autoritário dela e no jeito simpático dele - são parecidos.

-Você tá brincando, né? Não somos nada parecidos! Jane é um pouco... Tensa.

Eu ri.

-Vocês se dão bem?

-Ah sim - ele sorriu carinhosamente - Somos diferentes mas nos damos muito bem. E você? Tem irmãos?

Olhei para a porta e vi Edward passando. Seus olhos se prenderam nos meus por um instante.

-Bella? - Alec pousou a mão em meu ombro - Você me ouviu?

Meu coração acelerou como se eu estivesse fazendo uma coisa errada. Olhei para Alec e quando meus olhos voltaram para a porta, vi os cabelos acobreados sumindo atrás da parede.

-Desculpe - eu sorri para Alec - O que disse?

-Perguntei se tinha irmãos.

-Ah... Não tenho, mas cresci com Emmett e Alice, acho que já ouviu falar deles...

-Claro - ele sorriu - O jogador promessa e a fadinha - ele riu - Sei quem são. Você conhece Edward?

-Como? - fiquei surpresa.

-Estava olhando pra ele... O conhece?

Felizmente o professor entrou na sala e qualquer conversa terminou. Eu não entendia bem o porquê, mas não queria falar a verdade pra Alec. De alguma forma, a conversa daquelas outras meninas me incomodou. Quero dizer, Edward claramente era o cara mais cobiçado da escola. Eu sabia que as pessoas pensariam que ele estava fazendo uma caridade em estar comigo. E eu não estava preparada pra isso.

A aula passou rápido, e eu fiquei aliviada ao ver que a aula foi pesada, mas nada que eu não conseguisse acompanhar. Alec guardou suas coisas e me olhou enquanto eu guardava as minhas.

-Qual é a sua próxima aula?

-Geografia, com o senhor Jones.

-Ótimo, é no meu caminho, posso te levar lá, se quiser.

-Quero sim - sorri e o segui pelo corredor, feliz de encontrar alguém simpático como ele.

Depois de Geografia, veio história e as aulas passaram tão rápido que nem notei quando o sinal tocou e anunciou o intervalo. Depois que saí da sala, fui até meu armário e guardei minhas coisas. Alec apareceu logo em seguida e sorriu pra mim. Fomos juntos para a lanchonete, conversando sobre coisas aleatórias e fiquei feliz que o assunto "Edward" não foi puxado novamente.

A lanchonete era espaçosa. Mesas redondas para seis pessoas se espalhavam pelo vasto ambiente. À direita ficava o buffet e foi pra lá que nos encaminhamos. Conversar com Alec era fácil. Ele tinha uma conversa mansa e tranquila, puxava assunto com naturalidade e era divertido.

Sentamo-nos numa mesa e não demorou até Alice e Emmett chegarem e sentarem conosco.

-Olá - Alice sorriu nervosa pra Alec - Sou Alice.

-Prazer. Sou Alec, estudo Química com Bella.

-E aí - Emmett sorriu para ele e olhou pelo ombro para uma mesa atrás de nós. Segui seu olhar e encontrei Edward me fitando com o olhar furioso. Ops. Na mesa com ele, estavam sentados Rose e Jasper.

-Minha irmã chegou - Alec sorriu para nós - Vou me sentar com ela. A gente se vê por aí - ele se levantou e caminhou para perto da irmã.

-Pode explicar isso, Senhorita Swan? - Emmett me olhou e levantou a sobrancelha.

-O que quer que eu explique? Fiz um amigo - dei de ombros e mordi minha maçã.

-Ele pareceu bem interessado em você. - ele cruzou os braços.

-E desde quando você é o namorado dela? - Alice me defendeu - Que eu saiba, o namorado dela está naquela mesa ali com o meu namorado e a sua prometida - ela deu uma mordida violenta no sonho dela - Que tristeza. Logo hoje que eu achei que finalmente poderia me jogar na frente do Jasper pra todas as vadias invejosas verem... – Seu olhar parecia queimar em algum lugar em sua fantasia enquanto ela apertava o sonho e fazia o doce de leite escorrer.

-Ele está com a irmã dele - eu falei - Tenta entender...

-Bom, eu vou no banheiro - Emmett se levantou e se afastou, claramente incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

-Ele odeia quando falamos da Rosalie desse jeito - Alice suspirou - Tenho pena dela, de verdade, mas penso no meu irmão. Ele está sofrendo junto com ela. Se sente impotente por não poder fazer nada.

-Ela vai melhorar - afaguei seu ombro e ela sorriu. Tomei um suspiro e fechei os olhos - Alice, ouvi umas garotas conversando sobre o Edward hoje...

Ela me olhou cautelosa e abaixou o sonho, limpando o açúcar dos lábios.

-Olha, Bella... O Edward que essas pessoas conhecem não é o mesmo que você conhece. O outro Edward era um babaca, de verdade. Vivia bebendo e se drogando com o maldito do James. Era um cara perdido e descompromissado. Fodia com várias meninas, e não dava a mínima pra elas, as tratava como lixo. Era um cara nojento.

Engoli seco quando ela jogou as palavras na minha cara.

-Nossa - falei, um conflito interno nascendo.

-Mas, Bella, esse Edward que eu descrevi tem alguma coisa a ver com o que você conhece? - ela segurou minha mão e eu neguei com a cabeça - Pois então. O que você conhece é o verdadeiro Edward. Todo mundo sabe que o Edward não era assim, só se tornou naquilo. Você o fez voltar a ser o que era antes. Não liga para o que essas pessoas falam sobre ele.

-Quer saber sobre o verdadeiro Edward? – Uma voz desconhecida soou atrás de mim, fazendo eu me virar rapidamente.

Um cara loiro com cabelos desalinhados e olhos azuis angelicais me encarava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ele parecia um anjo, mas algo dentro de mim parecia querer gritar só por estar perto dele. Alice se levantou rapidamente e o fitou com o olhar duro.

-James – Edward surgiu de algum lugar de repente e se meteu entre mim e o loiro – Sai de perto dela – sua voz era baixa, como um rosnado.

O salão foi preenchido por um silencio mórbido, todos os olhares em nossa direção.

-O que foi, Edward? – ele sorriu maliciosamente – Sua namorada só quer saber mais de você, quem melhor pra dizer que eu?

Os rumores entre as garotas começaram com a revelação inoportuna de James.

-Você não sabe de nada – Edward parecia nervoso.

-Não sei? – James se aproximou tanto de Edward, que suas testas quase se tocavam – Você acha que poderia esconder de mim sobre essa garota? – ele apontou pra mim – Quanto tempo achou que ia demorar até eu juntar as peças?

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram levemente e, pela primeira vez desde o dia em que ele me contou sobre o acidente de sua mãe e Leo, ele pareceu com medo.

-Juntar as peças? – Vi o gogó de Edward subir e descer, sua palidez habitual intensificou.

-É... – James sorriu pra mim – Que tal eu contar a el-.

Edward deu um soco na cara de James antes que ele tivesse a chance de terminar a frase. James pareceu confuso, mas Edward não parou de deferir golpes até James cair no chão. Uma multidão se juntou rapidamente envolta dos dois enquanto eles rolavam no chão.

-Edward! – eu tentei gritar acima dos barulhos – Para, Edward!

De relance, vi Jasper se apertar entre as pessoas para alcançar Edward. Olhei para onde eles estavam sentados e vi Rose lá sozinha. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela olha envolta como se estivesse com medo por estar sozinha. Mordi o lábio em dúvida. Olhei mais uma vez para a briga e Jasper já estava lá ajudando Edward.

Hesitante, rolei as rodas em direção à Rose e nossos olhos se encontraram. Não soube o que dizer uma vez que cheguei perto dela. A multidão havia diminuído e um funcionário da escola finalmente apareceu.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?!

-James caiu e nós estávamos ajudando-o a levantar-se – Alice apareceu e colocou as mãos desafiadoramente nos quadris.

-Não espera que eu acredite nessa besteira, não é? Saia do meio da confusão se não quiser acompanha-los para a direção.

-Vai lá, Alice – Jasper sorriu pra ela – Nos vemos no final da aula.

Edward marchou atrás de Jasper, James e mais dois caras para fora da lanchonete enquanto arrumava sua gaveta. Seus olhos verdes faiscaram em minha direção e eu sorri pra ele, tentando confortá-lo.

-Ele é louco por você – a voz de Rosalie me surpreendeu. Fazia muito tempo desde que eu não a ouvia falar comigo.

-Você acha?

-Acho – ela apoiou as mãos no queixo, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa – Ele nunca para de falar de você.

-Vocês são muito amigos, né? Ouvi algumas garotas especulando se vocês estavam juntos – sorri pra ela – É bom ele ter amizade como você.

-Não sei por que pensaram isso, mas agora todo mundo sabe que você é a garota do rebelde – ela balançou as mãos num gesto vago e olhei ao nosso redor, notando vários olhares em minha direção.

Gemi baixinho conforme Alice se aproximava de nós.

-Bom, isso sim é um agito no primeiro dia de aula – ela se sentou ao lado de Rose e sorriu para ela – Oi, Rose. Sou Alice, sua... E...

-Cunhada – Rose sorriu pra Alice – Ouvi insuportavelmente muito de você – ela riu - Jasper não para de falar de você.

Os olhos da Alice brilharam tanto que quase me ofuscou. Alice tinha um fraco por fofoca, ainda mais se era sobre Jasper.

-Que bom! Tem tanta coisa que queria saber sobre ele... Você se importa se eu fizer algumas perguntas?

Rolei os olhos sorrindo para Alice. Ela com certeza era uma figura! Rose pareceu simpatizar com minha amiga e se prontificou a responder qualquer pergunta, jurando que não contaria pra Jasper sobre o interrogatório. Meus olhos vagaram pela lanchonete, alguns olhares ainda se direcionavam a mim. Alec estava sentado com sua irmã e mais dois caras, um grandão de cabelos negros e um baixinho com feições pequenas. Os olhos azuis me focalizaram e ele sorriu.

"_Você tá bem?" –_ seus lábios formaram a frase sem chamar atenção de nenhum dos seus amigos.

Assenti e sorri, voltando para a conversa das meninas e rindo com a pergunta da Alice sobre que tipo de calcinha Jasper preferia numa menina. Como se Rose fosse saber disso...

Alice claramente estava ansiosa pra dar o próximo passo. Será que Edward também estava?

Suspirei.

Tomara que tudo esteja bem pra ele.

**EPV**

-Qual é o seu problema? – perguntei quando todos fomos liberados e já estávamos longe da diretoria. Os dois amiguinhos de James saíram na frente.

-Qual é o _seu_ problema? – James me olhou furioso – Como você pôde se envolver com aquela garota? Aposto que você sabia o tempo todo! O que foi, Edward? Sua consciência pesou?

-Sai daqui agora – Jasper falou em voz baixa. Ele parecia perto de perder o controle – Sai daqui antes que eu mude de ideia e vá à primeira delegacia e te denuncie, estuprador de merda.

James olhou para ele.

-Você que é um irmão de merda por ainda não ter feito isso – cuspiu as palavras com nojo – Mande um abraço pra Rose.

Jazz tentou avançar, mas eu o segurei. James riu e saiu andando pelo corredor vazio. Antes que eu pudesse piscar, Jazz agarrou a gola da minha blusa e me empurrou contra a parede.

-Porque Rose não me deixa ir na delegacia? Sei que você sabe a resposta. Eu quero saber – seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas – Me fala, Edward. Você me deve isso.

Eu sabia que era verdade, sabia que tinha que contar isso pra ele. Suspirei.

-Promete não contar pra ninguém? – senti a garganta coçar. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer.

Jazz me soltou e me olhou surpreso com meu nervosismo, os olhos caramelos vacilantes.

-Claro, Edward. Eu só quero entender o que vocês estão escondendo, o que é tão importante que Rose não queira ir na delegacia?

-Se ela denunciar James, eu também vou preso.

Seu rosto ficou em choque.

-Como assim? Você não fez nada.

-Eu não conheci Bella no hospital – suspirei – James e eu provocamos o acidente dela. Tentei chamar a polícia, mas James não deixou, me bateu até. Fugimos e só fomos presos por direção alcoolizada sem nos ligarem ao acidente. O que não esperávamos era que Rose tinha visto e gravado. Ela me pediu pra ajuda-la a limpar a fama dela em troca de não entregar o vídeo pra polícia. O problema foi que James sabia de tudo isso e se sentiu ameaçado. Na cabeça daquele doente, ele fez aquilo tudo pra nos proteger.

-Puta merda – Jazz me olhou horrorizado – Que merda, cara.

-Eu sei – suspirei – Estou tentando contar a Bella sobre tudo isso, mas... – passei as mãos entre os cabelos – Eu simplesmente não consigo! Tenho muito medo de perdê-la.

-A reação dela é totalmente imprevisível – ele cruzou os braços no peito – Alice ou Emmett sabem disso?

-Nem imaginam – eu balancei a cabeça negativamente – Mas a reação deles é bem previsível pra mim...

-Então Rose está te protegendo?

-Sim. Eu falei que ela tinha que denunciar, mas ela não quis. – Me deixei escorregar pela parede – Eu tô tão fodido, Jazz... Não tenho pra onde correr. Sei que é errado privar Rose de correr atrás de justiça, mas eu não tenho a coragem pra contar pra Bella tudo. James não estava sacando quem a Bella era, mas agora ele sabe. Sei que vai contar a ela, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Você precisa conta-la.

-Eu sei. Eu vou, mas... – fitei o chão – Não sei como. Não é exatamente algo fácil de contar, sabe? Eu me arrependo tanto, Jazz... Sempre que a vejo naquela cadeira fico arrasado. A única coisa que consigo pensar é que eu fiz aquilo com ela.

-Ei, Edward – Jazz estendeu a mão pra mim – Vamos lá, cara... Você tem que ser forte – Eu segurei sua mão e me deixei ser levantado do chão – Bella precisa que você seja forte e honesto com ela. Sem isso,como espera ter um futuro com ela?

-Eu sei... Eu vou contar, ela realmente merece a verdade. E eu posso contá-la sem estragar tudo como James faria. Talvez eu tenha uma chance dela não me odiar... Jazz, eu juro. Assim que contar, eu mesmo vou com Rose na delegacia e contamos a história toda.

Suspirei e inesperadamente, Jazz me puxou pra um abraço.

-Fica tranquilo, Edward... Seja qual for a reação dela, dessa vez você tem um amigo de verdade pra te apoiar.

* * *

**Nota: **Ai gente... Me odeiem, me batam e me chutem...  
Eu mereço! Hahahahaha  
Demorei demais pra escrever esse capítulo.. Mas espero que todas tenham gostado...  
Esse é o primeiro dia de aula da Bella, e isso vai levá-la pra mais perto do James, o que com certeza não vai prestar!

Pronto! Eu oficialmente amo o Jasper.. e vocês?  
O que acharam do Alec? Alguém achou que ele pode ser uma ameaça em potencial?  
Pra variar, a relação de amizade entre Edward e James definitivamente se transformou em pancadaria. Agora que o loiro do James sacou tudo.. quanto tempo será que vai demorar até ele jogar a merda no ventilador?  
Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!  
Prometo que o próximo vem mais rápido! ^^  
Beeijinhos pra vocês!  
Até o próximo!


	16. Capítulo 16 Emmett PV

**EPV**

EPV  
Depois do abraço completamente embaraçoso, Jazz e eu nos soltamos e andamos em silêncio para nossas turmas. Não posso negar que fiquei aliviado em poder finalmente contar tudo pra ele. A reação dele foi amena, quero dizer, ele quase não teve reação alguma. Mas era sobre Jazz que eu estava falando, ele sempre foi o mais tranquilo, pensa antes de falar, pensa antes de tudo, pensa demais. No fundo eu sabia que ele jamais me julgaria, por isso era libertador contar tudo pra ele. Foi impossível não deixar uma esperança crescer dentro de mim. Talvez Bella tivesse a mesma reação que ele, me deixaria dizer tudo e no final me abraçaria.  
Suspirei no final da aula de matemática. Não estava entendo nada logo na primeira aula. Que beleza... Talvez eu pudesse pedir pra Bella me explicar a matéria.  
Nossa. Arregalei os olhos. Eu realmente estava pensando em pedir ajuda pra estudar. Sorri com o pensamento de Bella e eu sentados na minha mesa de jantar, ela me explicando alguma coisa e eu só conseguindo prestar atenção em seus cabelos castanhos caindo em cascata sobre seu ombro. Não que isso efetivamente alcançaria o objetivo, mas pra mim também serviria.  
O sinal tocou e eu me levantei, me perguntando se eu teria alguma aula junto com Bella. Eu achei que como estudaríamos na mesma escola, ficaríamos mais tempo juntos, mas não estava sendo exatamente assim. Eu nem falei com ela ainda! Quando cheguei e vi aquela palhaçada na frente da escola quis quebrar alguém, claro que Bella me conhecia, e logo fugiu pra dentro, mandando o recado de "deixa pra lá". Fiquei orgulhoso pra caralho quando a vi subindo por aquela rampa ridícula com o olhar levantado. Ela era a melhor garota que eu conhecia. Talvez fosse por isso que eu tava cada vez mais louco por ela.  
Não gostei de saber que o tal do Alec Volturi se aproximou dela. Não tinha nada contra o cara, mas não gostava do jeito que ela pareceu relaxada sentada ao lado dele na sala, muito menos de ver como os dois chegaram juntos no refeitório. Santo Cristo, eu é quem devia andar ao lado dela, não ele! Eu não entendia bem o porquê, mas ela parecia não querer que eu me aproximasse, e eu não fazia ideia do motivo. Imaginei o que ela podia ter ouvido das conversas paralelas, sabia que minha imagem naquela escola era um lixo. Não sabia se torcia para que ela ouvisse só os comentários masculinos ou os femininos.  
Caminhei pelos corredores consciente de como as pessoas se expremiam contra as paredes pra abrir caminho pra mim. Eu já estava cansado dos olhares que atraía das garotas. Algumas me secavam tanto que eu voltava pra casa temendo que minhas bolas tivessem murchado. Mas Bella nunca me olhou daquele jeito, e acho que isso foi uma das coisas que mais me fascinou nela: o olhar doce e discreto, que quando te encontra, parece enxergar através de você. É o típico olhar de uma pessoa bondosa, o mesmo olhar que recebia da minha mãe.  
Entrei pela porta da sala e não pude conter o sorriso que brotou em meu rosto quando a vi sentada na segunda mesa no canto da sala. Seu olhar estava baixo no celular então ela não me viu. Caminhei até Bella, completamente consciente dos olhares que atraíamos e parei atrás dela, me curvei e dei vários beijos em sua nuca e pescoço. Ela sorriu e olhou pra cima, o rosto levemente corado.  
-Se meteu em problemas? - ela perguntou quando me sentei ao seu lado.  
-Não, a diretora me ama - sorri torto pra ela - Se não me amasse, nem estudando mais aqui, eu estaria.  
-A maneira que parece se orgulhar disso me comove - ela sorriu e seus olhos voltaram pro celular.  
-O que está olhando aí? - perguntei ao notar seu olhar vacilar para a tela. Me curvei pra tentar ver ago, mas ela tirou-o do meu alcance.  
-Não é nada.  
Peguei a mão dela, fazendo com que largasse o celular e levei meus lábios aos seus dedos. Adorei a forma como suas bochechas adquiriram um tom rosa e ela olhou pros lados nervosa.  
-Está todo mundo olhando, Edward. Para com isso.  
-Não louco pra fazer isso desde o primeiro tempo. Não gostei nada de vê-la sentada ao lado do Alec.  
-Alec é só um amigo - ela rolou os olhos - Ele é muito legal, a propósito. E não vou discutir sobre isso, porque eu também estou irritada com você.  
-Irritada comigo? - ok, eu estava confuso. Era sobre isso que Leo sempre reclamava quando dizia que não entendia as mulheres? - É sobre o que aconteceu no intervalo?  
-Não. - ela mordeu o lábio - É sobre outra coisa.  
Quando seus olhos alcançaram os meus, pareciam frágeis e inseguros. Era alguma coisa séria.  
-O que foi, Bella? - coloquei uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha - Pode me dizer...  
-Todos aos seus lugares - O inútil do professor entrou na sala e largou a pilha de livros sobre plantas na mesa - Abram os livros na página vinte e vamos começar logo com isso.  
E nossa conversa foi interrompida. Durante toda a aula, a voz do Sr. Willyans não passava de um plano de fundo. Eu estava completamente consciente da presença de Bella ao meu lado. Ela mantinha os olhos no quadro, fazendo anotações no simples caderno com a caneta mais vagabunda que eu já vi. Me perguntei o que eu poderia ter feito que pudesse tê-la irritado. Bom, tinha o acidente, mas duvido que se esse fosse o motivo, ela estaria tão calma sentada ao meu lado escrevendo detalhes sobre as plantas que desenhava.  
Num determinado momento, olhei para trás e encontrei o olhar de duas garotas que olhavam para Bella e depois pra mim, seus olhares eram surpresos, descrentes e até revoltados. Elas não entendiam como nós podíamos estar juntos. Irritado com o pensamento daquelas garotas, e sabendo que elas não eram as únicas, passei meu braço pelos ombros de Bella e deixei-o lá. Bella não pareceu se importar, e a familiaridade do nosso toque me agradou.  
Quando o sinal tocou, todos soltaram um ruidoso suspiro, inclusive o Sr. Willyans. Bella fechou o caderno e colocou suas coisas dentro de sua mochila.  
-Vou levá-la até seu armário - anunciei quando ela terminou de guardar tudo.  
-Por mim, tudo bem - ela sorriu levemente.  
-Vai me dizer porque está brava?  
-Talvez mais tarde... Vai lá pra casa?  
-Mas é claro - eu sorri - Não perco um dia.  
-Como se tivesse escolha - ela riu - Não esquece que hoje eu tenho fisio.  
-Como iria esquecer sua primeira sessão?! É as duas, né?- sorri ao ver seus olhos brilharem - Estou tão feliz por você.  
-Bom, obrigada. Sim, às duas. Esteja lá em casa às quatro.  
-Sim, Senhora. Estarei lá - sorri e me curvei pra beijar seus lábios - Até mais tarde.  
-Até - ela sorriu com o rosto pegando fogo.  
Tive que rir com suas reações. Sempre que ficávamos juntos, estávamos a maior parte do tempo sozinhos, então essa timidez de Bella na frente de pessoas me pegou de surpresa. Eu ainda não tinha discutido com ela como ela se sentia em assumir nosso relacionamento, James também não nos deu essa opção, mas ela parecia bem. Eu estava mais que bem em mostrar pra todo mundo que aquela garota era minha.  
Quando me aproximei do portão da escola, vi uma multidão apertada no corredor. Não entendi o motivo, quando abri caminho pelas pessoas, percebi que o motivo era a chuva que começava a cair. Bando de bixas com medo de chuva... Caminhei para o estacionamento e encontrei Rose parada encostada no meu Volvo. Ela tinha os braços cruzados na frente do peito e fitava o chão nervosamente. Quando me aproximei, ela pareceu respirar depois de anos e sorriu aliviada.  
-Que bom que você chegou. Jasper estava demorando...  
-Ele deve estar com Alice, num lugar coberto... - sugeri. Como ela não esboçou qualquer reação com meu comentario, me apoiei ao lado dela. Assim que estava instalado, Rose deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.  
-Hoje conversei com ela... Parece um brinquedinho com bateria e fôlego eterno. Como ela aguenta ser assim?  
-Acho que ela é feliz - ponderei.  
-Ela é perfeita pro Jasper - sua voz parecia perdida - Ele é todo quieto, e ela elétrica. Acho que ela é a agitação que ele falta nele, e ele é a calma que falta nela.  
-É verdade - concordei, levemente confuso com a importancia que ela empregava naquilo. E porque estávamos dicutindo aquilo na chuva.  
-Do mesmo jeito que você e Bella são perfeitos. Ela é a sua paz, e você é a força dela.  
-Rose, o que foi? - me afastei e fitei-a nos olhos - Porque está vindo com isso tudo?  
Ela suspirou e fitou o chão.  
-Descobri que tenho três aulas com Emmett.  
-Isso é ótimo - falei surpreso - É uma oportunidade de vocês se aproximarem.  
-Eu não quero me aproximar, Edward - ela me olhou e parecia que alguém estava espetando ela - O que eu tenho a oferecer? Em nenhum momento eu me sinto bem comigo mesma, sempre fico lembrando de tudo. Essa escola tá sendo um lixo! Ter que olhar pra cara deles! - seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas - Edward, eu to com tanto ódio!

**EMMETT PV**

Eu não deixava de olhar para as ondas douradas que caíam em cascata na minha frente. Rose estava sentada na mesa da frente e se eu me curvasse, poderia sentir seu perfume. Era o mesmo perfume desde o primeiro ano, desde a primeira vez que nos vimos. Três anos se passaram e Rose conseguiu ficar mais bonita que antes, seu corpo adquiriu curvas delicadas, mas maduras. Com o tempo a garota tímida saiu do casulo, se transformando em mulher e chamando atenção por onde passava. Suas roupas mudaram, a postura também, mas só quem a conhecia de verdade sabia que a garota tímida e romântica, que vivia lendo livros, ainda estava lá.  
Quando falei com o diretor sobre a bolsa da Bella, não podia deixar de pensar como seria difícil para Rose voltar pra escola e ver os malditos que fizeram aquilo com ela. Só de imaginar o que ela passou me dava um ódio que nunca foi de mim. Desisti dos treinos de futebol pra encaixar minha grade com a dela. Precisava ter certeza de estar por perto pra não dar oportunidade dela expor.  
Senti um arrepio na espinha só de lembrar do escandalo que meus pais fizeram quando descobriram que eu larguei o futebol. Jogaram na minha cara a bolsa esportiva que já estava garantida pra universidade, mas naquele momento, nada daquilo importava. Eu só podia pensar em Rose e em como eu sentia a necessidade de protegê-la, mesmo sem a certeza de um envolvimento futuro com ela.  
Olhei sobre seu ombro para o caderno a sua frente, estava em branco. Ela tinha a cabeça abaixada e parecia tensa. Eu queria abraçá-la e reconfortá-la, mas isso estava fora de cogitação. Percebi que meu próprio caderno estava em branco, eu mesmo não estava prestando atenção na aula, completamente preocupado com ela. Balancei a cabeça e tentei me focar no professor. Vamos lá, Emmett, o intuito é você só ficar por perto, pensar nisso só se for necessário, presta atenção na aula, se ela precisar de ajuda, vou estar aqui, enquanto não precisa, presta atenção na aula.  
Claro que não adiantou muito. Esfreguei o rosto, consciente do que minha irmã havia me alertado antes "Você está praticamente vivendo as dores dela sem nem mesmo estar com ela. Calma, Em". Eu sabia que era verdade, que precisava me controlar, mas não conseguia.  
Assim que o sinal tocou, Rose saltou da cadeira e mesmo sentada na penúltima fileira, foi a primeira a sair pela porta. Me controlei pra guardar minhas coisas na velocidade normal, não podia começar a segui-la pela escola. Quando saí da sala, ouvi o barulho da chuva e suspirei. Que dia... Me juntei às pessoas que olhavam pra chuva se perguntando porque não ouviram os alertas das mães. Olhei para o estacionamento e vi a cabeleira loira ao lado do Volvo de Edward. Falando no capeta, ele passou por mim e se encaminhou para seu carro. Intrigado com a postura cabisbaixa de Rosalie, entrei na chuva, tomando o cuidado de andar pela outra fileira. Só queria saber se estava tudo bem com ela, sem que ela soubesse que eu estava lá. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido, ela contaria ao Edward. Quando estava suficientemente perto, me apoiei no segundo carro depois do Volvo e ouvi.  
-Ela é perfeita pro Jasper - ela parecia desanimada, triste até. - Ele é todo quieto, e ela elétrica. Acho que ela é a agitação que ele falta nele, e ele é a calma que falta nela.  
-É verdade - ele concordou, seu tom parecia pedir explicações.  
-Do mesmo jeito que você e Bella são perfeitos. Ela é a sua paz, e você é a força dela.  
-Rose, o que foi? - ele parecia preocupado - Porque está vindo com isso tudo?  
-Descobri que tenho todas as aulas com Emmett - ela soltou. Me preocupei se fiz mal em puxar todas as matérias juntas, talvez eu devesse ter dividido com Edward e Jazz.  
-Isso é ótimo - Edward pareceu animado - É uma oportunidade de vocês se aproximarem.  
-Eu não quero me aproximar, Edward - sua voz era carregada de dor e eu não pude evitar o aperto no peito que senti quando ouvi aquilo - O que eu tenho a oferecer? Em nenhum momento eu me sinto bem comigo mesma, sempre fico lembrando de tudo. Essa escola tá sendo um inverno! Ter que olhar pra cara deles!  
Sem aguentar mais, saí de trás do carro e a vi tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Se Edward me viu, não disse nada. Meu coração apertou ao vê-la molhada e chorando, sofrendo como eu nunca havia visto ninguém sofrer.  
- Edward, eu to com tanto ódio! Eu só fico lembrando e lembrando! O que eu vou ser pro Emmett ou qualquer outro? Como posso ser amada estando assim, suja! - ela passou as mãos nervosamente nos braços, como se quisesse se limpar - As cicatrizes nos pulsos não saíram ainda! - ela soluçava fervorosamente.  
-Rose - Edward tentou falar alguma coisa, mas parecia sem reação.  
-Eu ainda consigo senti-los dentro de mim.  
-Você não está suja - minha voz saiu estrangulada.  
Ela se virou surpresa e me olhou com os olhos arregalados, as gotas da chuva se misturavam com suas lágrimas e os lábios estavam roxos de frio. Dei um passo pra frente.  
-Rose, a última coisa que você é, é suja.  
-Você sabe - sua voz sumiu e seu rosto adquiriu uma dor aguda - Você sabe - ela balançou a cabeça, querendo negar aquilo.  
-Sei - e seus soluços voltaram.  
-Eu não queria que você soubesse. Qualquer um podia saber, menos você - ela olhou para Edward - Porque contou pra ele?  
-Não contei - Edward se defendeu.  
-Rose - peguei sua mão - Não chora.  
Ela arrancou a mão de mim.  
-O que você quer de mim? - ela me deu um tapa no braço - O que espera receber de mim? Você sabe o que aconteceu, como ainda pode querer alguma coisa? - cada palavra era seguida por tapas fortes, mas eu não me importava - Eu to com ódio deles! To com raiva de todo mundo! To com raiva de você! - ela me olhou - Porque tem que esfregar na minha cara uma coisa que não posso ter?  
-Rose - eu tentei falar.  
-Não fala! - ela me cortou - Emmett, por favor. Eu não tenho nada a oferecer agora. Sou um vaso quebrado.  
Antes que ela se esquivasse, segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e me aproximei tanto que podia sentir o calor do seu corpo.  
-Você não sabe o valor que tem - falei com firmeza - Você não se exerga com os meus olhos. Não importa o que aconteceu, pra mim não me importa. Eu só quero fazer você feliz.  
Ela prendia a respiração enquanto falava, me olhando com olhos frágeis e atentos. Quando terminei de falar, ela soltou uma lufada junto com o soluço engasgado. Vi seu corpo vacilar com as pernas enfraquecidas e a abracei pela cintura a tempo antes se suas pernas amolecerem. Nos deixei ajoelhar no chão e ela continuava chorando, sem dizer nada. Rose era só dor, só angústia, só sofrimento, mas naquele choro, senti alívio e esperança. Ela apertou com força minha camisa e se encolheu em meu peito. A abracei mais forte até o soluço sumir. Senti suas mãos soltando minha camisa e se enrolando envolta do meu pescoço. Ela afundou o rosto em meu peito e quando falou, não passava de um sussurro.  
-Não sei como me ver com seus olhos.  
Áquela altura, Edward já havia se afastado e eu fiquei feliz em estar sozinho com ela.  
A afastei e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, forçando-a a me olhar. Tentei colocar todo carinho em meus olhos.  
-Vai demorar, vai ser difícil, mas é aqui que eu quero estar. Quero te mostrar todos os dias o quão linda você é, o quão especial e admirável você é. Quero fazê-la enxergar todas as suas qualidades. Quero te fazer sorrir e quero te fazer esquecer todo esse pesadelo. Quero que fique feliz ao meu lado e quando estiver pronta, quero te mostrar o que é fazer amor de verdade. Posso fazer tudo isso?  
Eu não sabia se tinha ido longe demais, só sabia que precisava dizer tudo aquilo que estava engasgado.  
Rose estendeu as mãos trêmulas e espelhou minhas mãos, afagando meu rosto com carinho. Os olhos vermelhos se enxeram novamente de lágrimas, mas dessa vez um sorriso as acompanhava. Quando ela assentiu, senti todos os meus músculos relaxarem. A chuva parou e eu me curvei, pousando um casto em sua testa, mais um em cada pálpebra e parei perto dos seus lábios. Podia sentir sua respiração contra a minha, os segundos se estenderam, Rose ainda mantinha as mãos em meu rosto. Quando decidi que devia me afastar, ela me prendeu no lugar, de olhos fechados me manteve com a boca tão próxima da sua que foi doloroso e quando abriu os olhos cor de mel e me fitou, aproximou os lábios dos meus, fechando os olhos novamente no último segundo.  
Seus lábios eram doces e me permiti aprofundar o beijo, apertando sua cintura num abraço. Mesmo sem língua, aquele beijo tinha sido o mais íntimo da minha vida. Rose parecia confortável em meus braços e eu respirei aliviado, sabendo que ela finalmente abriu uma porta pra mim. Prometi a mim mesmo que faria tudo pra vê-la feliz.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **

OOi, Geente! Pra começar a semana, mais um capítulo pra vocês! Como meu computador deu tchiutchu, to sem o office, tive que escrever no bloco de notas, então me perdoem por qualquer erro! ^^

Sei que a fic é Beward, mas acho que essa parte da Rose tinha que ter um destaque e ser narrada por ela ou Emmett, então fiz assim... O que acharam? (: Espero que tenham alcançado as expectativas de vocês... Alguém aí ama mais ainda o Emmett? Muito fofo ele largando tudo pra cuidar dela, né? Tomara que daqui pra frente as coisas melhores ainda mais entre eles.

No próximo capítulo terá muuuuuuuuuito Edward e Bella! Prometo compensar o tempo que eles andam afastados ^^

Espero que tenham gostado, e deixem sua opinião! ^^

Beeijinhos!


	17. Capítulo 17 EPV

**EPV**

Sorri para uma mulher conforme entregava a sacola com o livro.

-Obrigada – ela pegou a sacola e saiu, fazendo o sino da porta tocar.

Novamente sozinho na livraria, tratei de guardar o dinheiro no caixa e abri no computador novo, a tabela de encomendas. Dobrei mais uma caixa e coloquei dois livros dentro. Fechei e anotei o endereço, colocando o pacote embaixo do balcão, junto com os outros. Era um dia típico. Sra. Marie tinha ido a uma consulta, então eu estava sozinho na loja. Isso mesmo, sozinho.

Suspirei. Onde estavam Jazz e Emmett? Provavelmente estavam com Rose. Senti-me mal por não estar lá também, mas não podia deixar a Sra. Marie na mão. Depois ligaria pra Rose pra conferir se estava bem. Aquela cena no estacionamento foi muito forte, demandou uma carga emocional dela muito grande. Graças a Deus Emmett estava lá. Rose estava num jeito que eu não sabia o que dizer pra ajuda-la. Não tinha nada que eu pudesse dizer que a ajudaria, tudo que ela precisava ouvir veio de Emmett. É difícil expressar o quanto eu fiquei feliz por ela estar se abrindo, seria um longo caminho, mas Emmett era o cara certo pra estar ao lado dela do jeito que nem eu ou Jazz poderíamos estar.

O sino da porta tocou e eu levantei meus olhos pra encontrar Jazz parado no meio da livraria.

-Jazz? – perguntei estranhando seu olhar perdido.

Seus olhos focaram os meus e logo se desviaram. Ele caminhou até o estoque e quando voltou, começou arrumar as prateleiras.

-Jazz, o que foi? – eu saí de trás do balcão e andei até ele.

-Estou preocupado – ele suspirou – Tô puto, triste, nervoso e com medo – ele me olhou – Porque isso foi acontecer com ela? Fico imaginando as coisas que ela lembra quando começa a chorar... Tenho ódio de imaginar os filhos da puta amarrando ela como um animal e a estuprando – ele cuspiu as palavras em mim, a voz tremendo e os punhos cerrados.

-Eu sinto muito – falei sinceramente – Mas agora ela tem mais ajuda, vai superar – minha voz era carregada de esperança.

-Por quê? Emmett? – ele bufou – Acha mesmo que ele aguenta o tranco? Eu estou desesperado! O que ele fazer quando ver que não é tão simples assim? Uma declaração de amor não vai apagar tudo que aconteceu com ela. De noite, quando ela estiver sozinha e acordar berrando, ele não vai levantar da cama dele e correr até ela.

-Tenha um pouco de fé – pedi – Emmett pode surpreender.

-Se ele se preocupar o tempo todo sobre ela ficar sozinha, com medo dela fazer alguma loucura, ou não dormir de noite pensando que em qualquer momento ela vai acordar e ele vai ter que acudi-la, ou quando ele respeitar o longo tempo que vai levar até ela querer transar com ele, ou estar preparado pros surtos de choro dela... Se ele passar por tudo isso e não correr, eu vou me surpreender. Por enquanto eu vou ficar preocupado com a possibilidade dele sair correndo e deixar mais um motivo pra minha irmã chorar.

-Emmett não é o tipo de cara que faria isso – eu o repreendi – Devia dar um crédito pra ele.

-Retire o que disse! – A voz de Alice nos fez virar a cabeça para a porta. Meu coração vacilou e Jazz ficou ainda mais pálido conforme ela dava passos firmes em nossa direção – Retire o que disse agora, Jasper!

Quando chegou perto de nós, com uma mão em meu peito, me empurrou para longe e ficou tão perto de Jazz como se fosse beijá-lo, só que não parecia que essa era a intenção.

-Não vou retirar nada, Alice.

-Como pode falar assim do meu irmão enquanto ele está lá cuidando da Rose, hein? – ela o empurrou levemente.

Ok, essa era Alice brava.

-Eu estou preocupado! Ele não sabe o que está enfrentando!

-Ele sabe muito bem! E mesmo que seja mais difícil do que ele espera, - ela franziu o cenho – ele não vai simplesmente pular fora! Ele gosta da Rose!

Jazz bufou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, completamente frustrado.

-Você não entende nada! Nem tudo é tão simples quanto parece no seu mundinho perfeito!

-Jazz – tentei dizer, mas Alice soltou um soluço tão forte, que me calou.

-O que quer que eu faça? – ela gritou – Desculpe se não fui eu que fiquei paraplégica, ou que fui estuprada, mas saiba que só porque essas coisas não aconteceram comigo, não significa que não me afetam! Eu também tô tão triste e irritada quanto todo mundo aqui – ela agitava as mãos freneticamente – Bella é minha melhor amiga, nós crescemos juntas e me dói muito vê-la presa naquela cadeira sofrendo tudo que está sofrendo. Emmett gosta de Rose como eu nunca o vi gostar de ninguém antes, ele anda muito deprimido depois do que aconteceu – ela olhou irritada pra Jasper – Você sabia que ele abriu mão dos treinos de futebol pra encaixar os horários com os da Rose, só pra protegê-la?

-Mas e a bolsa da faculdade? – perguntei confuso.

-Pois é! – ela me olhou – Ele perdeu! Sem futebol, sem bolsa! Meu irmão está abrindo mão de muita coisa pra você desconfiar das intenções e da força de vontade dele! E eu também estou sofrendo muito pra você jogar na minha cara que eu não entendo nada e vivo no meu mundinho!

-Alice, eu não quis...

-O que ninguém vê, é que alguém nesse mundo tem que ser forte e continuar tocando a vida! Enquanto todos vocês ficam se definhando em eterno sofrimento, sou eu que **te** alegro e te distraio das suas tristezas, sou eu que ajudo Bella a se arrumar pra não perder a vaidade e encarar com naturalidade o relacionamento com Edward, sou eu que apoio Emmett em todas as loucuras que ele faz pra ajudar Rose. Ninguém vê isso! – ela empinou o nariz – Nem mesmo você percebe que eu estou tentando melhorar as nossas vidas, nos tirar de toda essa tensão! Só porque eu não saio fazendo shows ou cenas dramáticas por aí, não significa que eu não esteja tentando fazer algo por nós.

As lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos seus olhos e era possível ver todo o esforço pra não chorar que Alice fazia. Jazz estendeu as mãos e humildemente enrolou os braços envolta de sua cintura. Alice colou o corpo no dele e suspirou profundamente.

-Me desculpa. Eu tô ficando maluco com isso... Só não quero ver Rose sofrer ainda mais.

-Eu só quero que tudo isso passe, pra todo mundo.

-Um dia vai – eu falei – Um dia vai passar e vamos todos sentar numa mesa sem nunca mais tocar nesses assuntos.

Alice sorriu e se afastou de Jazz.

-E vamos todos ter lindos bebês que vão brincar enquanto jantamos numa mesa linda na nossa casa!

Eu ri quando o rosto de Jazz voltou a empalidecer.

-Bebês é uma palavra muito forte – ele falou rindo.

-Podemos trocar os bebês por tequilas – ela riu – Mas uma garota pode sonhar.

-Continue sonhando – Jazz pegou mais um livro no chão e colocou na prateleira.

Alice fingiu não ter ouvido a ultima provocação e me olhou com expectativa.

-Como Emmett vai faltar, em que posso ajudar?

Olhei pra Jazz e vi o leve sorriso voltando para seus lábios enquanto ele fingia estar focado em sua tarefa. Alice com certeza fazia bem a ele.

-Que tal pegar os outros livros do estoque? As caixas estão com uma etiqueta verde.

-Não é uma boa ideia ela voltar ao estoque – Jazz falou e Alice revirou os olhos.

-Para com isso, Jasper – ela rebolou até a entrada do estoque – Não vai acontecer nada.

Assim que ela sumiu, eu e Jazz trocamos olhares em expectativa, esperando ela voltar. Talvez sete segundos tenham se passado até ouvirmos um grito agudo e milhões de caixas caindo no chão. Jazz revirou os olhos e se encaminhou pro estoque.

-Eu avisei... – ele bufou.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Estacionei o carro na frente da casa de Bella e subi os degraus. Toquei a campainha e tirei minhas cópias da chave do bolso. Quando empurrei a porta, ouvi o costumeiro rangido. Precisava comprar óleo pra colocar nas dobradiças...

-Bella?

-Tô aqui – ouvi sua voz, mas não a vi a princípio. Encontrei cachos castanhos caindo em cascata pela lateral do sofá.

-O que está fazendo jogada aí? – Me aproximei e beijei sua boca – Como foi a fisio? - me sentei colocando suas pernas em meu colo.

-Frustrante – ela falou com a voz entediada enquanto encarava o livro na frente do rosto.

Franzi a testa.

-Tá tudo bem?

-Tá – ela ainda encarava a porra do livro.

Merda, ela estava muito mais hostil. O que tinha acontecido? Estendi a mão e arranquei o livro dela.

-Ei, o que houve?

-Eu só tô irritada – ela se sentou e puxou as pernas para longe de mim.

-Comigo?

-Sim – ela suspirou – A sessão foi frustrante. Leah era muito legal, mas não consegui fazer quase nada. Ela disse que era normal, mas ainda assim fiquei frustrada. Achei que depois que consegui sentir as pernas, seria mais rápido.

-Sinto muito, Bella – afaguei sua perna, tentando ignorar que ela ainda estava usando o uniforme do colégio, com aquela saia curta e a camisa com os dois botões abertos. Engoli seco. Mas... espera! O que as sessões tinham a ver comigo?

-Eu sei – ela pareceu irritada novamente.

-Bella! – eu rosnei – Me diz o que há de errado, ou para de agir desse jeito que tá me deixando puto.

-Eu é que tô puta! – ela me olhou – Você não sabe o que eu tive que ouvir hoje.

-Então me conta.

-Quer mesmo saber? – ela empinou o nariz – Logo na primeira aula ouvi que você é o cara mais cobiçado, não bastando, elas ainda discutem detalhes sórdidos sobre o seu pau – arregalei os olhos com a palavra "pau", aquela era mesmo a doce e pequena Bella? – Você sabia que as garotas que você já comeu discutem sobre o assunto abertamente?!

-Sinto muito, Bella – foi o máximo que eu consegui elaborar.

-Eu odeio imaginar quantas garotas daquele colégio inútil passaram na sua mão! Como se não bastasse, depois do intervalo eu tive que ouvir de uma das vadias que você já comeu o comentário mais maldoso do mundo! – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – Ela chegou até mim e me falou que devia retribuir a caridade com um boquete, porque é o máximo que vou conseguir tirar de você.

Eu engoli seco.

-Puta merda, Bella – eu passei a mão nos meus cabelos – Quem disse isso?

-Não importa.

Eu peguei Bella pelos ombros.

-Me diz – rosnei e ela encolheu o corpo.

-Irina.

Eu bufei. Vadia filha da puta. Amanhã ela ouviria poucas e boas.

-Eu me senti tão pequena – ela fungou – E depois da sessão, me senti pior ainda, porque vi quão debilitada eu ainda estou.

-Não dê ouvidos ao que essas garotas falam – eu pedi – Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, não teria feito nada com nenhuma delas. São lixos que devem ser ignorados.

Bella ficou em silêncio por um tempo que parecia eterno pra mim. Eu queria falar alguma coisa, mas sua expressão me manteve calado. Ela fitava o chão com o cenho franzido. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes até levantar os olhos castanhos para mim.

-Você sente atração por mim? Ou só está comigo pelo o que eu sou por dentro?

Fui pego de surpresa pela súbita pergunta. Seus olhos me fitavam firmes, com honestidade e expectativa enquanto esperava minha resposta. Os lábios estavam apertados numa linha fina e eu podia ver a tensão em seu maxilar.

-É claro que eu sinto atração por você – eu respondi levemente revoltado – Bella, porque eu estaria namorando com você se eu só gostasse do seu interior?

-Então porque nunca tentou nada comigo? – sua pergunta soava como uma acusação e eu fiquei levemente confuso.

-Bella, eu só tava respeitando o seu espaço – eu me aproximei mais dela, agora com suas coxas em meu colo – Você sempre dizia o quanto nossa relação seria conturbada, não queria forçar a barra antes de você estar pronta.

-Eu não estou pronta – ela falou – mas isso não significa que eu não quero que você tente algo.

OK, em algum lugar na mente feminina, isso faz sentido. OK.

-Você é diferente, Bella – eu afaguei seu rosto – Não quero te pressionar, com você quero fazer tudo certo, mas isso não significa que eu não morra pra estar dentro de você – só imaginar eu senti minha ereção apertar na calça - Sempre quero te tocar e te beijar – aproximei meu rosto do seu, passando os lábios pelo seu queixo, traçando uma linha pelo seu maxilar, voltando e beijando seus lábios. – Te quero mais do que posso dizer.

Quando enfiei a língua em sua boca, Bella gemeu e afundou as mãos nos meus cabelos, puxando com força. Curvei-me sobre ela, fazendo com que deitasse no sofá e me encaixei entre suas pernas. Os beijos se intensificavam e nós esfregávamos nossos quadris loucos por atrito. Desci com a boca pelo seu pescoço, lambendo e chupando a pele macia e pálida da região. Meus dedos urgentes foram para sua camisa, abrindo o resto dos botões enquanto minha boca continuava descendo até chegar no topo dos seios. Afastei o rosto só a tempo de ver o feixe frontal do sutiã acenando pra mim. Com o polegar e o indicador, abri o sutiã e libertei seus seios. Os mamilos rosados rodeados pela pele clara já estavam endurecidos, e eu não demorei a baixar a boca neles.

Chupei um enquanto estimulava o outro. Dentro da minha boca, brincava com língua e mordia levemente, fazendo Bella arquear o corpo e puxar meus cabelos. Deslizei a mão direita pela lateral de seu corpo até chegar na barra da saia, que àquela altura não passava de um cinto. Coloquei minha mão entre nossos sexos e comecei a fazer movimentos circulares sobre seu clitóris por cima da calcinha. Bella gemeu alto e eu acelerei os movimentos.

Bella me puxou de volta pra sua boca, afundando a língua na minha. Afastei a calcinha pro lado, sentindo pela primeira vez a pele lisa, macia e completamente molhada. Apesar do incômodo da calcinha, deslizei um dedo para dentro dela. Instantaneamente, Bella afastou a boca da minha pra ofegar. Com os olhos fechados e os lábios separados, a imagem de Bella sendo levada pelo prazer era a coisa mais incrível que eu já tinha visto. Quando ela abriu os olhos e me encarou com o olhar fervendo, coloquei mais um dedo, acelerando os movimentos. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela mordeu os lábios, me deixando com o pau roxo. Afundei o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e fui descendo pelo seu corpo deixando uma trilha de beijos e lambidas pelo caminho. Quando dei o último beijo em sua barriga, tirei meus dedos de dentro dela e comecei a puxar a calcinha.

-O que está fazendo? – ela parecia ter acordado de um transe – Não vai fazer isso!

Terminei de tirar a calcinha e abaixei a cabeça entre suas pernas.

-Edward – seu rosto estava corado e eu pude ver uma gota de suor escorrer pelo seu pescoço. Queria lamber seu corpo inteiro. Vê-la me olhando com as pupilas dilatadas, a saia enrolada na cintura com a camisa branca aberta mostrando os seios perfeitos, estava me deixando maluco. – Não vai fazer isso!

Sorri maliciosamente e coloquei suas pernas sobre meus ombros.

-Me impeça.

Com isso dito, passei a língua por toda a extensão da sua intimidade, inebriando-me de inicio, com o frescor de sua excitação. Meus lábios moldavam-se perfeitamente em seu sexo, ora sugando, ora lambendo-o.

Bella tombou a cabeça pra trás e fechou os olhos, gemendo baixinho, aproveitando, penetrei dois dedos dentro dela conforme movimentava minha língua freneticamente envolta do seu clitóris agora inchado.

Dobrei meus dedos dentro dela e aumentei o ritmo conforme a observava arfar, gotículas de suor se acumularam em suas coxas que eram apalpadas pela minha outra mão. Não demorou até eu sentir seu interior se contraindo envolta dos meus dedos e Bella me olhar suplicante, implorando por mais. Eu sabia que seu orgasmo estava chegando e era isso que eu queria. Eu queria vê-la se derramar em prazer e eu ser aquele que lhe sugaria todo o mel.

Abandonei suas coxas e me empenhei em trabalhar a favor de seu gozo, estoquei-a com mais rapidez dentro daquelas paredes quente e apertada e com o polegar da outra mão pressionei ainda mais seu clitóris, em dado momento seu sexo esmagou meus dedos e eu os retirei imediatamente, sugando assim todo o prazer que Bella jorrava.

Quando Bella tombou o corpo no sofá, lambi meus lábios e observei com olhos famintos como ela ofegava. Ela estendeu a mão, me puxando para cima e quando nossos rostos estavam na mesma altura, ela me beijou fortemente, sentindo junto com o meu gosto, o gosto da sua própria excitação.

-Me ajuda a sentar – ela pediu no meio do beijo, e eu a puxei pra cima, sentando-a ao meu lado.

Bella continuou com o beijo e não demorou até eu sentir suas mãos descendo pela minha camisa, abrindo botão por botão. Quando minha camisa já estava completamente aberta, Bella afundou os lábios em minha orelha, suspirando fortemente enquanto lambia meu lóbulo. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu peito até chegar na minha calça, quando ela abriu o zíper, segurei suas mãos e me esforcei muito pra dizer.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Retribuindo – ela puxou minha calça pra baixo e eu levantei o quadril pra facilitar. Chutei a calça e o tênis para longe, ficando com a camisa aberta e cueca Box. Seus olhos se prenderam no volume da minha calça.

-Não precisa fazer nada que não queira – eu afaguei seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar pra mim.

-Quero retribuir, mas não quero ir além – ela parecia frágil.

-Tudo bem.

Ela sorriu e voltou a me beijar, puxando minha camisa pelos ombros. Fiz o mesmo com a dela, liberando seu sutiã junto. Voltei a beijar seu pescoço enquanto ela enrolava os dedos no elástico do meu box. Quando minha ereção foi libertada, chiei em seu ouvido. Os dedos de Bella se enrolaram em meu comprimento e começaram suaves movimentos. Bella parecia insegura. Envolvi minha mão envolta da sua e guiei os movimentos pela cabeça do meu pau. Minha respiração era pesada quando soltei sua mão e deixei que ela fizesse o trabalho sozinha. As mãos de Bella eram macias e apertavam o comprimento da minha ereção com a pressão certa. Suspirei pesadamente e Bella cortou nosso beijo, abaixando a cabeça em meus quadris. Afastei-me um pouco pra ficar confortável para ela, uma vez que ela não conseguia se mexer livremente.

Bella segurou a base do meu pau e me olhou antes de passar a língua por todo o comprimento, dando uma atenção especial na ponta. Tombei a cabeça pra trás e deixei escapar um gemido. Bella juntou os lábios na cabeça do meu pau e foi abrindo a boca conforme descia os lábios até onde podia, e adorei perceber que era muito. Senti sua boca quente e molhada envolta do meu pau conforme ela chupava. Quando voltou a subir, sua língua desenhava uma trilha quente até chegar na cabeça, me fazendo tremer de prazer.

-Deus, Bella – eu gemi e mexi meus quadris inconscientemente. Olhei pra baixo e Bella me fitava com os olhos escuros. Manteve os olhos presos nos meus enquanto voltava a deslizar meu pau de volta pra sua boca e subia novamente.

Gradativamente, Bella foi aumentando o ritmo, e eu me segurava pra não agarrar seus cabelos e foder sua boca. Ela pareceu ler meus pensamentos, logo começou a chupar mais forte e mais rápido. Senti o sangue correr pelo meu corpo e meu pau começar a latejar dentro da boca de Bella.

-Bella, eu vou gozar – falei entre os dentes – Tira a boca – ela me olhou novamente, mas não se moveu. Bom, não pra sair de lá – Bella, se você não sair agora, vou gozar na sua boca.

Ela continuou os movimentos, sua mão apertando meu pau e subindo e descendo acompanhando seus lábios. Tombei a cabeça pra trás e travei o maxilar conforme afundava as mãos nos cabelos de Bella e gozei fortemente em sua boca. Bella chupou mais algumas vezes até limpar o que podia e levantou o rosto.

-Bella, isso foi – ela engoliu e eu arregalei os olhos, meu corpo se arrepiando com a cena – incrível.

Ela sorriu triunfante e me entregou minha box. Sorri pra ela e beijei seus lábios por um longo tempo antes de colocar minha cueca novamente. Procurei no chão sua calcinha e a coloquei nela. Bella estendeu a mão para seu sutiã, mas eu a impedi.

-Quero ficar um pouco assim – a puxei para meu colo, abrindo suas pernas em meu quadril. Ela estava encima de mim e me olhou nos olhos enquanto suas mãos afagavam meu rosto – Bella, eu nunca desejei ninguém como te desejo, nunca quis ninguém como eu te quero. – enrolei meus braços em sua cintura. Pressionando seus seios em meu peito, beijei-a profundamente.

-Odeio quando me fazem pensar que você está comigo por caridade – ela passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo, apontando as mechas para todas as direções – Gostei de ver você gozando por minha causa.

Uau. Meu pau se contraiu embaixo dela, e Bella levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

-Menino, se acalme – ela riu.

-É isso que você faz comigo – ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, encostando a ponta do nariz em meu pescoço.

Ficamos naquela posição por um tempo tão longo que chegamos a dormir. Nossas respirações estavam sincronizadas. Bella tinha a mão apoiada em meu peito e parecia completamente relaxada. Eu ainda a abraçava pela cintura e quando ouvi o telefone tocando, me recusei a me mexer.

-Edward – sua voz era sonolenta – o telefone tá tocando... Vai lá quebra-lo.

Eu ri e me espreguicei. Tirei Bella do meu colo e corri para o telefone sem fio. Quando apertei o botão, uma voz feminina soou no outro lado da linha.

-Alo?

-Alô – eu respondi.

-Er... – a voz parecia confusa – Quem está falando?

-Edward – eu falei – Quem é?

-Aqui é a Renée. Gostaria de falar com Bella, o número ainda é esse?

A mãe de Bella?! Mas que porra! Ela finalmente ligou! Olhei para Bella que já tinha o sutiã e a camisa posta com os botões abertos. Lembrei de como ela ficava triste sempre que falávamos sobre sua mãe.

-É esse número sim – falei – Mas não seria tão surpreendente se o número tivesse mudado, né? Faz quanto tempo que você não liga?

-Oras... – ela alterou a voz – Quem é você?

-Sou namorado da sua filha.

-Mãe? – Bella levantou os olhos surpresos e estendeu a mão – Edward, me passa logo o telefone!

-Me deixe falar com ela, por favor?

-Claro, vocês têm muito que conversar.

Entreguei o telefone pra Bella, que assim que ouviu a voz da mãe no outro lado da linha, começou a chorar.

-Ah mãe! Que bom que você ligou! – ela soluçava – Mãe, vem pra casa agora, por favor! – Silencio – Mãe, você não está entendendo! Eu sofri um acidente, estou paraplégica!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Só consegui deixar a casa de Bella quando a Sra. Marie chegou. Bella ainda estava no telefone com a monstra quando me despedi. Sinceramente, fiquei ligeiramente frustrado com a despedida fria que recebi depois de uma sessão de preliminares, mas juntei todas as minhas forças pra tentar ser compreensivo.

Dirigi para casa respeitando todos os sinais de trânsito. Quando estacionei o carro na porta de casa, vi a luz da varanda acesa. Depois que as coisas melhoraram um pouco lá em casa, meu pai voltou a deixar a luz acesa enquanto eu não voltasse pra casa. Era simbólico, mas era como se ele tivesse voltado a me esperar retornar.

Desci do carro e me encaminhei para a porta. Tirei as chaves do bolso e girei a maçaneta. Quando entrei em casa, Esme estava na cozinha temperando algum peixe. Sorri para o cheiro.

-Olá, Edward – ela me recebeu – Como foi o primeiro dia?

-Bom... – me apoiei no balcão da cozinha

-Recebeu alguma advertência? – ela me provocou.

-Umas três – eu ri e subi pra tomar banho.

Esme estava tentando ter alguma relação comigo. Depois das inúmeras ajudas que ela deu, tanto à Bella, quanto a Rose, não foi tão difícil perdoa-la. Manter uma relação amistosa com ela se provou ser fácil e muito tranquilo. Depois que conheci Bella, voltei a gostar da calmaria, eu me sentia calmo. Por mais incrível que pareça, eu me sentia um homem melhor quando estava com Bella, e queria ser melhor pras outras pessoas também.

-Quer ajuda? – perguntei a Esme quando voltei pra cozinha.

-Se você puder cortar aquela cebola – ela apontou para uma cebola apoiada no balcão da cozinha – Seria ótimo.

Peguei uma taboa e uma faca, comecei a cortar a cebola em rodelas finas e meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

-Puta merda – eu chiei – esse caralho dessa porra de cebola que tá fodendo com meu olho. Filha da puta! Maldita do caralho. Ai meu olho, pelo amor de Deus!

Esme riu e me entregou um copo de água.

-Deixa a água na boca – ela sorria – Realmente, cozinhar com você é um afago aos ouvidos. Quantas palavras doces.

-Você viu o que essa coisa faz? – apontei pra cebola meio cortada – Não é de Deus!

-Edward – meu pai me chamou assim que entrou em casa. Eu estava com a boca cheia de água quando ele se aproximou do balcão da cozinha – pode me explicar porque você tirou dinheiro da sua poupança pra faculdade?

E eu engoli seco. Puta merda.

* * *

**Nota: **

**Eei geente! O que acharam do capítulo? (:**

**Espero que tenha compensado aquele tempinho sem beward! ^^**

**A Alice apareceu de novo... E meio que se explicou pro Jazz... Acham que ela tem razão?**

**E a cena do sofá? hehehehe (6)**

**Deixem suas opiniões e eu volto feliz e saltitante com o próximo capítulo, onde Edward vai contar tudo pro papai Cullen. Como será que ele vai reagir?**

**Beeijinhos, e obrigada pelas reviews do último capítulo! :D**


	18. Capítulo 18 EPV

**EPV**

-Pode me explicar porque você tirou quase cinco mil da poupança?  
Os olhos do meu pai me fitavam em expectativa, na mão tinha apertado o recibo amassado com força. Suspirei, imaginado como pude pensar que ele não notaria. Esme estava entre nós, o peixe e a cebola esquecidos no balcão.  
-Você anda se drogando denovo? O que custou tão caro pra você tirar dinheiro da poupança?  
-Eu não to me drogando - respondi ofendido - E drogas não são tão caras.  
-Não quero nem saber como você sabe disso - ele levantou a palma pra mim. Passou a mão no cabelo e suspirou - Eu coloco esse dinheiro lá pra garantir um futuro pra você.Quero saber pra onde foi o dinheiro, Edward.  
Os dois me olharam esperando a resposta que estava entalada em minha garganta. Até agora ninguém tinha berrado comigo, o que era uma novidade. Percebi admirado que Carlisle realmente estava me dando a chance de explicar.  
Suspirei e dei a volta no balcão da cozinha, indo pra sala e parando em sua frente. Passei a mão pelo cabelo, sentindo os fios colarem nos meus dedos suados.  
-Usei o dinheiro pra reformar a livraria.  
Seu rosto tomou um tom de rosa e depois vermelho, passando pelo roxo até ficar pálido.  
-Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! - ele berrou - Você sabe pra que é esse dinheiro? Tem noção do quanto eu trabalho pra colocar dinheiro nessa poupança pra garantir o seu futuro! E você tira de lá como se fosse seu e você pudesse decidir o que fazer com ele!  
-Eu ia devolver tudo!  
-Ah... Mas é claro que ia! - ele desdenhou - Como eu pude duvidar de você, né?  
Eu bufei e subi correndo as escadas. Entrei no meu quarto correndo como um corno e abri minha gaveta, espalhando bolinhas de meias pelo chão do quarto. Desci tão rápido quando eu pude e encontrei meu pai com o telefone na mão.  
-O que está fazendo?  
-Estou ligando pra Sra. Marie - ele falou discando os números - Se ela não sabe disso, vai ficar sabendo.  
-Não pode! - eu tirei o telefone de sua mão e coloquei de volta na base.  
-Você pode não estar mais aprontando nenhuma merda, mas continua sendo uma criança! Tirando dinheiro inconsequentemente pra satisfazer caprichos!  
-Não é capricho - eu peguei o bolo de notas e mostrei pra ele - Esse aqui é o meu salário desde que eu comecei a trabalhar na livraria. Tem oitocentos aqui, eu estava juntando até chegar na quantia certa pra depositar de volta. - peguei a mão do meu pai e coloquei o dinheiro nela - Eu sabia que o dinheiro não era meu, mas eu precisava dele.  
-Edward - Esme parecia aflita com os braços cruzados no peito - Porque não nos explica direito? Falar meias verdades não ajuda em nada.  
-Não posso trazê-los pra isso - eu olhei para os dois - e tenho tanta vergonha de falar - suspirei.  
-Nós vamos tentar ser compreensivos - ela se aproximou - Você tem estado tão diferente, merece um crédito.  
-Apenas fale logo, Edward - Meu pai suspirou e se sentou no sofá.  
-Lembra a última noite que eu fui preso?  
-Sim, quando começou com aquele programa novo...  
-Isso, James e eu estávamos voltando pra casa, e estávamos bêbados e completamente fora de nós - eu fitei o chão - James foi tentar uma ultrapassagem, mas tinha um carro vindo do outro lado. Nós conseguimos parar, mas o outro carro, quando tentou desviar, bateu num muro.  
-Meu Deus - Esme tampou a boca com as mãos.  
-Nós descemos e eu quis chamar o resgate, mas James só queria sair logo de lá. Nós brigamos e ele me fez entrar no carro. Fugimos e só fomos presos por dirigir alcoolizado.  
-Eu não quero mais ouvir isso - meu pai estava pálido - O que aconteceu com a vítima?  
-A vítima é a Bella - eu suspirei - Eu estava desconfiado no inicio, mas logo percebi que ela era a garota do acidente - eu afundei o rosto nas mãos, tentando controlar a voz - Eu me sinto tão mal sempre que a vejo naquela cadeira. Queria poder voltar no tempo só pra que ela não precisasse passar por tudo que está passando. A sra. Marie não conseguia falar com a mãe de Bella, e elas estavam passando dificuldades pra pagar tudo. O único jeito era alavancar a livraria, e pra isso nós precisávamos de dinheiro. Elas nem imaginam que esse dinheiro saiu da minha poupança, caso contrário não teriam aceitado. E eu simplesmente não consigo contar a elas sobre o acidente.  
-Mais alguém sabe disso?  
-Rose viu o acidente. Foi ela quem chamou o resgate, ela tinha gravado a cena do acidente. Por isso James fez o que fez com ela.  
-James fez aquilo? - Esme pareceu horrorizada - Meu Deus, Edward! Como... Pobre menina. Foi por isso que ela agiu tão estranho no consultório.  
-Rose é aquela garota violentada? - Meu pai não podia ficar mais pálido.  
-O que quer dizer com estranho? - perguntei.  
-Ela pediu pra Dra. Canigan colher amostras da violação e de baixo de suas unhas. Pediu que guardasse e quando ela fosse denunciar, usaria aquilo.  
-Foi por isso que ela não foi na delegacia? - Meu pai perguntou horrorizado - pra te proteger?  
-Pai, o primeiro que abrir a boca, vai lançar o resto da merda no ventilador.  
-Eu não acredito que você está envolvido nesse tipo de coisa, Edward - ele passou as mãos no cabelo - Eu sabia que tinha errado, mas porque você tinha que ir tão longe?  
-Eu sei - eu o olhei suplicante - Mas, pai, eu juro que me arrependo de tudo isso. Não queria que Bella ficasse assim. Mas eu realmente gosto dela. Eu vou consertar tudo isso, assumo minha culpa em tudo que fiz, mas preciso que ela me perdoe. Só estou esperando tomar coragem e contar a ela. Depois eu mesmo vou na delegacia com Rose e esclarecemos tudo.  
Meu pai suspirou e juntou as mãos na frente do rosto, me fitando por longos minutos. O silencio na sala era palpável e eu podia sentir meu coração batendo acelerado contra o peito.  
-Você está tão perdido - ele falou com tristeza.  
-Estou tentando me achar - respondi humilde.  
-Esme - meu pai interrompeu seu olhar sobre mim e fitou a esposa - Pega meu celular, preciso ligar pro Danson. Vamos nos preprarar pra quando a bomba estourar.  
Esme se levantou prontamente e eu continuei fitando meu pai, querendo mais que nunca um abraço dele. Ele não me olhou por um longo momento, até seus olhos azuis focarem nos meus.  
-Eu sinto muito - falei.  
-Eu também. Estou orgulhoso por você estar tentando consertar seus erros, mas não posso ignorar a decepção que estou sentindo. Bella era uma jovem saudável, suas atitudes afetaram a vida de outra pessoa. Você mesmo lembra como foi com sua mãe, imaginar que você provocou um acidente que fez quase a mesma coisa com outra pessoa é... É muito dificil de aceitar.  
-Eu sei... Tenho me torturado todos os dias com a culpa - eu suspirei - Culpa que eu achei que nunca sentiria.  
Meu pai suspirou e se curvou, acariciando os meus cabelos.  
-Queria ter te criado de forma diferente depois que sua mãe e Leo partiram. Uma parte da culpa é minha, mas, Edward - ele me olhou nos olhos - eu sou seu pai. Estou ciente do quanto você mudou e é por isso que vou te apoiar e ficar ao seu lado quando tudo isso vier a tona. Mas eu te peço, por favor... Por favor, Edward, faça tudo certo agora.  
Eu assenti, sentindo o nó na minha garganta antes de fungar e ser puxado para um abraço.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Eu não dormi quase nada naquela noite. Assim que meu pai pegou o telefone, começou a tagarelar com Danson e eu fiquei sentado ao seu lado, ouvindo metade da conversa. Ouvi-los conversar sobre as penas e possíveis testemunhas começou a tornar tudo mais real. Eu conseguia visualisar o julgamento, meu possível futuro, e principalmente Bella. Imaginava nossa conversa com mais detalhes que antes, meu medo de perdê-la superava o medo de ser preso. Bella se tornou tão importante pra mim, precisava dela mais que qualquer pessoa.  
Fitei-me no espelho na manhã seguinte me sentindo um merda. Estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal e minha cara estava um lixo. Vesti o uniforme e desci moribundo as escadas. Esme estava lá embaixo e sorriu levemente quando me viu.  
-Noite difícil?  
-Nem imagina - eu suspirei e abri a geladeira - Não consegui fechar o olho pensando em tudo isso.  
-Vai dar tudo certo, Edward - ela afagou minhas costas - Não se preocupe. Danson é um ótimo advogado.  
-Não estou preocupado com isso. Só queria poder encontrar um jeito de explicar a Bella tudo isso sem fazer com que ela me odeie.  
-Você sabe que vai ser difícil, mas se você for sincero, ela vai entender.  
-Eu espero - suspirei e tomei o suco de laranja de uma vez.  
-Já está atrasado, né? - ela sorriu - Corre para não perder aula.  
-Pode deixar - sorri e corri para o carro.

Chegar no colégio não era exatamente demorado. Uma vez que estacionei o carro, senti a habitual atmosfera estudantil. Suspirei cansado daquilo, eu podia ter virado um santo, mas não gostava da porcaria da escola.  
Andei pelos corredores enquanto pessoas abriam caminho para mim. Ignorei meu armário e me dirigi para o de Bella. Encontrei Alec conversando com ela. Meu tigre interior esperniou e rugiu. Apressei o passo e me aproximei dos dois.  
-E aí, Alec - sorri pra ele - Como vai?  
-Estou bem - ele parecia tenso. Ótimo. - Então nos vemos daqui a pouco, Bella - ele sorriu pra ela e se afastou.  
-Quer mijar em mim também? - ela perguntou cética - É um jeito eficiente de marcar território.  
Eu sorri e me abaixei, beijando profundamente seus lábios.  
-Tenho jeitos mais prazerosos pra marcar território - falei contra seus lábios - Você pareceu gostar ontem.  
Seu rosto corou violentamente e ela puxou o ar antes de olhar envolta chocada.  
-Edward, como você fala uma coisa dessas.  
-Só estou dizendo - dei de ombros e sorri. Me ajoelhei na sua frente e afaguei seu rosto, pensando o quão perto de perdê-la eu estava - Você está tão linda - passei as mãos pelos seus cachos castanhos, contrastando contra a pele pálida e cremosa - Você é a melhor parte do meu dia.  
-Ei... - ela passou os dedos pelos meus cabelos - Está tudo bem?  
-Está - tentei sorrir - Vamos, vou te levar a sua sala.  
-Edward - ela segurou minha mão - Sabe que qualquer coisa pode conversar comigo, não é?  
-Sei sim - sorri, beijando-a novamente - Você é perfeita, Bella.  
Ela riu, mas ainda parecia preocupada. Enquanto caminhávamos até sua sala, Bella me contou entusiasmada que sua mãe chegaria em três dias. Eu sinceramente não entendia porque a mãe dela já não estava aqui, mas segurei o comentário irritado sobre isso. Bella parecia feliz demais quando falava da mãe.  
Desgostoso, deixei Bella com Alec e voltei para o meu caminho. Não pude deixar de notar Irina encostada na parede do corredor. Me aproximei dela e sorri.  
-E aí, Irina.  
-Olá, Edward - ela sorriu e começou a brincar com a ponta do cabelo, não como Bella fazia, mas de um jeito vadia - ouvi dizer que anda fazendo caridade.  
-Não - eu ri e bufei - Caridade eu fazia quando trepei com você - eu me aproximei dela, segurando seu pescoço como se fosse enforcá-la, a colei contra a parede e sibilei - Bella pode não andar, mas é muito mais mulher que você ou qualquer outra vadiazinha que eu tenha transado. Se eu souber que você chegou perto dela, pode apostar que todo mundo vai ficar sabendo do seu probleminha - eu levantei uma sobrancelha.  
-Eu já disse que não é um problema - ela parecia prestes a chorar - É um sinal!  
-Sério? - eu ri - Pra mim parece um terceiro mamilo.  
-Edward? - Jazz me chamou e eu a soltei imediatamente.  
-Está avisada - eu avisei e me virei, andando em direção de Jazz.  
-O que foi aquilo? - ele sibilou - Ficou doido?  
-Foi apenas um aviso - eu dei de ombros - Irina foi falar besteiras pra Bella, eu não podia deixar barato.  
-Besteiras tipo o que?  
-Dizer que eu fazia caridade, que Bella devia retribuir.  
-Outch... - ele fez uma careta - Pegou pesado.  
-Também acho, por isso achei bom dar um aviso. Não quero que Bella tenha que ouvir esse tipo coisa.  
-Só toma cuidado com suas ameaças. Mau comportamento não vai ajudar em nada.  
-Nem me fale - eu suspirei - Meu pai descobriu que tirei dinheiro da poupança pra pagar a reforma da livraria. Tive que contar a ele sobre o acidente.  
-Você o que? - ele parecia abismado - Como ele reagiu?  
-Ficou bem puto, e decepcionado - falei chateado - Mas disse que vai me apoiar. Ontem já ligou pro advogado pra preparar antecipadamente uma boa defesa.  
-Agora só falta contar a Bella - ele comentou - Difícil, hein...  
-Demais - eu suspirei - E como está Rose?  
-Escoltada por Emmett - Jazz deu de ombros - Ele só saiu de lá de casa quando eu cheguei. O que foi bom. Acho que no final das contas, realmente vai ser bom ter mais um par de olhos sobre Rose.  
-Logo isso tudo vai acabar... - eu suspirei - Não vejo a hora de não precisarmos nos preocupar mais.

-Um dia tudo vai parecer distante - ele assentiu e parecia longe - Olha quem está lá - ele sorriu.

Emmett sorriu para nós e se aproximou. Rose tinha os braços musculosos dele sobre seus ombros e parecia extremamente confortável daquele jeito. Eles se aproximaram e Emmett conduziu uma conversa mansa e descontraída. Rose ria das piadas e parecia calma quando estava com ele. Era visível a postura relaxada de Jazz e por um segundo, as coisas pareciam normais.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-Edward - Sra Marie me chamou no estoque. Deixei Jazz cuidando do caixa e entrei pelo corredor nos fundos da loja - Querido, você pode sair mais cedo e buscar Bella na fisioterapia pra mim? Estou tentando falar com ela, mas não consigo.

-Claro, que horas eu posso ir buscá-la?.

-Na verdade, pode só organizar essas caixas no estoque e pode ir.

Arrumei tranquilamente todos os livros no estoque e corri, lançando um sorriso vitorioso pra Jazz enquanto saía.

-Só porque namora a neta da dona - Emmett riu enquanto arrumava a vitrine.

Entrei no carro e dirigi para a clínica. Parei o carro na frente da parede verde. Desci do carro e entrei pelas porta de vidro, sem deixar de notar que não havia degraus lá, apenas rampas. Quando entrei, havia algumas cadeiras na recepção e uma secretária que falava ao telefone. Fiquei um pouco perdido lá, e não sabia o que fazer.

A secretária levantou os olhos pra mim e pediu licença ao telefone.

-Pois não?

-Oi, eu vim buscar a Bella, Isabella Swan. Ela teve uma sessão hoje...

-Bella Swan? - ela enrugou a testa e mexeu na sua agenda - Bella já foi atendida mais cedo. Saiu daqui faz mais de uma hora.

-Uma hora? - eu estranhei - Bom, obrigado.

Saí pela porta com uma estranha sensação. Porque ela não avisou ninguém sobre isso? Dirigi para sua casa tentando controlar a ansiedade. Ia chegar lá e só encontrar Bella deitada no sofá assistindo TV e se entupindo de besteira.

Quando estacionei o carro na frente da casa, subi a escada apressadamente, controlando o passo pra não correr. toquei a campainha e tamborilava os dedos na perna esperando Bella responder. Só houve o silencio. Toquei a campainha de novo, mas não esperei resposta, tirei a cópia das chaves do bolso e abri a porta, dando de cara com o sofá vazio. Senti a descarga de adrenalina sendo despejada na minha corrente conforme eu corria para dentro da casa chamando o nome de Bella.

Minha cabeça latejava de preocupação e a cada cômodo que entrava e encontrava vazio, meu nervosismo era maior. Cheguei ao fundo do corredor e tentei abrir a porta do banheiro, mas estava trancada.

-Bella? - bati na porta, mas não houve resposta do outro lado. Olhei para o chão e vi uma poça de água invadindo o corredor por debaixo da porta. - Bella, você tá aí?

Como ela não respondeu, corri de volta para o carro e busquei o canivete que tinha guardado dentro do porta luvas. Voltei correndo quase escorregando no corredor e tentei abrir a porta. As mãos trêmulas dificultavam bastante o trabalho, mas em alguns instantes eu ouvi o barulho do trinco e a porta abriu.

-Bella! - minha voz saiu estrangulada quando encontrei Bella nua e desacordada no chão molhado, sua cadeira de rodas tombada ao seu lado.

Corri pra dentro do banheiro e fechei a torneira da banheira. Virei Bella em meu colo e apoiei sua cabeça em meu braço. Quando constatei aliviado que ela tava respirando, olhei envolta e estiquei a mão para a toalha pendurada na parede. Cobri seu corpo e a pus no colo, tentando acordá-la.

Estava quase decidido a levá-la ao hospital quando Bella piscou algumas vezes e gemeu, abrindo os olhos.

-Bella? - perguntei sem reconhecer minha voz - Bella, você tá bem?

-Edward? - ela franziu o cenho e me olhou confusa.

-Bella, você tá bem? Te encontrei aqui e fiquei desesperado - passei a mão pela sua testa, tirando os fios molhados que grudaram em sua pele.

Algo estalou dentro dela e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Bella levou as mãos ao rosto e soluçou fortemente enquanto eu a segurava. Palavras não precisavam ser ditas, frases não precisavam ser gritadas. Suas lágrimas gritavam a pergunta que pairava em seus olhos sempre que focava na cadeira.

-Por que eu? - ela perguntou no meio do soluço - Por que, Edward? Eu não aguento mais!

-Bella - eu a apertei mais forte contra mim, sentindo o peso da culpa sufocando os meus pulmões - Você precisa ser forte, por favor...

-Não consigo ser forte o tempo todo - ela retrucou - Não dá!

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_**OOoi, Geente! ook, ook, podem me odiar! As loucuras da faculdade me mantiveram afastada, além disso, no meu ápice de egoismo, resolvi viver um amor na vida real além de escrever um.. hahaha.. mas agora acabou e voltemos pro imaginário! :D**_

**_Esse capítulo foi curto, mas prometo voltar no próximo com bastantes emoções. _**

**_Espero que tenham gostado, _**

**_Beeijinhos!_**


	19. Capítulo 19 EPV

**No último capítulo:**

**-Carlisle e Esme descobrem sobre o acidente de Bella.**

**-Edward encontra Bella desmaiada no chão do banheiro**

**-Bella chora mais uma vez por causa da sua condição.**

**~Sei que faz tempo desde a última postagem, por isso só pra relembrar vocês... ^^"**

* * *

Deixar a casa de Bella depois daquele incidente foi difícil. Mesmo com a Sra. Marie em casa com os olhos atentos, não me sentia confortável em deixa-la. Algo dentro de mim gritava que eu não devia estar descendo os degraus da varanda, que eu devia voltar e ter certeza de que Bella ficaria bem, mas me fiz surdo aos apelos internos e continuei caminhando para o carro.

Quando cheguei em casa não sabia se devia contar ao meu pai sobre o que acontecera. No fundo não queria dividir com ninguém o momento de fraqueza de Bella, era algo dela, algo nosso. Não queria que as pessoas olhassem para ela e vissem a fragilidade que só eu podia ver às vezes, queria que sempre vissem a Bella forte e destemida que levantava o queixo para as dificuldades e parecia não ter medo.

Achei que aquele estado de espírito de Bella seria passageiro, mas fiquei surpreso quando cheguei à escola no dia seguinte e não a vi lá. Tentei ligar na hora do almoço e durante o serviço na livraria, mas ela não atendia. Quando fui para sua casa, foi quase surpreendente ela estar sentada no sofá, assistindo TV como se tudo estivesse normal.

-Eu te liguei – meu tom de voz saiu levemente acusador – Por que não atendeu?

-Desculpe – ela sorriu levemente – ia te ligar agora – ela colocou o cabelo levemente oleoso para trás da orelha – Está passando um filme legal agora.

-Você está no canal esportivo – levantei uma sobrancelha – Isso são olheiras?

Aproximei-me do sofá e sentei ao seu lado, pegando seu rosto nas mãos.

-Não são – ela me olhou e seus olhos alcançaram meu nariz – isso é uma espinha?

-Não mude de assunto – eu a repreendi – Não dormiu, ou andou chorando?

-Nenhum dos dois – ela afastou minhas mãos.

-Bella, já tomou banho hoje?

-Que droga, Edward – ela me empurrou pra longe – Qual é o seu problema hoje? Veio aqui só pra me perturbar?

-Qual é o seu problema? – eu a olhei – Faltou à aula hoje, sabe que não pode bobear com falta, pode perder a bolsa.

-Que eu perca, Edward – ela bateu frustrada nas almofadas do sofá – Isso não tem nada a ver com você!

-Como não tenho nada a ver? Bella, eu sou seu namorado e...

-Mas você não tá aqui! – ela me olhou irritada – Não é você que tá aqui, Edward! Para de querer participar disso como se você estivesse aqui no meu lugar!

-Eu só tô tentando ajudar – falei exasperado.

-Não! Parece que você tá vivendo isso aqui comigo! Como se precisasse fazer isso pra se sentir melhor! Eu tô cansada dessa sua atitude! Nem você percebe como está tratando meu acidente de forma tão pessoal!

-É claro que é pessoal! – eu gritei – Eu gosto de você!

Ela me olhou surpresa, e qualquer que fosse a frase que ela ia dizer ficou engasgada. Soltei um suspiro irritado e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, saí pela porta, fechando-a com força atrás de mim. Desci os degraus pisando com força e quando cheguei ao meu carro, meus braços se tencionavam com raiva e meus pés coçavam para chutar algo. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, e chutei a roda do Volvo enquanto socava o capô.

Quando eu passei do limite? Quando eu a sufoquei? Ela não entendia minhas atitudes porque não via minhas justificativas. Eu queria sacudi-la e dar tudo de mim para que ela fosse forte e superasse. Queria carregá-la por essa jornada, pisando nos espinhos e ferindo os _meus_ pés para poupá-la de mais sofrimento. Queria fazer isso porque a amava, e porque minha consciência exigia que eu fizesse aquilo. Mas não podia... Aquela era a batalha de Bella, não a minha. Eu podia ter começado aquilo, mas somente Bella poderia acabar. A questão era: onde era a linha tênue entre o suporte e o sufocamento? Como eu podia ajuda-la, mas sem invadir seu espaço? Lembrei-me de Bella dizendo que eu não sabia onde estava entrando, não fazia ideia do quão certa ela estava. Eu não sabia lidar com aquilo, mas Bella também não.

Ouvi a porta da casa branca abrindo e antes que ela tivesse qualquer chance de dizer qualquer coisa depois da minha declaração desajeitada, entrei no carro e saí da vaga antes que Bella conseguisse surgir através da porta.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

- É impressão minha, ou você e Bella estão brigados? – Emmett me perguntou distraído.

–É impressão – respondi impaciente, dando mais uma mordida na minha maçã.

–Então por que estamos aqui, e ela está lá? – ele apontou com a coxinha para a mesa onde Bella estava sentada, ao lado de Alec. Meu sangue ferveu e joguei todo meu ódio em meu olhar quando o garoto olhou em minha direção.

Alec comentou alguma coisa com Bella, que olhou pra mim, mas por não mais que dois segundos, e deu tapinhas no ombro dele.

-Ah eu vou lá! – tentei me levantar da cadeira, mas dois pares de mãos agarraram meus ombros e me empurraram pra baixo.

–Nem por decreto você sai daqui – Jazz suspirou.

–O que aconteceu, afinal de contas? – Alice me fitou confusa.

–E você não sabe? – eu fiquei surpreso – Achei que Bella tivesse te contado.

–Então existe um motivo – Emmett deu mais um gole do seu suco enquanto Rose brincava com o canudo de seu refrigerante nos lábios e me olhou.

–Nós só brigamos – eu suspirei – ela disse que eu invado o espaço dela com o lance do acidente e tudo, que eu ajo como se eu estivesse no lugar dela.

–Uhhhh... Tema pesado – Emmett suspirou – Por que vocês não podem simplesmente brigar por coisas normais, tipo...

–O comprimento da saia que ela resolveu usar – Jazz sugeriu lançando um olhar afiado para Alice.

–Ora não me venha com essa de novo! – ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Tenho que usar uma saia proporcional ao meu tamanho, mas você não entende! – ela se levantou frustrada e andou até a lixeira, com as saias abaixo do joelho parecendo infinitamente frustrada.

–Ela ladra... – Emmett riu.

–... mas não morde – Jazz parecia satisfeito olhando sua namorada atravessando o refeitório parecendo uma freira.

–Por que não faz as pazes com ela? – Rose me olhou.

–Não é assim, Rose – eu suspirei – Foi meio desastroso e também tô um pouco chateado. Ela foi lanchar com o Alec só pra me provocar, e isso é completamente infantil.

–Não precisa levar isso com tanta seriedade – Rose deu de ombros – Dê o espaço dela, afinal, não é isso que ela tá pedindo?

Suspirei e assenti, pegando minha bandeja e indo mais cedo pra aula.

Quando Bella entrou na sala de aula, eu já estava sentado em meu lugar. Ela estacionou a cadeira do meu lado, e eu me recusei a olhá-la.

-Tudo bem? – ela perguntou, começando a mexer nas pontas dos cabelos.

-Tudo ótimo – eu tirei meu caderno da mochila e coloquei sobre a mesa.

-Você saiu mais cedo do almoço... eu...

-Olha, Bella – eu a fitei – Eu não sei que porra aconteceu, porque você ficou assim de repente nem o que tá passando na sua cabeça. Eu nunca respeitei nenhuma garota como eu te respeito. Se aquele showzinho do intervalo foi pra me provocar, conseguiu, ok ? Só não foi de um jeito bom.

-Não foi pra te provocar – ela ficou na defensiva – eu só precisava conversar sobre um trabalho com Alec.

-Eu não quero saber – eu suspirei – você agiu como se nem me conhecesse. Só tô puto, ok? Olha... Se você não quer mais...

-Não, Edward! Nem diga uma coisa dessas! Eu só...

-Foda-se – eu me virei pra frente – Nada justifica você nem falar comigo quando passou por mim, ainda mais depois daquela droga de briga.

-Sinto muito – ela suspirou – Você tem razão. Eu só...

-Vamos todos sentar – o professor entrou na sala e interrompeu nossa conversa.

A aula passou rápido com um ar tenso entre nós. Eu me forcei a manter o olhar firme para frente enquanto sentia os olhares furtivos de Bella sobre mim. Quando finalmente a aula acabou, comecei a juntar meu material.

-Você pode me perdoar? – ela perguntou. – Edward – Bella segurou meu queixo e me forçou a olhá-la – Sinto muito. Vamos só esquecer tudo isso?

-Esquecer? – perguntei frustrado.

-Só não quero mais ficar assim – ela suspirou – Podemos refletir sobre toda essa briga com calma, mas sem o clima tenso? Não suporto você me tratando assim. Me desculpa.

Eu suspirei e assenti.

-Tudo bem... Só não pode ser assim sempre.

-Não vai ser – ela prometeu – Sinto muito.

Vencido, passei meus braços por sua cintura e a abracei, sentindo o cheiro de morango nos seus cabelos. O clima parecia ter se acalmado, e nós nos encaminhamos para a saída da sala.

-Minha mãe chega hoje – seu sorriso brilhava em seus olhos – Estou muito ansiosa!

-Deve estar! Não tem notícias dela há quanto tempo? – o veneno em minha voz foi palpável.

-Ela é minha mãe, Edward – Bella franziu o cenho – Não fale assim dela.

-Você realmente não se importa com todas as falhas dela?

-Você se importaria? – ela suspirou – Me magoo com as atitudes dela, sim, mas dessa vez é diferente. Dessa vez eu realmente preciso dela.

Queria responder Bella, mas não era o momento apropriado. Mal tínhamos saído de uma discussão, não queria entrar em outra, ainda mais uma sobre a mãe-monstra.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Na livraria, a Sra. Marie apresentava um estado de espírito bem diferente da neta. Os olhos azuis estavam apreensivos e perdidos em preocupação. Ela falava pouco, e se mantinha ocupada com afazeres que a forçavam ficar nos fundos da loja.

-Sra. Marie não está bem – Jazz comentou enquanto limpávamos as prateleiras.

-Acho que isso tem a ver com a chegada da mãe de Bella.

-É claro que tem a ver com isso – Emmett respondeu frustrado – não sei o que aquela mulher tá vindo fazer aqui.

-Finalmente alguém que compartilha a minha adoração por ela – rolei os olhos.

-Não acompanhei – Jazz parecia confuso – Por que odiamos a mãe da Bella?

-Não é que eu odeie ela – Em deu de ombros – É só que ela não age como mãe. Sempre que está aqui, Bella se enche de esperança de que vai ser diferente, mas no final, René se torna a filha e Bella é a mãe.

-Essa mulher só apareceu agora, depois de tudo! – eu falei revoltado – Como uma mãe pode se ausentar tanto?

-Agradeceria se não exaltassem tanto suas insatisfações com minha filha – Sra. Marie apareceu pela porta com o cabelo branco preso num coque – Seus fanfarrões fofoqueiros – ela sorriu – René pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas é minha filha.

-Sinto muito – Jazz encolheu os ombros e lançou um olhar feio para mim e Em.

Dei de ombros e continuei com minha tarefa.

-Que horas ela chega? – eu perguntei.

-Chega a tempo pro jantar – Sra. Marie sorriu – Bella e eu vamos preparar um peixe assado, o favorito dela! Você está convidado, Edward.

Forcei meu sorriso e assenti.

-Obrigado. Vou com certeza.

-Obrigado, Sra. Marie – Emmett colocou a mão no peito – É muita gentileza nos convidar, mas estaremos ocupados.

-Ora, meninos – ela riu – Também estão convidados!

Jazz riu.

-Obrigado, Sra. Marie, mas nós vamos sair com as meninas. Parece que tem uma nova comédia romântica no cinema – ele revirou os olhos.

-Além de pagar pelos ingressos, vamos ter que assistir – Emmett deu de ombros, e sorriu – Mas obrigado.

-Imagina – ela se encaminhou para os fundos da loja – Então será só você.

-Só vocês pra gritar que detesta a filha dela – Jazz provocou depois que a Sra. Marie estava longe.

-Você que perguntou – Emmett riu - Agora, Edward, posso te dar um conselho?

-Pode dar até dois – eu desci da escada e abri uma caixa com os novos livros.

-Cuidado com o jeito que vai falar e tratar a mãe da Bella. Ela pode ser a filha da puta que for, mas ainda é a mãe.

-Tô sabendo – eu suspirei – Bella não vai aliviar se eu ficar provocando...

-Sogras – Jazz suspirou – São um pé no saco...

-Bastardo – Em riu e empurrou Jazz – sua sogra é a minha mãe.

-Pior ainda! Viu só o que ela fez?!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-Vai jantar na casa da Bella? – Esme entrou no meu quarto enquanto eu trocava de roupa.

-Sim – abotoei a camisa verde escura – A mãe dela vai chegar hoje.

-Você parece ansioso – ela levantou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

-Não tô nem um pouco – eu suspirei – Aquela mulher abandonou a Bella. Só deu sinal de vida agora.

-Talvez ela tenha os motivos dela...

-Não ferra, Esme – eu bufei – Ela vai chegar agora, vai bagunçar tudo. Bella tava muito bem sem a mãe.

-Edward – ela riu – Será possível que você esteja com ciúmes da mãe dela?

-O que? – eu me desequilibrei calçando o sapato – Você tá louca – eu bufei descendo as escadas. – Eu só sei que ela não vai ser nada agradável.

-Aham – ela riu e abriu a porta pra mim.

-Até mais tarde – eu passei por ela, pousando um beijo em sua testa.

-Onde está indo? – Meu pai surgiu na soleira.

-Vou jantar na casa da Bella, e já tô atrasado – passei por ele, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

-A mãe de Bella vai chegar – ouvi Esme explicando, mas não fiquei pra terminar o relatório.

Entrei no carro e comecei a dirigir. Durante o caminho, não senti vontade de ligar o rádio.

-Boa noite, René – forcei meu sorriso – É um prazer finalmente conhece-la. – eu bufei. – Olá, René – balancei a cabeça e limpei a garganta – Oi, mãe monstra. Finalmente você chegou – um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto. Agora sim estava bom.

Estacionei o carro na frente da casa de Bella e desci, alisando a camisa. Subi os degraus e abri a porta com minha chave.

-Boa noite – gritei enquanto fechava a porta.

-Estamos na cozinha – Bella respondeu.

Atravessei a sala e parei na moldura da porta da cozinha. Aparentemente a mãe da Bella ainda não tinha chegado.

-Cadê sua mãe?

-Ainda não chegou – Bella estava ansiosa, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto – Pode me ajudar a colocar a mesa?

-Claro – eu sorri e me encaminhei para o armário de pratos.

-Que bom que veio – Sra. Marie apareceu na cozinha com os cabelos molhados.

-Obrigado pelo convite – eu sorri enquanto colocava os copos na mesa.

-Será que ela vai demorar a chegar? – ela juntou as mãos no colo, mas logo começou a alisar a roupa e passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Você está linda – eu sorri pra ela – Quer assistir um pouco de TV enquanto esperamos?

-Não... Tenho que ajudar e...

-Não preciso de ajuda, querida – Sra. Marie sorriu – Já está tudo quase pronto. Vai assistir um pouco de televisão com o Edward.

-Ouviu a matriarca da família – eu sorri e empurrei Bella para a sala – Vamos assistir TV.

Estacionei a cadeira ao lado do sofá e puxei Bella para o meu colo, nos sentando no conforto do sofá. Bella pousou a cabeça em meu ombro e eu peguei o controle remoto, colocando num seriado médico.

-Ei – peguei o queixo de Bella e a fiz olhar pra mim – você tá bem?

-Sim... – ela sorriu – Só estou ansiosa. Faz muito tempo que eu não a vejo e agora as coisas estão diferentes, sabe? Não consigo deixar de esperar que agora as coisas mudem depois que ela vier pra cá. Sei que é besteira, mas acho que vou ter mais forças quando ela estiver aqui perto.

Meu rosto se distorceu numa careta, e eu tentei transformar aquilo num sorriso, mas deve ter ficado medonho, porque Bella acariciou meu rosto.

-Ei... – ela chamou minha atenção – Ninguém está me dando mais força que você, sabe disso, né?

-Aparentemente não está sendo o suficiente – respondi derrotado. Ok, talvez eu estivesse com um pouco de ciúmes. Mas quem não ficaria?

-Claro que é – ela me beijou – Edward, eu não sei onde eu estaria se não fosse você. É só que... Bom... Pra mim é muito importante ter vocês dois do meu lado.

Eu sorri e assenti, tentando entender o que ela disse, mesmo sem concordar. Ter a mim e a Sra. Marie é que era importante. A mãe ausente era dispensável.

Olhei para Bella, que ainda me analisava e sorri, aproximando meu nariz do dela. Ela riu com a brincadeira e inclinou o rosto, pousando um beijo em meus lábios. Os beijos de Bella sempre começavam suaves, mas com o incentivo certo, se entregava com entusiasmo. Segurei sua nuca e empurrei minha língua para dentro de sua boca. Bella suspirou e inclinou seu corpo para cima de mim. Puxei sua coxa por cima do meu corpo e tive uma excitante Bella montada em cima de mim. Deslizei minhas mãos por suas costas até chegar na sua bunda, guiando os movimentos em cima de mim. Enquanto beijava seu pescoço, lançava olhares furtivos para a cozinha. Sra. Marie não precisava nos ver "assistindo TV". Notei que Bella também olhava em direção da cozinha e quando ela me viu fitando-a, sorrimos um para o outro da travessura enquanto eu intensifiquei os movimentos dos seus quadris contra os meus.

Mordi meu lábio quando Bella abriu o cinto e logo em seguida minha calça. Encima de mim, Bella puxou meu pau pra fora e começou movimentos dolorosamente lentos. Ela se curvou e aproximou a boca do meu ouvido.

-Você gosta? – ela sussurrou e em seguida, lambeu meu lóbulo.

Tombei a cabeça pra trás, meus quadris se movendo involuntariamente conforme Bella intensificava os movimentos da mão. Prolonguei a brincadeira até onde eu pude, mas quando senti que não ia aguentar mais, implorei.

-Bella, para – eu pedi entre dentes – Não aguento mais...

Os olhos de Bella faiscaram e ela pediu que eu a tirasse do meu colo. Coloquei-a ao meu lado e estava guardando tudo de volta na calça quando ela me perguntou confusa.

-Onde vai?

-Pro banheiro terminar seu serviço sujo – sussurrei – Não posso ficar de pau duro enquanto espero sua mãe. Preciso gozar, senão vou ficar muito frustrado, acredite.

-Então espera – ela sorriu, segurando minha calça – Fica de olho na cozinha.

Antes que eu pudesse processar o que ela estava querendo dizer, Bella abaixou sua cabeça, puxando novamente meu amigo pra fora e passou a língua por ele, descendo os lábios e subindo, enquanto massageava minhas bolas. Olhei nervoso para a cozinha, procurando qualquer vestígio da Sra. Marie, mas ela parecia longe. Como já estava muito perto de gozar, não demorou até eu sentir o conhecido calor. Segurei o cabelo de Bella, me permiti olhá-la enquanto trabalhava e sentia o calor da sua boca envolvendo meu pau, e isso foi o suficiente. Aumentei o ritmo do meu quadril contra a cabeça de Bella, travei a mandíbula e Bella desceu a cabeça o máximo que podia, cobrindo quase todo o comprimento. Depois que gozei, Bella se levantou e sorriu, me vestindo novamente.

Podia sentir o rubor no meu rosto e não evitei o sorriso que brotou em resposta. Depois de devidamente vestido, puxei Bella para um profundo beijo, que foi interrompido quando a campainha tocou.

Nós praticamente demos uma pirueta no sofá, o coração acelerado, tomando o susto de quem tava fazendo coisa errada. Trocamos um sorriso cúmplice conforme colocava Bella na cadeira.

-Já vai – ela gritou, rolando a cadeira para a porta enquanto Sra. Marie aparecia na sala. Bella abriu a porta e uma mulher loira de olhos claros a atravessou. Ao deixar as malas no chão, quase deixou cair os olhos escuros que estavam no topo da cabeça.

-Bella! – René olhou para a filha e se ajoelhou para abraça-la. – Meu anjo! Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu com você! – ela desfez o abraço e alisou o rosto da filha – Como você tá?

-Tô bem, mãe – Bella sorriu, os olhos brilhando.

-Olá, minha filha – Sra. Marie andou em direção de René.

-Mãe – René abraçou rapidamente a mãe, dando leves tapinhas nas costas.

Minha quase simpatia desapareceu depois de ver o tratamento frio que a Sra. Marie recebera.

-E quem é esse? – René olhou pra mim de cima a baixo.

-Esse é o Edward – Bella se apressou a dizer – meu namorado.

-Ah... O marginal? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Marginal pode ser um elogio... Pelo menos não me chamou de pai negligente.

-Edward – Bella me censurou.

-Vamos todos nos dar bem hoje, não é? – Sra. Marie sorriu – Vamos, o jantar já está pronto!

Sra. Marie andou pra cozinha. Esperei Bella, mas ela não pareceu perceber, rolando a cadeira mais rápido pra alcançar a mãe, que quando passou por mim, lançou um olhar venenoso. Revirei os olhos e segui pra cozinha. Essa noite ia ser longa...

Quando todos nos sentamos, Sra. Marie colocou na mesa o peixe assado na mesa.

-O cheiro está ótimo! – eu falei, genuinamente admirado.

-Que peixe é esse? – René olhou para o prato com desconfiança.

-Carpa – Sra. Marie sorriu.

-Ah! Graças a Deus! - René sorriu – A última vez que você fez foi com outro peixe, que não ficou tão bom.

-Tava bom sim, mãe – Bella falou.

-Sim, estava bom – René concordou – Mas não tão bom quanto a carpa – ela sorriu – eu sempre disse que carpa é melhor.

Sra. Marie sorriu e se sentou em silencio. René pegou a colher e começou a se servir. Bella, que estava sentada do meu lado, me olhou e sorriu. Seu sorriso foi tão genuíno que tentei relaxar e aproveitar a noite. Depois que todos estavam servidos, começamos a comer. O gosto estava tão bom quanto a aparência. Comia com satisfação.

-Veio bastante espinha, né? – René comentou e sorriu, tirando uma espinha dos lábios.

-É um peixe, geralmente eles têm espinha mesmo – sorri pra ela.

René me olhou e devolveu um sorriso ácido, mas continuou comendo. Me admirava ver que René até agora não perguntou nada sobre o quadro da Bella, não pediu pra ver os exames, nada... Não perguntou sobre a fisio, nem sobre meu pai. Tinha um comentário sarcástico sobre isso pronto pra ser lançado, mas me lembrei que eu não estive presente durante toda a conversa de Bella com a mãe, então não ia jogar uma provocação podendo sair como idiota.

-Você cortou o cabelo, Bella? – René perguntou, tentando puxar assunto.

-Uhm... Faz muito tempo... – Bella sorriu e brincou com a ponta do cabelo.

-Você podia ter feito aquele alisamento que eu te falei a última vez que vim aqui, né? Seu cabelo fica tão melhor liso, querida.

-Eu gosto dos cachos, mãe – Bella parecia tímida ao contrariar a opinião da mãe.

-Eu também gosto – sorri pra Bella, brincando com seus cachos. Ela devolveu o sorriso agradecido pelo apoio.

René nos analisou por um momento.

-Trouxe uma chapinha ótima do Japão! Podemos experimentar depois, tenho certeza que vai mudar de ideia.

Vi Sra. Marie abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes, eu mesmo fiz o mesmo, mas decidi que colocar mais um pedaço de peixe na boca era melhor.

-Podemos tentar – Bella sorriu sem jeito e continuou comendo.

Onde diabos foi parar a minha Bella? A mandona e cheia de personalidade? Olhei de Bella para René, e de René pra Bella. Lancei um olhar estopetado para Sra. Marie, que parecia entender meu conflito interno, e apenas balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse pra deixar pra lá.

-E como vai a livraria do papai? Já decidiram fechar? Eu sempre disse que aquela velharia vai afundar nossa família...

-Na verdade, Edward mudou ela toda – Bella parecia orgulhosa ao expor a novidade – Ela está muito bem! Lucrando bastante.

-Ah... – René parecia levemente desgostosa – Edward mudou, é?

-Sim... – Sra. Marie segurou minha mão sobre a mesa – Ele tem nos ajudado muito, René.

-Ah sim... Por causa daquela pena que você recebeu, certo? O que foi que você fez mesmo?

-Não importa, mãe – Bella suspirou – Ele está nos ajudando bastante, sabe...

-Ao contrário de certas pessoas – eu respondi, incapaz de ficar quieto mais um segundo.

-Está querendo dizer alguma coisa?

-Estou sim...

-Não está não! – Bella colocou a mão em meu ombro – Podemos apenas comer?

-Esse rapaz que chegou aqui e está me acusando de ser negligente.

Rolei os olhos. Não era possível que essa mulher fosse tão sínica. Olhei feio para René e coloquei um pedaço de batata da boca. Depois disso, finalmente René calou a boca e comeu o resto da janta. Conversei com a Sra. Marie sobre os assuntos da livraria, Bella comentou sobre os novos lançamentos que ela viu e a conversa seguiu nessa atmosfera. Percebi satisfeito que o assunto livros/livraria não interessavam René, e assim, ela se mantinha afastada da conversa.

Quando o jantar acabou, René e Bella foram pra sala, e eu ajudei Sra. Marie a limpar a cozinha.

-Ela é sempre assim? – perguntei, tomando o cuidado para ninguém na sala nos escutar.

-René é bem egocêntrica, mas não é má pessoa – Sra. Marie respondeu pensativa – Sei a impressão que tem dela, mas tente dar uma chance...

-Uma chace?! Como? Sra. Marie, eu vi o empenho que você teve pra fazer essa janta pra ela. Se eu não tivesse te dado carona, teria atravessado a cidade com sacolas pesadas de compras. Passou horas em pé na cozinha preparando tudo. René não elogiou nada, nem ninguém. Pior, ainda criticou tudo que podia. Não disse nem um "obrigada", nada. Como alguém pode ser assim... tão...tão... egoísta? Como ela pode tratar a senhora e Bella desse jeito?

Sra. Marie suspirou e me olhou tristemente.

-Eu amo minha filha, mas confesso que é mais fácil amá-la quando está longe.

E pela primeira vez, desde que conheci a idosa na minha frente, que sempre foi tão forte e convicta de suas ações e emoções, Sra. Marie deixou lágrimas escorrerem dos seus olhos. Com o coração apertado, deixei o pano de prato sobre a pia e a abracei.

-Eu não sei onde eu errei – ela sussurrou, aceitando o abraço.

-Shh... – tentei acalmá-la – A senhora não errou em nada. A senhora é perfeita, Sra. Marie.

* * *

**Geente! sei que demorei um bocado, mas não pretendo deixar passar tanto tempo!**

**Não desistam de mim nem de HC! hahahaa**

**Tô de férias da faculdade, então devo ter mais tempo livre pra me dedicar !**

**O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Quem gostou da René? rs**

**Até o próximo, com a presença galante de James! :)**

**Beeijinhos!**


End file.
